Somethings Got to Give
by fictionalthoughts
Summary: Seth finds out he has a child with a one night stand he had years back. How will he handle fatherhood and being a fulltime WWE superstar.
1. Chapter 1

Big brown eyes peered over the torn and dirty stuffed moose gripped in the hands of the terrified child. His back pressed against the rails of the metal crib as he whimpered pressing his face into the familiar toy as the adults yelled around him. He recognized the two ladies from the police station but the other three men didn't look familiar. The smaller man with the weird hair was angry very angry while the other two men just stared at him in his crib.

"Enough!" Seth roared pressing his fingers roughly into his temples. His day had gone from bad to worse to absolutely bizarre. This morning he was booking flights for work and having breakfast with the boys. Now he stood inside a police station/center for abandoned youth staring at a small quivering child in a metal crib. The child they claimed was his son. "You're giving the poor kid an anxiety attack just everyone shut up" He fumed watching as the little boys breathing evened out. He didn't even know the kid and felt protective of him already.

"You _have_ to take him" The woman snapped shoving the backpack towards Seth "He is biologically yours and the last 7 homes have returned him he cannot stay here. We finally have family for him and you're it" Roman snatched the bag from her hands towering over her making her wince and step back. "He needs his father" The other woman said softly "He has no one he's been in and out of foster care and his mothers residence. He needs stability"

"I don't even know his god damn name!" Seth seethed. He had received a phone call demanding he come and pick up his son from this place. Before this morning he didn't even know he had one but they had tested his DNA against the child's and he was 100% the father. "I know nothing about him not his name his birthday what he likes! How can I take care of him?" He asked quietly eyes fixed on the small pair of his eyes copied perfectly into that tiny little face.

"Seth you can't leave him here" Dean rumbled quietly glancing around his eyes narrowing at the older woman. "He'll obviously have to travel with you so me and Ro will help you out" Roman nodded. On the outside Dean seemed the calm one for once but inside his stomach was churning. The little boy reminded him of himself at that age. Unwanted and abandoned left to rot in some poorly funded government system. He knew just by the terror in those brown eyes that he'd seen more then a child his age should have. "Come on man that's your son"

"His name is Rhys" The youngest woman said softly "He likes cars, music and his favourite food is tomato soup with gold fish crackers. He's a good boy he's just seen a lot" Seth stepped towards the crib wincing as Rhys ducked behind the moose and shivered. The woman nodded slightly gesturing for Seth to keep going. He slowly placed his hand inside the crib gently brushing the hair from his eyes holding his breath when Rhys went rigid against his touch. "What do I need to do? How old is he? This is so fucked up" Seth groaned.

The older woman sprang into action shoving a folder of papers at Seth. "He's almost 3. Sign these since your his biological father no need for adoption papers. Sign these and take him home" Seth glanced over at his friends both nodded their approval as he gripped the pen and signed his name. "I don't have car seat or clothes or a crib" He croaked rubbing his head his mother was going to loose her mind. Roman shook his head his hand gripping Seth's shoulder. "We'll get all that man don't worry about it. You have a son now and one who needs you real bad." Dean nodded pointing at Rhys inside the crib "This kid is going to be our unofficial 4th shield member" Seth snickered while slowly walking towards the crib his arms stretched around.

"Hey little man" He said softly watching as Rhys's eyes widen in fear and his small frame began to shake. "No its okay I'm your daddy no one's going to hurt you anymore. Come on buddy come see daddy." He gently placed his hands under the small boys' armpits and lifted him from the crib into his arms. He was small and smelt of dust and old milk as Seth wrapped his arms around him. "That's it little buddy yeah" He cooed as Rhys slowly placed his head on his shoulder. "We have a car seat you can borrow to take him" The woman said softly running her fingers through Rhys's hair smiling as he curled into her touch.

Once Roman showed Seth how to buckle Rhys into the car seat the three men drove off in search of a store where they could stock up on the essentials. Rhys whimpered in his seat clutching the soft toy against his chest. "It's okay Rhys no one here will hurt you" Seth whispered gently rubbing his head. The mall parking lot was packed as Dean eyed the store closely his muscles tensing. Roman glanced in the rear view watching as Seth gently rubbed the small boys head he wasn't sure who was benefiting from it more Seth or Rhys. "Alright here's the plan, we split up Seth get clothes and toys, I'll get the furniture and Dean you get the food." Dean nodded then faltered looking over at Roman. "Okay that's fine but who takes the kid?" Seth shook his head unbuckling Rhys and lifting him into his arms. "I will he's my son"

Tucking their faces under dark ball caps each man took a cart and headed into the store. Seth watched as Rhys shivered in his seat eyeing the crowds wearily. He walked into the infant/toddler section glancing around confused. "What size are you man?" He asked Rhys watching as the toddler gazed back. "Didn't think so alright uh lemme check your tag." He checked the size and noticed how snug the clothes were after grabbing various outfits of the right size he headed to the toy isle.

"Can't have you bored hey buddy?" He said softly rubbing his thumb across his cheek noticing Rhys only flinched slightly this time. Walking through the isle he watched Rhys's expression noticing his eyes light up at the truck section. "Want a truck buddy? Yeah come here come pick one out" He murmured lifting him out and onto the floor. Rhys waddled over to the large John Deere tractor babbling slightly as he reached for it. Seth couldn't help but grin down at his son lifting the baby and the truck back into the cart. After grabbing a few more toys he met Roman and Dean at the check out.

"Is that a smile I see?" Roman grinned watching Rhys smash the buttons on the toy tractor. The drive back to the hotel was filled up barn yard sounds and tractor engines. The three men sat in their shared hotel suite watching Rhys babbled banging his hands happily on the tractor. "I don't know if I can do this guys, I mean look at him he needs a father. I have to work and we travel so much" Roman shook his head dropping the toy car in front of Rhys. "You'll do fine Seth when JoJo was born I was terrified to but hey she's the single best thing to ever happen to me. Rhys will be the same for you"

Dean nodded smiling softly as Rhys padded the car against the plush carpet. "Good luck telling your mom though"


	2. Chapter 2

"So uh not to ruin this moment or anything but little man here isn't exactly roses fresh" Dean muttered ruffling Rhys's short brown hair grimacing at the slight flinch beneath his hand. Seth stared at his toddler son as he rolled the car back and forth against the plush carpet. "Yeah no I know he doesn't but I'm not sure how to bath a kid man" Roman chuckled watching Seth's eyes dart between Rhys and the bathroom he remembered those days. "Come on man I'll show you all you'll need." Slowly Seth leaned forward and gripped Rhys under the arms gently lifting him into his arms wincing as he began to whimper and squirm. "Hey it's okay little man sshh daddy's going to give a bath" He whispered bouncing the small boy gently on his hip. Entering the bathroom Seth glanced at the bottles, wash clothes and hooded towel Roman had lain on the counter. "Bubble bath, body wash, and shampoo it's just like having a shower except you're washing him instead man. Pretty easy stuff but I'm going to go out with Dean I don't think both of us in here is a good plan. Might overwhelm the poor guy"

Nodding Seth lifted Rhys onto the counter watching his eyes flash from the tub to the bottles and back to Seth's face. "Okay bud we're going to go have a bubble bath okay?" He lifted the bottom of the tight dirty pyjama shirt "It's okay no one's going to hurt you" He said softly as he tossed the shirt into the garbage can he then lifted him down onto the floor standing him up as he began to pull the bottoms off. Rhys began to whimper and shake against Seth's chest his eyes going wide and his lip trembling. "It's okay it's okay" As he pulled them down his breathe caught at the scars and marks all across the toddlers legs and found more as he pulled off the diaper. "Rome" Seth called out holding Rhys against his chest trying to calm his shaking. Roman stuck his head around the corner moving slowly careful not to frighten Rhys.

"Man look at this" He mumbled turning Rhys against his chest so Roman could see the scars. He could see the blood boil behind the Samoans eyes Roman shook his head and pointed to the other room gesturing that he needed air. Lifting Rhys he moved towards the tub sighing as Rhys gripped his shirt and whimpered. "It's just water and bubbles bud nothing to fear. Daddy will stay here with you the whole time I promise" He said softly as he lowered the toddlers' feet into the warm water. Rhys flinched and his eyes went wide at the feeling of the water around his feet. Taking the distraction Seth lowered him completely into the water. "Yeah! Good boy see that's all it is a nice warm bath" He soothed. Taking the wash cloth he cleaned Rhys and washed his hair with the shampoo laughing quietly as Rhys batted at the bubbles in front of him. "All done little man you did a good job" He murmured lifting Rhys in the hooded towel and taking him into the room. Roman sat on the couch face timing with JoJo while Dean lay sprawled out on his bed watching TV.

"Okay time to get dressed" Seth said softly pulling on a diaper and the clean set of paw patrol pyjamas he had bought. Placing the stuffed moose in Rhys's hands Seth lay on the bed with him stroking his hair as he watched the pictures flash on the TV screen. A few minutes later Seth watched as Rhys pushed his fingers into his mouth and whined softly his eyes gazing up at him. Seth lifted him into his arms cradling him against his chest trying to calm him only for Rhys to get fussier. "Rome man I don't know what's happening here man" Seth gulped as Rhys began to wail in his arms little legs kicking wildly. Roman crossed the room lifting the toddler into his arms bouncing him lightly watching his face as he shoved his fist into his mouth. "Ah" Roman grinned brushing his hand up and down his back. "Supper time, there's formula and bottles in the cupboard over there man" Seth blinked a few times he knew little about kids but formula was for babies "By the way I read little mans file that lady is full of it he's not even 2 not 3 bring the stuff here man I'll show you" Placing the formula and bottles on the counter Roman showed Seth how to measure and mix the bottle. "There now lay him in your arms and give him the bottle" Roman pointed to the couch passing off the bottle. Rhys whimpered in Seth's arms pushing his legs against his forearm impatiently. "Okay settle down" He murmured before putting the bottle in his mouth and watching as his hands gripped his around the bottle.

"You almost look maternal Rollins" Dean laughed watching Seth's gaze at the child curled into his arms. He glanced up at Dean flipping him off with the hand holding the bottle. With a quarter of the bottle left Rhys's eyes began to slowly close and his breathing even out. Seth had to admit the curve of his nose, his big brown eyes and soft dark hair he was his mini me. Taking the bottle from his mouth Seth placed Rhys in the play pen wrapping him in the new blanket they'd bought for him with his stuffed moose. "Night buddy" He said softly kissing his forehead.

"Not bad Rollins" Dean grinned looking over the into the play pen as Rhys slept soundly. Seth smirked shaking his head and slapping his hand on Roman's back. "Without you guys I'd be screwed so thank you" Lifting his beer up Dean smirked "Believe in the shield! Haha" Roman shook his head at his brothers "Bed you two before that baby wakes up and wants more to eat"

The clocks flash 4:40 am as whimpers pulled Seth from his sleep. Groaning he slid from the bed and stumbled to the play pen flicking the small lap on and lifting Rhys into his arms. "Hey champ what's the matter huh?" Seth whispered as he rocked the toddler in his arms taking him into the bathroom he changed his diaper and quietly made a bottle. Dropping back on the bed Seth held Rhys against his chest as he hungrily took the bottle both boys relaxing against each other.

Dean chuckled nodding his head towards Seth and Rhys curled into each other on the bed fast asleep. "He's going to be just fine" Roman murmured "Hey Seth come on man wake up we have to get ready got a long drive ahead of us" Seth blinked against the bright lights going to sit up before he felt the weight against his chest. His hands rubbed against Rhys's back "Guess we fell asleep after he fed last night. I'll get us both ready" Letting Rhys sleep a little longer Seth jumped through the shower and packed their bags. Dean picked up the toddler when he whimpered and rocked him backed and forth. "Hey Uncle Deano's got ya" He cooed. After feeding Rhys and having a quick breakfast the crew loaded up and headed for Monday night raw in Seattle.

The drive was long especially with a toddler in the back seat. When they stopped for gas Dean and Seth went in for food while Roman filled up the SUV. While they were gone Rhys woke to the empty SUV. Startled his bottom lip began to tremble as he whimpered pressing his moose against his face. He could see his Uncle Roman on the outside of the car so he whimpered louder in an attempt to get his attention. When that failed Rhys began to panic that he had been abandoned again his whimpers becoming wails that shook his entire frame. Roman heard the cries from outside the car and swung the door open reaching into the seat to lift Rhys out. "Whoa baby boy hey now its okay" He soothed but his cries only became louder. As Seth and Dean made their way out Seth heard Rhys screaming and ran to the car. "What happened?" He demanded lifting Rhys into his arms cradling him against his chest. At this point his face was red and blotchy and tears poured down his face as his body shook against his chest. "It's okay champ daddy's here I'm sorry I got you" He cooed bouncing him against his chest guilt radiating through him. Dean paced nervously the cries of the toddler making him uneasy. It wasn't a cry for food or a diaper change it was one of pure fear. After a few more minutes Seth managed to calm him and rock him back to sleep. Once back into the car Roman glanced back in the mirror at Seth "Alright man few more hours" Dean grinned "Road trip!"


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up to the building Roman pulled the SUV into park and switched off the ignition. Dean leaned forward in his seat glancing around the parking garage looking for his girlfriend Renee. "Uh Seth we kind of have to get out now" Roman smirked watching as Seth just stared at Rhys who was drinking his bottle quietly his little hands gripping his dads. Since the gas station episode Rhys had yet to let go of Seth's hand. "What the hell am I going to tell people?" He asked quietly. His brain was going a mile a minute panicking about what people would say. He had yet to tell his mom or his girlfriend Leah. Dean glanced back searching his younger brothers' face seeing nothing but fear in his eyes. "You tell them that he's your son and that's all they need to know. You don't owe them anything Seth"

Roman nodded in the drivers seat "He's right Uce all that matters is that little guy is happy, healthy and safe" Nodding Seth unbuckled Rhys from his seat and held him tight against his chest as they carried their bags inside. People through out the hallway glanced and stared at Seth as he walked past. Dean glared at anyone who dared stare too long feeling over protective of Rhys. Finally reaching the locker room Seth relaxed against the cool steel locker. "Rollins? Who's kid man?" Kevin Owen asked from his place on the bench. Dean and Roman nodded at Seth and went further into the room to unpack their things. "He's my son" Seth sighed adjusting Rhys in his arms feeling his tiny hands grip his shirt. His big brown eyes nervously scanning the room. Kevin grinned "Well congrats man he's definitely a cute kid, you're going to love being a dad Owen and Elodie are my life man. If you need anything just let me know I'd be happy to help out" Seth sagged with relief "You have no idea how much I appreciate that Kevin"

Once he had finished unpacking and settling in Seth made his way to Hunter and Stephanie's office. Seth's heart hammering against his chest with every step he took. Knocking on the door Stephanie opened it smiling softly at Seth before her eyes went wide as she took in the smaller version of Seth curled against his chest. "Seth how are you?" She asked guiding him into the office where Vince and Hunter were chatting. "I need to talk to you guys" Seth said softly sitting in the chair and adjusting Rhys so his legs were around his waist and his head was resting on his shoulder. "Alright you've got our attention" Hunter motioned around the table.

Sighing Seth gripped Rhys tighter against his chest and explained the whole ordeal to his bosses. "So he's got to travel with me and all that but I promise I wont let it affect my in ring performance I can do it" Stephanie shook her head placing her hand on Seth's to calm him down. "We will support you in whatever way we can I'm glad Rhys has you now Seth." Vince nodded leaning over the desk to take a closer look at the toddler "He's a beautiful boy"

"I really appreciate this" Seth said softly smiling as Rhys reached up and gripped his beard babbling quietly. "You'll be a great dad Seth and trust me when I tell you it's the single greatest job on this earth. My girl's are my world" Hunter smiled waving his fingers at Rhys who eyed him curiously "Want to go see buddy?" Seth asked softly lifting Rhys onto the desk gently. Rhys leaned against his dads' chest but didn't whimper watching as Hunter slowly brushed his hand against his back. "You are pretty good boy aren't you? Haven't made a single fuss" Hunter said softly. Stephanie smiled softly as Rhys's big brown eyes peered over at Hunter he babbled softly padding Seth's cheeks glancing between the two. "So have you thought of about where he is going to go while you are in the ring?" Vince asked pushing his chair back and stretching he didn't mind family being present but business was business. "Yeah Renee offered to take him and when she's busy Paige and Brie had offered as well" Pressing his face against his dad's neck Rhys whined unhappily chewing on his fingers letting his dad know he was once again hungry. Hunter laughed watching Seth's face fall as Rhys grew fussy in his arms. "Go on and get him some lunch Seth, we are behind you in whatever way you need us" After making his way back to the locker room Seth sat on the couch with Rhys feeding him his bottle. Glancing around the empty locker room Seth dug for his phone tapping his mothers name on the screen. He couldn't hold of telling his mom and maybe she could help him tell Leah.

"Seth baby how are you?" Holly Rollins smiled as listened to her youngest son greet her on the other end of the line. After a few minutes of their regular chat Seth gazed down at the toddler drinking his bottle his little hands gripping his fingers that held the bottle. Rhys needed him to do this. "So Ma I need you to listen to me and what I'm about to tell you." His heart pounded as he leaned against the back of the couch. "Seth are you okay?" Holly asked softly the anxiety in his voice making her nervous. "Yeah I'm okay but I need you to listen" Pushing all his anxiety to the back off his mind Seth retold the story yet again. "I have a grandson?" Holly finally whispered after a long pause, Seth nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yeah his name is Rhys they told me he was 3 but he's only 16 months. Makes me wonder what kind of care he got if they didn't even know his age" Seth growled remembering the marks on the child's legs.

"When are you coming home" She demanded making Seth's stomach knot. "After smack down on Wednesday" He said softly blinking when his mother groaned on the other end. "Well I can't wait that long. Text or Face book or however you do it a picture of my grandson." She huffed. Busting out laughing Seth softly apologised to a very alarmed Rhys and after a few minutes of trying for smiles sent his mom the best picture he had. Rhys didn't smile very much but Seth knew it would come with time. "Well I dare say he's definitely your child" Seth's stepfather Bob snorted on the other end as himself and Holly looked at the picture. "He's got your eyes" Holly whispered and Seth could hear she was crying Seth himself had his moms eyes. "Ma please don't be upset" He whispered brushing the hair on Rhys head watching as he gripped at his fingers. "I'm not mad or upset sweetheart I'm just overwhelmed that's all. I'm so glad they found you and that Rhys has a chance at a better life. Do you have everything you need? I can send you some money" Holly muttered mulling over what supplies would be needed. "We're okay we got everything for on the road and I'd like to talk to Leah before she comes home to a house full of baby stuff" Gazing down Seth chuckled at the toddler in his lap face pushed into Seth's chest legs spread across his hip and his arms curled above his head snoring softly. "I guess our conversation has bored him" Seth laughed texting his mom the picture. "Oh be still my heart Bob look at him. He sleeps like you. Now go on and get him to bed but Seth Daniel so help me if you're not on my doorstep first thing Thursday" Holly muttered "We will see you Thursday Ma, we love you" Seth laughed to himself as he clicked the phone off. He gently pulled Rhys against his chest brushing his lips against the top of his head. It amazed and scared him how much love he had for him after just 2 short days but his friends and family were supportive and he was confident Leah would be to. Laying Rhys in his playpen with his blanket and moose Seth kissed him goodnight and smiled down at him maybe he could make this work after all.

 _I love the reviews and plan on putting them to use._

 _Trust me ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Renee sprawled out on the only couch in the viewing room while Paige lay across two chairs placed together. The shield was in the ring against Chris Jericho, Sheamus and Ryback. Rhys was still sleeping soundly in his crib while the girl chatted quietly watching the match. "Little darling definitely looks like Seth" Paige said peering over the crib Renee nodded "Little mini me, although I don't know who's more in love Seth or Dean." This afternoon when it was just her and Dean he had admitted that the toddler reminded him of himself at that age. Dean felt the need to protect the little boy no matter what. "It's terrible to even think about the things that poor kid had to go through" Paige murmured. As the match began to wind down whimpers from the crib grabbed their attention. "Oh shit" Paige breathed. Seth had said Rhys would sleep through until he was back. Renee jumped from the couch making her way slowly to the play pen. "Hi Rhys" She said softly fully aware that the toddler knew neither person in the room "It's okay baby daddy will be back very soon"

Rhys whimpered gripping his moose in his hands glancing around the room before bursting into tears. In his little mind daddy was gone and that meant he had been abandoned again. His little body shook as Renee bounced him gently trying to calm him down. Panicking Paige ran around the room looking for something to calm him. "I don't know what to do!" She hissed. 15 minutes ticked by before Seth, Dean and Roman made their way back to the locker room. "Fuck Jericho kicked me hard" Dean groaned rubbing his ribs. Roman snickered pointing to the shiner just under his left eye. "Yeah well Ryback needs to learn how to throw a punch" Seth just laughed his knee was throbbing but he felt okay. Walking through the hallway all three men stopped when the hysteric wails of Rhys carried down to them. "Fuck" Seth hissed running the rest of the way to the viewing room. Renee sighed with relief when Seth burst through the door. "We've tried everything Seth he just wont settle" She pleaded hoping Seth wasn't mad. "No it's my fault" Seth breathed lifting Rhys into his arms his face was blood red and tears poured down his face as his whole body shook. This was _worse_ then the gas station.

"He woke up and freaked out when he looked around the room" Paige mumbled feeling bad as Rhys's cries filled the room. Seth gently bounced him softly repeating "it's okay daddy's here you're okay" Dean rubbed his hand up and down Renee's back pressing his lips to her forehead. "It's not your fault babe whenever he sees that Seth is gone he thinks he's been left again. He panics" Renee looked up at Dean and saw the pain in his eyes as he watched the toddler wail. He knew how he felt. Roman sat back and watched Seth pace the room and passed over the blanket from the play pen. "Calming down any?" He rumbled noticing the death grip Rhys had of his vest. "A little bit" Seth sighed down at Rhys his wailing had turned into whimpers and hiccups that shook his little frame. "I shouldn't have left him I knew he'd loose it. I'm sorry Renee" The guilt ate at Seth especially when those big brown eyes all red looked up at him. "You had to go to the ring man don't feel bad you thought he'd sleep through" Roman murmured rubbing Rhys gently on the head.

Seth nodded pressing his lips against Rhys's forehead but didn't feel any better. A knock sounded through the room causing everyone to look up when Hunter entered the room. "Everything okay? We heard a lot of crying from our office" Roman nodded his head to where Rhys curled into Seth like his life depended on it. Hunter nodded rubbing his hand up the small boys back feeling the sobs that shook his chest. "Woke up to no daddy huh?" Hunter smiled softly when Seth nodded "Don't feel bad all kids do it I know Murphy used to flip if she woke up and Steph was gone. Although I imagine due to his past this little guy freaks out a lot worse but day by day you'll prove to him that you'll always come back" Seth watched as Rhys's eyes began to droop and his face pressed into his chest. "Can I make one suggestion though?" Hunter murmured smiling at the toddler as he fought with his eyelids. Seth nodded eyes trained warily on his boss. "When you decide who you plan on watching him, spend lots of time with them so he's comfortable. I'm sure if he'd spent a couple days with Renee he wouldn't have even batted an eye. I'll see you guys for Smack down"

After packing up and heading to the hotel Dean and Renee got a room while Seth and Roman shared one. They all laid around the room Paige and Sasha had joined in chowing down on pizza while Rhys sat between Seth's legs playing with his tractors and animals. "Dude I sooo needed that" Dean groaned slumping in the arm chair beer in hand. Renee chuckled leaning over to flick his chin "Yeah but now we have to run it off tomorrow" She laughed. "Damn it woman! Can I not enjoy myself" He pouted. Roman snickered sprawling out on his bed. Sasha lay out across the floor by Paige watching Rhys look at his animals every once and a while gazing up at his dad just making sure he was still there. "He's so cute Seth" She said softly smiling at the proud grin that spread across his face. "Yeah hard to believe he's mine until I get a look at his eyes" He laughed rubbing Rhys's hair smiling down as he looked back up at him. "Hey champ? You my boy?" Rhys reached up and tugged on Seth's beard gurgling. Laughing Sasha gently pushed a toy car from beside the bed over between Rhys's feet watching as he eyed it curiously. He picked it up banging it on the ground before holding it back up to her babbling. "Well if you ever need someone to watch him I'm more then happy to. I love kids. See ya round boys. Bye Rey Rey" She winked as she left with Paige. "Hey Sasha" Seth called as she turned around she looked down to see Seth pointing at Rhys his little fingers wiggling try to duplicate his dads wave. "Bye sweet boy" She said as she blew a kiss.

Later on that night Seth had tucked Rhys into his play pen and crawled into bed himself. One more day then he could go see his parents and talk to Leah. He prayed that things worked out.


	5. Chapter 5

After smack down Seth, Roman and Dean headed to the airport Rhys and bags in tow. It was almost midnight in the terminal as Seth paced back and forth gently swaying Rhys trying to settle him down. "It's okay champ we'll be on the plane soon and then daddy will give you your bottle" Rhys whined pressing his face into Seth's shoulder. Roman chuckled at the less the impressed expression on the toddlers face. He was hungry and he was hungry _now._ "I know it's a major pain in the ass but trust me the plane ride will be much smoother if you wait it out" Dean slumped further in his seat turning his earphones up.

Once Dean and Roman had left for their flights Seth sat by himself at his gate with Rhys on his lap still fussing. When the boarding call rang out through the airport Seth rushed through quickly getting in his seat and setting up what he thought he'd need. The lights dimmed as the plane began to taxi down the runway. Seth laid Rhys against his chest offering him the bottle and chuckling when he hungrily took it. The plane ride was quiet with Rhys nodding off in his dad's arms and sleeping the entire flight.

Juggling Rhys and his bags Seth cursed as he fumbled his way through the airport. Finally making it to his car he fought with the car seat for almost 20 minutes while Rhys whined from the front passenger seat. Once Rhys was buckled in and the car loaded Seth began the 20 minute drive home. His nerves were taking over knowing he'd have to face Leah. The porch light was on and her red Honda Civic parked in the driveway. Parking his Jeep Seth lifted Rhys from his seat and grabbed the play pen so he could lay him down inside. Opening the door he heard the television going and quietly made his way through the hallway. "Baby!" Leah squealed jumping from the couch to run and jump into her boyfriends arms. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the sleeping toddler. Her eyes widened as she took in his dark brown hair and his little features. She thought back trying to remember Brandon having a child but he looked just like... "Seth who? What?" She blinked watching Seth sigh. "Just give me a minute to set this up and lay him down okay?" Nodding she watched as Seth one handed set up the play pen and gently lay the toddler down. "Night champ"

"Okay he's in his crib now who _he_ is" She demanded watching as her boyfriend nervously flexed his fingers. "Do you remember when we broke up for that few months? All the things we got into?" He asked softly gripping her hands his thumb rubbing over her palm. "Seth what are you getting at!" She hissed yanking her hand away glaring at him. "He's my son Leah" He murmured. "What? He can't be yours how could you" Leah croaked the man she loved had a child with someone else. She was devastated. "Hey we both did some shitty stuff back then okay? I didn't know he even existed but he does and he needs me. He's had a horrible life so for Lee and now I am going to make damn sure he has the best one" He pleaded reaching for her wincing when she backed up shaking her head angrily. "No Seth what the hell did you think I was going to do? Play mommy to a child that's not mine? Fuck Seth" Lowering his head Seth felt defeated already. "We could be a family Lee, you're great with kids come on baby we can do this" He pleaded pulling her into his arms burying his face into her neck. "No Seth No" She snapped pushing him away "I can't do this if your keeping him then I'm leaving" Seth blinked replaying her words repeatedly "Leah he's not a god damn dog of course I'm keeping him he's my _son_ "

"Then I'll have my stuff out by tomorrow afternoon" She muttered storming off to their bedroom. Seth sunk to the floor next to the playpen. 6 years down the drain and just like that she breaks it off. His sadness slowly turned to anger as he gently lifted Rhys into his arms and folded the pen back up. "I'm going to my moms" He said slowly glaring at Leah "When I get back tomorrow night you better be out of my house" And with that he slammed the door and climbed into the Jeep.

"Well I did threaten but Jesus child you could have went home and slept" Holly laughed guiding Seth inside. "Leah broke up with me and she's moving her shit. Couldn't watch" He muttered snapping the play pen together and laying Rhys down again. "Oh baby" Holly whispered gripping her son tightly. He explained what had happened his anger flaring again. Holly hugged him tight she knew how much he loved Leah and hated her for putting him in this situation. "I'm glad you set her straight, but I'm truly sorry it had to go this way" Seth shrugged as he gazed down at Rhys sleeping soundly his blanket wrapped around him. "He's beautiful looks just like you when you were that age"

"There's my son" Bob boomed clapping Seth on the back bringing him in for a hug. "Ah and my grandson isn't he something" He murmured leaning over the rail of the play pen. "Come on son have a drink with your old man rest a bit" Pouring up two glasses both men relaxed in the living room while Holly got the guest room ready. "So fatherhood huh? It's quite an experience" Bob chuckled remembering all the times with Seth and Brandon when they were small. "It's been three days and I swear I've had him forever. I just wished he didn't have to suffer as much as he did. Poor kid has so much baggage" Bob nodded shaking his glass watching the ice bump against the glass "He went through terrible things he did but he has you now and you can change his whole life. You'll be a great dad...hell you already are. I mean he's quietly sleeping in that play pen, fresh clothes he's fed and happy. Not much more to fatherhood then that son" Seth looked up at his step father nodding as he thought about all the times Bob had bee there for them when Ron wasn't.

"I never have thanked you for being there have I?" Seth said quietly he appreciated him now more then ever. Bob grinned at him pointing to the play pen in the corner "You have by being a good daddy to that boy and giving me one handsome grandson"

"Well he looks just like his daddy" Holly laughed walking into the room "The guest room is set up for the night you'll just have to carry the play pen upstairs. Then tomorrow we'll go shopping for your house!"

Both men groaned and leaned into the couch while Holly laughed.

 _So they didn't exactly get to meet Rhys. Next chapter though!_


	6. Chapter 6

Seth groaned rolling over as the sunlight cast through the blinds and into his eyes. Rubbing the sleep from them his eyes met with their tiny duplicate as Rhys peered over the edge of the play pen. His little teeth set into his bottom lip and his eyes watery Seth jumped from the bed gently lifting the toddler into his arms. "Hey it's okay buddy" He murmured adjusting him he felt his diaper and winced at how heavy it was. "How come you didn't cry to get my attention champ?" Seth felt his stomach drop at realization that Rhys was probably used to not only having his cries ignored but being left in soiled diapers for long periods of time. Pressing his lips to his temple Seth laid him down and changed his diaper opting to leave his bottoms off. Laying back down he laid Rhys against his chest smiling as he pressed his face into his chest his little fists gripping at his blanket.

Laying there Seth's mind reeled as he processed his last few days. He was grateful he found Rhys and that he could make sure he had the life he deserved but he couldn't figure out who his mom was. None of the women he slept with had ever given him a druggie vibe and Rhys looked so much like him that his features gave nothing away and then there was Leah. He wasn't sure if he was more sad or angry at the entire situation. After all he had done for her the minute his life got a little messy she bailed. Yet part of him hoped she'd change her mind. Soft whimpering pulled Seth from his thoughts as Rhys pressed his face into his neck his little fist pressed into his mouth.

Easing up from the bed Seth rubbed his hand up and down his back quietly making his way to the kitchen. "There they are" Bob grinned peering over the edge of the newspaper. "Have a good sleep?" Holly asked from her spot in the kitchen. Seth nodded adding the warm water to the formula. "We did someone's just hungry now" Seth chuckled as Rhys whined unhappily. Dropping into a chair next to his mom Seth gave Rhys the bottle smiling at the death grip his had on his fingers. Holly watched as Rhys looked up at his dad his tiny fingers flexed around Seth's large ones. "Do you think he'd be okay if I brushed his hair?"

"He's pretty into his bottle he'll be fine" Seth nodded but watched Rhys's face carefully as Holly gently pulled her fingers through his hair. His little eyes widened slightly at the touch but then relaxed as he felt how gentle she was being. Putting the bottle on the table Seth helped Rhys sit up in his lap watching his little eyes inventory the woman in front of him. "That's grandma buddy" Seth whispered watching as Rhys's gaze flashed between the two. "Hi sweet boy, think you'd come see? Huh I could use some baby cuddles" Holly said softly holding her hands out to Rhys. He eyed her out stretched arms wearily leaning his head back against Seth's. "Its okay baby grandma won't hurt you and I'm right here" Seth said softly. Carefully Seth placed Rhys in Holly's arms watching his face closely for any panic or fear. Wrapping her arms around the toddler she pressed her lips against the crown of his head. "Seth what are those?" She hissed noticing the blue and purple that littered the baby's legs. Seth watched as his step fathers eyes narrowed and he peered at his tiny legs.

"Proof of how miserable his life was" Seth growled the ladies who had contacted him refused any information telling him the police would answer his questions. "This morning he didn't even fuss to wake me up when he was wet and hungry. I swear who ever did this when I find them I'm going to kill them" He snarled immediately regretting it as Rhys began to whimper. "Sorry champ" Seth said softly brushing his fingers over his cheek. "I'll talk to some friends" Bob murmured and by the cold edge to his eyes Seth knew better then to push it.

"So baby supplies what all do you need" Holly beamed at her son sensing a shopping trip. Seth groaned running his hands through his hair. "I've got what me, Ro and Dean picked up which was just enough to survive the week" After cleaning up and getting dressed Seth, Holly and Rhys were headed to the store to toddler proof Seth's house. Bucking the car seat Seth couldn't help but grin Rhys had on tiny blue jeans, white and black converse and a grey hoodie that read "daddy's little dude"

The first store they went to was for furniture Seth ordered a crib that turned into a toddler bed, dressers, change table and a wood toy chest while Holly wandered around with Rhys in her arms. The second place took much longer as the pair picked out clothes, toys, bedding, diapers and other supplies. Seth laughed loudly when Holly placed a pair of kid's aviators on Rhys and placed a dark grey t-shirt in front of him that read "Daddy's chick magnet" Rhys sat quietly the entire time taking in all that was around him until they passed through the stuffed toy department and he saw a blue stegosaurus with green spots. He babbled at Seth his little hands reaching towards it. "Whatcha see champ?" Seth asked lifting Rhys into his arms not having a clue what the babbling meant Seth followed his gaze over to the dinosaur "Hey he's pretty cool you want him? You've been a good boy today let's get him" Seth smiled as Rhys clutched the dinosaur.

With the shopping trip a success Seth and Holly decided to stop for lunch and their favourite restaurant. Once they sat down and Rhys was comfortable they chatted about various things until a familiar voice snapped Seth's head to its direction.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here"

Who iiiiis it ? Haha

Review to find out ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I'm not going out Leah" Seth snapped feeling his temper flare. Leah stood hands on her hips next to the table glaring at Seth. This was _her_ favourite restaurant and he had no business being in here especially with that baby. Behind all the cute and innocence was the child that ruined their 6 year relationship. "This is my favourite place and you know it you knew you'd see me here" Seth rolled his eyes pressing his fingers into his temples Leah was always self centered but he'd had learned to deal with it. Today he didn't have to. Holly watched the scene in front of her wondering where the sweet girl she had grown to love had gone. She could see the hatred in Leah's eyes especially when they settled on Rhys who whimpered in his highchair at the tension in the room and the glare settled onto his daddy's face. It scared him. The fighting reminded him of his other homes.

"Leah my love me, my son and grandson decided to have a nice lunch your name wasn't in the conversation at all when we decided and I'd appreciate it if we kept it that way" Holly smiled at the stunned expression and chuckled as Leah stormed off. Seth sagged with relief at her retreating figure rubbing his hand over Rhys's brown hair to soothe him. "Thanks mom" Seth grinned. Holly shook her head pointing her fork at him "No one glares at my grandbaby like that. So when do you flight out next and where are you going?" Seth finished his mouthful wiping his mouth "Tomorrow we're flying into Ontario and then driving around for the shows" Nodding Holly watched as Rhys half chewed half gummed a fry from Seth's plate eyeing it warily. It definitely wasn't making his tummy feel better like his bottle did. "And you're going to be able to handle having a toddler with you the entire time"

"Yup Dean and Roman help me when we're traveling and when I'm in the ring the girls offered to watch him." It wasn't going to be simple but Seth was determined to have his son around him and this way the only way. Holly wanted to tell Seth it was going to be too hard that he should leave the baby home with her but seeing the confidence in his eyes she left it. Instead she turned her head to see Rhys leaned back in his highchair ketchup smudged across his lips and cheeks, and his big brown eyes slid shut as he snored softly his soft brown hair just slightly covering his eyes. Seth laughed and began to wipe his hands and face and pulled him into his arms. They paid the bill and Seth dropped his mom off and gathered their things heading back to his house. It was eerily quiet and almost vacant looking with Leah's things gone. Sighing Seth dropped the pen down and snapped it together gently laying Rhys down and tucking his blanket moose and dinosaur around him. He made a quick run to the Jeep grabbing all 12 bags at once and dropped them in the living room. The room Leah had used as an office was now completely bare so Seth decided it would work for Rhys's nursery. He couldn't do much without the furniture so Seth piled the diapers and wipes into the closet and tore the tags off the new clothes tossing them into the wash. He was leaned against it when his phone vibrated against his leg.

"Dean hey" Seth grinned as his best friends gravely voice sounded on the other end. "What's up Rollins?" Seth could hear Renee shout hello in the background. "Doing laundry while little man naps what's up with you?" Seth dropped onto the couch into the living room. "We're packing for Ontario but wanted to know if you wanted us to pick you up at the port? Save a rental and some money and Renee wont shut up about seeing Rhys" Seth laughed as he heard ruffling and smacks through the phone. "Actually Dean is the one whining but I'd love to see Rhys to" A brief pause and Dean came back on "Fucking woman, so what do you say want a ride?"

"Yeah that would be great man thanks" They chatted about Rhys and the tour for a bit before hanging up. Seth slid off the couch hearing Rhys babble from the playpen. He leaned over the rail watching as Rhys tugged the dinosaur into his lap babbling as he pulled on the horns looking at them closely. "Hey champ" Seth said softly as Rhys's eyes lifted to look up at him. He grinned crookedly before his little arms shot up and Seth swore he felt his heart double in size. Rhys had smiled at him. Lifting the toddler into his arms Seth pressed his face into the soft baby curls "I love you bud" He said softly "No one will ever hurt you again." And when those big brown eyes looked at him Seth felt calm for the first time in days. After a diaper change Seth sprawled out on the living room floor placing the new toys around Rhys. He didn't often get free time and decided he just wanted to play with his son for a bit.

Rhys pushed the police truck Seth had bought eyes widening as the lights and sirens began to sound. His little lip trembled as big salty tears poured down his cheeks. Seth snagged the truck immediately snapping the on button off and lifted him into his arms. "It's okay baby sshh" Seth soothed feeling guilt rush through him. Of course police sirens scared him. He had probably heard them anytime something bad was happening and he was too small to understand. The boys curled up on the couch for a bit Seth watching as Rhys pulled on his fingers occasionally chewing on them. After a quick super of noodles that provided Rhys unlimited entertainment and bath Seth brought the play pen into his bedroom leaning against the headboard of his bed as Rhys drank his bottle curled into his arms wearing a onesie that was dark green in color and had pictures of sleeping robots. With the bottle finished Rhys was still staring up at Seth so he stood and began to gently rock him back and forth while he paced the room.

Seth knew he should sing a lullaby but he didn't know any so he opted for simple man by Lynyrd Skynyrd. Singing softly Seth watched as the toddlers' eyes slowly slid shut and his breathing evened out. Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead he laid him down in his playpen whispering "love you champ" and climbed into his own bed hoping to get a few hours rest before they were back on the run tomorrow.

Don't mess with Mama Rollins ;)

Review for more !


	8. Chapter 8

Seth had managed to not only pack all his bags and Rhys's but get them fed and out the door in time for his flight. He grinned victoriously from his seat on the airplane as they made their way through the last hour of flight. Rhys was curled in his lap face buried in the soft fabric of his hoodie his thumb bobbing in and out of his mouth as he slept soundly. The first few hours had gone smoothly with Rhys occupied with various toys, Seth's fingers and the view from the plane window. Quietly packing away the toys and sip cup Seth prepared for landing and made a mental checklist of all he had to do. Once they had landed and everyone left the plane Seth buckled Rhys into his stroller dropping his bag into the back and picked up his luggage from the belt.

He grinned as he saw Dean and Renee waiting for him by the front door. Renee always managed to look beautiful Seth thought taking in her skinny jeans and fitted tee while Dean's hair was messy his leather jacket rumpled and his jeans slightly tore. Yet some how they were perfect for each other, Seth felt a pang of jealousy. He used to have that. "Seth _freaking_ Rollins" Dean grinned slapping him on the back while Renee bent down and brushed the hair from Rhys's face. "He has to be the most beautiful baby ever" She gushed. They went out to the rental a large van that Seth eyed before smirking at Dean. "Shut the hell up it's the only thing we'll all fit in. One word and you're driving pretty boy" Dean growled glaring at the soccer mom van causing Renee to laugh. They were almost to the hotel to meet up with Roman when Rhys began to whimper from his seat. Seth pulled the blanket down off his face rubbing his thumb across his quivering bottom lip. "Hey champ what's the matter huh?" He said softly watching as Rhys pressed his legs into the car seat and whined. "He's never done that before" Seth groaned he didn't know what that meant. Rhys spent the rest of the drive whimpering and whining. Arriving at the hotel Seth lifted Rhys into his arms checking him over still not finding the source of his whimpers.

"Hey man" Roman boomed hair hanging wet around his shoulders in a loose tee and gym shorts, heading over to help with bags. He clapped his brothers on the back and gave Renee a quick squeeze before heading over to Rhys. "Hey big guy" Roman murmured rubbing his fingers against the toddlers' scalp. He whimpered again pressing his feet against Seth this time. "Any ideas on what the hell that means?" Lifting Rhys into his arms he checked his diaper and the snaps on his clothes watching Rhys as he pressing his feet against him and whined loudly. Roman grinned at Seth before tugging the shoes off his little feet and watching relief wash across his little face.

"Spent an entire night at the emergency room once with JoJo because these little red dress shoes Galina bought her were too tight" He laughed bouncing Rhys against his hip before handing him back to Seth. The group loaded the bags into the room before heading to the restaurant down stairs for lunch. Seth placed Rhys into a highchair next to him brushing his brown hair out of his eyes and lifting the grey sweatshirt off to reveal a red shirt with a Dalmatian firedog printed on the front. "So how was your mom with Rhys?" Renee asked sipping at her water leaned against Dean's shoulder. "She's in love completely infatuated" He laughed and inside he was beyond grateful at how easily his mother took the news and how she acted as if Rhys had been there his whole life.

After ordering drinks Seth uncapped the children's drink and poured the chocolate milk into Rhys's bottle. Placing it on the tray Seth felt his heart break as Rhys fumbled with the bottle his little fingers clutching at it only for it to fall over or roll away. A frustrated whine tore from his little lips as his big brown eyes began to water. "Poor angel" Renee whispered eyes flickering between Rhys and Dean. "Seth come on man help him" Dean snapped pain radiating in his chest at the frustration painted across the toddlers' face. He remembered struggling his whole life from Rhys's age on. Roman shook his head "He'll never be able to hold it himself if Seth jumps in right away. Give him a little bit of time if he can't get it then help him out" Oblivious to the entire conversation around him Seth watched his son fight his tiny hands as he reached repeatedly for the bottle. Reaching out he gently uncurled his tiny fists stretching his fingers to wrap around the bottle. "There we go buddy" He said softly as Rhys gripped the bottle and pulled it only for it to fall once again. Pressing his fists into his eyes Rhys wailed unhappily finally frustrated beyond trying. Seth lifted him into his arms rocking him gently placing the bottle against his lips. He knew Rhys was behind in some aspects but given his previous homes it was to be expected.

"Daddy's got ya bud" He soothed as Rhys clutched his fingers that held the bottle. His little features relaxing in his dad's arms. Roman nodded in approval and Dean sagged with relief. Renee knew Dean panicked when Rhys got fussy it made her wonder what he'd be like with their own kids. The waitress placed their food on the table smiling at Seth as he placed Rhys back into the chair now that he was calm again. Rhys

s big brown eyes gazing up at her. Picking a few noodles off his plate Seth put them on the tray laughing quietly as Rhys shoved them sloppily into his mouth. "Hungry guy" Dean chuckled watching as sauce spread across his chubby cheeks. The group conversed back and forth eating their meals while Rhys chewed happily on several noodles Seth placed in front of him happily sucking the pasta sauce off his tiny fingers. "Think we can manage to survive Kane and his goons' tomorrow" Dean grinned pressing his lips against Renee's hair. Roman boomed his baritone laugh slapping Seth on the back "There isn't anyone on that roster that can stop the hounds of justice man"

"And their tiny 4th member" Seth grinned glancing at the spaghetti sauce covered face of his son. Rhys grinned crookedly at his dad babbling happily reaching for him his hair almost covering his eyes. Gripping him under the armpits Seth placed him on the table wiping his hands and face. "See much better then a bottle hey?" Paying their tab, the group left the restaurant gathering in the elevator to head to their floor Seth lifted Rhys into the air making faces at him and watching as he smiled happily his little arms waving in the air. Roman watched Seth play with Rhys as the elevator rose to their floor. Shaking his head, he clapped him on the back "And you said you couldn't do it"

"I'm still not sure I can" Seth admitted as Rhys nuzzled into his neck grasping fists full of his hair. "Well everyone around you is" Renee grinned "Especially this little guy" The elevator dinged and they stepped off heading to their room when Seth ran into Hunter stood outside his door.

"Dean, Renee, Roman" He nodded "Seth can we have a word?" Nodding Seth followed him around the corner. Sighing Hunter ran his hands over his shaven head "We have a problem and one that needs to be dealt with promptly.

 _Can anyone guess the problem?!_

 _Still deciding on Seth's love interest… ugh Sasha? Paige? Bayley?S_


	9. Chapter 9

" _No no no"_ Seth thought as he watched Hunter's gaze flicker over Rhys who was curled into his neck. "What's the problem is it something I've done?" Hunter blinked staring at Seth for a second before answering quickly. "No! Well kind of" He dug into the pants pocket of his suit and pulled his phone out flicking the screen to life and tapping repeatedly. "This popped up on Twitter today and our social media team texted me right away" Passing the phone over Seth glanced at the screen, it was a picture of him and Rhys curled up in his seat on the airplane his little face buried in his neck while Seth pressed his lips to the crown of his head. How had he missed this being taken, he gaped at Hunter not understanding what was about to happen. "Am I in trouble"

"What? No Seth you aren't in trouble. I didn't mean to alarm you; Stephanie tells me I do that often. I'm so used to having to scare corporate jackasses to get a fire under their butt. See the thing here is no one publicly has mentioned Rhys and in turn the fans don't know why your running around with an infant." Hunter paused noticing the confusion on Seth's face. "I need you two officially announce Rhys on your social media and set all this confusion and rumours to rest" Seth adjusted Rhys on his hip nodding his head. "I'm sorry Hunter I never even thought to do that I hope I didn't cause you any trouble" Seth groaned. Hunter patted him on the back shaking his head grinning "You just found out you have a son and are adjusting to this new life. I'm more then positive you had much better things on your mind. So, if you could take tonight and tomorrow think over your plan of attack so to speak and then post it I'd be grateful"

"Yeah absolutely" Seth nodded telling Hunter he'd see him later at the arena as he turned and left. Breathing a sigh of relief Seth hugged Rhys to his chest grateful that he had remained quiet during the surprise meeting. He knew it was coming upon his naptime and Rhys was fading fast. Walking back into the hotel Seth nodded at Roman who was laid across his bed watching the television. "Everything alright Uce?" Nodding Seth shifted Rhys in his arms "Have to release a statement on Instagram and all that about Rhys"

"So nothing bad" Roman grinned. Seth laid Rhys on his bed moving to grab his diapers, wipes and a new onesie for him to sleep in. The moment he laid him down Rhys began to wail his little arms and legs flailing at the lose of contact with his daddy causing Roman to glance in his direction. The toddler was beyond exhausted and just wanted his dad. "Sshh baby I'm right here" Seth murmured grabbing a couple more things before kneeling on the bed. Changing his diaper Seth tugged on the onesie snapping the bottom before lifting him into his arms. Those big brown eyes still slightly watery. "Can't nap with a wet diaper" Wrapping the blanket around Rhys he pulled him against his chest rocking him back and forth humming spirits by the strumbellas softly, this was one of Seth's favorite parts of being a dad. Feeling Rhys clinging to his shirt his little even breathing and the smell of his baby wash relaxed Seth better then anything else. "Close your eyes champ daddy's got you" He murmured against his forehead pressing soft kisses to his face. Letting out a soft moan Rhys pushed his face against Seth's cheek gripping at his beard loosely. After a few minutes Rhys was fast asleep pressed into Seth, grinning victoriously he laid him down in the playpen turning and dropping himself onto the bed.

"Not bad man I could barely get JoJo down that fast when she was that age" Roman smirked rolling so he was on his back on the bed. "Little man makes me want another one to be honest" He laughed "Galina would rip my dick off if I mentioned it thought"

"Why's that man?" Seth always thought Roman and Galina were the best example of parents he'd seen and JoJo was an awesome kid. He still wasn't sure he'd be as good with Rhys if Rome hadn't showed him how. "Jo was hell of wheels from birth till around 4, poor Gal was run off her feet"

The guys continued chatting for an hour before getting their gym bags ready and wolfing down a quick lunch. Roman loaded the bags into the van while Seth gently changed Rhys who was still fast asleep. His little bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout as he snored. Seth slipped on his little jeans, vans, and a onesie that said "Future WWE Champ" Smiling he lifted the toddler into his arms tossing the backpack over his other arm. "Oh my god Seth his shirt!" Renee squealed taking in Rhys's tiny shirt as Seth slipped him into the car seat. "Hey he's my champ" Seth grinned tucking the blanket around him. "He needs a shield onesie _dad_ " Dean glared from the front seat of the van his eyes suddenly lighting up "Maybe they make tiny vests" Roman snorted from the seat behind him slapping him upside the head. "Drive Ambrose"

The drive to the arena was eventful with Roman and Dean arguing over whether Dean could in fact find a tiny vest. Seth and Renee listened in amused until Roman slugged Dean in the shoulder causing him to yelp and wake Rhys. "Shit sorry Rollins" Dean blanched at the whine that sounded from the backseat. Roman looked even more guilty as he watched Seth smooth the hair from the toddlers face soft whimpers escaping his lips. "It's ok your okay buddy Uncle Dean is just a wuss" Snickering at the glare he was receiving in the rear-view mirror. "Don't glare at me like that man you just woke my kid" He pointed. Turning the corner into the underground lot Dean tossed the van into park turning in his seat to face Rhys his expression softening. "Sorry for waking you up little man" he murmured. Renee watched as her "lunatic" boyfriend softly apologized to the toddler and in that instant, she wished the entire locker room could see him.

More then half the locker room wouldn't even make eye contact with Dean when they spoke to him. She knew it was character but she hated how everyone assumed he was mental. Lifting Rhys into his arms and playfully chewing on his neck Seth watched as he reached out and patted Dean's face. "I think all is forgive Uncle Dean, what about Uncle Ro champ?" The toddlers' attention shifted to the big Samoan on his left as he looked over his Uncle before reaching out and tugging on his jet-black hair babbling happily. "Alright all forgiven now let's go we got a show tonight"

Seth stood at edge of the concourse Roman and Dean surrounded him and his mind was focused on his match but part of him worried about his little boy. The quivering bottom lip, big salty tears and whimpers were haunting him. Granted it was no where near as bad as the last time Rhys had to be left behind but it still pulled at his heart. "Okay Uce" Roman rumbled thumbs hooked into his vest staring off into the crowd. "I just hate leaving him" Seth groaned bumping his head against the cool white wall next to him. "He'll be okay Renee will have him calm in no time" Dean said clapping him on the shoulder. Nodding Seth stood up straight as their music hit and the crowd roared.

 _Show time_

 _Still toying with who it will be !_

 _So looking forward to you guys reading next chapter!_

 _Review review ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

"One two three!" Chris Jericho slammed his palm down on the mat rolling onto his side laughing. Roman, Big E, Kevin Owens and a few other superstars surrounded the ring as Seth and Rhys rolled around inside it. His big brown eyes lit up with excitement. He had the wrestling bug to. "Rollins _the man_ got beat by the baby!" Big E cheered from ringside. Seth grinned laid on his back as Rhys climbed over his stomach back and forth babbling happily. His little property of WWE shirt riding up giving Seth enough room to tickle his belly making the toddler laugh. "I'll take that loss any day man" They were prepping for a show tonight in Connecticut and Rhys had woken up from his nap early enough to spend sometime wandering around the back. That and ever since Seth had announced Rhys on social media everyone wanted to meet and spend sometime with the little guy.

His post had been simple, a picture of him and his son curled up ringside watching the guys practice. Seth in his shield get up and Rhys was in a black hoodie and jeans his hair slightly covering his big brown eyes as he looked up at his dad as Seth smiled down on him. Renee had snapped the picture while the guys were practicing. _"Life is unexpected and I never expected this but you are my world now. I can't wait to share my passion for this business with you son. Love you, Rhys. #daddysboy #myworld #futurewwechampion #4thshieldmember_

Big E rolled into the ring sitting up in the corner waving at Rhys who eyed him wearily. "Fear not young child I do you no harm" Big E grinned from the corner. Seth snorted pulling Rhys into his lap "Yeah the big ass black guy means you no harm champ" Roman laughed as he ducked under the ropes and dropped next to them just across from Seth and Rhys. Noticing the rest of the group verge into their own conversations he figured it was safe to ask. "Any word on those files?" Roman watched as his brothers' posture went rigid and his lips curled into a snarl. Shaking his head Seth unknowingly pulled Rhys closer to his chest, the idea of someone hurting him still burning at his soul. "I've got a meeting with his social worker when we get home on Thursday. Not entirely sure I want to go though, maybe I'm better off not knowing" The idea of knowing the fact, knowing _exactly_ what happened to his son made him nauseous. "I don't know if I can handle the mental images I swear I might murder someone Ro"

"Can't help little man heal 100% if we don't know what happened Seth" Roman could easily see where Seth was coming from. If someone laid one finger on JoJo he'd happily go to jail. Leaning his head against the ropes Seth stared at the lights high above them he had to do this for Rhys no matter how hard it was for him. A small tug to his beard broke his thoughts as Rhys babbled at him one fist shoved into his mouth the other wrapped in Seth's beard. "Lunch time bud?" A small whine gave him all the answer he needed as he shuffled out of the ring.

Sat at the table in catering Seth held onto Rhys, his arm bracing the bottle but not holding it as the toddlers' fingers gripped it. "That's my boy look at that holding your own bottle" Seth took a bit of his sandwich careful not to spill anything on the toddler sprawled out in his arms. "Your hands look kind of full" Bayley grinned dropping into the chair next to him her smiley personality already brightening Seth's mood. Rhys turned his head from the bottle eyes distracted by the sparkly streamers hanging from her arms. "Can I hold him?" She asked hopefully hands outstretched, before Seth could even reply Rhys had stuck his tiny arms out bottle hanging from between his teeth. He blinked shocked as Bayley lifted him into her arms snuggling him close. "He's the cutest baby I've ever seen" Bayley grinned as Rhys tugged on the streamers babbling holding them up to Seth looking expectantly at his dad.

"Pretty cool hey sport?" He chuckled lifting the bottle from his lips as Rhys squealed happily squeezing and tugging on the streamers. "I've never seen him take to anyone like that" Bayley smile grew and she hugged Rhys once more who buried his little face into her neck completely at ease. "Of course he loves me he's a hugger" She beamed bouncing him lightly on her lap. "What are you doing with _my_ man Bayley" Sasha asked flipping her hair and waving at Rhys who babbled back staring at his tiny fingers trying to remember how to wave. "Which man are we talking about here?" Seth asked leaning back in his chair to look up at Sasha. "Rhys obviously" She laughed flicking his chin making him glare at her. "We wouldn't fight over you Rollins" Bayley laughed high fiving Sasha beside him. "Oh ha-ha you know what gimme my kid back" Seth muttered lifting Rhys from Bayley's grip "See ya around ladies"

Finishing their match Seth and Roman made their way back stage nodding at various people. "I'm glad that's over" Roman groaned gripping his side, Seth nodded rubbing his elbow that had hit the mat at the wrong angle. Rounding the corner Seth heard the familiar whimpers of his son making him pick up his pace.

"Can you not just shut him up? He's bloody annoying the little brat" Seamus hissed at Renee as she bounced Rhys on her hip his little face pressed against her neck. He feared Seamus; Seth could see that from across the room. "The fuck did you just say about my kid?" Seth snarled rushing directly into his face gently pushing Renee behind him. Roman narrowed his gaze standing off to the side but within ear shot. "We don't need a whiny kid backstage Christ Rollins make him quiet" Seth felt his blood boil and all he could hear was it rushing through his ears. "He's barely older then a year, you're fucking terrifying him and it's almost his bedtime. Now unless you'd like to take this out in that god damn ring I suggest you back off and stay the hell away from my son" Seth snapped. Seamus measured Seth up but knew if he messed with one he'd have to deal with them all, he glared at Rhys before turning around and leaving. Renee rocked the toddler back and forth as his wails only grew louder when Seth began to yell. His little body shook with fear at the tension in the room.

"I'm sorry baby" Seth murmured gently pulling Rhys into his arms as he whimpered gripping at the soft black fabric of his undershirt. "Daddy didn't mean to yell, you're safe" He murmured pressing soft kisses to his face he knew Rhys hated confrontation but he couldn't handle anyone talking about his baby boy like that. "I love you" Rhys pressed his face into his beard. Looking down at his son buried into his chest little fists gripping like his life depended on it he knew he'd go through with that meeting on Thursday.

He had to.


	11. Chapter 11

_3:46 am_

Seth sighed as he bounced Rhys on his hip, his face reddened from crying so hard. His little legs kicking wildly. This was the third nightmare Seth had witnessed and each time he felt his heart break all over again. Dean had been the one to point out to Seth what they were the first time.

" _Nightmares man" Dean mumbled the toddlers' cries echoing through out his mind. They were so desperate so terrified and Dean knew Rhys was reliving something horrible from the last places he was._

"Your okay baby daddies got you" He murmured brushing the hair from his tiny face as he wailed loudly his little eyes squeezed shut. Wrapping the blanket tighter around him Seth paced through room back and forth. They had landed earlier in the night and Seth had his meeting with the social worker that morning. Less then 7 hours away to be exact he groaned and Seth knew from experience these fits could last hours. Fumbling his way to the kitchen through the darkness Seth pulled open the fridge grabbing a bottle of formula tossing it into the boiling water he had turned on. The seconds ticked by slowly with him rocking his son back and forth humming softly. His cries were still strong but his little fists clutched into his daddy's hair. Seth could feel the desperation through his tiny fingers, he was terrified of being left; being abandoned.

"There we go my boy" Seth soothed pressing bottle to his lips, Rhys eagerly took it still hiccupping slightly as he drank it. His little body still shaking Seth held him close rocking him watching the tension slowly ease out. "I'll keep you safe, no one will ever hurt you" He whispered softly "Hey champ, you're stronger then me but I will always keep you safe. I love you so much" Walking back to his bedroom a soft moan escaped the baby's lips as he released the bottle and buried his face into his dad's strong chest. Seth's shoulders sagged with relief as Rhys slipped into sleep dropping the bottle onto the nightstand. Pulling the toddler tight against his chest and wrapped the blanket around them allowing sleep to take over.

"So there's diapers, wipes, clothes, toys, his blanket, uh diaper cream, his hat uuhhmm" Seth mumbled rummaging through the backpack as Holly and Bob watched on with amusement "I don't think he'll need anything else. Ah shit I forgot his puffs" Seth groaned glancing at his watch "Seth! I raised you and your brother I think I can handle my grandson for a few hours. Now give him here" Seth hugged Rhys against his chest he didn't want to let him go, to find out the horrible things he'd suffered while Seth wasn't there to protect him. "I know you don't want to go baby but it's something that has to be done" Holly murmured brushing her fingers through the hair in Seth's face. "He's safe here with us" Bob clapped Seth on the back "Come on son give your mother the baby" Pressing his lips to Rhys's forehead he murmured an "I love you" before passing him off to his mom and reaching for the door. "I'll see you guys later, bye champ"

Seth leaned his head against the leather headrest of the Jeep staring at the building across the street. _Social Services._ He groaned fingers thumping against the steering wheel, his phone buzzed against his leg. Flicking the screen to life he read the texting smirking and glancing around the parking lot.

 _Get your ass out of the car Rollins – Dean_

Shoving his phone back into his pocket Seth shoved his hands into his hoody pocket and headed across the street. The place was brightly lit but the walls were off white and everything smelled sterile. "I'm Seth Rollins I have an appointment with Mrs. Clarke" The receptionist an older lady smiled and gestured to an office around the corner where a woman mid 30s with dark hair and thin framed glasses sat behind a large desk. "You must be Seth" She smiled motioning for him to sit across from her. "Yeah that's me" He laughed nervously this whole place gave him the creeps. "No need to be nervous Seth, I'm here to answer any of your questions and to help Rhys out in any way possible"

"I just" Seth croaked swallowing his nerves "I just want to know what happened to my son. He has these terrible night terrors and I know he's reliving something but I don't know what or how to help him." Mrs. Clarkes expression softened listening to Seth. "Well I have his case files and all the reports done on any abuse he suffered that we know of. Mr. Rollins are you sure you want to see this?" His mind screamed no but Seth knew he had to do nodding he watched as she flipped open the file folder. The first image made Seth's stomach churn it was Rhys no more then a few months old his face slightly sunken and his clothes dirty. Little blue bruises around his wrists and spotting his tiny legs "We removed him from his mothers' care due to neglect; for example, lack of feedings, diaper changes things like that" She studied Seth's face flipping to the next page three image; Rhys looked to be a few months older he was in a foster home this time. His cheeks were red and his tiny eyes swollen blue and purple littering his tiny body. Seth turned his head away rubbing his hands through his hair desperately trying to control his temper.

"These next images are from us placing him back in his mothers' care" Seth lifted his head anger and disbelief flashing in his dark brown eyes "She passed all the courses tested clean we thought she was better" She admitted softly flipping the page, the pictures made Seth gag his stomach flipped so hard. Rhys was a year in these pictures his tiny face black and blue and a large gash above his eye. His body more covered in bruises and medical tape wrapped around his tiny torso "Broken ribs" She explained softly flipping to the last and final page. The void look in his little boys' eyes in the picture made his blood cool, he was roughed up just like in the other photos but his eyes hurt the most. Like he'd given up on any kind of love and excepted his fate. "That was taken just shortly before we found and notified you"

"I can't fucking believe this could happen to him. Why was he given back? She couldn't care for him!" He snapped leaning his head back trying to calm his temper. Mrs. Clarke sighed she agreed with him 100% but there was nothing to be done. The government had its regulations. "I can't change the past Mr. Rollins but I can provide every single resource in my power to help your son."

"That's not good enough, someone should have been there to stop this!" He yelled slamming his fists onto the desk. "I should have been there" He croaked slumping into his chair.

"You didn't know he existed, you can't possibly blame yourself for this. You have him now and I bet he's already improving, isn't he?" She said softly. Seth looked up at met her concerned gaze and felt himself calm, it wasn't her fault and she was right Rhys improved every day. They chatted about Rhys, options for his treatment, and tips to help with his night terrors. He even tried to convince the social worker to give him the name of his mother but she had shot him down several times. Seth drove to his moms' house oddly calm for all the things he'd just seen. He hated what had been done to his son and his body begged to find those responsible and beat them within an inch of their lives but he knew that was wrong. The resources that he could use to help Rhys, knowing all that he did he felt for the first time he could help his son.

Tossing the front door open Seth raced into the living room lifting Rhys from his step dads' arms. "Hey champ" He grinned swinging him into the air laughing as he babbled happily gripping at his baseball cap. "Daddy missed you so much, did you miss me huh?" Holly watched as her son snuggled and talked to the toddler, a bright smile on his face but his eyes were off; almost guilty. "How did it go?" She asked running her fingers through Rhys's soft brown hair.

"I'm not going to lie; his past was awful and those pictures are going to haunt me for the rest of my life. But for the first time I feel like I can help him through it all you know? I can change his life mom" He sighed squeezing the toddler against his chest "Anything for my baby boy"

 _Next chapter Seth goes on a daaaate ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

"So I just need to read over his file here quickly and then we can get sorted out what all needs to be done" The doctor smiled at Seth, sat on the chair in the small room Rhys curled into his arms wearing light grey jeans and a blue sweatshirt. He watched as her eyes quickly scan the page eyebrows lifted. "So as far as I can see here he needs 3 vaccinations and I'd like to do a blood test just as a check up" Seth groaned shifting the toddler in his arms "So we need to do all that today?" A sad smile on her lips the doctor nodded, he followed her down to the lab. It smelled of cleaner and alcohol and his stomach churned uneasily as Rhys gripped his shirt. An older lady with grey and white hair greeted them and escorted them to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Okay dad I'm going to need you to hold your little one while we draw blood from his arm. Once that is over we'll get the vaccines over nice and quick" Seth pulled Rhys tight against his chest, leaving his one arm loose against the arm of the chair. "Just a little prick okay champ?" As she tied the band around his tiny arm Rhys began to whimper softly his big brown eyes looking up at his dad. "Get him to look at you" The nurse said softly, nodding Seth pressed his lips to Rhys's chin so his eyes shifted to him. He knew the instant the needle bit through his skin when his eyes widened and he let out a loud wail. "Your okay sshh baby it's okay" Seth cooed rubbing the toddlers back as the nurse drew his blood. Rhys sobbed but stayed still in his dad's arms.

Noticing the toddler staying relatively still the nurse removed the band and moved onto the vaccines. Seth watched as she quickly administered the needles, Rhys still sobbing in his arms. "There we go brave boy all done" She smiled placing a band aid on his tiny arm. Seth turned Rhys in his arms hugging him to his chest as he sniffled softly whimpers still coming through. He thanked the nurse and dressed Rhys heading to the car.

 _The next day_

Renee and Sasha stood outside the door to Seth's Iowa home, knocking repeatedly against the dark hard wood door. "Wow you look like shit" Sasha gaped pushing her sunglasses through her pink hair, when Seth opened the door. His hair was in a messy bun, his eyes were tired with purple rings under them, he wore loose basketball shorts with no shirt and Rhys was curled into his chest wearing nothing but a diaper wailing loudly. He opened the door wider allowing them inside, "He's been feverish and miserable since his needles yesterday. We both haven't slept more then 2 hours in the last 20 he just wont stop screaming." Seth sighed he was beyond exhausted and Rhys showed no signs of improvement. Renee ran her fingers through Rhys's soft brown hair stopping to place the back of her hand against his forehead. "Poor guy is burning up"

Sasha took in the house, toys and dishes piled up in the kitchen, two basket fulls of laundry and an unemptied suitcase in the hall. Seth clearly needed help though he would never ask for it. "Why don't you go upstairs take a shower and get some sleep and me and Sasha will watch him for a while" Renee said softly squeezing Seth's arm, he shook his head he could handle it. "That's beyond generous of you guys but I'm okay you guy's go ahead with what you were planning" Sasha snorted "This was our plan Rollins now come on you look like death he'll be fine with us. You need rest or you'll never survive the next leg of the tour" Rhys pressed his face against Seth's neck sobbing loudly as the adults spoke around him. His arms hurt, his teeth hurt, he was beyond over tired and all he wanted to do was cry. "Dean will be here in a little while to so come on give us the baby and go get some sleep"

"You guys don't mind?" Seth asked softly shifting the sobbing toddler in his arms. Both Renee and Sasha shook their heads, he leaned over passing Rhys to Renee who cried harder when he left his daddies arms. Turning around he quickly headed for the shower and then his bed he was so beyond exhausted. Renee bounced Rhys on her hip as he cried even harder big salty tears dripping down his cheeks. Sasha and Renee took turns holding the baby while they both cleaned the house quietly. Laundry, dishes, dusting everything was done and Rhys was still sobbing. Sasha snuck away while Renee was changing his diaper, she cracked open the bedroom door spotting Seth buried into the covers of his large bed. His hair was all over the pillow his arms shoved underneath; he'd never looked so peaceful. Quietly she crept over to the bed brushing the hair out of his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He moaned softly flipping onto his back on the bed startling her as she ran out of the room.

"Alright come see Uncle Dean" Dean rumbled lifting the toddler into his arms, Renee sighed softly. Sasha came up beside her laying her head onto her shoulder. "Poor little guy" You could see the exhaustion in his little face but for some reason he couldn't give in. "Go relax on the couch ladies I got this" He smiled flashing his dimples and giving Renee a quick kiss. Sasha smiled but looked away, part of her secretly hoped she could one day have that with Seth. They both collapsed onto the couch turning on a movie while Dean paced back and forth rocking Rhys in his arms. A half hour passed and Renee lifted her head in confusion, "Have I gone deaf?" She asked Sasha who looked back at her equally confused. Dean walked in front of them smirking triumphantly as the toddler snored softly in his arms. "Uncle's got skills man" He laughed placing the toddler into his play pen.

An hour later Seth rose from his bed shuffling downstairs to find Dean, Sasha, Renee and his mom watching a movie in his living room. "Ma?" He asked rubbing his eyes and stretching. "Hello love" She smiled. "What's going on? Where's Rhys?" Dean pointed to the playpen in the corner as Seth made his way over to it. Rhys was curled into a ball his thumb bobbing in and out of his mouth. "Who got em to sleep?" Renee who was curled into Dean's lap pointed up at him as he proudly grinned back. "Damn thanks Dean, so not that I'm not happy to see you but ma why are you here?"

"You and your friends are going out and I'm watching my grandson" She pointed at Seth eyes narrowed daring him to argue. After Seth got ready the group headed to a small restaurant in downtown Davenport. Renee and Dean walked up ahead holding hands and laughing pushing each other back and forth. Seth could feel the jealous bubble in his stomach. It had been almost 2 months since he and Leah broke up and he was so damn lonely and here was this beautiful girl next to him and he didn't have the balls to do anything about it. Sasha walked beside him lost in thoughts of her own, Renee's words sounding in her head loudly. _"Seth likes you he's told Dean but he's so nervous after being hurt like that"_

She glanced over deciding to risk it all and slipped her hand into his. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the shock on his face before he gripped her hand tight and the walked hand and hand behind Dean and Renee. The group chatted over their meal laughing at Dean and Seth's antics. Renee leaned against Dean as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Seth grinned at the two of them tossing his arm around Sasha casually watching her face light up.

After finishing up the girls walked ahead of Dean and Seth back to his house. "So not bad for a first date" Dean grinned shoving Seth lightly. "Who's date?" Seth blinked that hadn't been a date, he didn't even dress up. "You and Banks man that as a double date but a date none the less. Oh, don't give me that look she digs you as much as you dig her. In fact, you should give us Rhys for a night and take that woman out on a proper date"

"I just ended a 6-year relationship 2 months ago Dean" Seth groaned rubbing his hands over his face, glaring when Dean snorted. "Fuck Leah man she made her choice and you deserve to be happy. You've seen Sasha with Rhys she's amazing, just give it a shot I bet Roman will agree with me because I know damn well you're going to ask him"

Back at the house Dean and Renee said goodbye to Seth and his mom while Sasha lingered back holding Rhys who had woken up in a much better mood. He babbled softly pulling at her long pink hair, pointing at his dad his fist in his mouth. Seth turned back and lifted Rhys into his arms nuzzling his neck smiling at the soft giggles that escaped his lips. "Thanks for everything tonight Sasha I owe you" He said softly as she shook her head. "Don't worry about it" She smiled waving at Rhys who flicked his wrist at her still not having the waving down. "Have a goodnight" Seth said softly brushing his lips across her cheek watching as she headed to the car with Renee and Dean laughing when Dean gave him the thumbs up.

"She seems like a wonderful young woman" Holly grinned at Seth when he re-entered the house. Seth rolled his eyes but couldn't wipe the smile off his face maybe he'd taken Dean up on that offer after all.

 _Sooo not quite the date I'm sure you all expected but we need to pace ourselves right ;) Excited for next chapter!_

 _Review ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

"About friggen time your lazy ass shows up" Marek grinned from inside the ring at Black & Brave "Beginning to think Mr. WWE forgot about this little old place" Seth rolled his eyes hurling his duffel bag into the ring headed for Marek's head. "Shut up Brave I've been kind of busy" Seth muttered lifting Rhys in his arms gesturing towards him. He had on little green and black under armour shorts with a matching t-shirt and a tiny bears snapback. Marek rolled out of the ring giving Seth a quick hug before pulling back and scanning his eyes over Rhys. "Hey big guy" He said rubbing his thumb over Rhys's cheek "I'm your Uncle Marek" Rhys wearily eyed the man in front of him, he seemed friendly but adults were hard to trust. They were the ones who always hurt him.

"Can you say hi champ?" Seth murmured pressing his nose against Rhys's cheek. Whimpering Rhys pressed his face into the safety of his dad's neck. Marek grinned when Seth sighed heavily "He's a kid man and he has absolutely no clue who I am don't sweat it. Cale, does it to" Snapping the playpen together Seth sat Rhys down inside it just a few feet away from the ring. He laid his favorite toys inside and his blanket and stuffed toys, "I'll be right over here baby boy" He said softly kissing the top of his head. Seth worked with the guys in the ring, practising holds and different top rope maneuvers. Rhys played quietly in the playpen occasionally pressing his tiny face against the side of the playpen to watch his daddy move around. Just over an hour later Rhys grew fidgeting and hungry and began to whine from inside the playpen. Dropping down the from the apron Seth moved over to the playpen

"Finally had enough huh?" Seth smiled holding Rhys against his chest, his little fist pushed into his mouth he whimpered face pressed into his dad's chest. Rummaging through the backpack Seth pulled the bottle he had prepared earlier in the day. Checking that it was still warm Seth popped the lid laying Rhys in his arms and offering him the bottle. "There we go baby boy" Seth pulled a chair up to the ring and watched the guys practice while Rhys drank his bottle. "Very maternal Seth" one of the guys grinned from his place in the ring. "Oh shut up" He laughed resting Rhys against his shoulder rubbing his back. "When you goons have kids you'll get it" Marek nodded sat on the top turn buckle "It's true Cade changed my life"

Climbing into the ring Seth sat Rhys down onto the ground, watching his little eyes scan around him. He fumbled around with his dinosaur turning around on his knees and reaching for the edge of Seth's t-shirt. His little fists gripped the fabric trying to pull himself up as Seth rested his hand under his arm guiding him upright. His eyes wide Seth watched as his knees shook and Rhys stiffened them gripping tight to his shirt. Rhys could only walk with support gripping his dad's fingers so when he began to haul himself up Seth couldn't stop smiling. "You gonna walk for daddy huh? That's my boy take your time dad will catch you just give it a try" Rhys listened closely to his dad's words as his tiny foot took a small step, he waited a few seconds making sure he didn't fall before he moved his other foot. "That's it baby, you can do it" Seth said softly watching the concentration on his small face. Moving two small steps forward Rhys let one hand go and slowly let the other one drop from Seth's shirt. He stood less then a foot away from Seth but completely on his own balanced on his little feet.

The entire ring had grown quiet watching the toddler try and take his own steps. Marek couldn't help but grin at the proud expression on Seth's face as Rhys slowly moved. Taking another small step Rhys lost balanced and dropped onto his bum. His little brown eyes went wide as he waited for Seth to get angry, hit him and call him names like his foster parents had.

" _What kind of useless brat can't walk you're a year old"_

Seth scooped Rhys into his arms snuggling him against his chest, not noticing the slight flinch when he first lifted the toddler. "You did so good buddy" He whispered against the crown of his head pressing his lips to his soft brown hair. Rhys babbled happily gripping Seth's beard and pressing his face against his dad's cheek. His daddy wasn't mad he was proud of him.

After helping the guys train a bit more and cleaning up the academy Seth had drove home and unpacked the car and Rhys. He sat on his bathroom floor shirtless and in shorts as Rhys splashed and babbled happily in the bath tub. Seth had already washed Rhys and his hair and was letting him play for a bit before bed. His phone buzzed in his pocket screen flashing a facetime call from Dean and Renee. "Hey guys" He grinned tossing a rubber duck that had flew into his lap back in the tub. "Yo" Dean grinned his messy blonde hair in front of his eyes, Renee grinned at the screen curled into his lap. "What's up Rollins? He drawled flipping his hair out of the way. "Little man is having a bath after we spent the day at Black and Brave. He took a couple steps today" Seth grinned proudly.

"That's awesome" Dean boomed looking down at Renee who smiled up at him. "Lemme see em" Seth turned the screen to show Rhys's tiny face as his brown eyes looked up at the screen. Rhys squealed pointing at the screen and babbling at Renee and Dean causing his Uncle to grin even wider. "Hey big guy did you walk today? Big boy aren't ya" Rhys squealed happily again at the mention of his steps, Uncle Dean was proud to. "Hi Rhys Auntie misses you" Renee cooed watching as his little face lit up and he babbled. They chatted for a bit talking about work, Rhys and where Roman. Seth chewed his lip as Dean and Renee said their goodnights to Rhys who was sat in Seth's lap on the bathroom floor his hooded paw patrol towel wrapped around him. "Are you guys doing anything Tuesday the second night of the tour?"

Dean looked at Renee who shrugged and shook her head "Nah why? What do you need?" Seth looked down at Rhys who tugged the edge of his towel into his mouth and leaned against his chest. "I was hoping you'd take my boy for a few hours so I could take Sasha on a date" He mumbled. Renee squeaked happily punching Dean's shoulder who smirked at Seth through the screen. "You bet, did you ask her yet?" Seth shook his head "Good guess you need your phone then bye" and the screen went dark.

"Your Uncle's a dick" Seth muttered carrying Rhys into his room. Rhys fell asleep quickly snuggled into the safety of his dad's strong arms. Seth laid him down in his wooden crib covering him with his blanket and tucking his stuffed animals around him. Pressing his lips to his forehead he whispered "love you baby boy" Leaning against the kitchen counter Seth pressed the call button quickly before he lost his nerve. His stomach twisted painfully when her voice came through on the other end. "Seth hey!" She sounded so damn happy he could practically see her smile from here. "How's it going?" He asked softly tracing the pattern on the tile countertop. "Not bad bored, how are you? How's Rhys?" His heart thumped in his chest when she asked about Rhys, the fact that even cared to ask made him so damn happy. "I'm good spent the day training at the academy, Rhys spent the day there to. Even took a couple steps today" He couldn't help but boast a bit; he was so proud. "Awe that's awesome I bet he was so excited, proud Papa huh?" Seth laughed running his hand through his hair, he loved how easy she was to talk to. "He makes me proud just by breathing, so uh" He gulped it was now or never "Doing anything interesting Tuesday night?" He groaned banging his head against the cupboard. So, smooth.

"Absolutely nothing, I'm not exactly exciting. How about you?" Seth picked at the strings on his shorts choosing his words. "Hopefully taking a beautiful woman to dinner" He sighed when she paused was he always this bad at flirting? Maybe it was because it on the phone. "Will you go on a date with me?" God, he felt like a nervous teenager. A surprised giggle sounded on the other end and Seth thought he was about to be rejected. "Uh hell yes absolutely" She laughed "But I got to take off so can we set this up Monday" Seth nodded quickly then remembered she couldn't see him. "Yeah of course, see you Monday beautiful" He heard a sigh on the other end before she softly said "See ya Monday stud"

Hanging up the phone he punched the air happily and texted Dean quickly before he headed for bed.

 _She fucking said yes!_

 _Sethie's going on a date! Any suggestions ;)_

 _Review! ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Seth stood outside the hotel leaned against the wall smoothing his black button up shirt and blue jeans. His hair was hung loosely around his shoulders, the blonde streak standing out against the rest of his hair. He was at least 5 minutes early but he couldn't help but panic that she wasn't going to show. Dean and Renee had taken Rhys back to their room, Seth kissing him goodbye while he whimpered in Dean's arms. Stubbing the toe of his converse into the side walk Seth looked up at the Los Angeles skyline.

"Looking good Rollins" Sasha grinned walking up to him, she had on black jeans, a fitting blue v- neck sweater with her hair in loose curls around her shoulders. Seth smirked taking her hand and squeezing it gently "You look beautiful" He said softly kissing her cheek. "So what's the plan?" She asked as they walked down the brightly lit sidewalk, Seth shook his head gripping her hand in his. "You'll see just you wait" Seth led them down a walkway that wound over to a blanket just on the edge of the pier in a small quiet park. "I didn't want to have to deal with fans or noise so I figured we'd have a picnic, I hope that's okay" He said looking away shyly. Dropping down onto the blanket Sasha beamed up at him "I love it Seth it's beautiful"

Popping open two bottles of water Seth sat beside Sasha, eyes on the water watching it move back and forth with the wind. "You look deep in thought" She said taking a bite of the sandwiches Seth had picked up "What are you thinking about?" Shaking his head Seth flicked a crumb off the blanket "It's stupid don't worry about it" He chuckled making Sasha shake her head "No come on tell me" Leaning back on his elbows Seth surveyed her face carefully before sighing "I know it's only been like 2 hours but I miss my kid" He shook his head "Needy I know"

"It's not needy Seth I'm sure he misses you to. You're a good dad, especially since you just had it all dropped on you so suddenly. He's such a sweet little guy to, those big brown eyes are almost hypnotic" She laughed meeting up with their duplicate when Seth met her gaze. She'd never tell him but his were equally hypnotic. He sighed heavily looking almost broken when he looked back up "I should have protected him Sasha, all that time he had nobody I just keep thinking how scared he was. Those pictures I swear their burned in my memory, he was just a little baby. Completely defenseless" He gulped blinking quickly before shaking his head "Sorry I shouldn't be dumping all this on you" He smiled softly "Your just too damn easy to talk to I guess" Sasha watched his face as he gained his composure reaching out to brush the hair from his face. "You didn't know he even existed Seth, and yeah he had a horrible life but you have him now and he's got the best daddy a kid could ask for. He's surrounded by so much love"

"Your good with him to" Seth murmured, "Almost like I've done it before" She smirked bumping her shoulder against his laughing at his confused expression. "My baby brother is autistic and I was basically his second mom growing up because like you my mom was a single parent. I'd make supper, do laundry, help him with his homework anything to make my moms life easier. He's not a baby anymore he's almost 22, still feels like he's my baby though" She said softly bringing her knees against her chest shivering. Seth pulled another blanket from the backpack he had tossing it around her shoulders. "I never knew that" Seth said surprised thick in his voice, but it made a lot of sense to him. Rhys was comfortable around Sasha and he had trouble trusting anyone. "I don't exactly broadcast it; I don't want creative exploiting his disability and I don't want everyone fussing over me. I did what I had to do, just like your doing for your son." She looked at him for a moment before grinning making his heart skip just a little bit "Rhys Rollins huh?" Seth laughed looking up at the night sky blushing before glancing sideways at her "Rhys Robert Rollins actually, after my step-dad"

They ate their sandwiches talking about family, wrestling, their favorite movies and music and anything else that popped into their minds. As their night came to an end they held hands walking up to the hotel pressing the elevator buttons. Seth pulled her into his arms as they rose to the top pressing his lips to the top of her head and walked her to her room. Leaned against the door Sasha watched as Seth rubbed his arms up and down hers clearly debating something in his mind. Sighing he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead pulling back to brush his fingertips against her cheek. "Have a good night gorgeous"

Checking his watch and seeing it was almost midnight Seth knocked as softly as he could on the door of Dean's hotel room. Swinging the door open Dean grinned at his brother, wearing just shorts and his hair messy. "Come on in, how was your date?" Seth walked in behind him closing the door quietly, "Fucking amazing" H grinned and turned to ask Dean where Rhys was when he noticed the bed wasn't empty. Renee was laid on the bed fast asleep with Rhys on top of her, his little face buried in her chest arms hanging off either side of her stomach and his legs curled up. "I could probably stare at them all night" Dean sighed flicking his hair from his eyes. Watching Renee with Rhys made Dean want a family of their own. "Was he good?"

"Oh yeah just a little fussy before bed but Nae just rocked him and he passed out on her chest" Dean said tying the string on his shorts. "He's a good kid Seth, no problems at all. He didn't eat much at supper though" Renee mumbled eyes slowly opening she smiled sleepily at Seth "Sorry to wake you Nae" He whispered as she shook her head. "Don't be, I was just having a little nap he's so warm" She chuckled. "Guess I should get him up to the room and into bed" Seth murmured gently lifting Rhys under his arms, whimpering he clutched to Renee's shirt eyes snapping open in panic. "Hey it's just me baby it's daddy your okay" Seth whispered tucking Rhys against his chest. A soft whine left his lips before he buried into Seth's chest and dozed off. "Thanks again guys, I really appreciate it" Seth said bumping his fist against Dean's. "Don't worry about it brotha, see you tomorrow"

After taking the elevator Seth slipped the card into the door, pushing it open and carrying Rhys over to the bed. Renee and Dean had already changed him into a fresh diaper and his little pyjamas, so Seth opted to slip into his shorts and forget the play pen for one night. He wanted cuddles from his little boy, he'd missed him tonight. Laying back on the bed Seth laid Rhys across his chest holding him tight smiling as he sighed and curled even tighter in his arms. "I love you my boy, you changed my life for the better. I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you have the best life you can." Pressing several kisses to his face and hair Seth pulled the blankets up over them and closed his eyes.

 _Next chapter spells trouble ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

Seth, Roman and Dean stood at the end of the ramp just a few feet shy of the ring. Seth watched as Hunter and the authority cut their promo but he could barely focus. He had to leave Renee with Rhys and he was miserable with a high fever from cutting teeth. He bounced on the heels of his feet giving off the appearance he wanted to charge after the men across the arena from him but he just wanted to go check on his little boy. The promo ended with the shield charging the authority and standing tall over them as their music played. Heading back through the curtain Seth headed for the locker room to get changed and go find Renee. Forgoing the showering Seth threw on his sweats and hoodie and headed for catering, he could hear Rhys before he could see him. His whimpers echoing down the long hallway Seth spotted him curled in Renee's arms, his cheeks blood red with tears streaming down them.

"Hey baby boy" He whispered lifting the toddler into his arms, wincing at the heat that radiated from his little body as he pressed himself as close as he could to his daddy. "He's definitely got a fever, poor guy is so uncomfortable" Renee said pulling her fingers through the soft brown hair "I didn't give him any Tylenol because I wasn't sure if you had, we've just been cuddling while you were with the boys. He wont eat either totally refused his bottle"

"Someone doesn't look like he's feeling to good" Stephanie murmured walking up to Seth and Renee. She smiled softly at Rhys brushing the back of her hand over his forehead a grimace settling onto her face as the heat touched her skin. "Wow he is burning up, is he sick?" Seth shook his head adjusting Rhys on his hip. "He's cutting two teeth and it's taking a toll on him. He was up 4 times last night crying from the pain." The toddler had been up at 12, 2, 3 and 5 am sobbing in Seth's arms from the pain in his little mouth, the Tylenol not doing much to cut the edge off. "Why don't you and Renee pre-tape your interview and then you can take the poor guy to the hotel?" Stephanie knew how hard teething could be and it was her and Hunter together to deal with it. She could tell Seth was exhausted, and he would never complain about it. "I really appreciate that Steph" And he did, he could tell that Rhys was going to get worse before he got better.

The camera crew got ready and Renee grabbed her gear while Seth passed Rhys off to Dean who wailed unhappily, just wanting his daddy's comfort. "Hey come on now daddy will be right back" Dean murmured taking Rhys into another room so Seth could concentrate, he rocked the toddler gently back and forth humming softly. He smirked when he felt Rhys curl into his arms, he secretly loved cuddling the little boy. The interview ended quickly and Seth packed up the car while Dean rocked Rhys back and forth. "Thanks man, I know he's miserable" Seth sighed lifting Rhys into his arms, pressing a kiss to his warm forehead. The drive was stressful as Rhys cried the entire time from his car seat. Swinging the car into the local pharmacy Seth unbuckled Rhys and held him tight as he entered the store. Walking the isles Seth bounced Rhys on his hip as he whined unhappily against his neck.

"Can I help you with anything?" The young pharmacist asked quietly, she had noticed Seth struggling from behind the counter and walked over. Seth nodded his head quickly "He's teething and has a really high fever, I've tried Tylenol but it's just not cutting it. I'm at a loss as to what to give him" He sighed pressing his lips to the toddlers' hair. Pulling a bottle from the shelf she placed it in Seth's hand smiling softly "Try this it's a little stronger then Tylenol and it works for the fever and pain" He quickly thanked her and paid for the medicine, making the short drive back to the room. Juggling Rhys and the bags Seth struggled his way to the room dropping the bags at the door and carrying Rhys over to the bed. The toddler lay on the bed screaming his little fists pushed into his eyes and his body shaking. Seth sighed heavily grabbing the diapers and wipes to quickly change him. "I know it hurts champ, this will make it better" He murmured propping the toddler up and pushing the plunger on the syringe watching to make sure Rhys swallowed it all.

Seth spent the next hour rocking Rhys back and forth as he sobbed against his chest, his little cheeks burning and Seth had no doubt throbbing in pain. A loud knock sounded through the room just barely louder then the toddlers' cries. Seth laid Rhys down on the bed, swinging the door open he came face to face with Seamus and Rusev who glared down at Rhys. "The fuck do you two want?" Seth groaned this was the last thing he needed. "Some of us are trying to sleep, so be a gent and shut that up would yeah" Seamus snapped Rusev nodded beside him. "I'm so not in the mood for this shit just go" Seth growled turning to close the door. Seamus grabbed Seth by his throat slamming him into the wall just inside the hotel room. Rusev pressed his fist into Seth's ribs keeping him against the wall "Not so tough now are we Rollins" He laughed his dark eyes flickering over to Rhys who screamed from the bed not from pain but fear as the two men slammed his daddy around. "If you don't shut him up we will" Seamus laughed "And trust me when I say this it wont be pleasant for your sweet lad"

Sasha walked towards Seth's room, heart breaking at Rhys's sobs. She carried a take-out supper for Seth and a box of infant popsicles for Rhys. Nearing the doorway, she paused when she noticed the door propped open "Poor old Rollins not so tough with out those old boys of yours huh?" She heard Rusev snap at Seth. Her heart slamming in her chest she ran back down the hallway to the very end room where Dean and Renee were staying. Her first pounded on the door nearly knocking into Dean as he tossed the door open. "Whoa where's the fire man?" Dean blinked as she pulled him from the room pushing him towards Seth's room. "He's just teething Sasha he's okay" Roman laughed following them out. "No, shit, no Rusev and Seamus are in their they have Seth" She had barely finished her sentence when both men's lips turned into snarls and they charged past her.

Seth leaned against the wall groaning as Seamus landed another kick to his ribs, Rusev slapped him across the side of the head laughing as Seth groaned. Rhys sobbed on the bed his little body shaking with fear as the two men attacked his dad. Dean and Roman burst through the door grabbing Rusev and Seamus tossing them into the hall. Seth's vision was hazy but he pulled himself from the wall and stumbled to the bed pulling Rhys into his arms holding him tight trying to calm him. His screams were panicked more so then when he woke Seth in the night deep into a nightmare. Pulling his shirt over his head Seth pressed the toddler against his bare chest, skin to skin contact just like the therapist had said.

"Shit are you okay" Dean cursed gripping Seth's chin eyes scanning for any damage. Seth nodded rocking the toddler back and forth "Its just some bruises, it's not me I'm worried about" He growled as Rhys's little fists gripped his hair, his body shaking in fear. Roman growled low in his chest watching the toddler slowly come out of his panic. All three men jumped when Hunter stormed into the room eyes wild his fists shaking at his sides. "Where. Are. They" He snarled, Stephanie hot on his trail coming in behind him. "We threw them out into the hall, don't know after that" Roman shrugged. Turning on his heels Hunter flew back out the door leaving Stephanie alone with the group. "Are you okay Seth?" She asked quietly watching as Rhys's eyes began to droop buried in his dad's strong arms. "It's just a few bruises Steph I'm okay" Seth looked away before his eyes met Dean and Roman's "They threatened my kid though" Dean growled loudly heading toward the door only being stopped by Roman's strong grip. Stephanie blinked in shock that slowly turned into silent fury. "I can promise you Seth, that they will not bother you again"

 _Seamus has it out for poor little Rhys._

 _Next chapter is either another date or a family gathering I haven't decided yet._

 _Any suggestions on how Seth's family reacts? Let me know_

 _Review ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

Seth was laid across his king-sized bed at home, he yawned stretching his arms when a block bounced off his head. "Trying to take out your old man bud?" He grinned over at Rhys, dressed in just a diaper the toddler chewed and banged the blocks babbling happily next to his dad. His teeth had finally popped through and he was back to his babbling self. Hunter had sent Seth home a day early so he could deal with Seamus and Rusev and Seth could spend sometime with Rhys and his family. He sill couldn't wrap his head around what had happened and if it weren't for the glaring bruises that colored his ribs he would have swore he imagined it all. "Whatcha wanna do today" Seth asked the toddler pulling him onto his chest, grinning as he giggled happily his little legs kicking and his brown eyes gleaming with excitement of being in his dad's arms. His fingers pulled through the toddler's soft brown hair smiling as he curled into his touch "Daddy loves you champ, never doubt that" He loved moments like this just him and his little boy.

Making it downstairs Seth made himself some eggs for breakfast and cooked some oatmeal for Rhys. Taking a bite of his breakfast Seth put a spoon full of oatmeal into Rhys's mouth watching as he mashed his tongue around trying to chew it. His big brown eyes wide as he tasted the strawberry in it. "C'mon kiddo you just got two brand new teeth test them out" Placing another spoonful into the toddler's mouth wiping the corner with a wash cloth. "That's my boy eat up, we're going to go see Grandma, Grandpa and you'll get to meet Uncle Brandon"

Seth pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t shirt and threw his hair in a high bun pulling his snapback over top of it. He quickly dressed Rhys in his black jeans and a black and white baseball shirt sticking his little cubs' snapback on backwards just like his. The drive to his moms was short Seth singing in the front seat to the radio and Rhys babbling and wiggling to the beat. Brandon's blue Subaru sat in the driveway next to Holly and Bob's vehicles but it was the black Chevy parked on the street that made Seth growl low in his chest. "Looks like your meeting more then just Uncle today" Seth sighed lifting Rhys from the seat and into his arms. Sensing his dad's apprehension Rhys curled into his chest tucking his little face into his dad's neck nuzzling it. "I love you to champ" Seth smiled squeezing him tight. Knocking on the door Seth came face to face with his mom who looked less then impressed "Your..." She began only for Seth to cut her off "I know I saw his truck it's okay mom" He murmured "Say hi to Grandma" He whispered to Rhys who babbled happily padding his little fist against Holly's cheek. "Oh sweet boy how I missed you" She cooed lifting the toddler into her arms. "How's your ribs" She asked softly pulling her son into a one-armed hug, he had called to fill her in on what had happened and it boiled her blood to no end but at least Hunter and Stephanie were handling it. "Just bruises Ma we're okay"

Walking into the living room Seth wrapped his arm around Brandon's neck squeezing it pulling him into a headlock "What's up jerk" Laughing Brandon shoved Seth back knocking him in the arm "Not much man" He paused looking at his brother before sighing "I'm really not into small talk man just let me meet my little nephew. I've waited long enough" Seth smirked walking back into the kitchen where Holly had Rhys tucked into her arms showing him a book she had bought for him. "Rhys buddy come see daddy" Seth murmured catching him as he basically lunged from his Grandmothers' grip. "This is your Uncle Brandon, daddy's brother. Can you say hi?" Brandon looked a lot like Seth, just smaller and slightly older looking with out the beard. Rhys eyed the man in front of him before babbling softly and flicking his wrist. Brandon grinned at the toddler, waving back at him causing Rhys to giggle and latch onto Seth's neck.

"So this is the kid my son fathered with some ring rat, nice" Ron muttered walking into the room Bob following behind him. Seth glared back at his father, Rhys burying himself deeper into his dad's arms feeling the tension in the room. "Don't talk about my son your _grandson_ like that" He said flatly eyes narrowing. Ron scoffed dropping into the chair at the kitchen table. "How do you even know he's yours and where is his mother huh? That child could have all sorts of issues he's clearly a liability" Seth growled his body going rigid with anger as the blood surged through his ears. Beside him Brandon lowered his head glaring at Ron who stared blankly right back. "Watch it" Seth hissed. Holly gently pressed her hand into Bob's rib cage pushing him back from Ron knowing he was seconds away from defending his boys. All three of them. "I am your father you don't speak to me that way" Ron snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You have a career to think about Seth" Shaking his head Seth let a low growl out squeezing his son tight in his arms. Rhys was the only reason this hadn't gotten physical yet. "My son comes first" He said slowly eyes meeting Brandon's who nodded "Just because you play part time fucking dad doesn't mean I'm going to. If you choose not to be apart of my child's life you can write yourself out of mine to. My career, everything especially the money." He said coolly watching Ron's eyes bug out as he slammed the chair back getting into his sons' face. "I am your god damn father you'll speak to me with respect" He roared in Seth's face, Rhys whimpered clutching at the neck of his t-shirt.

"You're my biological dad at best, that man over there is my father he raised us and took care of us. That's the man my son Is going to look up to so do yourself a favor and get bent" Seth snapped turning and heading for the door as he felt Rhys begin to shake. "Your okay baby daddies got you" He soothed rubbing his hand up and down the toddler's back. "I love you He whispered against his cheek as Rhys clutched his shirt tight. Holly followed Seth to the back deck rubbing her temples as she sat down next to him "Seth if I had known he was going to do that I would have never let him in my home" She said sadly brushing her had over Rhys's back as he curled into Seth. "I know that mom it's okay" Seth smiled leaning against his mom's shoulder "I didn't figure he'd be okay with Rhys, he was never a dad to us. Not exactly grandfather material"

Seth spent a few more hours with his family before heading out, he needed to get some groceries and diapers before the tour started next week. He walked the isles of the store Rhys sat in the child seat eyes wide as he took in the view around him. Babbling Rhys pressed his little face into Seth's chest making him laugh softly and kiss the top of his head. Tossing a box of diapers into the cart Seth headed for the cashier noting the time and how his son's eyes took on a sleepy glaze. He stood in line checking his phone and brushing his hand up and down the toddlers' back as Rhys curled into him. Busy with his phone Seth failed to notice the cart that pulled into the register beside him.

"Hi" Leah said softly pressing the toe of her shoe against the wheel of her grocery cart. Seth's head snapped up startling Rhys who whined softly "Sorry champ" He whispered kissing his head and brushing the hair from his eyes. His gaze met Leah's as he nodded at her "Hey" He mumbled after all the bullshit with his dad this was the last thing he needed. "I heard what happened at your hotel are you okay" Leah asked and Seth could see she was being sincere he just didn't get why. "Not to be a dick or anything but why do you care" Seth asked flatly choosing to ignore the hurt that flashed through her eyes. "I still love you Seth…. I still care I never stopped" Seth snorted as he unloaded his groceries onto the belt "You bailed on me in one of the hardest moments of my life. You love me? Sure" Seth growled his patience dwindling. Leah lowered her head loading and paying for her groceries, she'd deserved that but she couldn't help but watch him pull Rhys into his arms as he let out a soft whine rubbing his eyes from what she guessed was exhaustion. Rocking back and forth on his heels as he pressed the buttons on the keypad pressing kisses to his face she heard him whisper "Daddy's got you champ"

A surge of regret washed over her, he was such a good dad and she hadn't given him a chance. By the time she collected her thoughts she could see him through the window he had already loaded his groceries loaded into the Jeep. She had made a mistake.

 _A:N (So it's clear when it's me talking ;) )_

 _Poor Seth, can't catch a break! Hopefully Leah doesn't stir up trouble for our boys!_

 _Thank you for your reviews and investment in this story! Thinking about maybe adding songs for each chapter. Not sure yet though!_

 _Keep reviewing!_


	17. Chapter 17

_The room was dark and warm in the small apartment in the rougher end of downtown. Rhys lay quietly in his crib pulling his stuff moose around the mattress watching what little sunlight peeked through the curtains shimmer off it's plastic eyes. He could hear the adults talking in the room next to his, his tummy twisted with hunger coaxing a soft whine from his lips. He hiccupped trying to hold in his cries, he knew how angry mommy got when he made noise. The bad man would hurt him if he was too loud. His stomach twisted again pain lashing through his little body forcing a wail from little lips. The door slammed against the wall as his mom charged toward him, eyes glazed from her latest hit she stumbled to the crib. Reaching down she roughly pulled Rhys from his crib gripping his little face roughly between her fingers. "Shut up shut up shut up, Jesus kid do you want him to kill us?" She hissed forcing the bottle between his little lips. It was barely half full Rhys downing it quickly still whimpering from hunger._

 _Rolling her eyes, she practically dropped the infant back in his crib, "You've had enough that shit aint cheap, now be quiet before he comes in here" Just as quickly as she came in she left again slamming the door leaving the little boy whimpering in his crib. Being left just barely satisfied wasn't new to Rhys though, in fact it was pretty common. Two hours ticked by before his little diaper became painfully uncomfortable and Rhys began to scream inside his crib. His little fists balled up at his sides he sobbed begging his mommy to come and make it better._

" _For fuck sakes shut him up" He heard the man snap as his mom came roaring into the room. Snagging him from the crib she roughly dropped him onto the change table cleaning him off without being gentle. He was bleeding from the rash and sobbing in pain when the man came barging through the door ripping him from the change table just in his diaper. His hands wrapped tightly around Rhys's little wrists as he slammed him down onto the mattress. "Enough shut up!" He snapped at the sobbing toddler smacking his hand against his little thigh, making Rhys wail loudly in pain._

Rhys's little eyes snapped open as he screamed loudly, panic shaking his little body as he woke from his nightmare. _"Daddy I need my daddy"_ Rhys thought his chest shaking with sobs. Dean lunged from the bed as Renee held her hand to her mouth in shock. "Shit hey Rhys buddy it's okay" Dean whispered panicked as the toddler screamed in fear his little body shaking in his arms as he rocked him back and forth. "He had a nightmare" Renee croaked tears forming in her eyes watching the fear rocking the little boy. Dean nodded bouncing him on his hip his blood cool as he glanced at the wide brown eyes that were flooded with tears. "It's okay kid they wont hurt you ever again" He murmured his entire body aching to find the fuckers and beat them within an inch. Rhys screamed loudly begging for his daddy, when he noticed him not in the room. He _needed_ his daddy, he made all the badness go away. He loved his Uncle Dean but daddy was magic, he kept the monsters at bay.

Dean snagged his phone from the side table, tapping Seth's name and praying silently for him to answer. Seth had gone to do a radio interview with Roman and was supposed to be back soon. He had put Rhys to bed before he left him with Dean and Renee who had opted for babysitting over doing the interview. "Hello?" Seth muttered in the phone glaring at the back of the sound guys head, if he didn't hurt this the fuck up. "Seth man are you almost done?" Dean hissed into the phone and in the background Seth could hear Rhys screaming his heart out. "Like 75% is that Rhys?" The hair on the back of his neck straight up "He had a nightmare man and it must have been one hell of a dark one because he is freaking out. I can't calm him and he wont even go to Nae" Seth hissed rubbing his hand over his face listening to his little boy sob on the other end knowing the only person who would calm him was his daddy. "I'll rush this fucker up and be there as soon as I can. Hold him tight okay Dean?" Guilt flooded through him as Rhys let out a broken sob and he heard Dean promise the toddler that he was safe. "You got it man, hurry up though okay?"

Roman and Seth managed to hurry the pace and finished the interview in 20 minutes. Piling into the car and racing to the hotel Seth gripped at the door handle as Roman flew through traffic. "It's been almost 3 weeks I thought he was through with them" Seth sighed leaning his head against the headrest. "He's probably so scared and looking for me…. shit" he shook his head trying to clear his eyes so Roman wouldn't see. They parked the car and Seth ran through the lobby and into the elevator Roman right behind him, when he got to the room he tossed the door open his heart breaking. Rhys was shaking almost violently in Dean's arms his face blood red and his cries were full out screams of fear. Dean sagged with relief as he handed the toddler to Seth dropping to the bed to pull Renee into his arms. Her silent tears wetting his neck, her heart ached for the little guy.

"Hey champ your okay daddies' here now it was just a dream" He hushed wrapping Rhys tight against his chest, but the screams didn't ease up. Rhys clutched his shirt eyes squeezed shut refusing to open them up his little legs thrashing wildly. "Come on champ look at daddy it's me I'm here" Seth begged. Roman cleared his throat tugging on the bottom of his own shirt, reminding Seth what the therapist had said. Manoeuvering around Rhys, Seth tugged his shirt off and held the toddler against him rocking back and forth as Rhys pressed his face into his skin his little eyes finally snapping open. A sob left his lips as his big brown eyes finally met Seth's, his little face pressing into the safety of his dad's neck. "I'm here baby boy" He whispered holding him tight as the screams faded into whimpers that shook his little chest. "You're safe"

"That was so hard to watch" Renee mumbled still tucked into Dean's arms. Roman nodded from his spot on the other side of the bed as all three adults watched Seth rock the toddler his little body relaxing in the safety of his arms. "Makes me pissed just thinking how bad those memories got to be to frighten him so bad" Roman growled his eyes fixed on Rhys as he let out a soft moan when Seth pressed his lips to his forehead. If someone ever touched JoJo, he shook his head clear. Couldn't think like that.

"I don't know how you do it man" Dean mumbled still wrapped around Renee "Just watching him for that little bit made me so fucking angry at those people I could kill. Who the fuck tortures a little baby to the point that he has such vivid damn nightmares" He snarled. Seth didn't answer though; he was to wrapped up in the brown eyes that looked up at him. Rhys was laid in his arms his little body finally relaxed now that he knew he was with his daddy. He knew he was safe. "I got you champ, daddies always got you." He whispered as Rhys's eyes fought to stay open. "Dean…. Nae I'm so sorry you had to deal with that" Seth murmured tossing his shirt over his shoulders, Rhys snuggled into his arms. "Don't even brotha just wished I could have calmed him for ya. We'll see ya tomorrow"

Seth said goodnight to his shield members and Renee before heading up to his room. Walking the hallway, he felt a small hand brush across his lower back before a flash of pink appeared at his side. "What's up Sethie" Sasha grinned nudging him with her elbow, he smirked back at her adjusting Rhys so he could wrap an arm around her waist. "S'up Banks" Sasha gazed at his face for a few seconds before brushing her hand across his cheek, "Everything okay?"

"Rhys had a really bad nightmare while I was gone and he freaked out. Dean couldn't calm him down and when I got there" Seth swallowed "It was awful Sasha; he wouldn't look at me he was so deep in fear" Brushing her fingers over Rhys's forehead she watched the toddler sleep peacefully in Seth's arms. No trace of fear to bad had on his little face.

"I'm sorry Seth" She whispered bringing her finger to grip his chin, she could see the agony behind his brown eyes and she wished she could take it away. "Anything I can do?" Seth's eyes flashed before he shook his head no, "Come on tell me" Sighing Seth shifted Rhys, he didn't want her to get the wrong impression but he really didn't want to be alone.

"Come to my room with me?"

 _A/N Dun Dun Duuuun_

 _;)_


	18. Chapter 18

"No funny business?" She asked quietly, watching as he shook his head vehemently "I swear, I just…. I need" He wanted to say a friend but his heart wanted her to be more then that. They quietly walked back to his room, Sasha dropping down onto the couch watching as he wrapped Rhys in his blanket kissing his forehead and laying him in his playpen. "Love ya kid" He whispered before turning back towards the couch and falling onto it roughly. "Fuck" He groaned pulling his tie free and leaning back against the cushions. "Rough night huh?" She murmured squeezing his hand cradling it against her leg. "I hate watching him suffer knowing I can't make it stop. I'm his dad I'm supposed to protect him, and I can't from this. Hearing him scream just reliving it makes me sick thinking of how hard he cried when it happened. I mean fuck Sasha the kid didn't cry for the longest time because he thought no one was listening."

"The therapist doesn't know of anything that can I don't know, maybe calm him. White noise machine or something." She knew her smallest cousin used ocean songs to calm his nightmares, maybe it would calm Rhys. "The only thing I've found that works is the skin to skin, he's so fucking terrified of being abandoned" He leaned his head in his hands and she pressed her shoulder against his gripping the back of his neck. "He's getting better Seth he is, but I think you need to worry about you here for a minute. Rhys, work and Leah I know it's all weighing you down. I mean that whole thing with Rusev and Seamus Seth you need to take care of yourself." She murmured glaring at him when he barked out a laugh. "Sorry, it's just yeah Leah fucking stomped on my heart and work is killer but Rhys fuck he's the only thing keeping me going here lately. Everyone's always take a break get a sitter and go out. I don't want to I want every single second with him I can get"

"And that's why he's going to get through all of this, you're an amazing dad Seth. As for Leah, the girl doesn't know what she let go" She grinned winking over at him, he smirked back leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry for dumping all this shit on you" He whispered, she grinned and shook her head still connected by their foreheads. "Shut up and kiss me Rollins" He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her softly forcing himself to cut it short.

They spent the rest of the night talking and stealing the odd kiss or two. Around midnight Sasha fell asleep on the couch, Seth carrying her to the bed and covering her up before tucking himself into the couch for the night. Soft light stirred Sasha from her sleep a few hours later before a shadow cast across the room, she blinked focusing to see Seth pacing the room back and forth Rhys curled into his chest. He smiled crookedly at her as he bounced the toddler on his hip, Rhys whined softly his little fist pressed into his mouth. "He woke up to be changed and now he's being a brat and fighting sleep" He laughed softly kissing his forehead as Rhys whined unhappily. Leaning up on her elbow Sasha brushed the hair from her face "Need a break? I could hold him" Seth grinned and shook his head "Nah I could do this all night. Love holding him" He blushed turning his head, Rhys gripped his blanket thumb bombing in his mouth while Seth pressed his lips against his ear singing softly. Sasha was enamoured watching Seth gaze down at his son wrapped tight in his arms, singing softly as he dozed off in his arms Seth's singing lulling her to sleep to.

The morning was awkward with Sasha sneaking off to her room and Seth getting himself and Rhys ready for the day at the arena. Roman and Seth were off in a small meeting room with Xavier, Miz and the Uso twins filming Xavier's YouTube show up up down down. Roman took his turn first while Seth talked with the guys. Rhys was on the floor playing with his toys, gazing up at his dad every so often. Seth getting caught up harassing Miz after a few minutes glanced down at Rhys to find him not there. Panicking he jumped from the chair searching the room to find the toddler pulled himself up onto the couch wiggling on the edge. "Rhys Robert Rollins" He hissed scooping him into his arms. Wide brown eyes met his when Rhys looked up his little lip quivering, waiting for the smack or the yelling. Seth sighed heavily pressing his lips to his forehead. "You could have gotten hurt champ, you scared your old man" Dropping back into the chair Seth pulled Rhys's car into his hand giving it to him as he sat in his lap. "Atta boy Rhysee you keep your pops on his feet" Xavier grinned at the toddler who curled into his dad's chest. "Hey Uce if anyone ever messes with you and little man again you let us know, us Samoans got your back" Jimmy said as Jey nodded beside him. "Thanks guys but Hunter promised he'd handle it so I'm going to trust him. Oh, and Xavier don't friggen call him Rhysee man it's so girly" He groaned brushing the hair out of his toddler's eyes. "Sure thing captain!"

The shield was in the ring with evolution tonight and Renee sat in catering with Paige, Eva Marie, The Bella's, Nattie, Rosa and Alicia. Rhys was dressed in a bright yellow ultimate warrior onesie his brown hair slicked across his head in almost a combover as he chewed on a cookie Renee had grabbed him. Seth had opted to leave him awake tonight and see if that would change the course of his nightmares. "He's so cute" Brie sighed tickling her fingers across his chubby little leg watching as a crooked little grin lit up his face. Renee smiled down at Rhys who reached up and tugged gently on her blonde hair babbling. "I've never seen a kid look like his dad so much, I mean he could be his twin" Alicia laughed as Rhys held the cookie out to Renee who shook her head. "So does it bother you that you're stuck babysitting all the time?" Eva asked gazing at the toddler disgusted at the mess of cookie all over his face. "I love having him around and it's only for barely an hour during shows. Plus, he has an amazing effect on Dean" Rhys hearing his Uncle's name babbled up at Renee "Yeah baby Uncle Dean"

"Well I think it's great what Seth's doing, I don't know many guys who'd take on being a single dad" Nattie said glaring at Eva who still had her eyes fixed on Rhys. "Thanks' Neidhart" Seth grinned walking up to the table dressed in gym shorts and a t-shirt his hair wet from the shower. Rhys squealed at his dad's voice arms reaching out towards him, "Hey champ" Seth whispered lifting him into his arms laughing as he babbled into his neck little fist reaching toward Dean behind him. "Hey kiddo" Dean grinned ruffling his hair bending down to kiss Renee.

"Seth" Hunter boomed out from down the hallway, "C'mere" Seth groaned passing Rhys off to Dean before making his into the office. "Everything okay Hunter?" He asked wearily dropping into the chair in front of the desk. Shuffling paper work around Hunter nodded his head muttering under his breath until he found what he was looking for. "Yeah all good just need you to see these" He shoved 2 stapled documents towards him. "You fired Rusev and Seamus" Seth gaped meeting Hunter's steady gaze. "This is a family show, which means our families as well. Their actions against you and your son were inexcusable in the boards eyes. So, their good as gone, but with I need you guys to pick up the pace. So, you and Roman are going to be tag champs and Dean the United States Champ." Seth's mouth fell open and a few moments of silence passed before Hunter laughed quietly. "You deserve it Seth, quit thinking that way. I already talked to Dean and Roman, next Raw you'll take the tag titles and the paper view after that Dean will get his"

"Hunter, fuck thank you" Seth whispered hugging his boss quickly before running back to the table. He lifted Rhys into his arms hugging him tight, "Daddies gonna be a champ baby boy" he whispered smiling as Rhys thumped his fists on his shoulders babbling happily. Dean and Roman grinned slapping him on the back "We're taking over brotha" Dean smirked.

Back at the hotel Seth laid Rhys down on the bed, laying beside him watching as he drank his bottle slowly drifting off to sleep. He smiled pressing his lips to his forehead, "Things are looking up champ, finally"

 _A:N a happy chapter, Yay!_

 _I can't decide on the whole Leah/Sasha thing bah! Let me know what you think._

 _As for the haircut I'm deciding between Rhys having short hair or long like Seth….probably short todders are horrible for brushing hair haha_


	19. Chapter 19

"Sweet fucking shit it's cold" Dean spat tucking himself deeper into the hooded jacket he wore off the plane. Roman cursed under his breath tugging his hood over his head and Seth unzipped his sweater tucking Rhys inside it to keep him warm against his chest, his soft brown hair tickling his chin. They had a live event in North Dakota and the weather was freezing. They piled into their rental car Seth buckling Rhys into the car seat and headed for a local gym for a quick workout. Seth had left Rhys without a nap during the plane ride so that he would sleep during their work out and the toddler was less then impressed about it. He wailed from his seat, little fists rubbing roughly at his eyes. Seth pulled them away pressing his lips on each finger, humming softly in hopes of calming his son.

"Rhys my boy it'll be okay" Dean laughed from the front seat, turning back to see Rhys tug his blanket over his face and let out a loud whine. The drive only lasted a few more minutes Roman and Dean headed into the locker room to get changed while Seth set up Rhys's play pen and began to rock him to sleep. Past the threshold of tired, Rhys fought off sleep even though he was over tired. Seth sighed heavily watching the toddler force his little eyes open. Tucking the blanket over his little face Seth held him tight against his chest swaying back and forth humming softly. Nodding at people who stared as they worked out, he had made sure Rhys could sleep in the gym, but they didn't know that. By the time Roman and Dean came back out Seth was tucking Rhys into the play pen smiling at his little bottom lip stuck out as he snored softly.

The boys got on with their work out taking turns doing different machines and torturing each other. Dean pouring ice cold water down Seth's back causing him to curse loudly and swat him across the head. "I need food man" Dean groaned from the passenger seat in the car as Roman drove them down the highway. Seth laughed from the back seat, his fingers absentmindedly stroking Rhys's little cheeks as he slept soundly even after being transferred from his bed to the car. Seth was grateful for how heavy of a sleeper he was. "You know what we could do after we eat?" Dean smirked at Roman who rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, "Get that kid a damn hair cut"

"What is with you and his hair shit Ambrose" Seth laughed brushing the brown hair from his little eyes. Rhys needed a hair cut Seth knew that but his little shaggy hair cut made him look like a toddler to Seth, and he knew the minute his hair was cut shorter he'd look more grown up. He wanted his baby to stay a baby but he was never going to tell the boys that. "He'll freak out I don't want to add anymore horrible experiences to his little mind" Roman snorted as he turned onto the off-ramp glancing back to meet Seth's gaze. "Bullshit Rollins you just don't him loosing his baby tuff"

Groaning when Dean bust out laughing Seth glared at the back of Roman's head "So what if I don't? He's already grown up a ton since I got him and I just want him to be little for a little longer alright? He's my son and he's only going to be this little once" Roman and Dean went quiet in the front seat, Roman knew exactly what Seth was going through watching JoJo grow up made him wish for the days when she was small. Holding his tiny baby girl in his arms, watching her fall asleep, her first everything, he got why Seth wanted Rhys to stay small. And Dean in the back of his mind wished that he could understand what it felt like to have a child and to be a parent, but he just wasn't sure he was the type.

They ate lunch at a small local restaurant talking about the match tonight and how the crowd would be. Rhys had woken from his nap and was curled into Seth's chest, still sleepy and wanting comfort he knew he'd find in his daddy's arms. His little chin was propped up staring aimlessly at his daddies' face, his little fits bunched into the material of Seth's hoodie and his legs wrapped around his waist. "Love you champ" Seth murmured brushing his nose through his hair. The toddler babbled up at his dad brown eyes looking up into his, his heart thumped harder; he loved his baby boy.

They paid for their meal and headed for the arena, walking the halls Seth walked slowly as Rhys clutched at his fingers, slowly padding his little feet long side his dad's squealing happily as he made his way further down the hall. "G'boy champ walking just like daddy huh?" As much as Seth wanted Rhys to be his baby he couldn't help but swell with pride as he toddled along the hallway. As the rest of the superstars passed by the smiled and waved making the toddler giggle happily. Seth was next for hair and makeup so he dropped into the chair tucking Rhys into his lap wrapping his arms around him as the girls went to work on him. "Hey Cameron could you do me a favor" Seth asked as she buzzed the hair at the back of his neck. "What's up handsome?" Sighing Seth looked down as Rhys chewed happily on his blanket, "Could you give Rhys a quick hair cut? I'll pay you if you want?"

"Give your sweet little boy his first hair cut? Are you crazy Rollins heck yes" Pulling a smaller cape from her drawers she passed it to Seth who tied it around Rhys's neck who eyed his dad wearily. "Hair cut time champ" He murmured watching his little face as the clippers neared his head. The toddler let out a soft whine as Seth pressed his lips to his temple, "Wont hurt a bit champ daddy just had it done remember? It'll be over really quick and then we'll go see Auntie Renee" At the mention of his favorite aunt Rhys held still but gripped at Seth's arms. Cameron quickly went to work buzzing away the soft baby locks and Seth watched as his little boy aged in his arms. She shaved the sides and combed over the top making him look almost like a 3-year-old but on the bright side his little brown eyes popped even more.

"What do you think dad" Cameron grinned leaning against her drawers. Seth felt a rollercoaster of emotion surge through him all at once. Pride at how handsome and grown up his baby boy looked but sadness at how grown up he looked again. He wasn't going to be a baby for long. "It's awesome Cam" He smiled as Rhys pressed his nose against his chest whining, Seth grinned down at the toddler. "Supper time calls"

"Oh, my god Seth he looks so handsome" Renee squealed from her place at the "Divas" table. Rhys flinched and whined as the girls surrounded him to get a good look. "Ladies man champ, definitely a good thing" Seth grinned passing him off to Renee. "Thanks for watching him tonight Nae" Renee waved her hand shaking her head while Rhys curled into his arms. His little face pressed into her neck "You know I love me some baby cuddles, did he eat yet?" Seth shook his head opening his mouth to reply when he was jumped from behind knocking him to the ground.

"Rollins" Sasha grinned perched on his chest as he locked his arms behind his head smirking up at her. "Banks" He snickered pressing his finger tips to her ribs watching as she howled with laughter, Rhys peering over Renee's arms smiling watching his daddy laugh babbling at Sasha as she pinned Seth back to the ground. "Hear that my boy's telling you to be nice to me, aren't yeah champ." Rhys squealed at his nickname and giggled happily when Seth stood up and pretending to nibble on his neck.

"Walk me to hair and make up jerk" Sasha muttered flipping her hair out of her face and tickling Rhys's tummy "You look so handsome baby" She cooed at the toddler as he grinned back at her. "If I must" Seth sighed grinning and jumping out of the way of her smack. "Daddy will see you later okay champ? Be a good boy for Auntie Nae" He pressed his lips to the toddler's forehead before forcing himself to walk away.

"Still hate leaving him huh?" Sasha murmured bumping her elbow into his. Seth nodded pinching her side smiling as she shrieked and shoved him "Never gets any easier, I miss him already and it's been less then 60 seconds" Sasha smiled as Seth spoke she could feel the love Seth had for his son. "His hair cut is amazing he looks so cute" Seth smiled sadly shrugging his shoulder "Yeah he looks good, too god damn grown up but cute" He grumbled shoving a chair that was in the way. "Don't want your baby boy growing up?" She murmured pulling him into a side hall and wrapping her arms around his neck. Seth grinned wrapping his arms around her waist pressing his face against her neck, "Not at all, I love how little he is. Everyone says he's more work at this age but I love holding him" He sighed pressing his lips to her forehead realising what he said he leaned her back narrowing his eyes at her "Are you a friggen shrink or what woman damn" Sasha smirked up at him pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth "Nah but you can lay on my cough any day baby" Seth barked out a laugh lifting her off her feet and squeezing her tight. "Go to make up wench, I'll find you after the show"

The shield finished their match all three members falling into their locker room. Dean slid down to the cold tile floor pressing his cheek against it while Roman fell into the chair and Seth laid across the wood bench. "Holy fucking shit" Dean moaned "I swear they're trying to kill us" Seth laughed out of breath reaching for his phone and clicking the button. 5 missed calls and 3 texts "What the fuck" He muttered swiping the screen and tapping to his call logs. "S'matter pretty boy" Dean rasped pulling his shirt over his head, Roman watched the anger and confusion flash across the younger mans face. "Leah man she's all fucking over me. I don't know what to do" He groaned banging his head against the polished wood bench. "What the fuck do you want to do? Who do you want?" Dean muttered narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know"

 _A:N_

/little-boy-haircuts/little-boy-hair-cut-littleboy-boy-hair/

 _This is the link to what Rhys's hair would look like, poor Seth watching his baby grow up._

 _And for having 2 women who want him, such a hard life haha._

 _Also have a huge plot being added here very soon which im VERY excited about! ;)_

 _Keep reviewing!_


	20. Chapter 20

"Ha ha ha dad's first hissy fit huh?" Holly laughed leaning against the island in Seth's kitchen as Rhys laid in the middle of the living room screaming. Seth glared at her looking down at his toddler son as he had a full tantrum because Seth wouldn't let him chew on the power cord for the computer. "Rhys man come on" He groaned as the screaming intensified and Rhys began to kick his legs. "Walk away Seth, if he has your attention he's going to keep screaming. He needs to know that those actions aren't going to get him his own way" She said softly, her heart aching at the pained look in her sons' face. Nodding Seth walked away and into the kitchen quietly loading the dishwasher and Rhys wailed louder at the fact that Seth had walked away.

"So, Leah's been bothering you?" Holly asked folding the clean laundry on the island, piling Rhys's little shirts together as she went. Seth stopped his movements bracing his hands on the counter and sighing heavily. He nodded "She wants to talk about "us" what ever the fuck that means" Holly studied his face, he was so easy to read. The grimace on his face, the confusion in his eyes, she knew he loved Leah still but she had hurt him and he had feelings for Sasha that he couldn't deny. That was going to make his decisions hard. "Have you talked to her baby?"

"Not since the grocery store, I don't know how to I'm just so fucking mad mom. She left me when I needed her and now that I'm doing okay and I found someone who might make me happy she's back and loves me again." Seth slammed the dish washer door in frustration groaning when Rhys's cries persisted. "Okay but did you think about it from her view?" Seth growled and glared at his mother "Do not look at me that way Seth Daniel" She pointed smirking when he ducked his head mumbling an apology. "She finds out you have a child with someone other then her, she's immediately thinking she's a step mom to a toddler she's never met, not to mention the hurt from it not being her baby. Seth baby come on I know you're angry but maybe she's finally gotten the time to think it through and process it all. Besides that, I know you better then you know yourself, if you weren't still debating Leah you would be with Sasha already baby" She watched his gaze soften nodding his head as he filled his water jug and placed it back in the fridge.

"I don't want to get hurt again" He said softly ignoring his moms' heart broken expression and heading for the living room where the crying had come to a stop. Seth lifted Rhys into his arms, his big brown eyes wide and watery as he looked almost bashfully at his dad. Seth sat him on the island leaning down slightly so their eyes met, "Daddy didn't like that bud, I didn't want you to chew on that cord because it's unsafe. Throwing tantrums like that wont get you your own way." He said softly Rhys whimpered pressing his face into his neck and Seth smiled at the unspoken apology "I love you champ"

Holly smiled proudly as Seth held his little boy against his chest, he was so strong and was the man she always wanted him to be. "So, what's the plan Stan" She grinned when he laughed at the childhood phrase he used to use often. "I guess I'm going to talk to her" He sighed gripping Rhys tighter glaring at the triumphant expression on his moms' face. "Laugh it up mother"

"So, what time do I get my grandbaby" She laughed kissing Rhys's chubby cheeks as he sighed into Seth's chest. "No need if she really wants back in my life she's coming back into _our_ life. If she can't handle being around him for an hour or two she's definitely wont handle the rest of her life"

Later that day Seth sat in the back-corner booth of their favorite restaurant, Rhys was in a booster seat beside him. His little hair slicked over wearing blue jeans, his black and white converse and a black a day to remember onesie. Seth's outfit was similar except his jeans were grey and his shirt was a black with a CrossFit logo. Seth leaned back against the booth smirking when Rhys all but rolled his eyes at him babbling and thumping him on the chest. "I'm nervous buddy, can't help it" The toddler grinned crookedly nuzzling his face into his neck.

"You two look cute" Leah said softly stood next to the table awkwardly, Seth blinked as he took her in. Her long brown hair curled loosely hung around her shoulders, a red plaid top with black skinny jeans. She looked so beautiful, he groaned internally this was so not going to help his resolve. "Hey" He murmured gesturing for her to sit across the bench, Rhys had become quiet watching the two adults closely. They ordered their drinks and meals a silence falling over them as Seth rubbed his hands nervously on his jeans. "So, how's things?" Seth finally asked feeling his head pound. "Good, just working and stuff. Nothing horribly exciting." She murmured stirring her drink, eyes flashing to the toddler sat across from her as he ran his toy car across the table top. "You?"

"Monday me and Rome are winning the tag titles and Dean is getting the US title. Other then that travel and work. Oh, and this monster over here" He smirked tickling Rhys's chin as he giggled happily. Leah smiled watching Seth and Rhys as the toddler babbled at his dad. "I'm sorry Seth" She whispered head hung, her hair hanging in front of her eyes. Seth could tell she was sincere by the tone of her voice, he knew her well enough. "I got scared and I panicked and…" She trailed off wiping at her eyes. Seth sighed brushing his lips across Rhys's forehead.

"I know Lee" He murmured reaching over to tilt her chin so their eyes met. He did understand after talking to his mom he got why she did what she had. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch still. "But I need to know" He looked over at his son as he trailed off "I need to know that if you come back into my life you're going to be there for good. I mean are you ready to take on being a step mom? Because that's what my life is now, work and Rhys."

Hearing his name the toddler babbled happily at his dad, little fists pounding onto the table top. Seth smirked kissing his forehead as Rhys gripped his hair. "I want to be with you" Leah whispered "I miss you so much Seth but I'm scared. What if I'm no good at being a mom? What if _you_ leave _me_? "She croaked. Rhys watched Leah carefully his little brow furrowing at the sad expression on his daddies' face as they gazed at each other. He didn't like when he was sad, daddy made him happy, maybe he could make daddy happy. He babbled up at Leah little fists reaching out to her. Maybe she needed a hug, daddy liked his hugs. Seth blinked then smiled nodding at her to take him. "Go ahead he's well behaved I promise"

Leah gently lifted the toddler from the seat and into her lap, smiling softly as he smiled up at her babbling happily. "Hey little guy" She murmured pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Seth felt his heart squeeze in his chest watching them together. He knew Leah could be a good mom, but if she didn't want to be one who was he to force it? "God, he looks like you Seth, those eyes are so brown" She murmured as Rhys leaned against her chest, his little hands moving the car around the air. Seth laughed eyes fixed on the relaxed expression on his baby's face. "Yeah, he's my mini me" he nodded as those big brown eyes flicked up to meet his "Honestly Lee, do you want to try and make this work? You've been blowing up my phone and messing with my head. I need answers…. I need stability for my boy" He pleaded.

"I want you Seth there's no doubt in my mind about that" She said softly eyes fixed on the toddler wrapped in her arms. "But I'm scared, and not of being responsible for him and helping you. I just don't want to ruin his life worse or cause you problems." Seth nodded glancing at his phone cradled in his palm, he had texted Dean and Joe for their opinion before he came. "She's the love of your life, you wouldn't have stayed together for so long if she wasn't. Give her a chance, you'll regret it if you don't" Joe had typed back and Dean was a bit more brash. "If you want her then I'd say try it again but if she hurts you or my nephew at all. Even a scratch she's in for it Rollins" He even called Sasha and spilled his guts to her she had laughed on the other end of the phone completely un-phased "Everyone deserves a second chance Seth, I'm not mad I couldn't be not at you. Go for it, I'm here if you need me" And that made his heart ache for her, maybe he should pick Sasha but his heart was screaming for Leah far louder. But he wasn't caving that easily.

"How about this? One weekend me you and Rhys and we'll see how it goes. If you can't take it we walk away clean break" He asked even though he knew the break would be anything but clean for him. Leah gazed back at him, the man she loved for almost 7 years. "Okay, one weekend I can do that" She laughed softly as the toddler reached up padding her cheek.

"What do you say champ? Weekend away with Leah? Huh?" Seth murmured running his fingers across the table making the toddler squeal with delight. "Yeah he's in"

"It's a date" Leah smiled squeezing the toddler in her arms, she was already getting used to holding him tight.

 _A:N_

 _How's the weekend going to go? Good bad or ugly ?_

 _Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it._

 _Anyone annoyed with the constant lose at the hands of Y2J. So over it._


	21. Chapter 21

"Nae what the fuck are you doing to me" Seth groaned as she wrapped the baby carrier around his waist and shoulders. Renee looked up at him rolling her eyes, leaning over to flick his ear. "Your 19-month-old baby is whining less then you are and he's even more pinned then you are" She said flatly pressing a soft kiss to Rhys's forehead who babbled softly curling into her touch. Dean laughed loudly from his spot on the equipment crate ducking his head and blowing a kiss when she turned her glare toward him.

"Love ya baby" He grinned dodging the empty coffee cup she chucked at his head. "So, what the hell is that thing?" Dean said turning his head slightly as she wrapped the band around Seth once more before slowly letting the baby's weigh rest onto the sling. "It's a baby carrier so his hands are free when he has to carry bags and things. Plus, we all know this baby boy loves his snuggles" Rhys gurgled his little fists pulling at Seth's beard. "I look like an idiot" He groaned shifting Rhys and adjusting his weight.

"You look like an idiot anyway, at least Rhys is comfortable now" Roman laughed hopping onto the crate with Dean "It's not a bad thing brotha I wore one with JoJo makes shit way easier" Renee stepped back tickling the toddlers' feet, "Exactly, although with Leah around perhaps you wont need it after all" She teased chuckling at the redness that flooded his cheeks. "Shut up" Dean and Roman laughed making kissing faces at Seth snickering as he glared back at them. "So an entire weekend away with her and the baby? Man, you are one brave son of a bitch" Dean laughed "If she's not good with him you're literally stuck together for two whole days. No escaping"

"She has nieces and nephews, she's great with kids and Rhys is easy going it will be fine" He huffed unwrapping Rhys and sitting onto the crate across from his brothers. "I'm not worried at all she's going to see how good it can be and we'll be together" Dean watched his younger shield brother playing with Rhys and he felt sad for him, he knew how badly Seth wanted a family for Rhys. How he longed to have someone like he and Rome did, he just wasn't so sure it was Leah. Before Dean could say anything, Stephanie walked up to Seth running her finger tips across Rhys's chubby little cheeks as he giggled happily.

"Excited for your title win tonight gentleman" She smiled at Rome and Seth, Roman nodded coming over to slap Seth across the back. "Yes ma'am" Stephanie laughed softly turning her head toward Seth "It's going to be awesome, and Renee said she'd take Rhys ring side so he gets to see it all happen" And that was almost more exciting then the title win, his little boy being there to see it. All Seth wanted was to make Rhys proud of him. "That's excellent, well have a good show tonight gentlemen and we'll see you at the next show"

 _Later that night_

Seth threw Daniel to the mat pinning for the three count and running to jump on Roman when they had won. Dean roared from the apron running and jumping on top of his brothers. They finally did it, their first titles in the WWE as a team. The three men celebrated their win in the ring the crowd roaring, Seth turned to the left side of the ring grinning when he spotted Renee and Rhys. His hair was messy and spiked up, he had on a Shield t-shirt and his little blue jeans. He was stood up on Renee's lap her hands supporting him under his arms and he was babbling and smiling, his little arms waving at Seth. Roman and Dean nodded at Seth and they rolled out of the ring and headed over to them, Rhys dove into Seth's arms hugging his neck and squealing. "Someone's happy for you" Dean laughed as the toddler pulled at the shiny belt big brown eyes meeting Seth's. "We did it buddy, all for you champ" He kissed his temple and Rhys giggled happily. The three men rolled back into the ring, Seth gently lifting Rhys in with him and stood in the middle of the ring. Roman held his belt in his hand the other gripping Dean's and Seth stood in the middle Rhys resting in his folded arms the belt wrapped around his tiny waist. The crowd roared as they celebrated chanting "you deserve it" and Rhys waved his arms.

"That was awesome!" Dean yelled full of adrenaline jumping onto Roman's back who swung him around. Rhys squealed and clapped watching his Uncle's and Seth grinned as Hunter came and clapped him on the back. "Great win boys" He grinned tickling Rhys's feet. "Hope it was okay that I brought him in the ring" Seth said bashfully, he hadn't even thought about it before he did it. Hunter shook his head smirking "The fans loved it man no problem, have a good celebration boys. Keep em in line little man" Hunter boomed a laugh when Rhys smirked back at him.

The group headed back to the hotel gathering in the suite they booked for the night they had pizza and beer and formula for Rhys. Dean and Renee were curled up on the couch, Roman was laid back in the chair beer in hand and Seth and Rhys were laid across the bed, the toddler trying his very best to chew on the large piece of pizza Seth held out for him. "We're taking over boys" Dean hollered coming over to bump beers with Seth and Roman. "Hell, yeah man" Seth laughed "Sorry we couldn't do the whole bar thing guys" Dean rolled his eyes flopping down onto the bed next to Rhys who climbed onto his chest hitting his fists against the white t shirt. "This is way better, no hang over, beautiful woman "He smiled flashing his dimples at Renee who blushed and ducked her head.

After a few more slices of pizza, a couple more beer and a lot more laughing the rest of the group retired to bed while Seth rocked Rhys back and forth. The toddler had been asleep for a few minutes but Seth couldn't put him down yet. His title win tonight the entire match all he thought about was making his little boy proud. His phone buzzed in his pocket forcing him to place Rhys in his bed, "Night champ" He whispered dropping on the bed and opening his texts.

 _Congrats on your win tonight you did amazing and Rhys looked so cute in the ring with you!_

Seth smiled at the text Leah had sent him and typed out a quick reply before changing into his shorts for bed. Rhys let out a soft whine so Seth quickly checked on him tucking the blanket back around him and kissing his forehead.

 _Thanks, it was awesome being able to have him there. He's the reason I want to be the best. Make him proud._

Seth picked him his belt sitting down on the edge of the bed and staring at the gold finish. He'd done it his very first title win. Rhys was growing so fast and doing amazing, work was great and him and Rome were tag champs, all he wanted now was for him and Leah to make things work and life would be perfect. Shaking his head, he tossed the belt onto the chair and slid into bed, he couldn't think like that. Life would be great even if they couldn't make it work but his heart ached at the idea of it not working out. His phone lit up once more and he grinned at the screen before clicking it off and rolling over to go to sleep.

 _You're an amazing dad Seth, give the little guy a kiss for me. Good night champ ;)_

 _A:N_

 _So next chapter is either the weekend or my new twist_

 _Wonder how this will go, will Leah be good or a wreck with little Rhys_

 _Review to find out ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

Seth sat in the brightly light office in front of the large wood desk, as Mrs. Clarke looked at him evenly from across the table. She had phoned him this morning asking that he come in for a quick meeting and that it was urgent. "I'm going to be honest with you Seth, if _anyone_ found out I was doing this I'd be fired instantly" Seth's eyes widened and he shook his head "Don't get yourself in trouble" He murmured she was amazing at her job and he wanted her around to help more families…more trouble kids like Rhys. "If you don't tell anyone we should be okay" She shuffled some files around before pushing a very thick brown one toward him. "This is Rhys's mom" She said softly watching Seth flinch and his hand tremble as he reached for the folder. Seth took a shaky breath before slowly opening the first page, the picture he saw made his heart begin to pound.

 _Haley Lisa Carter_

 _Age: 25_

 _Location: Las Vegas Nevada_

"I remember her" He whispered, it was a drunk night at a bar in Vegas when he stayed over with Dean. She had dark brown almost black hair and these green eyes Seth couldn't ignore. She was sweet and shy and he had been drawn to her the minute they'd met but he never thought she could do this. Hurt their innocent little boy. "She's still in Nevada" He gulped as he read the charges of neglect dating back to just a few months after Rhys's birthday. Mrs. Clarke nodded pointing to the next page that went into detail about her newest charges being tried in the state of Nevada, she had been convicted of possession and sentenced to rehab or she wasn't getting her child back.

"Does this mean she wants Rhys back?" Seth growled, "She'd have to kill me first before she comes within a foot of my baby" She would never get to touch Rhys again, over his, Deans and Romans bodies. "No, she's had her parental rights of Rhys stripped when custody went to you. She has another son he's older then Rhys, he's 4 years old." Seth's heart dropped at the idea of another little boy going through what Rhys did. "Why haven't they taken him away then" It baffled Seth that the system let these poor kids live with her if she was such a shit mom.

Pure sadness flashed through the woman's eyes as she ducked her head and folded the file shut. She had met Rhys's brother, he was soft and sweet just like the toddler. He deserved so much better. "Honestly, he has no where to go. He went into foster car like Rhys did but no one took him in and after a while Haley had done rehab and the judge placed him back with her" Seth nodded dropping his head back against the back of the chair and let out a long sigh.

"I appreciate you letting me see all of this, it answers a lot of my questions." He shook her hand standing up and turning towards the door. "After all you have that little guy have been through you deserve some answers. Have a good weekend Seth" She smiled softly waving as he walked out. Jumping into the jeep Seth quickly dialed Dean turning on the blue tooth and taking off for his house where his mom and Rhys waited.

"Yo" Dean's voice sounded through the speakers, "Hey are you, busy tonight? Do you mind if me and Rhys fly out for the night?" A long pause and Dean chuckled on the other end "Miss me already Rollins jeez man, yeah we aren't doing anything but why fly all the way to Vegas for one single night?" Dean knew Seth was easily bored but this was …. Different. "That lady from social services show me who Rhys's mom is today and I managed to get her address off the file and I want to drive past." A low growl sounded through the speakers as Dean imagined getting within striking distance of the fuckers who had hurt Rhys. "See ya tonight" He said simply before hanging up the phone.

Seth quickly packed an over night bag for him and Rhys, booked his flight for later that day and texted Leah and let her now where he was going and that they would be back late tomorrow night. She didn't seem to impressed but Seth didn't really care, he wanted answers for himself and his kid. Arriving in Vegas Seth dropped Rhys off with Renee who had planned to take the toddler swimming and he and Dean took off in Dean's pick up truck.

"So, are we goin in?" Dean asked following the GPS and turning left into the shadier side of LA. Seth shook his head "No I don't trust myself, I just want to see" The rounded the corner into the neighbour hood of the house and Seth flinched at the idea of Rhys being here. The houses weren't looked after, random people wandered the streets and several cars had windows busted out. "Jesus" He swore quietly as Dean turned the truck around and pulled in front of a house a few houses down from Haley's. The area didn't bother Dean too much, it was like his neighbour hood growing up, turning the truck off he and Seth headed for the house noticing the lack of cars Dean nodded towards it. "No one's home man, want to peek"

"What about the alarm or cameras?" Seth asked wearily eyeing the house, Dean barked a laugh at his friend. "None of that around here pretty boy trust me" The walked into the front yard broken toys, beer bottles and old lawn furniture took up most of the space. Dean walked around the side toward the back yard ignoring the younger man's protests. Seth slammed into Dean when he came to a halt just around the corner of the back deck. A little boy sat in the middle dirty blonde hair that hung in front of his eyes and dirty and ripped baggy clothes he pushed a toy car back and forth along the wood planks. "That's Rhys's brother" Seth whispered peering around Dean to get a closer look, he didn't look anything like Rhys. "Shit" Dean cursed louder then he intended making the little boy jump in fright and hide behind the old barbeque. "Shit, hey sorry kid I didn't mean to scare you, we aren't here to hurt you we're just looking for my puppy he ran away." Dean said softly watching as the little boy peered around, Seth's breath caught when those striking green eyes glanced over at him. This was Haley's son.

"What's your name bud?" Seth asked softly watching as the small child walked over to the railing of the deck. He didn't seem afraid but cautious, "Colton" He said softly flicking the hair from his eyes, Dean could see the light purple faded onto the face and shoulders of the little boy in front of him. He knew his clothes weren't baggy hand me downs, they were covering the rest.

"Where's your parents?" Dean asked noticing the house was quiet but the patio door and door to the yard had been locked. The kid was trapped in there. Colton shrugged "I don't know" Nodding Dean watched as he chewed his lip, at the mention of his parents his whole dominion changed. "They been gone long?"

"No" He mumbled refusing to meet either man's gaze, Seth was oblivious to the conversation to busy taking in the small boy. His lips were dry and cracked and standing this close Seth could hear his stomach growling. They had left the kid locked up with no food or water, and it was hot in Vegas. "I'm going to get something from the truck" He muttered leaving Dean with Colton. He knew how to talk to the kid, hell at one point in his life he was this kid. Sitting on the steps to the deck, he watched as Colton sat down at the edge of the deck and began to push his car again. "If mommy finds out I talked to you she'll get really mad." He whispered and Dean could see the pure panic in his little face. "No one's going to find out okay?" Seth came around the corner with a bottle of water and some gold fish crackers he had for Rhys, holding them out to Colton who shook his head. Dean looked up and could see how badly he wanted them and knew exactly why he refused. "We'll take the garbage with us okay?" He said softly watching the surprise flash across his face before he gently took the items from Seth through the slats.

They sat in silence as Colton drank his water and munched on the crackers. It wasn't until he spoke up that the silence was broken. "Are you brothers" He whispered silently hopping they didn't hit him for asking such a bold question. Seth and Dean looked at each other before Seth nodded meeting those sharp green eyes again "Yup we are, do you have any?" Dean glared at Seth for fishing but he was desperate to know anything about Rhys's life before him. Pain flashed in his eyes before his head dropped and he nodded, Dean's heart broke when he looked back up with watery eyes.

"I did but they tooked him away, he was my baby I took care of him but when the peoples took us away they kept Rhysee and I came back with mommy." He said softly placing the wrapper in Dean's outstretched hand. "Was mommy mean to your brother to?" Dean murmured carefully reaching into brush the crumbs from his little lips. "Yeah, he cried lots of the time, but I made him happy sometimes that was my job. Make little brother happy"

Seth could see in his eyes that Colton loved Rhys and wished that he could get him out of here. He would talk to Social Services and see what he could do. "We got to take off kiddo are you okay here by yourself" Dean murmured smiling softly at the almost defiant look he received, "Yups, not the first time I'm okay thank you for the snacks. But please don't tell my mommy" He begged Seth and Dean exchanged looks before Seth crouched down and met his gaze. "We promise we wont tell okay?"

"Kay" Colton smiled and waved as the two men left the back yard, Dean stopped at the edge of the deck watching as he went right back to pushing his car around. He was having a hell of a time leaving him their, he felt oddly protective of him. "Come on man" Seth urged and they ran off to the truck, sliding his phone from his pocket Seth began to dial the cops before Dean snagged the phone.

"Dude no" Dean muttered tossing it into the back seat and starting the truck. "He's alone Dean he's only 4 years old. Aren't you worried!" Seth gaped narrowing his eyes when Dean glared back. "Of course, I am but no one in this neighbour would give two shits so if we can they'll know we were here and when the cops don't do shit Colton is going to get his ass kicked." He was worried, more then he understood but he knew how these things worked. Nodding Seth watched the house as it disappeared, "We got to get him out of there"

"We will"

 _A:N_

 _So, Rhys has a brother who's in as much if not more danger then he was._

 _Next chapter is Leah/Rhys/Seth get away and some Dean time! ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

The Jeep was loaded up and Seth, Rhys and Leah were headed off to a private cabin in the woods for the weekend. Rhys was in his car seat little swim shorts and an orange t-shirt with a space helmet that read "I need my space" His blanket was wrapped around him and he had his toys in his lap as he babbled shaking his toy car in the air. Seth had on his swim shorts and muscle shirt and Leah had on jean shorts and a plaid shirt with a white tank top. They had the music going, sun roof down and the traffic was light making for an easy drive. Leah grinned over at Seth as he kissed her hand squeezing it gently, "Ready for all this?" He murmured glancing in the mirror smirking as Rhys chewed on the front fender of his toy car. Nodding Leah turned to Rhys tickling his bare little feet and laughing softly as he squealed loudly.

They had been driving for a few hours only making a short stop for gas and food an hour back, it was just enough to gar Rhys and make him over tired and unable to fall asleep on his own. He whined and moaned from his seat little fists shoved into his eyes and his thumb hanging from his mouth. "Sshh baby it's okay just close your eyes" Seth murmured reaching back blindly to rub the toddlers leg. Rhys wailed kicking his feet wanting his daddy to hold him, Leah looked up at Seth watching his face nothing but calm and patience. "Anything I can do" She asked turning to brush her fingers through his hair only receiving a whimper in response. Seth shook his head tapping at the radio as A Day to Remember's softer songs played through the speakers. Smiling he sang along Leah blushing and singing along with him. Rhys's cries calmed to soft whimpers as the pair tried to sing him to sleep. Minutes passed before Rhys had enough and began to scream loudly, having lost his little patience.

Pulling the car into a road side rest stop Seth climbed out of the Jeep and pulled Rhys from his seat tucking the blanket around him against his chest. Rhys clutched at his dad's shirt sticking his thumb into his mouth and relaxing in his arms. "Go to sleep champ daddies got you" He murmured brushing his lips over his forehead before tucking the blanket over his head. Leah watched from the passenger seat as Seth gently rocked the toddler to sleep before laying him in the car seat and buckling him up. "Sorry about that, once we made that stop I figured this was how it was going to go down" He laughed softly.

They drove the last hour talking about family and work before Seth turned down a small gravel road that lead up to a wood cabin nestled in by itself. It was only a few minutes from town but quiet enough for some privacy. After unpacking the car and Seth had tucked Rhys in the crib that was inside and they ate lunch together at the table. "So how do you find it so far?" Seth murmured brushing the crumbs off his shorts. Leah chewed her lip for a moment, honestly it wasn't nearly as bad as she expected but they had only been together for a few hours.

"It's not to bad" She grinned smirking when he kissed her temple. Just then Rhys let out a loud whine from the upstairs bedroom making Seth chuckle and head up to him. What Seth didn't see was Leah roll her eyes behind him. After a quick diaper change and a very messy jam sandwich they headed out to the pool, Leah sat on the edge with Rhys in her lap as Seth slipped in the water before bringing him in with him. The toddler squealed happily kicking his feet splashing Leah accidentally when she slid into the water. "Thanks munchkin" She laughed grabbing his little foot and kissing it. Seth smiled watching the two go back and forth. "Get her champ" Seth laughed as Rhys hit his fist onto the waters edge throwing water right in Leah's' face.

"Oh yeah?" Leah splashed Seth missing Rhys's face by barely an inch who bust into full belly giggles at the expression on his daddies' face. "Oh, ha ha" Seth said flatly tickling Rhys's belly before gently submerging his lower half into the water. The toddler looked curiously at the waters surface pulling his fingers through it and holding it to Seth babbling. "That's water bud" Leah pulled a toy boat from the edge of the pool letting it float past Rhys who babbled happily splashing and watching the ripples move it around. Seth kissed his temple watching as he learned something new. "You're really proud of him aren't you" Seth looked up meeting her gaze and nodded, he knew Leah couldn't begin to understand the depth of how much he loved Rhys he'd just hoped she would learn. Rhys only lasted a little while longer in the pool before he grew tired of being unable to crawl around on his own. "Alright champ hold on" Seth muttered as Rhys kicked his feet slowing the progress of changing his diaper and swim trunks. The toddler let out an impatience whine before Seth let him go, "Good enough, you don't need a shirt" He laughed as he crawled off toward the box of toys Seth had brought. Leah texted on her phone laying across the couch while Seth cooked supper, leaving the pot bubbling Seth entered the living room lunging for Rhys as he tugged on a power cord. "What is it with you and power man" He huffed scolding the toddler in his arms who looked away bashfully. "I thought you were watching him Lee?" He asked receiving a glare that made him roll his eyes. "I turned away for like two seconds' pardon me" She snapped charging past and heading upstairs. Dinner was quiet and they barely spoke, Seth felt like an idiot for trying to hard. He had made her favorite dinner and set out everything just to make her happy. She barely spoke two words and went straight to bed closing the door behind her. Seth cleaned the kitchen and dishes while Rhys played happily in his highchair, leaning his head against the fridge Seth glared at the ceiling feeling his anger bubble.

"Shit" He cursed nothing made sense not one second of it made sense. Standing up straight Seth's eyes fell on the one person he needed. Rhys was grinning at him from the chair his little arms stuck out as he babbled at him. Letting out a quiet laugh Seth lifted the toddler into his arms snuggling him close and kissing his cheeks as Rhys let out a soft sigh curling into his neck. "Thanks champ, dad needed that" After a quick bath and bottle Seth tucked his son in brushing his fingers through his hair as his little chest rose and fell. "I love you" He whispered before slowly making his way to the room he shared with Leah.

"So are you going to talk to me" He sighed sitting on the edge of the bed by her feet, leaning onto her elbows she rolled her eyes before lying down on her stomach. "You gave me shit for not watching _your_ kid Seth" Was this what he had to look forward to? "For all of ten minutes Lee"

"Yeah well he's your son Seth it's not my fault he doesn't behave. I'm trying Seth can't you see that!?" She yelled moving to stand up in front of him. Seth's anger bubbled again "Rhys behaves fine, he's not even two and honestly" He sighed looking to meet her gaze "No Lee I don't see it"

"Fuck you" She yelled moving to grab her phone and tapping hurriedly at the screen. "I'm taking a taxi to a hotel, spend the weekend with your kid he's all you care about" She snapped and Seth couldn't believe what was going on. "You beg me for a second chance and I give it to you and this is all it takes for you to end this what the fuck?!" The more Seth thought about it as she tossed her clothes into her bag the more his head hurt. Grabbing her hand as she ran for the door Seth felt his heart break at the cold look in her eyes. "Why? What did I do wrong?" He whispered. Her glare faltered and she paused to form her answer, she couldn't tell him the truth. That she only begged for a second chance so that she could make it end by being his fault. If Seth had checked her bag he'd have known she had no intention of staying the whole weekend. "It's just not enough, I'll never be your number one" And with that she ran for the taxi waiting outside. Seth listened as the front door slammed before kicking the door to the bedroom as hard as he could. It closed with a loud bang and Seth thought that it was almost symbolic of his relationship with Leah.

A loud wail tore from the nursery making Seth curse for having been the reason to wake the little boy.

Entering the nursery Seth found Rhys stood at the rail of the crib crying in _fear_ from the loud bang. "Sorry baby boy" He murmured rocking him in his arms, Seth himself felt like crying like his son. He gave up so much to give her a second chance, and it had all blown up in his face.

 _A:N_

 _Poor Sethie will he ever catch a break?_

 _Left out the Dean part for next chapter, didn't want to break this up_


	24. Chapter 24

"I knew the bitch was trouble" Dean muttered from the drivers' seat of his truck, he and Seth were headed down to Haley's house to see Colton. After yesterdays blow out Seth flew to Vegas to be with Renee and Dean. "I swear to god next time I see her" Renee had hissed fists balled up making Dean chuckle "So vicious kitten"

Seth glared at Dean who smirked back at him "Six years' man I had to give it a shot, you can't just turn that shit off" _Apparently, Leah can_ Dean thought but didn't say out loud, Seth looked like crap and Dean knew his younger brother was hurting. "If she's that big of a bitch man you and Rhys are far better off without her, there's someone for everyone. Shit even my ass found Nae" Dean had sworn he'd be alone forever, especially when he was in CZW but then he met Renee and his world some how righted itself. "I had someone better and I fucked it up" Seth snarled banging his head against the window.

"You really think Sasha is the kind of person who doesn't get why you did what you did man? Think about who she is and why you like her. She's going to understand Seth" And Dean believed that, Sasha had been texting Renee being nothing but concerned for not only Seth but Rhys as well. "I wouldn't be understanding man I let her on and then ditched, I'm a dick" Seth groaned rubbing his temples roughly, if he was Sasha he'd have moved on already or beat the crap out of him. "Yes, you are a dick but you meant well so Monday at RAW you talk to her, now quit bitching and let's go see Colton" Huffing with annoyance Seth slid from the truck stuffing a package of goldfish, fruit snacks and stuffing a bottle of water into his back pocket. They pair stopped short as they heard voices coming from the house, Haley and the man neither men knew were arguing in the driveway. Colton was stood between the two his back to Seth and Dean.

"Come on it wont take more then an hour tops and then he'll be back" the man snapped he was tall and bulky but not to the extent of Seth or Dean. His blonde hair was slicked back on his head and his plaid shirt flapped in the breeze. Haley shook her head "You're not taking him on a drug deal again we got caught last time, he stays here in the pen" Seth couldn't believe his eyes, the soft sweet beautiful girl he remembered was skinny pale and looked strung right out. The man gripped her by the back of the hair roughly shoving her to the car before grabbing Colton and dragging him to the backyard. Dean growled low in his throat as Seth pushed him back from going to beat the man half to death. He came back a few minutes later tossing the car into drive and peeling away from the house. The boys waited another few minutes before sneaking over to the house and into the back yard.

Colton's back was pressed against the wooden railing his little head gripped in his hands. "Colton?" Dean said barely loud enough to grab the small boys' attention. His head lifted but he made no effort in turning around as they drew closer. Seth looked at Dean whose face had fallen into a murderous glare, he knew why he wouldn't look at them. "Colton buddy whatever he did to you, we're here to help you okay?" He murmured his heart aching when a soft sob came from the other side of the rails. "It's okay Colton" Seth whispered, his head aching at the idea of Rhys coming from this.

Slowly Colton stood up and turned around so they could see his face, it was red and purple and swollen. Tears slipped down his cheeks, his eyes glowing green through them. Dean growled and Seth cursed making Colton move to spin around, Dean's hand flashed out and stopped him dropping down to meet his sad gaze. "You don't deserve this" He said brushing the hair from his eyes, watching when Colton moved his gaze anywhere else. He didn't believe that, Dean knew that. Seth gingerly reached through running his finger tips across the mark on his cheek, it was a slap. The shape of a large hand could be made out against his pale skin. "Does it hurt really bad?" Seth murmured closing his eyes to keep from snarling when Colton nodded his head a soft sob escaping his lips

"Was that just now?" Seth asked handing over the snacks and water, Colton nodded then shook his head earning a confused look from both men. "The red stuffs is from now, the purple is from yesterday" The small boy craned his neck showing Dean the blue ring that surrounded the upper part of his neck. "I dropped a glass from the table yesterday when I was cleanin' and he gots real mad and hurt me and threw my car at the wall" Colton said softly looking down at the little car that was in pieces.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this" Seth whispered and he was, in that moment he wished Colton was his son to so he could get him out of here but it just wasn't that simple. Dean leaned against the wooden rails, "How come you trust us kiddo?" Dean asked watching when Colton's little eyes went wide. "Cause you're Rhys's daddy and uncle" Colton mumbled not looking up when he heard both men gasp. "How do you? Why didn't you?" Seth blinked shocked that Colton had figured it out, the small boy looked evenly back at him. His eyes making him look much older then he was, "one of my friends watches wrestling on tv and he showed me a picture of you cause your baby had that same name. Rhys and Rhys but I knowed it was my Rhysee and then you came here and I knowed you wanted to see Mommy" He shrugged flipping the hair out of his eyes, Dean smiled at Seth the kid was no slouch.

"That's why you never asked our names" Dean laughed watching as Colton smirked back at him. "Not bad kid, put that water bottle to your face" Colton winced as he pressed the cold bottle to the swollen mark on his cheek. They boys stayed and talked to Colton for almost a full hour, he had tones of questions about Rhys and Seth even showed him a few pictures. The big grin that covered his face wasn't lost on Dean, he knew the little guy was relieved that his baby brother had made it out and Dean vowed to get him out himself. Packing up the garbage they said their goodbyes with Seth and Dean promising to come back soon. Colton was excited for them to come back; his horrible little life wasn't so bad if they came around. They made him feel happy and safe if only for a little while.

"So do you talkto that Clarke chick a lot" Dean asked as the truck rumbled down the freeway, Seth nodded rolling his head over to look at him. "Once a week at least, checks up on Rhys and stuff why man?" Dean chewed his lip mulling over his next sentence, he'd have to talk to Nae but he felt so strongly about it. "I want to adopt him man" He sighed gripping the wheel thinking about all the horrible crap that poor kid had been through. Dean couldn't help but think any kid who worked so hard to care for his baby brother deserved a better life himself. Seth grinned back he knew Dean had fallen for the little guy. "I can talk it over with her man, that would be amazing Rhys and Colton could spend time together again."

"So you'll do it? I mean I gotta talk to Nae and shit but I think she'll be on board. I feel protective of him man like on a whole other level, I love Rhys don't get me wrong my nephew is my boy but Colton.."Dean trailed off trying to understand the feelings swirling inside him. Seth nodded knowing exactly how it felt to love someone so small so much you could barely stand it.

"You'd take a bullet for him"

 _A:N_

 _;)_


	25. Chapter 25

"Eat your vegetables Rhys Robert" Seth said pointing the toddler spoon at his son who sat in a booster seat glaring at him. His little brown eyes narrowed he had mashed carrots spread across his face and lips, Rhys whined and reached for the cookie Seth had placed on the table. "If you want the cookie you have to eat your veggies champ" Dropping his head back against the chair back and whined loudly.

"Such a hard ass Rollins" Sasha smirked coming up beside their chairs, her hair was loose around her shoulders and she was wearing a black tank top with cut off jean shorts. She smiled softly at him and guilt flooded through him. God, he was a dick. "He'll thank me later when he's big and strong" Rhys whined at Sasha his little lip stuck out in hopes she'd give him the cookie. Brushing her fingers through the toddlers' soft hair she smiled down at him "Got to eat them sweetie so you'll be big like daddy" Rhys glared at Seth before taking the spoonful into his mouth and begrudgingly swallowing it. Pulling up a chair next to Seth, Sasha sat backward on it facing him and Rhys as he continued to feed him the veggies. The pair were silent for a few moments before Seth couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry" He mumbled forcing himself to meet her eyes, she was hurt and it was all his damn fault.

"You did what you thought was right" She shrugged and Seth shook his head instantly "It wasn't though, I hurt you and I hate myself for it" Finishing the last spoonful Seth gently wiped Rhys's face and handed him the cookie both adults laughing at the squeal of excitement that left his lips. "There we go champ, you did good" Seth looked up at Sasha who was smiling at Rhys watching as he chewed on the cookie, this felt right the way she looked at Rhys like she loved him. "I'm a fucking idiot" He muttered under his breath. "You are but your heart was in the right place" She laughed punching his shoulder, watching as his face didn't light up like she wanted. "Seth come on, I know you bailed but I know _why_ you did it. Roles reversed I would have done the exact same thing, don't beat yourself up over it anymore. It's in the past, now not saying I want to dive right back to where we were but you prove to me that you mean it and we'll be okay" Seth just stared back at her, from Leah acting the way she was to Sasha it was opposites. "Believe _that_ shield boy"

Throwing an arm around her Seth kissed the top of her head, "You're too good for me" He whispered wincing when she slammed her fist into his chest. "Honestly Rollins you're not half as bad as you think you are"

"I don't know Banks he's still a pretty big ass hat" Dean grinned as he sauntered up to the table. Renee and Roman followed behind, Renee going straight for Rhys who babbled happily at them. "Hey sweet boy Auntie missed you house is so quiet with out you" She cooed as Rhys patted his hands against her cheeks smiling back at her. Seth grinned at Dean whose eyes lit up as Renee talked with Rhys, he raised his eyebrows at Dean nodding his head at Renee, Dean quickly shook his head. "Chicken Shit" Seth mouthed "Fuck you" Dean snapped mouth dropping open when everyone turned around. "I mean uh, Sup Rollins?"

"Smooth" Roman snorted shoving Dean who muttered under his breath at him. Rhys babbled his little arms reaching for Dean who scooped him out of his chair. "They're being mean to Uncle Dean bud" He said to the toddler sticking his lip out, Rhys's eyes went wide and he turned his head lifting a tiny finger at Roman and babbled very seriously at him. "Ha you've been told, that's my boy" Dean cheered kissing Rhys's chubby cheeks. "Don't corrupt my kid Ambrose" Seth deadpanned lifting Rhys back into his arms. The toddler curled into his dad's arms letting out a little moan as he pressed his face into his neck, Seth smiled holding him tight and kissing his cheeks. "Love you champ" He murmured chuckling when Rhys placed a sloppy kiss to his nose.

Renee watched Dean's face break into a big grin when Rhys planted one on Seth, he had been acting weird ever since they started going to see Colton. She had brushed it off as him being thrown back into reliving his childhood but hopefully he was okay. "our match is last tonight and then we got an interview with you Nae" Roman said nudging her with his elbow, she nodded looking at Seth whose face had fallen. "So, I need someone else to watch Rhys" He groaned, he hated asking people for favors.

"Dibs" Sasha grinned lifting the toddler from Seth's arms into hers, Rhys giggled his fingers curling into her hair. Seth watched as she put her forehead against Rhys's who babbled happily nuzzling her nose with his. "You're sure?" Seth asked rubbing his thumb against his son's cheek, "Me and Nae were going to crash in catering for most of the night anyway so we'll hang out there and when she's doing your interview me and little man will relax and wait for all of you. How's that sound handsome" She cooed at Rhys who squealed in delight clapping his hands together.

Seth, Dean and Roman headed into the ring to practice for their match tonight while Renee sat ringside with the Bella twins and Rhys. It was almost two o'clock which was his nap time, Seth had brought down his blanket and bottle and Renee had him wrapped up and curled up in her arms. "He's so sweet" Brie gushed leaning over to rub his cheeks as he drank his bottle. Renee smiled down as his big brown eyes looked up at her, "He's perfect" She said kissing the top of his head. Dean watched from the corner of the ring as Renee rocked the toddler in his arms, softly smiling down at him as his eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. "Motherhood looks good on her" Roman grinned down at Dean, the boys had told Roman their plan and he agreed 100% with them. Dean would be a good dad. Watching as the Bella's left Roman nodded his head towards Renee, "Should go talk to her now man"

"I'll even leave Rhys here for now to soften her up" Seth grinned wiping the sweat from his forehead and dropping down from the apron. Dean sputtered while Roman and Seth shoved them towards her, "Nae is it okay if you watch Rhys while I take a quick shower?" Renee nodded leaning her head against Dean when he sat down, he kissed her cheek smiling down at the sleeping toddler in her arms. The more he watched her the more he wanted it. "So, I was thinking" Dean started his heart pounding faster, Renee smirked at him "That doesn't sound good" She teased making Dean snort then grow serious quickly. "You know how we've been visiting Colton? Me and Seth?" Renee nodded adjusting Rhys in her arms so his little face was resting against her shoulder. "So, uh, well the thing is, I would like to" He gulped sweat coating his hands as he ran them over his shorts "uuhhmm Nae see the thing is"

"Dean come on spit it out" Renee laughed watching as he stuttered on his words again. "I want to adopt Colton" He blurted out making her eyes grow wide and mouth drop open in shock. Dean gulped sitting back and letting her process his words, her mouth forming words and then stopping short of saying them. "Okay, adopt Colton that's why you've been acting weird" Renee nodded holding Rhys a little tighter, her brain trying so hard to put it all together. "You're mad" Dean sighed dropping his head and staring at the ground. Renee saw the hurt in his eyes and quickly gripped his chin forcing his gaze back to hers. "Dean do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say you want a family?" She asked softly watching his eyebrows knit together, "What?" He muttered not understanding what she was getting at. Sighing she ran her fingers through the hair that threatened to cover his blue eyes, "When we first got together I thought I wasn't going to get a family you weren't really into kids. Then we spent that day at the children's hospital and Rhys came around and you changed and became this sweet gentle guy around him and I thought there was hope that maybe someday we'd have babies of our own. So, to answer your question if you think Colton belongs with us then we'll do all we can to make it happen. If he's half as sweet as this little guy he deserves someone to love him and I can see that you do" She whispered watching his face light up as he gripped her face kissing her hard. "I love you so fucking much" He groaned leaning his forehead against hers, "I love you more" She whispered. Rhys moaned against her shoulder turning his head and butting it against Dean's his little brown eyes flashing open. "Hey bud" Dean murmured kissing his forehead smiling when the toddler reached out for him. Lifting him into his arms Dean hugged him tight against his chest brushing his lips against his forehead "We're gonna get your big brother out of there, I promise"

Renee and Sasha sat on the floor in catering Rhys crawling between the two giggling hysterically as Sasha moved her hand towards his feet. "Is he ever miserable?" She laughed as he rolled onto his back squealing as Renee nibbled on his ear lobe. "Only when he's sick, teething or having a nightmare" She laughed "So just like any other kid" Sasha smirked "He's pretty well adjusted for a kid who has the life he does"

"That is all Seth's doing" Renee said as Rhys rolled around between the two chewing on his blanket. "Dean wants to try and adopt his brother Colton" Sasha raised her eyebrows shocked, Dean just didn't seem like the father type to her. "That's crazy, are you going to do it?" Renee lifted Rhys into her lap cuddling him close as he wrapped himself in his blanket. "Yeah, Dean has changed so much and watching him with Rhys. It makes me want that to, he's almost 5 so we've missed the baby years. I just hope we can get him out and away from those awful parents he has. Dean said they beat him and leave him locked up outside alone."

"That's disgusting, I can't believe people can treat kids like that. I mean the fact that someone intentionally hurt this little nugget makes my head spin" Sasha sighed smiling as Rhys played with her fingers. "People are sick" Renee sighed as Rhys let go of Sasha's hand and buried himself deeper in her arms he was growing tired quick and the boys were set to be back for another 15 minutes plus at least 20 for the interview. "So, you forgave Seth huh" She smirked when Sasha turned beat red and looked away "Oh come on it's just me"

"I get why he did what he did, he's just going to have to prove to me he's serious" Sasha shrugged "Besides it doesn't help to try and be mad at him when I get two sets of those big brown sad eyes" Both girls laughed when Rhys flashed a smile babbling at Sasha. Well I'm glad it did work out" Renee admitted much to Sasha's surprise "He's better of with you him and this little guy." Before anything else could be said a tech came around the corner and informed Renee her interview was in less then 10 minutes "Alright little man Auntie's got to go interview those big bone heads, be good for Sasha baby" Pressing a kiss to his forehead and passed him off. Sasha leaned against the wall the toddler curled into her arms fighting his eyelids that were growing heavier every minute that ticked by. "It's okay baby you can sleep I'll keep you safe" She whispered rocking him gently, smiling as he moaned and relaxed in her arms.

After the interview and the quickest shower, he'd ever taken Seth rounded the corner to catering. Sasha was sat against the wall Rhys curled into her arms fast asleep. He could hear her softly talking to him and knew she hadn't spotted him yet. He leaned back against the corner wall and listened closely as she spoke. "Your daddy thinks he's a horrible person but he's not, I've never felt the way I do about him for anyone else. I just hope he feels the same" Sighing she kissed the toddlers' forehead "I think I love him, but that's our little secret okay?" Rhys sighed in his sleep making Sasha laugh quietly "Deal"


	26. Chapter 26

Dean watched as Mrs. Clarke or as they'd learned Kayla tapped away at the computer pen hanging from between her lips. Renee sat beside him her eyes glancing around the plain looking room her knee bouncing nervously and Seth sat on his other side completely relaxed in the chair rubbing Rhys's back. The toddler had a sinus infection that came with a runny nose, bark like cough and a fever. He whined pressing his face into Seth's shoulder smearing his snot over his shirt, "Awesome" Seth groaned grabbing a tissue from the box on his desk and wiping his little nose. "It'll be over soon champ"

Kayla laughed watching Rhys glare at his dad before dropping his head back against his shoulder. "He's so intelligent for his age" She said as she brought out a file and some loose papers. "Okay so I've went through your records and all that business" Dean's face dropped and Renee and Seth chuckled beside him "No! It's okay honestly nothing on your record would prevent you from adoption Dean. Everyone had a wild period" She smiled reassuringly at him making him sag with relief.

"It wasn't exactly a wild period I just" He began to ramble when Renee clamped her hand around his mouth, "I can handle him" She smirked squealing when he licked her hand. Seth watched with amusement as they bickered back and forth and Kayla sent him a smirk as she shook her head. "So, we can adopt him" Dean asked he was tired of the games, he wanted Colton safe with him. Nodding her head Kayla passed over a file that was detailed in all the way Haley and the man had violated their parole and how much time they could serve because of it. "This is without mentioning Colton at all so once we get all the evidence about him I'm positive they'll strip her parental rights and lock her up"

Renee read over all the charges and couldn't believe they'd allow someone like this to care for a child. "So how does Colton get out of there?" Haley at this point had already lost Rhys and Renee was positive she wasn't going to give Colton over without a fight. "I'm going to fax over all the pictures Seth and Dean took of Colton and his environment and the police and myself will open a case file. Then we're going to get Seth and Dean to check and make sure Colton is there and once that happens we'll send in our investigator she'll do up her report and then we'll get configured a date to arrest Haley and Jay, that's the man you all keep seeing"

Seth leaned forward keeping a grip on Rhys who was sleeping in his arms, "So who's this Jay guy?" Kayla reached into her desk drawer and pulled another file out, "Jason "Jay" Edgar he's as far as I can tell Haley's boyfriend they've been together since Haley first showed up in my system. He's got no relation to Colton though" Dean read the file his lips settling into a snarl, the scumbag had not only man handled Rhys but Colton as well. "He's going to jail for a good, while right?" Dean looked up and Kayla could see how his past made sense, his eyes had a wicked glint to them. "Yes, which brings me to my next issue. Colton will have to testify in court so you two will have to help him process and deal with all that. And Seth the judge asked if you were going to testify on behalf of Rhys?"

Seth looked up from where he had his face resting against the toddlers' forehead, "I honestly hadn't even thought about it. Do you think I should?" Sighing Kayla leaned back in her chair eyes flashing to Rhys who was buried in Seth's arms. You could tell by the way he slept so deep and the grip he had on his daddy he felt safe. "They'll both do more time if you do, it'll be justice for her hurting him for so long." Seth looked down at his son sound asleep in his arms, it had been almost 2 weeks since his last nightmare and he was deathly afraid that he would have one again soon. Those moments of pure fear, the screaming and shaking, they were Haley and Jay's fault and this was how he could help make sure they never did it again. Make them pay for ever laying a finger on his baby boy. "I'm in" He said softly kissing Rhys's forehead who moaned as curled into the warmth of his chest. Kayla wrote down something on a file then turned her gaze to Dean who looked back evenly "And Dean I'll need you to testify with Seth about Colton and all you saw" Renee held his hand as he squeezed it tight, even the boys didn't know that Dean had been made to testify against his own parents when he was small. It was eerily like the life Colton and Rhys had been forced to live. "You got it" He said nodding his head but Renee could hear the edge to his voice and ran her thumb across his hand. Kayla flashed all three a grateful smile and closed her laptop, "I'll get this all sorted out as quick as possible so we can get Colton out of there. For the final arrest, would you two be okay with being there? Someone Colton trusts because last time he went crazy and they had to sedate him"

Both Seth and Dean growled low in their throat at the same time, shaking his head quickly Dean looked over at Seth who nodded "We'll be there just give us some notice so we can get out of work" After saying their goodbyes they headed to a small sandwich shop just down the block for something to eat. Rhys was still asleep in Seth's arms his fever beginning to creep higher again, Seth winced when his lips touched his forehead "Shit he's hot" Renee reached over to the backpack Seth had laid beside her chair and dug for the Advil "Want this?" Seth looked down at Rhys then back up at the bottle "I'm not sure if I should wake him up or not" He admitted, the last time he had woken Rhys to give him medicine he screamed the house down. "If he screams we'll leave" Dean shrugged and it was only because of Seth that he'd even go. He'd listened to plenty of people let their kids scream for stupid reasons, Rhys had a damn good one.

Seth gently sat Rhys up on the table his little head rolling forward before he whined loudly his little brown eyes snapping open. "It's okay champ just need to take this okay?" Seth said softly taking the syringe that Renee passed him and pressing it to his lips. Rhys swallowed the medicine pressing his fists against his eyes and sobbing. Hugging him tight Seth began to rock him back to sleep; the whimpering began to fade off and Rhys passed back out in minutes. "Dude must be exhausted" Dean chuckled. Ordering their sandwiches, they talked about Colton and how the final arrest would go down. "I'm worried you're going to get into it with Jay or something" Renee whispered into Dean's shoulder, smoothing her hair with his hand he kissed her forehead shaking his head "I wouldn't do that, as much as I'd love to hang his intestines from the ceiling fan and hit high I promise to behave" Seth snorted at his description and the look of horror on Renee's face "Promising" She muttered glaring up at him.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be someone's dad" Dean said eyes fixed on Rhys who had tucked his little face into Seth's chest, his little lips pursed and his eyes twitching as he dreamed. "You guys are going to be great, I mean you're awesome with Rhys. He loves you as much as he loves me" Seth grinned, he was looking forward to seeing Colton and Rhys back together. He just hoped they could all help Colton the way they helped Rhys.

"I'm excited, I just wish I could meet him before hand" Renee wondered what Colton was like even before the adoption talk. She knew he had to be special for Dean to be so in love with him already. Finishing their meals, they drove back to the apartment, Dean carrying Rhys this time while Seth carried the bags. Feeling the toddler grip his shirt and curl into his arms Dean smiled down at him. He couldn't wait to get Colton here with him.

"Alright I'm going to pack it in, I don't think this one is going to wake up anytime soon. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Seth grinned carrying Rhys up to the spare bedroom. Dean and Renee sprawled across their bed upstairs listening to Seth talk to Rhys who had woken up when he was changed, as he rocked him back to sleep. "I love you, you change my whole life champ and all for the better. You're growing up too quick though, I'm gonna miss holding you like this. Gonna grow up big like your brother huh? Uncle Dean and Auntie Nae are going to get Colton out of their, daddy wishes neither one of you had to go through that but I promise you no one will ever hurt you again"

Renee smiled up at Dean who kissed her softly, "I hope we can get him out of there, I just get this horrible feeling whenever I think about it" She admitted pressing closer to Dean. "It wont be easy but it's worth it, he deserves a chance at a better life. No one ever bothered to save me when I was a kid, I had to fight through it on my own. We've got a chance to change his whole life Nae, give him a family. I mean him and Rhys can be brothers that don't live together but I want to give him siblings to" Renee climbed on top straddling his hips and staring down at him "Oh yeah? Maybe we out to practice" she whispered making him shift and groan.

"I definitely think you shouldn't!" Seth hollered from his room, making both separate and bust out laughing. "Later" Dean winked pulling her onto the bed and wrapping her up in his arms and settling in for the night.

Across town while they slept Colton laid across the carpet floor in his bedroom blood running from his nose. "Next time I wont be so fucking nice" Jay slapped the wall above Colton's head "Worthless shit" He snapped before slamming the door. Whimpering he dove on top of the hard mattress that sat on the floor in the corner and wrapped his blanket around him. "It was an accident" he whispered gripping the blanket tight. He had been vacuuming the floors just like mommy said when he sucked up one of Jay's cigarettes he had dropped. After ten minutes of constant blows he'd throw him here in his room with no supper. He could hear them yelling and things banging around, closing his eyes he dreamed of a family who loved him. Grown ups with hands that didn't hurt him, voices that didn't yell and eyes that didn't bore straight through him.

Little did he know his dream was closer then he thought.


	27. Chapter 27

"Such a sweet boy aren't you" Holly cooed at Rhys as she held him in the air his little feet kicking and giggles leaving his lips. He wore a black Chicago bears onesie as he babbled happily pressing his hands against her face squealing when she made faces at him. "I'm so glad you came home for a visit" She sighed pressing the toddler into a tight hug, Rhys grinned happily nuzzling his face into his neck. "I think Rhys is to" Seth laughed reaching over to smooth his hair. Rhys climbed down from his grandmothers' lap and over to his toys sitting on his bum and rolling his tractors across the wooden floor.

"So, Dean and Renee are going to adopt Rhys's brother Colton?" Seth had explained the situation to his mom and she was just as outraged at the abuse of Colton. "God, I wish they'd let some big guy beat the crap out of them like they did those poor babies" She huffed making Seth chuckle. "I agree with you, but hopefully we can get him out and show him what a good life is all about. I know a certain someone is raking in the love here lately" Rhys babbled back at his dad reaching out to pull himself up on the coffee table. "Oh, good boy Rhysee" Holly said as the toddler hauled himself up right, he swayed slightly before stiffening up straight. Seth watched as he moved one foot after the other slowly walking himself around the table little fists gripping the edge. Holly watched Seth's face as Rhys carefully moved around, torn between being proud and sad. "He's growing up so fast" Seth nodded his eyes still fixed on the toddler who let one hang go swaying on his knees, before Seth could reach out and grab him Rhys lost his balance smacking his chin against the corner of the table and pushing his front tooth through his lip.

"Shit" Seth cursed lunging for him, his little face was covered in blood and he was screaming in pain. Holly ran to the bathroom grabbing a cold wet face cloth and bringing it to Seth in the kitchen. He had Rhys propped up on the counter trying to see into his mouth through the blood, "Here put this on his lip" Holly murmured passing over the cloth. Seth pressed it to his little lip trying to clean off the blood, Rhys screamed louder gripping at his shirt. "It's okay champ It's okay" Seth repeated trying to calm Rhys and himself down. Holly took the cloth back noticing the panic in his eyes and told him to hold Rhys while she dealt with his lip. "There we go sweet boy" She cooed as the cloth brushed over his lip revealing a small gash where his tooth had gone through. "Just got to hold this there so it doesn't swell" She said softly pressing the cloth against the swelling, Rhys whined but kept still while Seth stroked his hair murmuring how brave he was in his ear.

"There we go, all better baby" Rhys's lip was still slightly swollen with a red gash into it. Seth looked down at his son, shaking his head and gripping him tight. "Daddies so sorry champ" He croaked, he was supposed to keep him safe not let him bash his face on shit. Holly ran her fingers through Seth's two toned hair smiling when he instinctually curled into her touch. "Part of being a parent baby is watching them fall and picking them back up. You bashed your head plenty of times, don't feel bad he's a boy. No scratch that he's _your_ boy" Seth grinned at that, he always was a rough and tumble kid.

Later that night Seth sat on the couch at his house, the television was playing some nonsensical kids program that Rhys was infatuated with. The toddler had on his ninja turtles' pyjamas and his hair was freshly washed and still damp from his bath. He smelled like kids bath soap and with a mix of his baby smell, even Seth had to admit it was calming. Seth's phone buzzed against the table as he reached over to snag it. A facetime call from Sasha, Seth grinned tapping accept and holding It down so he and Rhys were in view. "Hey beautiful" He grinned at the screen as she came into view. Her hair was up in a sloppy pony tail loose strands in front of her eyes and she wore a black hoodie. "Hey lovelies" She smiled waving at Rhys who squealed at the sound of her voice. He babbled fingers reaching out to the phone. "He's happy to see you" Seth laughed as Rhys mumbled something else looking up at him. "So, are you nervous for tomorrow?" She asked softly Seth had told her Monday that he and Dean would be going tomorrow to help the police take Colton. Nodding Seth brushed his lips across his sons' forehead "It's going to be brutal but hopefully it the end he'll be safe like this guy" Rhys tugged on his beard big brown eyes gazing up at him. "But I owe it to him to fight for his brother"

"You guys had better be safe" She sighed meeting his eyes through the phone, she was worried about him more then she cared to admit. The conversation had meant to be light hearted and fun just so she could hear his voice but the panic in her couldn't help it. The type of who could hurt innocent children wouldn't have much of a problem taking out Seth or Dean. "Worried about me Banks" He smirked laughing at the glare he got in return. "Can you not be a dick for like 5 seconds Rollins?" She huffed smirking when Rhys let out a huge giggle "See even your kid agrees" Rhys babbled back at Sasha his little fingers gripping at the screen. "I miss you to handsome" She said blowing him a kiss making him squeal, her eyes caught a glance at the red gash on his lip. "What happened to his lip?" She immediately regretted the question when Seth's face fell. "He bashed his face off the coffee table I couldn't get to him in time" He admitted softly eyes fixed on the cut, Rhys whined at the somber expression on his face leaning in to press his nose against his cheek.

"And you think it's all your fault" Sasha sighed Seth nodded adjusting Rhys in his lap. "I should have caught him I'm supposed to protect him not let him smash his face off shit" He growled, he still felt guilty as hell especially when Rhys cried eating supper earlier that night. "He's a toddler, they fall Seth" She murmured watching as his brown eyes flashed up to meet hers, "You're a good dad Seth, look how much he loves you." Rhys had leaned back against Seth he yawned rubbing his eyes. "Guess it's bedtime huh?" She said watching as Rhys curled into Seth pushing his thumb into his mouth.

"I guess your right about his cut, I just feel so damn bad. He's my baby I don't want him hurt." Smirking he shook his head "Smarter then I am woman, bed time champ?" Seth murmured kissing the toddlers' forehead smiling as he whimpered reaching out for him, Sasha laughed watching as Rhys forced his eyes back open at the sound. "Give yourself some credit Rollins, goodnight sweet boy" She waved and blew a kiss at Rhys who flapped his hand back and forth "and Seth?" Seth lifted Rhys into his arms bringing the phone back up to his face. "Please be careful" She said softly before called ended. Upstairs Seth tucked Rhys into his crib pulling the blanket around him and kissing his cheeks. "I love you champ" He murmured brushing his finger tips over his still swollen bottom lip. "And I'm sorry"

The next morning Seth and Dean sat in a police SUV on their way to Haley's. Dean's heart pounded in his chest this was it. Beside him Seth was equally as nervous, he was about to come face to face with her. No amount of words could ever make her understand the damage she had done to their son, no his son. The SUV pulled into the driveway blocking the small car in as three police cars pulled up and police ran from them rushing the door. Seth and Dean jumped out running around back to find Colton before he got caught up in the mix but they were too late. Dean could hear him screaming from inside as the police shouted for the gun to be dropped. Both men rushed into the house ignoring the screams from the officers to stay back. Jay had Colton gripped in his arms, gun pinned beneath his chin and Haley was behind him. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when Seth walked into the room. "What are _you_ doing here" She snapped, her whole body was twitching and shaking and Seth knew she was high. He shuddered even thinking about her caring for his boy. "I came to save Colton from you just like I did Rhys" He snapped. Jay snickered pressing the gun harder into Colton's chin. "You took my baby from me" Haley screeched moving to jump Seth when Jay grabbed her. "Because you neglected him and beat the shit out him, you don't fucking deserve him he's too good for you" Seth roared, he'd promised to keep his temper but damn he was mad. Kayla who had just walked in patted his shoulder whispering "Calm down" in his ear. The boiling in his blood didn't lessen but he backed down.

Dean met Colton's terrified gaze, the pure panic in his eyes was enough to chill Dean's blood. "I'll protect you" Dean mouthed at him, and Colton desperately wanted to believe him but he was all but certain Jay was going to shoot. Why wouldn't he? He didn't love him love didn't hurt.

"Put the gun down now! Let him go" The police roared at Jay who rolled his eyes completely un-phased. "Free this little guy? Nah if I'm going he's coming with me. He can't live without me can you bud?" Dean's stomach twisted the words were so disgusting. "I'll shoot you god damn it Jay let him go" The officer roared.

"Tell him to let him go Haley what the fuck are you doing?" Seth hissed, Haley just stared back at him completely emotionless. "If I die he comes to" She said quietly, and Dean knew right then this was going to end in bullets. Dean heard the click of a gun and without thinking dove for Colton ripping him from Jay's grip and hitting the ground with a loud thud. Seth grabbed Kayla throwing her to the ground as the room erupted in gun fire. Dean groaned as bullet hit his shoulder, gripping Colton tighter against his chest and Seth cursed as one hit his bicep. Ears ringing the gunshots finally died off, Dean didn't move looking back at Seth who nodded his head sitting up to survey the damage. Kayla shifted underneath him moving to check Haley who'd taken a bullet to her abdomen and Jay had one just underneath his hip. "Don't let him see" Seth murmured pointing to Colton who was curled into Dean sobbing and gripping his shirt. Carefully gripping him Dean carried him out of the house with Seth and Kayla behind him. "What the fuck was that" The commanding officer roared, Kayla walked up to him eyes narrowed "He just saved your ass so shut it" She snapped opening the ambulance doors so both men could get in. The ride there was hectic as the EMT did his best to check over Colton who was having nothing to do with it. He thrashed and cried only allowing Dean to even touch him. Arriving at the ER Renee threw her arms around Dean, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I can't believe you fucking did that I should kick your ass" She croaked as he buried his face into her hair. Colton tensed in his arms as Renee's body pressed against his, feeling the movement she glanced down at the little body curled into his chest. "Is he okay?" She asked softly and Dean shook his head, "No kid should ever have to go through that" Seth muttered coming up beside them holding gauze to his bicep.

"You both got shot!" She hissed smacking Seth on his good arm, "Hunter is going to flip out" Seth snorted rolling his eyes "I'm more worried about my mother and Sasha. I should go call em before they start pulling this shit from my arm" He winced. Dean and Renee walked to the room the nurse had directed them to, hoping up on the bed Dean shifted Colton so he could remove his sweater and let the doctor remove the bullet. Renee watched as Dean sat rock still as they fixed him up, the doctor turned his gaze to Colton who hadn't dared move. "I need to examine him" She said softly Dean nodded lifting Colton or trying to as his fingers dug into the fabric of his black shirt. "Colton bud, hey it's okay we just got to check you out. I wont leave I promise" He whispered, Colton shook his head hugging him tighter. Prying his fingers from his shirt Dean laid him down on the bed his little head resting in his lap. "It's okay" He murmured as he pulled over his shirt and jeans, Dean's fingers combing through his blonde hair. Renee gasped from her spot across the room, his little body was literally head to toe bruises and cuts. Dean's temper thrummed under his skin as Colton shook against his leg.

The doctor carefully checked him over, making note of how Colton would flinch whenever his fingers touched his skin. Colton stared at the white wall across from him desperately trying to block out his surroundings. Mommy and Jay were gone the police took them but what did that mean for him? He didn't want to go to the foster homes, he never stayed in one place. Did mommy or Jay die? He knew people fired guns, Dean had one in his arm and he saw Seth with one to. While his brain roared into over drive his body was slowly giving into the gentle strokes of Dean's hand up and down his back. "Rest your eyes bud, I'll keep you safe" Dean rumbled looking down at the pair of sharp green eyes that looked up at him. Colton didn't want to sleep he had questions, he wanted to know what was going to happen to him but once Renee laid the big warm blanket over him and gently pulled her fingers through the hair at the top of his neck his eyes slid shut.


	28. Chapter 28

_A:N A little unsteady by DJ Toner was great inspiration for this chapter._

Seth leaned against the door frame of Colton's hospital room, Dean sat in the chair next to the bed while Renee slept on the couch at the back of the room. Holly had brought Colton down earlier in the morning and after slapping hugging and lecturing Seth, she had gone back to the hotel leaving Rhys with his dad. He was asleep against Seth's shoulder resting in his good arm.

"Think they'll freak out when they see each other?" Dean drawled he was running on less then 4 hours sleep and some decent pain medication. Seth shrugged as best he could with a bad arm and a reasonably heavy toddler making his way over to the other side of the bed, "I hope they're happy to see each other, I just hope Rhys doesn't scream or something." A soft knock on the door frame grabbed their attention as the doctor made her way into the room. "Still asleep? That's good poor guy needs it" After several tests, scans and at least 3 different doctors they had assessed Colton's injuries. Fractured nose, 3 cracked ribs, a bruised lung and many cuts and scrapes. "Will he heal okay?" Dean asked his gaze settled on the small boy in front of him. Amongst the blankets and large hospital bed Colton didn't look much bigger then Rhys, they had given him a bath and combed his hair making the blonde stand out even more. "Physically I have no doubt he will heal back to 100%" A sad smile on her face she sighed heavily "Mentally I can't say"

"He's strong, we'll get him through it" Renee murmured wrapping herself around Dean, his shoulders were tense as she rested against them. He didn't sleep much and he kept staring at Colton most of the night worried about him. She was sure that he didn't even feel his gun shot wound yet. "She's right, I've seen my share of abuse cases but Colton, he's strong he'll pull through. Especially with a family like this." Placing the chart back at the end of the bed, she made her way back out leaving them alone.

Whimpering Colton's eyes snapped open cringing back from the blur of faces he saw surrounding them. Everything hurt but a weird hazy kind of hurt. His eyes watered as he shifted to move around and his ribs ached. "S'okay Colton you're safe" Dean murmured softly watching as those bright green eyes fixed onto his face. "I'm still here" He mumbled his heart sinking, Mommy was gone so was Jay which meant he was foster home bound. "When do I go away with the social lady" Dean looked at Renee who slowly leaned over and brushed her fingers through his hair. Colton watched her waiting for a smack or slap him for being so bold as to question an adult. "You're not going with them baby, you're coming with us" Dean nodded watching as confusion flashed across his little face. Why would they want him? Avoiding the adults gaze at all cost he glanced around the room to get his bearings. He glanced at Seth looking away before his eyes snapped back. "Rhysee" He whispered his eyes fixed on his baby brother sleeping soundly against his chest. Dean watched as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open. Seth moved closer ducking down to sit on the bed and shift Rhys so Colton could get a better look. His hand gently moved towards the toddlers' face brushing the hair on his forehead. The movement was so tender, Seth felt his eyes water.

"He's really here" He whispered his eyes searching his little face, his body, everything. Like he was memorizing him again. They hadn't lied he was safe, not a single bruise on his chubby cheeks, he was bigger now and Colton knew he wasn't being left hungry anymore. "He's still pretty tired but he'll wake up soon" Seth barely got the words out before those little brown eyes snapped open. Yawning and stretching he muttered against Seth's neck making him grin down at him. Colton watched with a wide smile on his face making Renee and Dean grin. "Hi Rhysee" Colton said softly, Rhys snapped his head around eyes wide at the sight in front of him. A sound that was part squeal and part sob escaped his lips as his little arms reached out towards Colton.

Gently letting him onto the bed Seth watched as he crawled into his brothers' lap babbling happily as he tugged on his blonde locks. "Hiya Rhysee" Colton grinned wincing slightly as he pressed against his bad ribs "I missed ya to" He mumbled against the top of his head holding him tight. Renee wiped at her eyes, the boys were finally together again. Rhys whined softly leaning back to see Colton's face who looked down with concern. Shaking his head Colton pinch the toddlers' nose between his thumb and finger. "No Rhysee they're gone now we're safe. Jay's gone the police mans took him away."

"Yes, you are" Dean said watching as the two boys looked up at him, sat here together they looked more alike, they had Haley's subtle facial features but their eyes were their most striking feature. Rhys's big dark brown eyes and Colton's sharp green ones. Rhys giggled as Seth tickled his belly leaning over to grab at his daddy. Colton watched as Rhys curled into his arms, he wished he had his daddy here but maybe him and Dean could be like that. Renee watched as Colton's face fell and nudged Dean who ran his fingers through his hair ruffling it. "You okay? Ribs barkin?" Colton shook his head tugging the blanket up further. He still didn't understand, why they wanted him when they could have any little boy they wanted. He was a bad boy, mommy told him that often enough.

After filling out the proper paperwork and getting the medications Colton would need Dean waited as Renee helped dress him to go home. Dean was never happier about the money he made during wrestling then he was right now. He could afford every test, doctor and medication Colton needed no questions asked. He was grateful. Leaning against the wall Seth and Dean watched as Colton slowly made his way out of the room, you could tell he was in agony by the flashes of pain across his face as he stepped. "Want a lift?" Dean asked kneeling down to meet Colton's gaze, he chewed his lip obviously thinking it over. "I wont hurt you Colton" It wasn't that he didn't want to be touched, but he didn't want to be needy. No one liked a needy kid. _Especially_ not mommy and Jay.

Seth and Dean shared a look before he gently put his hands underneath Colton's arm pits slowly lifting him into his arms. Colton hissed as his ribs shrieked in protest, "Sorry kid almost there" Laying him against his chest, they made their way out of the hospital and to Dean's truck. Seth buckled Rhys into his rental while Dean snapped Colton into the seat he had bought. Laying his head back against the seat Colton grit his teeth as the straps pressed against his ribs, "I'm sorry bud" Dean whispered running his hand across his forehead, tears slipped down Colton's cheeks from the pain but he never said anything. Renee watched from the front seat as Dean fixed the straps as best he could, she could see Colton's teeth sunk into his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

The drive to the apartment was awful every bump and turn made Colton's body shriek with pain. He never made a single sound, and for Dean that made it worse. He knew he was in agony but he was brought up to keep his mouth shut and to never complain. Dean could tell he was still terrified that he was going to get slapped around. Finally arriving Renee grabbed bags and meds while Dean carried Colton, Seth following behind with Rhys. Dressed in a loose hoody and basketball shorts Colton was laid across their living room couch, while Rhys whined softly at the bottom little fists holding onto the edge of the couch. He knew his big brother was in pain and he didn't like it, crawling to Seth's feet Rhys reached up when Seth lifted him into his arms. Whining against his neck looking at Colton who was pushing back sobs, daddy made him feel better maybe he could make Colton's owies go away "We'll make him feel better baby, Colton will be okay" He whispered kissing his forehead, Colton sucked in a breath nodding up at his baby brother forcing a smile. "S'okay Rhysee just an bruise"

Renee brought over a glass of water and a couple pills, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "These will take the edge off the pain" She said softly helping Colton sit up so he could sip the water and swallow the pills. Seth sat in the chair across from the couch Rhys curled into his lap, his fingers pulling at Seth's beard as he fought his eyelids watching his big brother. Dean kneeled by the couch studying Colton's face as Renee gently pulled the hoody over his head. "If you need _anything_ you tell me okay? I don't care how whiny you think you sound I want to know" He tried to sound stern but god help him he melted at those big green eyes. Colton nodded he would agree to whatever Dean said, but he wasn't going to complain about the pain. He deserved the shots to the ribs, he was a bad boy. Renee went off to cook lunch leaving the boys alone in the living room, Dean sat on the couch gently laying Colton's head in his lap. Colton was uneasy with the amount of love he was being shown, he didn't deserve it but it was hard to argue against the feeling of Dean's fingers scratching his scalp. The mix of that and the pain medication was putting him to sleep fast.

Dean looked down from the football game to the soft snoring coming from his lap. "Guess he's tired to" He chuckled Seth nodding in agreement as Rhys snored in his arms sprawled out. "I think they're happy to be together, Rhys definitely doesn't like him being in pain though"

"They're brothers man, they look out for each other even Rhys for as little as he is." Dean shrugged, him Seth and Roman were the exact same way. Renee had thrown together sandwiches bringing them out to both Dean and Seth, "Poor guys" She said as both boys slept in their dad's laps. As they ate their lunch and watched the game Colton began to flinch and whimper in Dean's lap, "please no I'm sorry" he mumbled against his thigh cringing and then letting out a sob. "you promised it wouldn't hurt mommy" he croaked his whole-body trembling. Dean looked at Renee at a complete loss, Renee put her plate on the table crouching down to Colton's eye level and gently shaking him. "Colton baby you're safe you're having a dream open your eyes" Seth watched his stomach twisting remembering all the nights he had to remind Rhys that he was safe, that no one could hurt him anymore. He wished someone would take a few rounds out of Haley and Jay so they felt the fear these boys did.

Dean knew that tone, hell he knew this whole situation Renee had talked him out of more then one nightmare. Colton stiffened in his lap his eyes fighting to open as Renee whispered to him that it was okay, that he was safe and they couldn't hurt him anymore. Gasping Colton's eyes snapped open and he shoved himself back against the couch eyes frantically searching for his mom and Jay waiting for another blow. He found Renee's soft concern gaze her hands gently brushing his hair from his eyes. "It's okay" She murmured rubbing his cheek and brushing away the tears. "It hurts" He whimpered making Dean and Seth suck in a breath knowing he didn't mean his ribs this time. "I know baby" Renee said kissing his forehead "But it'll get better, I promise baby you're safe now"

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me 'Cause I'm a little unsteady A little unsteady_


	29. Chapter 29

It had to be the stress or maybe the environment change, but that couldn't be it Rhys had stayed here more then once. Seth sighed as he walked his hotel room floor holding his screaming son in his arms. He could usually pin point what caused Rhys's nightmares, lack of sleep, a change in his routine but this had him at a loss. The only difference was Colton but Rhys had been so excited to see him.

"It's okay champ your safe daddies here" He murmured kissing his temple winching when Rhys dug his fingers into his hair and tugged letting out a sob. He was trembling in his arms his little body shaking while he held a death trip to him. "It's okay baby" Seth soothed holding him against his chest. It was the first Monday night Raw back for Seth and Dean now that their arms were healed. Colton was in the hotel room with Dean and Renee and Seth had gotten his own because Roman was bunked with the Uso's. The two boys had spent the better part of a week together and were inseparable, Rhys loved having his brother back.

Rhys had woken up screaming and Seth thought maybe it was his teeth but he showed no fever and Tylenol was doing nothing. They were an hour and a half into this and the toddler showed no signs of calming down. A knock at the door had Seth shuffling over and opening it, finding Renee smiling on the other side. She had on shorts that stopped just above her knee and Dean's tap out hoody. "I don't know if you want to hang around, he's miserable" Colton was stood beside her in Scooby-Doo pyjamas, eyes drooping as he struggled to keep awake. "This guy can't sleep when Rhys is crying, so we thought we'd come see if you needed some back up" The clock read 11:45 pm as they shuffled inside and closed the door "Dean's sleeping so we left him in the room" She explained lifting Colton onto the bed, careful of his ribs that were still sore. Rhys sobbed into Seth's neck as his hand ran up and down his little back. "I don't know what this is all about" Renee pulled him into her arms, nodding at the bathroom "Go get a shower me and Colton got him" Seth kissed the toddlers' temple before heading to the shower desperately needing even just a few minutes to refresh. Sitting on the bed beside Colton Renee rocked Rhys back and forth singing softly, Colton curled into her side eyes fixed on his baby brother. "S'okay Rhysee" Colton mumbled exhaustedly rubbing his little head. He had spent more then enough nights calming his brother so that Jay and mommy wouldn't hurt him for being upset.

"Hush baby it's alright" Renee hummed as she rocked him in her arms, Colton's eyes slid shut he mumbled "S'okay Rhysee" one more time and Rhys looked down seeing his big brother and nodded off himself feeling safe in Renee's arms with daddy and Colton close by. Seth came out a few minutes later grinning at Renee as both boys hugged her tight sleeping soundly. "I figured Colton might do the trick" She laughed quietly handing Rhys over to Seth. "I couldn't figure out why he was so upset, I mean it wasn't the usual nightmare panic" Shaking his head Seth kissed the toddlers' forehead taking in how calm and peaceful he was. Dean had always said Renee had a calming effect about her. "Thanks Nae I really appreciate it"

"You've done more then enough to help us out, we owe you a few" She smirked lifting Colton into her arms. His little face burying into her neck he mumbled out "mommy" against her neck sighing contently. "He calls you mommy now?" Seth asked eyebrows raised Renee shook her head "Only in his sleep, I think he's scared to, I don't blame him. See you tomorrow" Quietly closing the door she carried Colton back to their room, Dean was sprawled out still snoring, his hair spread across his eyes. Laying Colton back in his bed and tucking him in she kissed his forehead before she curled into Dean smiling as his arm wound its way around her and fell back to sleep herself.

"Alright so you and Dean pick him up then we double power bomb him and then Seth drags him in the ring and pin him" Roman nodded at Daniel, Kane and Randy. They were prepping for their 6-man tag match tonight it was the last Raw before Extreme Rules. Seth and Roman were set to defend their titles against Daniel and Kane and Dean was going to win the US title from Kofi. "And we have the suicide dive spot" Seth mentioned pointing over to the barricade on the left side of the ring. Dean nodded fist bumping his brothers, he was excited for Raw but was dying to get to Extreme Rules and win his title. "So, you adopted a kid Ambrose" Daniel asked leaning back against the ropes retying his pony tail, Randy and Kane had gone to the back leaving the 4 men together in the ring. Dean nodded placing the cap back on his water bottle, "Yep we're working on the paper work and all that crap. His name is Colton he's Rhys's older brother. Hell, of a kid man" Roman clapped Dean on the shoulder laughing "Sound like a proud Papa already" Dean had always been so hesitant about kids until Rhys and Colton came around. Seth grinned from his spot on the top turn buckle kicking his foot into Roman's lower back. "We should get the kids together man" Roman had planned to bring JoJo to a show soon, but Seth figured the kids could have more fun at the beach or something.

"I'm all in for that" Roman nodded, beside him Dean nodded to but then quickly shook his head. "Once Colt's ribs are healed though, poor kid still can't move to well" Daniel perked up at that his eyebrows raised "Ribs?" Dean nodded shaking the hair from his eyes, "Y'know how they beat on Rhys well Colton got it pretty bad to. Cracked ribs, bruised lungs you name it poor kid has it." Daniel's face grew into a snarl at the idea of a 4-year-old child being man handled in such a way. "I hope they lock them up and throw away the key" Daniel growled. "I'd love 10 minutes alone with them both in a dark ally" Roman muttered it was bad enough before knowing Dean had been thrown around as a small kid. Having Rhys _and_ Colton suffering the same was more then Roman could imagine.

Heading back to catering Daniel followed along knowing Brie would be where the kids were. Sure, enough Paige, Renee, Sasha and the Bella twins were sat around the table laughing and chatting. Rhys and Colton were sat on the floor beside Renee's chair playing with the toy dinosaurs Colton had brought with them. Colton held up a T-rex roaring at Rhys who giggled happily swatting at it with his hands. Spotting Seth Rhys squealed loudly clapping his hands and shouting "ad da ad da" Seth grinned scooping him into his arms. "So, close little man so close" He said against his little neck Rhys gurgling and giggling as the hair tickled him. Colton stood shyly beside Dean looking up at him desperately wanting to scream daddy and climb into his arms. "Hey Colt" Dean smiled holding his arms opening and laughing softly when he dove into them. Dean had been surprised when Colton had easily taken to hugs and being touched but he figured after not getting any his whole life the kid deserved it. "Having fun with your brother?" Colton nodded against his neck relishing in the warm hug he was receiving. Mommy and Jay _never_ gave hugs and Dean's big arms made Colton feel safe.

"Father hood looks good on you Ambrose" Sasha said tickling Rhys's belly as he bent over with laughter in Seth's arms. Seth pinched her nose earning a glare and a slap that made Rhys whine down at Sasha. "See he says be nice don't ya champ" Renee watched as Dean whispered something in Colton's ear causing his whole face to light up. "What are you two planning" Renee asked narrowing her eyes at Colton and Dean who grinned at each other. "Da..Dean said we could have pizza for supper" Colton said avoiding eye contact at his slip up. "Oh, I could use some pizza" Nikki grinned at Colton who ducked his head into Dean's neck shyly. "Order to the hotel or go out?" Seth asked holding Rhys by his ankles and grinning at the squeals at giggles that left his lips. "There's an amazing pizza place down the block for the hotel" Brie mentioned from Daniel's lap, "Sold" Roman boomed smirking at Colton who smiled up at him.

The boys got changed and they group headed to the pizza place, Rhys was up on Seth's shoulders babbling happily and pointing around him. Sasha walked beside him watching the toddlers face light up as Seth bounced him jumping on the spot. "Giddy up champ?" Seth asked receiving a high-pitched squeal as he took off. Colton smiled watching his baby brother giggle he held Dean and Renee's hand as they walked toward the pizza place. Dean cleared his throat grabbing Renee's attention before lifting his hand and swinging his head slightly. Grinning Renee lifted her hand as they both swung Colton, his hands gripped them tight for a moment in fear before he burst out laughing. "Again please?" He asked softly big green eyes looking up at Renee. "Course, ready?" She asked Dean who smiled back full dimples and swung the little boy higher this time. His little laugh was contagious and soon Dean and Renee were laughing as hard as he was.

"They're good with him" Brie said as her Roman, Daniel and Nikki walked slightly behind them. Roman nodded watching Dean as he lifted Colton into his arms chasing Seth and making Rhys yell and babble trying to warn his dad. "I think they need him as bad as he needs them" Roman murmured. Before Rhys and Colton Dean was struggling to keep himself grounded, he loved Renee but his whole body burned for more. His CZW days were calling him and he told Roman he wasn't sure he could hold it off and he wasn't positive Renee would stick around for it. But then Rhys came around and Dean was so focused on him all that was forgotten and with Colton Roman knew it wasn't going to be an issue. "They're sweet boys, I can't imagine anyone hurting them" Nikki said as they entered the pizzeria.

Seth had Rhys in a highchair and Dean had put a chair beside him for Colton, Rhys babbled down at Colton who listened closely nodding his head. "I know Rhysee but you gotta wait for it to cook, it's not like the freezer kind" He shook his head when Rhys whined. "You can understand him?" Sasha asked watching both boys with interest, Colton's head snapped up when he realised he was being watched a deep red flooding his cheeks. "Yeah, I knows what he is saying"

Leaning into Sasha Seth whispered in her ear "They were all each other had, lots of time to get it down" Sasha's heart broke when he realised he was right. After ordering their pizza the adults chatted while the boys played with two small hot wheels' cars Dean had brought in his pocket. Colton drove his up the tray of Rhys's highchair laughing when Rhys drove his car right into it. "You's a bad driver Rhysee" He muttered making Dean chuckle beside him. "No drivers license for your brother?" Colton smiled and shook his head "He can't reach the pedals anyway"

"He talks pretty good for a 4-year-old" Paige said to Renee, nodding Renee watched as Colton pressed his face against Dean's side. "He's had to grow up way to quick. I'm kind of hoping we can slow that down a bit" The pizza came and everyone had a slice, even Rhys who was covered chin to forehead in red pizza sauce, Colton laughed beside him every time he looked over. "You look like Elmo Rhysee" He pointed groaning when a slimy fist pressed against his face "Rhys!" He whined making the toddler laugh hysterically. Seth watched as his little boy chewed on the pizza sucking the sauce of his fingers and gurgling before chewing some more. "I guess he likes pizza" Sasha laughed meeting Rhys's big brown eyes and laughing when he squealed happily. "Apparently" Seth snorted ducking when his little hands reached out "Oh no kiddo we're cleaning you up before snuggles"

"I can do it Uncle Seth, I don't minds getting dirty" Colton said bright green eyes fixed on his. "I'm used to his mess" Seth chuckled "But if you want to have at it kiddo" Passing the wipes over the group watched as Colton gently cleaned off his baby brother, not missing a single spot and being patient when Rhys reached for the pizza again dirtying his hands. "There we go Rhysee all clean" He said ruffling his hair. The toddler squealed clapping his hands and reaching for Seth, finally in his daddies arms the toddler pressed against his chest stuffing his thumb into his mouth and moaning.

Beside Dean Colton's eye lids were drooping between being up early and not getting to bed on time last night he was exhausted. Holding his arms open Dean looked over at him, smiling when he curled into his lap sighing in content.

"Our boys" Seth grinned over at Dean.

 _A:N_

 _Calm before the storm?_


	30. Chapter 30

Thunder crackled over head as Colton jammed his fingers in his ears, back pressed against the wall of his tiny closet. He wasn't sure how long he had been in there but between the flashes of lightning and his nightmares he was terrified. Blanket wrapped around him he hummed loudly desperately trying to block it out. "Mommy and Jay are in jail with the police mans they can't get me" He mumbled "Safe here with Dean and Renee just a storm no problems" But his heart was slamming in his chest, like someone was just outside his closet door. Sure, he could go to Renee or Dean but they probably didn't care, he tried telling mommy he was scared once. Jay threw him outside on the porch and locked the door, saying that being into it would make him less afraid. It hadn't worked only made him more terrified, left alone to the storm and its elements. He rocked back and forth sobs escaping his throat, "Nothing to be scared of" He said slowly unplugging his ears only for the thunder to crack loudly, he screamed and pressed his face into the blanket that was already too damp with tears.

Dean was tossing and turning in the next room, thunder storms made him uneasy to making his nightmares worse to the point where he'd cling to Renee for reassure. Renee smoothed his hair whispering that he was safe now, she heard a scream from the next room that had both sat straight up. "What was that?!" Dean hissed his eyes wide with panic, Renee didn't answer only shaking her head as she left the room with him close behind her. She slowly opened Colton's bedroom door her heart dropping when he wasn't in his bed, Dean's jaw dropped when he came in behind her. "Where the fuck?!" Renee pressed her finger to his lips listening closely, soft whimpers and sobs were coming from the closet. "Oh baby" She whispered moving to gently open the door, her heart breaking when she saw him huddled into the corner. Blanket covering his face and his fingers pressed into his ears as he mumbled that he was okay.

Slowly she placed her hand on his leg, watching as he flinched back smacking his head on the wall before his eyes adjusted and he saw her face. "Your okay baby" She whispered bringing him into her arms and closing the closet doors. Dean's heart sank when he saw the panic and fear in his little green eyes, he used to be like that. Fuck he was like that until Renee had calmed him, he used to resort to good old jack. Colton whimpered into Renee's neck as she brought him to their room and sat on the bed beside Dean. His whole body shook as she ran her hand up and down his back kissing his forehead "We wont let anything happen to you sweetie" She said softly holding back her own tears at the desperate sobs that still shook him. "They're gonna get me" He croaked hiccupping and rubbing at his eyes, "Storms gonna get me to" Dean brought his forehead against Colton's, god this was killing him.

"I wont let _anyone_ or _anything_ ever hurt you again" Dean said sternly almost whimpering when Colton dove into his arms. Sobbing out "Daddy I'm scared" against his neck. Renee wiped at her eyes leaning her head against his shoulder as she brushed the hair from Colton's eyes. "I know buddy" Dean whispered cursing himself because due to his idiotic fears he couldn't tell Colton there was nothing to be afraid of. They sat in silence holding on tight as the shakes slowly stopped and his tears dried, his green eyes fixed on hers Colton thought about his word very carefully before deciding to try. What was the worst that could happen? He'd get hit? He was used to that.

"Mommy?" He said so quietly Renee wasn't even sure she heard him right. "What baby" She murmured lips pressed against his temple. "Don't wanna go see the social lady" He mumbled and Dean's arms tightened around him. "Don't wanna go back" Yesterday during the last live event on Thursday, Kayla had phoned and told Seth that due to the nature of the adoption they were required to bring Colton in for a social worker to talk to. Dean hated the idea and Renee wasn't fond of it herself but it wasn't an option. Even Seth had to take Rhys down because he was pressing charges against Haley. "You're staying with us Colt" Dean said quietly and Renee shivered at the tone of his voice.

Colton clung to Dean's neck feeling Renee's fingers lightly scratch at his scalp, he loved it here and he didn't want to go back. Back to the lonely porch outside with no toys, barely any food or water and being hit, kicked, slapped. "Please let me stay mommy" He whimpered when another crack of thunder sounded. Dean grit his teeth to keep from flinching. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe with me" Renee said meeting those sharp green eyes, Colton had been staying with them for almost a month and this was the first time he'd called them mommy and daddy knowing full well what he was saying. "Come on we got to sleep now, come cuddle with us" Dean laid down with Colton on his chest while Renee wrapped her arm around him. "Goodnight boys" She whispered running her fingers through his hair as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Stark white walls, awkward chemical smell, Colton crushed his arms close to his chest to keep from sobbing. He was so scared, what if they made him go back to mommy and Jay. Renee sat beside him rubbing his head while Dean filled out some papers that he wasn't very happy about. Uncle Seth was coming in later with Rhys, mommy promised that if he was a brave boy he and Rhys could go swimming. He'd never been swimming before but he liked the bath tub.

"My brave boy" Renee whispered kissing his temple, Colton smiled up at her nuzzling his face into her neck. The social worker called out his name and Renee watched his face pale and his body begin to tremble. Dean's head snapped up and he watched as his boy panicked, "S'okay Colt" He murmured dropping down to his eye level. "You're coming home with us"

"He's going to have to come in alone" The lady said softly and Renee winced as the expression on Colton's face. Kneeling beside Dean she brought his little face into her hands, "Go in and tell them the truth okay? And then you're going to come with me and daddy and we're going to go swimming with Rhys and Uncle" Nodding Colton shuffled in behind the lady, looking back at Dean and Renee as the door slowly shut behind him.

"I fucking hate this" Dean snarled dropping into the chair and shoving his hands into his hair. Renee dropped down beside him pressing her face into his chest, "He's so scared" Minutes ticked by with Dean texting Seth and asking him how the hell he did this? How did he manage to get through all this especially with Rhys being so fucking small. "It fucking sucks, but just think of it this way in the end he's going to be in a home where he's loved and safe. Any pain any suffering I have to put up with to better my boy's life I'll do it" Seth had texted back and Dean relaxed almost instantly. He'd do it for Colton _he would_.

An hour later Colton shuffled out his green eyes red and puffy and he lunged into Dean's arms. Whimpering "daddy" into his neck. The worker motioned Renee over into the corner by the door. "I got all the answers I needed, he was very honest for such a small child" Renee nodded watching Colton and Dean hold onto each other. "Is there any way he's going to end up back with them?" Sighing the social worker watched Dean and Colton for a moment before shaking her head. "Honestly, I highly doubt it, the pictures, the marks and his stories I can't imagine any jury giving him back." Thanking the woman Renee headed over to her boys, lifting Colton into her arms and kissing his cheeks. "Oh, sweet boy you're so brave" Colton just held on tight as they walked back to the truck.

Later that night Seth, Dean and Renee were in the pool with the boys. Colton had on blue and black paw patrol swim trunks and Rhys had on lime green under armour shorts over his swim diaper. Both boys wore bright yellow life jackets as they floated around the pool. Dean held Colton as he tossed the ball into the basket and Seth dunked Rhys's feet in and out of the water earning happy giggles from him. Renee leaned against the pools edge watching Dean with Colton completely at ease, she never thought they'd get this far. "Lookin good daddy" She called out earning a dimpled wink. After a couple hours in the pool Rhys was getting fussy so Seth went inside and made him a bottle while Renee and Dean started supper. Colton sat on the living room floor playing with his dinosaurs, making growling noises and banging them together. "I just realised those are the only toys he has" Renee groaned she hadn't even noticed and Colton would never complain. "We'll take him shopping after the paper view" Dean grinned still excited for his title win. "You bet champ" Renee grinned leaning over a kissing him softly moaning when he deepened the kiss. Seth came out to the kitchen Rhys cuddled into his chest after finishing his bottle. Looking down at Colton he made a yuck face making the little boy giggle. "Eeeww" Seth whined dramatically making Renee and Dean jump apart and Colton bust out laughing.

"Ha ha Rollins" Dean snarled turning around to stir the noodles, Renee winked at Colton who giggled running over to hug her leg. "Smells good" Seth said sniffing the air, Rhys babbled little fists banging on the island counter. Colton climbed up onto a bar stool beside Seth watching as Renee chopped up the chicken. "S'that mommy?" He asked eyeing the chicken, Renee smiled softly at him handing a piece of chicken over and watching him chew. "It's chicken, do you like it?" The little boy nodded his head watching with intent as she and Dean cooked.

"Excited for Extreme Rules?" Seth asked bouncing Rhys on his knee as he gurgled at his big brother. Dean nodded his head dumping the noodles into the pan "Hell yeah, my first title win man I can't wait" Renee smiled up at Dean loving the excitement in his voice. "What's a title daddy?" Colton asked quietly still fearing a slap for asking a question. Dean rounded the island lifting him into his arms, "You remember how Uncle Seth and Uncle Roman carry around those belts bud?" Colton thought about it before nodding his head, he remembered those they looked like super hero belts. "Yups" Dean pressed his forehead against Colton's "Well daddies gonna get one tomorrow" Colton's eyes lit up and he beamed "Daddies gonna be a champion?" Dean nodded and Colton hugged his neck tight. Seth and Renee watched as they talked back and forth about the title unsure of who was more excited.

"Chicken frey do" Colton said slowly trying to repeat back what Renee had said. Colton was on his second bowl and Rhys was pounding back noodles faster then Seth had ever seen. "I guess he likes chicken alfredo" Seth laughed as Rhys gurgled chewing happily on a piece of garlic toast. "Rhysee likes all the foods" Colton nodded watching his baby brother suck his fingers. Renee watched as Colton happily chewed on his food, grinning back at her. It made her so happy to see him eating so well but at the same time she knew half the reason he was so excited was because he never got a decent meal. Finishing up their meals, Seth and Dean took both boys to bed while Renee cleaned up the kitchen.

Colton had begged for Rhys to share his bed that night and Dean and Seth had agreed knowing they had probably done it before. Seth rocked Rhys in his arms listening as Dean told Colton a story about dragons and knights curled into his arms. His little green ninja turtle pyjamas warm from the dryer as he held his blanket close. Rhys moaned sucking his thumb his little brown eyes sliding shut, Seth still found it hard to believe his baby boy was almost 20 months and nearly walking. Bringing Rhys over to the bed Seth laid him beside Colton wrapping him up just as Dean tucked Colton in. Both men snapped the rails on the bedsides before looking back. Dark brown hair and light blonde hair streaked the pillows and soft breathing filled the room.

"Ever think this was going to be our lives?" Seth grinned elbowing Dean in the ribs. Dean shook his head eyes fixed on _his_ little boy soundly sleeping in a soft warm bed. "Nah, but I'm fucking glad it is. C'mon we gotta pack for Extreme Rules baby" He smirked wiggling his eyebrows making Seth laugh and shove him.

 _A:N_

 _Up next Extreme Rules!_


	31. Chapter 31

"Thanks a million for watching the boys' tonight Ma" Seth said as himself, Holly and Bob walked the backstage hallways. Rhys was sat in Seth's arms feet dangling over them with his back pressed again his chest. Hunter had called and asked Renee to do the pre-show for the pay per view, which of course left no one to watch Rhys and Colton.

"I love spending time with my grand baby and Colton is more then welcome to join" Holly smiled watching as Rhys leaned his head back and tugged on Seth's beard bringing his head down. His brown hair was spiked slightly at the front and he wore a black Black and Brave t-shirt with grey jeans and black converse. He babbled pointing at things they passed by on their way to the parking lot. Holly and Bob were going out for a bit to see the town and would be back later for both boys. Seth waved Rhys's little arm as they drove out and when they were gone headed off to find Roman and Dean. Placing Rhys down on his feet Seth held his hands as they slowly walked the hallway. Rhys had the walking part down no problem it was his balance that was off. Whenever Seth let go Rhys wobbled and fell after a few moments. "Should get his ears checked out" Hunter boomed clapping him on the back, careful to not knock over the toddler. "Swaying like my Uncle at our family Christmas party" he chuckled waving at Rhys who gurgled and grinned back.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to, I mean he can walk it's just his balance blows" Seth said as Rhys wiggled back and forth wanting to move. "How's the arm?" Hunter asked noticing the light scar on Seth's arm, he hadn't been angry like both men had feared when he found. Both risked their lives for others and for him that was a testament to their character and he was damn proud. "Good don't even feel it, just wishing this court business was over" Seth sighed, the interview hadn't gone any better on his end. Rhys flipped out when they tried to check over his scars and wouldn't sit still while they talked to Seth. "If you or Dean need anything lawyers, money, the jet we're here. Don't hesitate okay?" Seth and Hunter had always had a father/son type bond and it had only grown when Rhys came around.

"I really appreciate that Hunter you have no idea" Hunter grinned clapping him on the back once more and waving at Rhys before ducking into his office for the evening. Walking down the hallway Seth found Dean, Colton, Roman and the Uso's talking and horsing around in the hallway. "Uncle Seth Rhysee!" Colton called jumping and waving, Dean grinned down at his little boy and how excited he was. Rhys squealed happily moving his little feet faster and practically dragging Seth the rest of the way.

"Rollins, mini Rollins" Jimmy grinned barking out a laugh when Rhys let go of Seth's hands and practically fell on top of Colton. "Good catch Colt" Dean said helping adjust the heavy toddler in his small arms. Renee had done Colton's hair so it was spiked like Rhys's and he had on blue jeans and a red hoody. "Hiya Rhysee" Colton giggled as the toddler smeared drooly kisses all over his face. "Tonight's the night Ambrose" Seth grinned knocking his fist against Dean and Roman's. "Yes sir, our boys gonna be Us champ" Roman boomed he knew how excited Dean was especially since Colton was going to be ringside to see it happen. If there was anyone who deserved this title run it was Dean.

"Bout friggen time they laid that gold around your waist Ambrose, long deserved brotha" Jay said bumping elbows with Dean. "I 'preciate that boys" Dean said his face flushed from all the praise, below them Colton and Rhys were playing around almost wrestling together. "Mom and dad will be back around 6 for Colton and Rhys, got them the best seats I could so they both got a great view for tonight" Seth knew how important it was for Colton to see Dean win his championship, he knew how excited he was when Rhys was ringside for his tag titles.

"Excited for the show tonight" Dean asked Colton who looked back up at him nodding excitedly. "Yups" and Rhys babbled up at him to. Those big green eyes were almost hypnotic when Dean stared down at his little boy. _Their_ little boy. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that him and Renee had a son now. Never had he planned on having kids' hell he didn't even plan on a long-term relationship but Renee had changed that, changed _him._ This happily bubbly little blonde who for some reason he couldn't stay away from. Seth had told him to give it a chance and was probably the only reason he had.

Seth bent down and lifted Rhys into his arms smiling and kissing his little chin as he gurgled and patted his face. "Daddy loves you champ" He murmured kissing his temple and grinning when Rhys babbled and planted a sloppy kiss on his nose. The boys went down to the ring and worked out letting Rhys and Colton run around finishing up and having a quick meal before Holly and Rhys showed up for the boys. Colton stood nervously tucked against Renee's leg as her and Holly chatted back and forth. He didn't want to go with them he wanted to be with his mommy and daddy. Rhys seemed okay with them though curled into Bob's arms as Seth tickled his sides and kissed his cheeks.

Dean watched as Colton's teeth chewed at his bottom lip and his fingers gripped Renee's dress. "Colt C'mere" Dean murmured kneeling down as the little boy slowly approached him. "What's wrong?" He asked softly internally groaning at the wave of tears that flooded those big green eyes. Tucking him into his arms and against his chest Dean kissed his blonde hair. "Wanna stay with mommy, scared" he mumbled against the black vest Dean wore. Renee knelt with Dean running her fingers through his hair. "It's only for a little bit baby and you can see mommy and daddy from where you're sitting okay?" Colton nodded his head mumbling "I'm sorry" for acting like a baby. "Don't ever apologize for telling us how you feel" Renee whispered against his forehead "I know you're scared but Holly and Bob are going to protect you just like us and you get to spend time with Rhys" Dean nodded shifting Colton so they could both see his face. "Nothing will happen to you"

"My mom and dad protected me my whole life Colt and they protect Rhys to. See he's safe right there" Seth pointed at Bob's arms where Rhys was tucked in babbling quietly. Holly looked down at Colton holding her arms out and smiling at Renee as he slowly walked over. Rhys was right he did feel safe, laying his head against her shoulder he sighed softly making Dean and Renee smile. Finding their seats both set a boy on their lap and watched as they preshow began and Renee came up on the screen. "Mommy!" Colton cheered waving at her at the desk up on stage even though she couldn't see him. Both boys watched intently as Renee, Booker T and Jerry Lawler did their preshow interviews and the pyro hit signaling the beginning of the show. Rhys and Colton both flinched and ducked into Holly and Bob's arms. After the first couple matches the Rhys grew fussy and Holly switched Colton over to Bob's lap, the Shield's music blared and the lights flashed over to the other side of the arena.

Seth and Roman stood up top holding their belts as the crowd roared, Rhys noticed Seth and began to squeal and babble pointing at him and clapping his hands. Both men rolled into the ring and Seth held his title high on the side of the ring they were seated at. Catching Rhys's eye Seth banged his fist against his chest and pointed mouthing "I love you" at his little boy who babbled back a big smile on his face.

The match was good with Seth, Roman, Kane and Daniel working well together and keeping the crowd well involved. Hitting the final pin Seth dove to his feet jumping on Roman as Lillian announced they had won, Colton and Rhys cheered and clapped as they both stood on the top turn buckle and held up the titles. Rolling out of the ring Seth came over gripping Rhys in a hug and kissing his head murmuring "I love you champ" before turning around and hugging Colton kissing his head to. After they headed back another match took place before the music once again hit and Colton dove to his feet looking for his dad. Dean stood at the entrance to the stadium fists raised as he headed down the stairs towards Kofi in the ring. Holly watched as Colton's eyes fixed on his dad the entire way through, Dean rolled into the ring motioning to the crowd and winking at Colton who jumped excitedly waving and yelling "Hi daddy!" The match as high paced and Dean was moving around making Colton's head move back and forth as he followed every move. Beside him Rhys had fall asleep in Holly's arms snoring softly as she wrapped him in his blanket. Dean grabbed Kofi in the middle of the ring performing his headlock driver and pinning him for the 3 count. The crowd went crazy as Dean celebrated in the ring and only grew in volume as Seth and roman charged the ring jumping on their brother.

Dean sat on both men's shoulders as they carried him out, jumping down Dean walked over to Colton who sat quietly watching his surroundings. Leaning over the barricade he wrapped an arm around his little boy pressing his forehead against his and whispering "all for you my boy "before kissing his head and heading towards the back. The main event finished and security escorted Holly, Bob and the boys backstage. Rhys was still asleep in Holly's arms as Colton walked beside Bob, spotting Dean Colton ran as fast as he could diving into his arms as he yelled "Daddy!" Dean's heart stopped and he hugged him tight trying to check his emotions. "Hey bud" he whispered as Colton clung to him. Roman grinned like proud papa watching Dean with Colton, he'd come so far.

Meeting his parents in the middle of the hallway Seth lifted Rhys into his arms relishing in the way he curled right into him. "Thanks for watching them" Seth murmured hugging both his parents. "You did great baby" Holly said as she hugged him tight. Renee had gotten back and found the boys together, Dean and Colton talking sat up on an equipment crate as Colton held the belt looking up at Dean. Holly and Bob had left for the night and Seth was sat up beside them rocking Rhys in his arms staring down at the toddler. "Hey boys" She smiled leaning into Dean as he threw an arm around her. "Some very proud little boys we got" Colton was enthralled by the shiny belt he held onto, his daddy was a champion.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet for both Seth and Dean. Each had taken their own car and Rhys and Colton had both slept the whole way. Dean carried Colton up to the room while Renee carried his bag and Seth had made a quick stop to get diapers before heading back to the hotel. Parking the car Seth reached into the back seat and lifted Rhys into his arms slinging the bags over his shoulder. Entering the elevator his phone buzzed in his pocket but his hands were full so he let it ring. After changing Rhys and himself and tucking the toddler into his pack and play Seth clicked the button on his phone seeing 3 missed calls and 4 text messages. Kayla's name was on the screen with the only text visible reading.

"Call me NOW"

Nervously he dialed the number leaning against the wall and watching Rhys sleep the rise and fall of his little chest doing not much to calm him. "Seth!?" Kayla hissed down the line making Seth flinch at her tone. She sounded so terrified. "Yeah where's the fire?" He joked picking at the string of his shorts.

"You and Dean need to lock your doors and get those boys somewhere safe." She said sternly but Seth could hear the waiver in her voice. "Why Kayla? What the fuck is going on?" His patience was thin now, and his heart was hammering. Rhys was safe with him, who was going to hurt them?

"Someone bailed Haley and Jay out of jail"

 _A:N_

 _Who bailed them out? ;)_


	32. Chapter 32

Seth nearly dropped the phone, this wasn't happening they had assured Seth and Dean the bail was so high neither of them could afford it. "Seth?" Kayla said softly only hearing his harsh breathing on the other end. "How long?" He said and his voice was flat and cold. "They got out at around 5 this evening so about 4 hours ago," She sighed, she had ripped them a new one when she had only received notice just a half hour ago, "Fucking shit" Seth spat pinching the bridge of his nose trying to calm down. Rhys was only a few feet from him and sleeping soundly, he was fine. "Can you track them?" He and Dean had both been more then a helping hand in placing them both in jail which meant they were targets. "Unless they use their credit or debt cards no"

"Fuck" he groaned lifting Rhys into his arms and wrapping his blanket around him before grabbing the diaper bag and headed towards Dean and Renee's room. He knocked on the door hearing Dean curse at the loud sound as he threw it open. "Seth what the fuck you're going to wake up Colton!?" He hissed eyes widening at the expression on his brothers' face. "Seth?" Moving around Dean Seth laid Rhys in the bed next to Colton and dropping his phone onto the bed. Renee had come out of the bathroom in her shorts and t-shirt. "What's going on? Seth, you looked freaked" She said as Dean pulled her into his arms. Seth roughly shoved his hands into his hair cursing and swearing trying to keep his cool.

"Seth" Dean snapped losing his patience. "They're out, someone fucking bailed them out" He croaked and Renee felt Dean go rigid against her. Neither needed to clarify who, Renee's heart began to pound in her chest and she made her way over to Colton running her fingers through his hair almost making sure he's still there.

Dean growled clenching his fists and pacing the room trying to check his temper. He didn't care who bailed them out at this point. The fact that low life abusive mother fucker was running around anywhere near his little boy just wasn't going to cut it. "I hope he comes here" Dean murmured his eyes glinting, Renee shivered on the bed watching his face almost change. He looked like Jon Moxley again and she had seen what he was capable of. "If he comes within a fucking inch of Rhys I swear..." Seth trailed off enraged even thinking about Jay or Haley laying a finger on his son. "I'll murder the son of a bitch I swear, I'd _love_ to get my hands on that fucker when no ones around. See if he wants to throw me around, I'm not some innocent kid" Dean snarled shuddering when Renee wrapped herself around him whispering in his ear to calm down. "They hurt our son" He said evenly looking her in the eyes. "I know, but Colton needs _you_ and you being locked up instead of them isn't going to do him any favors, right?"

"She's right" Seth murmured, eyes fixed on Rhys he looked so peaceful when he slept. Little lip stuck out in a pout hair hung over his eyes and curled into almost a ball. "The boys need us" Rhys whimpered in his sleep and Seth instinctually ran his finger tips across his stomach smiling when he moaned and slipped back into his deep sleep. "What do we do?" Dean muttered he was so pissed, but he had to act rational. His dad was a raging drunk bastard who never thought of Dean when he did anything. Colton deserved better then that. "Kayla said she's going to make sure the restraining orders are in place and see if she can get security or something so we don't have to watch our backs as much"

"We should room together from now on, I don't want you or Rhys alone. Rome will probably stay with us to, us three against his stupid ass isn't much of a fight" Dean muttered. Who knows where Haley and Jay were now, the fact that they could get anywhere near their boys was not going to sit well. "I'm fine with that but what about when we're off, they know you live in Vegas" Seth sighed, this was all fucked up. The three talked for a while longer forming a plan and agreeing that for now they'd continue to stay in Vegas but hire security. But they failed to notice Colton's eyes were now _wide_ open, mommy and Jay were out which meant they were going to find him and hurt him. Not only that they were going to find Rhysee again and Colton couldn't have that. He held back whimpers as his eyes flooded with tears, he loved his new mommy and daddy. He didn't want to go back. Renee leaned back on her hands staring at the wall as she listened to Dean and Seth plot. She felt the bed move and glanced back at the boys finding Colton with his head pressed into the pillow unlike when he had fallen asleep. His eyes were pressed shut and he _looked_ like he was asleep but the soft sobs that shook his chest gave him away. "Oh baby" She whispered bringing him into her arms, he sobbed heavily clinging to her neck. "It's okay, you're safe" She cooed hugging him tight, Dean's head snapped over to them and he quickly joined them on that side of the bed. Seth moved away curling up next to Rhys and running his fingers across his hair. Leaning his head against Colton's forehead he listened as Renee spoke softly trying to reassure Colton that he was still safe. A sob shook his little body as he croaked "Not me, Rhysee mommy they can't get Rhysee" He cried.

"I'll keep him safe Colton" Seth murmured and those big green eyes bore right through him. "We'll all keep you both safe. No one will hurt either of you boys Colt. Daddy _will_ protect you. C'mere" He pulled him into his arms biting his tongue to keep from sobbing when Colton whimpered "I'm scared daddy I don't want to go back" into his neck.

"You wont" Dean murmured and Colton wished he could believe him. But mommy and Jay were scary people and it seemed to him that the bad guys always won. Seth moved all his and Rhys's things into Dean's room and gave the cards back to his. Dean, Renee and Colton slept in one bed and Rhys and Seth in the other. The night was long with the adults not sleeping and Colton thrashing and whimpering in his sleep. The next morning a pot of coffee was shared between the three while the boys munched on room service pancakes. Rhys who was oblivious to the entire situation was happy babbling at Seth whipped cream on the end of his nose. "Hey champ" Seth murmured kissing his forehead and smiling when he squealed back.

The next show was in a town about 4 and a half hours away so they traded in both rental cars for a large SUV and headed off. Renee had remembered her promise before they had left and the show tonight didn't' start for hours so they stopped off at a toy store. Dean and Renee went in with Colton while Seth stayed with Rhys who was fussing for a bottle before his nap. His phone lit up with Sasha's name and he grinned answering the call. "Hey handsome" She said sweetly on the other end, she hadn't been at the last show because of a family members wedding and he was definitely missing her. "Hey, how are you?" Her voice had a calming effect on him, and he told her all about Haley and Jay and how terrified he was that they were going to come after Rhys. "That's horrible Seth, what ever I can do to help let me know okay?"

"Thank you" He murmured taking the bottle from Rhys's lips and tucking the blanket around him. "Don't worry about it" She said with a laugh and Seth shook his head "No seriously, thank you for taking my stupid ass back after I ran off with Leah. For being good to my little boy and actually giving a crap about him. Shit Sasha you're too good for me" He croaked his emotions were charged to begin with and she was just far too good for him. "Seth" She whispered and on the other end of the phone her eyes were watery. "You're a far better person then you give yourself credit for and stop worrying about that Leah bull it's over. I don't want to hear her name again"

"But" Seth began to protest before Sasha cut in "But nothing Rollins, if me and you are going to make this work you need to let it go. Focus on you me and that beautiful baby boy okay?" Leaning his head against the seat Seth looked down at Rhys who had a tight grip on his finger. "Alright" He agreed and he heard her giggle on the other end. "I miss you jerk" Seth muttered and Sasha snorted "Yeah well I miss you to, but I'll see you tomorrow at the house show"

Inside the store, Dean and Renee lead Colton around the store watching his little eyes shift nervously back and forth. Between the Haley/Jay situation and the anxiety of having to pick stuff out he was beside himself. Dean could sense his nerves and gently squeezed the back of his neck smiling down at him. "Pick out whatever you want kiddo" Renee lead them to the toy cars and trucks isle and watched as he looked around.

Dean and Colton conversed for a few minutes before grabbing a package of hot wheels and following Renee to the action figure isle. Colton beamed happily running up to a set of 3 WWE action figures, Seth, Dean and Roman. Dean laughed loudly looking at the toys before looking down at Colton. "Ya got the life-sized version my boy you really want this?" The little boy nodded and Dean tossed them into the basket. When they turned to leave, Renee noticed Colton's eyes grow wide before he looked away and followed Dean. She tugged his hand and made him show her what he had been looking at.

A shelf full of Toy Story toys was in front of them, Colton's eyes were wide as he looked at Buzz, Woody, Jesse and he stared at the plush Bullseye for a good few minutes. Dean grinned at Renee who nodded down at Colton, he hadn't said a single word to enthralled in the toys in front of him. "Colton baby" She murmured finally getting those green eyes to snap to her face. "Mommy?"

"You got to take them off the shelf so they can come with us baby" She chuckled watching as his eyes lit up. "Who's coming to live at our house?" Dean pointed at the Buzz lightyear action figure grinning crookedly at Renee and Colton, "I like him man dudes got wings" Colton looked up at him a serious expression on his face "That's Buzz lightyear daddy" He muttered making Renee laugh. Dean glared at Renee before grabbing the toy and dropping it into the basket. "C'mon up sport pick em out"

Colton reached for Bullseye and Renee dropped Woody, Jesse and the dinosaur Rex into the basket. " Can I get Rhysee a slinky dog?" Colton whispered to Dean who nodded and picked it off the shelf. They picked up a few more toys and a couple more sets of pyjamas including a little onesie set for Rhys and headed for the check out. The lady checked them out scanning the toys and smiling when Colton reluctantly offered up his horse, "He's very cute" She smiled handing it back to him. Dean paid and they went back to the SUV to find Seth and Rhys snoring in the back seat, Renee buckled Colton in while Dean put away the bags.

"Huh?" Seth muttered forcing his eyes open, Dean flicked his face making him curse at him. "Wake up sunshine" He sang watching Colton giggle in the backseat, "Shut up and drive Ambrose" Seth snorted rubbing his eyes and winking at Colton. For the moment being the tension was forgotten and they carried onto the next town. Little did they know a small black car sat in the next parking lot over.

"I can't believe they haven't seen us yet" Sheamus snorted rolling his head against the headrest and looking to the passenger seat. "They wont not until the last minute" Jay smirked "We get Haley her kids back and we all get revenge on those two dicks"


	33. Chapter 33

A thick layer of bubbles and several bath toys filled up the bath tub as Rhys happily banged his tiny fists on the waters surface, giggling when the water splashed back up at him. Seth was sat with his back against the bathroom wall wearing his gym shorts watching his little boy play in the tub. With all the tension surrounding them because of Haley and Jay it was nice to take a break. Rhys's innocence was a light at the end of the tunnel, he was too small to understand what was going on. He had his brother, his daddy, Uncle Roman, Sasha and Uncle Dean and Auntie Renee all his favorite people. In his little mind life was pretty great.

"Ad daa ba" Rhys babbled holding out a rubber duck to Seth "Bu bu da" Seth grinned over taking the duck and pressing it to his chubby cheek relishing in the happily giggle that sounded through out the bathroom. "Duckies gonna get ya champ" He whispered moving the duck under the water as Rhys watched closely before pulling it up and pressing it into his belly. He squealed happily clapping his hands and babbling at Seth reaching for the duck and pushing it into the water. "Someone's having fun" Sasha said leaning against the doorway, her hair was tied up in a loose pony tail and she had on tight blank tank top and leggings. "Hi sweet boy" She cooed at Rhys who grinned crookedly at her "Hey beautiful" Seth murmured parting his legs so that she could sit in between them and lean against his chest. He kissed her temple smiling when she looked up at him and he kissed her nose.

"You seem more relaxed now" She murmured as he brushed his nose through her hair. This morning Seth had been on edge and Sasha had tried everything she could to relax him. Dean had finally had enough and told him to take Rhys and go for a bit and he had, taking the toddler for a walk and feeding him lunch which resulted in him wearing most of his alphagetti. "He has that effect on me, hard to be cranky with that big smile aimed at you" They sat in silence watching the toddler play for a bit longer before Seth took him out wrapping him in his hooded towel and laying him on the bed. He put on his diaper before leaving him laying on the bed with Sasha. Rhys gurgled at her rolling onto his knees and dropping his head against her stomach. Lifting his little legs, she laid him across her chest smiling as he buried himself into her babbling quietly and tugging on her tank top.

"Dude traitor" Seth muttered smirking at his son curled right up, he tickled his sides both adults laughing as the toddler giggled happily his little feet kicking towards Seth. "Come on champ you need clothes, not that kind of party" He tugged on his brown pants, long sleeved black shirt with the buttons going halfway down the front and his little converse. Sasha watched as Seth spoke softly to Rhys the entire time telling him step by step what was next. "Do you do that for everything?" Seth looked up as best he could with the toddlers' tiny fists shoved into his beard. "What do you mean?" He murmured turning to kiss Rhys's hand.

"That way you explain everything you're doing" Seth blushed slightly ducking his head to try and relieve some of the pull on his beard. "Yeah at first it was the best way to calm him down, once he knew what was coming he was okay. Now it's just habit he likes knowing and my voice and I like watching his face. Especially his eyes"

"Sap" Dean snorted flopping down onto the bed next to Seth and Rhys, who giggled happily arms waving at his Uncle. "Hey Rhysee how's Uncle Dean's favorite man huh?" Rhys climbed onto his chest babbling at Colton and Renee who walked in behind him. "Hiya Rhysee" Colton grinned ruffling his brothers' hair and dropping next to Dean on the bed. "Well Renee do you want on to? I don't think there's enough people on my bed yet" Seth muttered yelping when Dean pinched his leg. "Boys" Renee said sternly looking at Colton and Rhys who looked up "Not you boys, the _big_ boys. Behave yourselves" Sasha burst out laughing at the puppy dog expressions on their faces. "Busted" She sang making Colton giggle.

"So, what's the plans for tonight?" Dean asked circling his arms around Renee's waist as she sat on his lap. Seth and Dean had a 6-man tag match with Roman and Sasha had a one on one match with Nia Jax. Renee was free for the entire day since Byron had canceled his vacation days. "I think me and the boys are going to have a movie night" She grinned over at Colton who had wrapped himself around Dean's chest just beside Renee. "What do you think Colton?" The little boy nodded his head smiling he'd never had a movie night before, he wasn't even sure what that was but he was excited. "Yes, please mommy"

"And what about Rhys?" The toddler was curled into Seth's chest now eyes drooping calm from his bath and ready for his nap. Sasha was running her finger tips up and down his back, her head laid against Seth's shoulder. "I think after a nap and some supper he'll be good for a little bit of the movie." Seth chuckled as Rhys yawned loudly curling into a ball against him. "So, you guys get a movie night while Seth, me and Banks get our asses kicked. Wonderful" Dean groaned. Colton said up looking down at him a frown on his face. "We can wait for you daddy" He said big green eyes looking down at him, Renee watched as Dean tugged him down pressing his forehead against Colton's. "I'm just teasing buddy, you mommy and Rhys have your movie night and me and Uncle Seth and Auntie Sasha will join in later."

"We need junk food "Sasha pointed at Dean who flashed a dimpled smile back at her. "I like the way your woman thinks Rollins" He laughed earning a scowl from Seth. Piling into the SUV they managed to fit all 7 people into the 7-passenger van. Roman had decided to join figuring movie night was a good distraction from missing his girls back home. Dean and Roman sat up front, Colton and Renee in the middle and Seth, Sasha and Rhys in the back seat. Rhys was still awake but barely, Seth knew he was pushing his luck but he needed a few supplies and was hoping he could quickly get in and out before the water works began.

Dean and Renee took Colton with Roman and headed down the junk isle while Seth and Sasha went off for diapers and other things. Dean watched as Colton's eyes grew wide as he looked around him. "Pick what you want bud" Dean grinned grabbing barbeque chips and gummy bears, Renee picked up kettle chips and a chocolate bar. Colton stood quietly watching as the adults moved around him. Renee looked over and noticed the anxious look on his face and the way his little teeth sunk into his bottom lip. "Colton?" She murmured opening her arms as he shuffled over staring down at his sneakers. "What's the matter? Don't see anything you like?" He shook his head blonde hair falling over his eyes. "Dunno what it is mommy" He mumbled eyes burning a hole into the floor. Dean cursed under his breath realising _exactly_ what Colton was getting it. When he and Seth had given him the fruit snacks he was unsure of what those were as well. Renee looked up at Dean and Roman who stood around them, "Why don't we get a few things for you to try and then whatever you like you can have some okay?" Dean murmured tilting Colton's chin to lift his gaze. He nodded his head and took Renee's out stretched hand as the looked over the candy.

"Kid's never had candy before?" Roman asked his eyes focused on Colton. Dean shook his head shoving his hands into his hair roughly, "Nope when me and Seth would go over and visit he had the exact same meal every day. Two slices of bread and butter three carrot sticks and a cup of water." Seth and Sasha had made their way back and he was stood next to them with Rhys curled in his arms. "Doesn't know what half of this stuff is huh?" Seth asked adjusting Rhys, Dean just shook his head. The group headed back to the hotel and the boys and Sasha headed to the arena leaving Renee and the kids at the hotel. They had two security guards stationed at the hotel but Dean still felt uneasy. Renee had calmed him and promised at the slightest bump she'd call him. She had given both boys a bath watching as they happily played together and once they were all cleaned up she dressed them in their Toy Story pyjamas. Colton had asked if they could watch it and she didn't mind and knew Rhys didn't care so that's what they watched. Colton and his Bullseye were curled into her side while Rhys was laid across her chest drinking his nighttime bottle. Part way into the movie Renee found herself drifting off to sleep like the boys had done, not hearing her phone ring on the nightstand. Dean paced the parking lot cursing and swearing at it continued to ring. "Come on Nae Jesus fuck we have to get home" He snapped at Seth and Roman who glared back at him making him back up slightly. "Why isn't she answering" He croaked. Sasha finally made it to the parking lot apologising that she had gotten caught up with a rep from creative. Dean flew through traffic just skimming under the radar, the SUV rocking to a stop in the parking lot as he ran threw the lobby and into the elevator. Seth, Sasha and Roman followed at slower pace knowing Renee was probably busy with the boys. The green light flashed on the door as Dean tossed it open, skidding to a halt when he finally found Renee.

"See? Nothing to worry about" Roman murmured smiling at the sight of Renee and both boys sound asleep. Dean nodded not risking his cracking voice to speak as he knelt beside them kissing their foreheads as Seth gently pulled Rhys into his arms. "Hi" She mumbled sleepily when she felt Rhys lifted from her arms. "You scared me" He mumbled back making her brown eyes snap open. Her phone flashed its red light reminding her that it had missed calls and texts and the fear in his blue eyes all made sense. "I'm sorry sweetie, we were all so cozy I must have drifted off" Dean pushed his face into her neck relief flooding his system.

Seth tucked Rhys in for the night meeting Roman in the common room of their suite. "He's on edge to" Rome rumbled, he hated that both Seth and Dean had to worry about those pricks being loose. "Worst part is until they pull something shady they can't even be arrested" Seth muttered. "But after me and Rhys spend the weekend with Sasha in Davenport, Renee and Dean spend it in Toronto with her folks, and you bring JoJo and Gal next week maybe we can relax for a bit."


	34. Chapter 34

Renee tucked the soft green and black blanket around Colton as he slept in the middle seat on the air plane. There was less then a half an hour left on their flight from Vegas to Toronto, they were spending the weekend with her family. With Haley and Jay breathing down their necks the boys had decided everyone needed a mini vacation. Seth was in Davenport with Sasha and Rhys, Roman went home and was bringing JoJo and Gal with him on the road next week and Dean was in Toronto with Renee and Colton.

"Should we wake em up?" Dean asked a bit later, shifting Colton slightly as he leaned into his side snoring. They had been up at 5 am to make the 45-minute drive to the airport and Colton had been restless most of the flight being too nervous to sleep. Renee shook her head, "No one of us can carry him, he's going to need his sleep" The flight landed and Dean scooped the little boy into his arms, grinning at Renee when he mumbled "daddy" against his neck. Grabbing their luggage and booking a rental car they drove to her parents' home on the out skirts of Toronto. Colton had woken up during the drive and began to panic when he realised just where they were going. He was terrified, what if they didn't like him? Would mommy and daddy make him go back? Tugging his Bullseye tighter against his chest he pushed back the whimpers and cries as he watched the scenery fly by. Dean and Renee weren't aware he was awake yet singing happily to the radio in the front seats.

They pulled into the driveway of a large white house with green grass, a big garage and a little white fence. Colton gulped eyes wide as he took in the house, he didn't belong here. Jay always told him he was nothing but useless garbage and people like him certainly didn't mix with people like this. He forced his eyes shut tugged his blanket up and pressing his face into it so they wouldn't hear him cry. Renee took a couple bags in while Dean grabbed the last bag and opened the door to find Colton hunched over. "Colt? Hey buddy we're going to go in now" Dean murmured gently sitting him up and meeting those big green eyes. "Hey what's wrong" Colton whimpered and shoved his little face into Dean's neck as he unbuckled him and brought him against his chest.

"S'scared daddy" He hiccupped his sobs growing harsher and Dean tightened his arms around him. "Don't belong here, not good boy" Kissing his head Dean squeezed him tight, he had the exact same reaction when Renee first brought him here and he knew that the reason behind that thinking was simple. Like him Colton had been made to believe he wasn't good enough, pure trash that nobody wanted around. "You are good better then you believe, and these people are just like mommy and she loves you, right?" Colton nodded against his chest, mommy did love him she told him that all the time. She was always gentle and patient with him and she never ever called him names like his other mommy and Jay. "So, there is nothing to worry about, I'll be with you the entire time okay?" His sobs had stopped and Colton nodded his head again looking up at Dean and smiling slightly. Dean made him feel safe. "I love you my boy" Dean murmured kissing his temple "Love you daddy"

He lifted Colton and the bag closing the door just as Renee made her way back to the car. "Hey I thought you got lost" She smiled her face falling when she saw the redness in Colton's eyes. "What's wrong baby?" Colton bit his lip and pressed tighter against Dean as she ran her fingers through his hair. He didn't want to cry again. "We had a little moment of uneasiness but we're okay now aren't we kiddo" Making their way into the house they were greeted by Renee's mom Carole and father Greg. "Dean hunny" Carole smiled pulling in for a hug. "Hey Carole Hey Greg" He beamed shifting Colton to his other arm shaking Greg's hand. Renee stood by watching Colton's face his eyes were wide again and she knew he was freaking out. "C'mere" She murmured lifting him into her arms "It's okay baby" She whispered as he clung to her, brushing her fingers through his soft blonde hair to calm him. Dean rubbed his head dropping a kiss to his temple, he knew exactly how the poor kid felt. "Colton baby this is my mom and dad can you say hi?"

Colton lifted his head taking in the two-older people in front of him, they didn't seem mean and the lady looked just like mommy. "Hi" He whispered tugging Bullseye against him. Carole smiled back at him "That's a very cool Bullseye you got there" She said making Colton's mouth drop open. "You likes Toy Story?" He asked making Dean grin at the wonder in his little voice. "Oh, yes Jesse is my favorite" Carole laughed and Colton beamed back at her making Renee chuckle. She had officially won him over. They unpacked and gathered in the living room to catch up. Renee and Carole had headed into the kitchen to make lunch leaving the boys watching the game. "So how is it all going?" Carole had been watching Colton since he got here and she knew he'd had a very hard life but he seemed at ease in Renee or Dean's arms. Renee leaned against the counter sighing heavily "He's getting better but he's been through so much crap it's going to take a while to get him over it. If he ever gets over it." He had nightmares at least 3 times a week, he was terrified of being abandoned and with Jay out he was jumpy.

"Dean seems to be taking it well" Carole smiled hearing Dean talking to Colton about football. Renee's face lit up at that, "He loves him so much" Renee had a small doubt when they first got Colton whether they could handle it or not but Dean took to fatherhood right away. She figured being around JoJo and Rhys had a lot to do with it. "He's definitely daddies' boy" The two women plated a few sandwiches and some vegetables on a tray before heading into the living room. Colton was laid upside down in Dean's lap his head hung off his knees as Dean tickled his sides. "Daaaaddy" He giggled at Dean who smiled down at him. "Woohoo Mommas got lunch" He cheered sitting Colton up in his lap and placing their plates of food beside them.

They ate lunch with Greg and Dean hollering at the television set and Renee and Carole rolling their eyes. Colton quietly ate his sandwich curled into Renee's lap, this placed seemed safe but what if Jay found him here. He shivered and tugged Bullseye closer and Renee tugged him close against her chest. "Well I'm bored of football, we should take Colton to the park" Carole said as she cleaned up the lunch plates. Renee wasn't sure if Colton would even play but the group headed to the park. There were a few kids running around the playground when Colton saw them he shifted himself behind Dean's leg. "It's okay kiddo. C'mon let's go play" Dean murmured taking his hand and walking over to the slide with him. Renee, Carole and Greg watched as Dean walked around the park with Colton helping him climb the ladders, go down the slide and swing on the monkey bars. "S'good with him" Greg nodded.

"Dean and Colton come from the same sort of life he understands him in ways that I can't" Renee said softly smiling as Dean stuffed himself into the slide and went down with Colton. "He needs you just as much as he needs Dean" Carole said hugging Renee. Colton ran up to Renee jumping into her arms and laughing as she kissed his cheeks. They were sat talking when Renee felt Colton go rigid in her arms, "No no no!" He screamed diving under the bench making Dean jump up and look around him. "Colton? Baby?" Renee whispered crouching under the bench to reach him. "He's gonna get me!" He sobbed curling under the bench further. Dean and Greg walked the park looking for any sign of Jay but finding nothing. "Baby no one's here you're safe" Renee said softly holding him tight as he shook in her arms.

"Colt buddy are you sure you saw Jay?" Dean asked meeting his gaze, he pointed towards a small group of trees that Greg and Dean had checked. "There's no one their son" Greg murmured and Colton whimpered pressing further into Renee's chest. He'd seen Jay standing there smiling at him mocking him. Hadn't he?

"Let's just go back home" Carole said standing up and leading everyone back home. Back at the house everyone had a quiet dinner before Renee bathed Colton and put him to bed. Dean called Seth to check in while she was in reading his story. "Colton flipped out said he saw Jay at the park" Dean muttered rubbing his hands through his hair. Seth hissed on the other end startling not only Dean but Sasha who was in bed next to him. "Seth what?" Dean snapped holding a hand up when Renee walked in and raised her eyebrows. "Rhys lost his shit at the mall today and kept saying mama" I thought he was just crying for Nae or something. Renee having heard that felt her stomach roll, "Is it possible?" She asked Dean quietly who had stopped talking completely.

"I don't know"


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't give a fucking shit alright? They're after our _kids_ " Dean snapped slamming his fists down onto the desk in the police station. "Mr. Ambrose, I understand that but" The officer said before Dean cut him off. "No, you don't understand, if it was _your_ kids would you accept your bullshit excuses?" Sighing heavily the officer shook his head and pulled out a stack of papers from in his drawer. "All I can offer you is a restraining order but honestly I don't think they're going to listen to it" Seth pinched the bridge of his nose, all he wanted was Rhys to be safe and for those two to be thrown in jail.

"Forget it" Dean snarled throwing the chair back and storming out with Seth following behind him. Roman was leaned against the wall outside the building when Dean stormed past "Whoa hey" He yelled grabbing Dean and dragging him back. "Useless fucking cops wont do shit god damn it" He snarled and Roman shook his head. "Dean what can they do? They're free on parole and until they fuck up or their court date they can't be touched" Seth nodded "I'm pissed to man but getting us in shit with the cops' wont help the boys either" Dean slid down the wall hands gripping at his head, this felt like his childhood helpless against a bully who beat on little kids. "I hate this shit" He croaked and Roman gripped his shoulder while Seth slid down beside him. "Colton screams in his sleep, jumps at the slightest sound he's fucking terrified man"

"Rhys is having them again to bad ones since that day at the mall" Seth sighed bumping his head against the wall. Both boys had been having vivid nightmares, ones like Rhys used to have when Seth first got him. "We'll get them through it guys you know that" Roman said bumping his shoulder into Dean's. The boys got back into the rental car and headed back to the hotel. Raw was being held in Chicago and with Gal and JoJo there they had taken the opportunity to sneak away and try and deal with the Haley/Jay problem. Getting back to the hotel the girls were gathered in the suite Colton and JoJo coloring at the table and Rhys crying in Sasha's arms. "Phew there we go there's daddy" She sighed passing Rhys off to Seth. "Cranky baby huh?" Seth laughed softly tucking Rhys into his arms and rocking him. Sasha kissed him softly and ruffled Rhys's hair. "Wont take a bottle, wont sleep he's just plain old cranky"

"I'll put him down" Seth smirked and went off into his bedroom. Rhys whined when Seth laid him down to change his diaper. "C'mon champ you know we got to change you before your nap" He quickly changed his diaper and dressed him in a grey onesie that read "Still live with my parents" Wrapping the blanket around him Seth paced his room back and forth humming Led Zeppelin. "Close your eyes baby daddies' got you" He murmured smiling when Rhys finally caved in and yawned stretching his little body before curling into his arms. "That's my boy" He cooed after 10 minutes of rocking Rhys was snoring in his play pen as Seth covered him up and kissed his head. "Love you"

"Show off" Sasha grinned wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her chest to his back. Seth grinned squeezing her hands "Months of practice, plus he knows he's not going to win" Flicking the monitor on Seth and Sasha joined the rest out in the living room. JoJo had crawled into Roman's lap playing with his fingers while Colton was stood in front of Renee lips turned up in a crooked grin as she spoke to him. "If I didn't know any better Ambrose I'd say that smirk is yours" Sasha laughed as Dean flashed the same smile back at her. "Just missing the dimples" Renee said pinching Colton's chin who groaned at her. "Loves ya baby" She grinned hugging him tight, Colton groaned but all the adults chuckled at the grin that spread across his face.

"Colton, do you want to come play with me?" JoJo asked jumping down from Roman's lap bored of the adult conversation. Colton blinked looking at Renee who smiled and nodded her head, he nodded and followed her into Roman and Gal's room where her toys were. "They seem to get along well" Gal smirked at Roman who scowled back at her. "Better keep your kid in check Ambrose" Roman pointed at Dean who smirked back "Not my fault he's a natural ladies man!" Seth snorted from his chair with Sasha perched on his lap. "Their kids' you guys relax" He laughed wincing when Roman smacked him across the back of the head.

Once Rhys had woken from his nap the SUV's were loaded up and everyone headed for the arena. The group was sat around the table in catering with the Bella Twins, Nattie and Paige. Rhys was sat in Seth's lap drinking his bottle, he had refused the food from the table and Seth was figuring he was cutting a tooth. "He's getting warm to shit" Seth cursed feeling the fever radiating from his little forehead. Colton was sat in Dean's lap eating quietly while JoJo was sat beside Roman and Gal. "He'll be alright with me wont you baby" Renee whispered at Rhys whose eyes had drooped from the heat. Dean had a one on one match for his US title that night with Cesaro and Seth and Roman had a tag title match against the New Day.

Colton shifted in Dean's arms pressing his face against his neck, "Whoa little guy you're pretty warm yourself" Dean groaned sitting Colton up in his lap. His bright green eyes were glazed and his face was flushed "You okay kiddo?" Colton just shook his head and leaned back into his chest. "You going to be able to handle two sick kids?" Seth asked fumbling around in the backpack for the Tylenol. Renee nodded and lifted Colton into her arms. "We'll be fine promise"

"I'll help her out" Gal smiled as Roman kissed her cheek. Dean was leaned against the wall watching as Cesaro made his entrance. "Renee said Colton is out but Rhys is pretty fussy" Seth swore he felt horrible having to leave Renee and Gal to deal with the fussy toddler. He wasn't even sure at this point what the toddler had come down with he just knew it definitely wasn't teething. "Between the Gal and Nae I'm sure the boys are okay" Roman reassured the youngest shield member. Dean's match was high paced and full of action with Dean and Cesaro laying everything they had down on the canvas. At the end of the match the crowd roared as all three men celebrated in the ring. Roman and Seth's match was after the next so they headed back to the room where Gal and Renee had the kids. Inside the room, Gal and JoJo were sat by the couch that Colton was laid across and Renee was in the back-corner rocking Rhys.

"Hey champ" Seth murmured bringing the toddler into his arms. His nose was runny and he was hot to the touch. "Nose now to huh?" Renee nodded wiping his face with a Kleenex and tossing it out. Dean knelt next to the couch Colton had pulled his blanket up to his face covering his mouth as he barked out a cough. "Hey little guy" He said softly smiling when Colton grinned up at him. "I watched you wrestle daddy, you look like super man" Sitting up on the couch Dean pulled Colton into his arms grinning when he buried himself deep into his chest.

"Should have showered first man" Roman laughed arms loosely wrapped around JoJo as she hung from his neck. After reluctantly pulling himself from cuddles with Colton Dean stood ringside as Seth and Roman took on the New Day. He was bored leaning against the apron eyes scanning the crowd. The crowd in Chicago was loud and rowdy and his kind of night. He scanned the faces of the little kids watching as they cheered on Seth and Roman. His eyes snapped wide when glanced over beside the exit door on the left side of the ring. Jay leaned against the door smirking at Dean less then 50 feet away. His blood boiled and rage took over him but he knew _he knew_ he couldn't go after him. Quickly moving to the backside of the announcers table he bent down to the camera guy.

"You get on that mic and you tell Hunter to get to Renee and Gal and get them the fuck out of this arena" He said slowly his face settled into a snarl. The camera guy nodded quickly and spoke into the mic before clicking it again and speaking to who he assumed was the ref. He bent down to talk to Seth and Kofi making it look like he was separating them, minutes later the match was over and Jay was gone as Dean practically dragged both men to the back.

"What's going on?" Seth demanded as they ran to the dressing room. "Fucking Jay I've seen him" Dean snapped shoving the door open and sagging with relief when they were all safe inside. Hunter was perched on the couch with two security men on both sides of the door. "He ran from the guards" He sighed rubbing his head as Seth lifted Rhys into his arms. "We can't keep doing this" Seth hissed as Rhys whimpered in his arms. They packed up and Hunter had security escort them to the hotel and station themselves outside the room and in the lobby.

"We can't keep this up" Renee said softly running her finger tips through Colton's hair as he slept in her lap. His fever had yet to break and he was developing a cough along with a runny nose. Dean ran his thumb across his little lip stuck out as he slept. "I know" He mumbled, the cops wouldn't do anything, if he did anything he'd either loose Colton or his job. His hands were tied and he fucking hated it. Seth was beside himself between Rhys fussing from being sick and knowing Jay was so close and Roman was just pissed. "I just don't get how two people who were broke as fuck are moving around so easily" Renee sighed.

But what the didn't know was a floor down Jay, Haley and Sheamus all sat in a one bed hotel room talking about how they were going to get both boys back. "S'ballsy man could have gotten caught" Sheamus muttered swallowing his beer. "Yeah whatever man I'm tired of the cat mouse shit man you said you had a plan!" Jay hollered.

"Yeah well once we have a window we'll move, I want that little brat away from my son before he ruins his career. I don't give a shit what you do with Colton" Ron snapped tucking his wallet into his back pocket.


	36. Chapter 36

"Dean baby you have to go" Renee said softly pulling at the hair on the back of his neck as he held her tight. He shook his head face pressing into her neck, they had all been on edge since Chicago and it seemed as if Jay and Haley had disappeared but even still Dean didn't feel safe. "What if somethin' happens Nae?" He mumbled against her jaw. She looked up those big blue eyes staring back down at her, "There's two security guards outside the door and two in the lobby baby we're okay. You have to go to work and the boys still aren't in good enough shape for the arena"

"Alright but if _anything_ happens you call me okay?" Dean demanded tilting her head back so her brown eyes looked into his. She nodded and kissed his lips before turning him and giving him a gentle shove towards Roman and Seth at the door. He pecked her cheek before turning around and kissing Colton's forehead who was curled up in bed beside Rhys. The entire drive to the arena Dean kept clicking on his phone and bouncing his leg nervously.

"It'll be alright man" Roman rumbled turning the car into the underground parking at the arena. He knew Dean was beyond terrified of anything happening to the boys. Seth was quiet in the backseat chewing his nails nervously, he had a bad feeling but couldn't figure out why. They unloaded and quickly got dressed, Dean glared at the ground bouncing on his heels. He didn't want to be here tonight. Back at the hotel Renee was pacing the room rocking Rhys who'd woken up screaming. His temperature was 102 and he was shivering like he was cold. "It's okay sweetie" She cooed as he clutched at her shirt his nose running all over his shirt along with the drool from his mouth.

He whimpered and nuzzled her neck as she swayed back and forth singing softly. Colton had stirred from his sleep watching his mommy and baby brother move around the room. He listened to Renee's voice and soon found himself asleep again. After a few minutes, Rhys was asleep in her arms so Renee gently tucked him in next to Colton. Grimacing she peeled the sticky shirt away from her skin, the boys were fast asleep and the guards were outside so she decided she could have a quick shower. Locking the door, she turned on the water and got everything ready so she'd only be a few minutes.

Downstairs in the lobby Sheamus ran through the doors screaming and demanding he speak to Hunter. The two guards were having trouble containing him so they paged back up and both guards for Renee's door ran down to help. Jay grinned at Haley as he swiped the card in the door and it lit up green and clicked to unlock. Holding a finger to his lips Jay pointed to the shower and then to the bed where both boys were fast asleep. They each grabbed a boy holding a rag with chloroform over their lips to make sure they didn't awake. Walking to the door Haley was out and Jay was behind her when the bathroom door opened and Renee walked out. Her eyes grew wide and as she went to scream Jay dropped Colton and grabbed her holding the rag over her mouth until she too was unconscious. Dropping her to the floor he grabbed Colton again and they both ran for the fire escape where Ron was waiting at the bottom. "Load em up quick" Jay snapped as they climbed down and into the awaiting van. Sheamus came running around the corner laughing and dove into the van as well as it peeled off down the back ally.

"Sheamus in the lobby? That's strange alright did you contain him? Well why did you let him go? Alright alright" Hunter muttered into the phone. He had demanded the guards alert him of any suspicious activity. Dean, Seth and Roman had finished their match and Dean practically dragged both men out to the car. "I don't care c'mon I want to spend tonight with my son" Dean growled slamming the door to the SUV. Traffic was thick this late at night so the drive to the hotel took twice as long as normal and Dean was all but beside himself. "Jesus fuck" He roared slamming his fists on the dash. "Ambrose chill the fuck out" Seth snapped he was just as worried as Dean but he was more quiet about it.

The guards were stood outside the door when they arrived and nodded as Dean tossed the door open. He nearly tripped over Renee who laid across the door when unconscious, Seth's heart began to pound as he jumped over her and Dean and threw the covers off the bed. Panicking he checked under the bed, the dresser, the bathroom. Roman froze on the spot and Dean shook Renee begging her to wake up.

"They're gone" Seth croaked his heart pounding so loud he couldn't even hear anything else. Dean's eyes snapped up and grew wide "Colton!" He roared.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ugh" Colton groaned forcing his eyes open, they _hurt_ actually his entire head hurt. The ceiling was dark and the bed beneath him was hard, he shifted and looked down to find Rhys curled into his side. This wasn't the hotel room, which could only mean one thing. He forced back the sobs that threatened to over take him and wake Rhys. He knew _he knew_ that they'd get them eventually, but what about Renee? His stomach twist zed with the idea of Jay hurting her because of him. At least his last memory of his mommy was a good one, her gently rocking Rhys to sleep. Her soft voice singing, the way her words instantly calmed him. Gently laying Rhys down on the bed Colton climbed down and looked around the room. It was dark and dirty with one very small window high up the wall. There was a single bed a dresser and what looked to be like a toy box.

He opened the box and found the dirty and broken toys from their home in Las Vegas, one blanket barely big enough for the two of them and a set of clothes for each. Closing the lid, he leaned against it resting his head in his hands. Dean and Uncle Seth would save them, wouldn't they? Or did Jay get them already. Colton began to panic the rise and fall of his chest moving rapidly, god he didn't want to be here he wanted his mommy and daddy. A loud wail snapped him out of it as Rhys sat up on the bed and began to cry loudly. "Dadda" repeatedly leaving his lips.

"It's okay Rhysee I'm here I've got ya" Colton mumbled hugging his baby brother tight, he wanted to tell him they were safe but he wasn't going to lie. They weren't safe in fact they were far from it. A loud bang sounded in the hallway outside and Colton shuddered and rocked Rhys fast pleading with him to stop crying. The door swung open and Haley stumbled her way in smiling down at the boys. She had a plate in one hand and a bottle in the other, she tossed the plate at Colton before snagging Rhys from his arms. The toddler screamed and thrashed reaching for his brother and kicking wildly at Haley. "Stop it Rhys that's enough" She snapped gripping his little face in her hand. Colton could see the pain flash across his face before he grew eerily quiet and still. Almost like he remembered from before, Haley smiled holding him against her chest and pressing the bottle to his lips.

He drank it eyes shifting between Haley and Colton, "Did you miss me baby? Momma missed you, I'm so sorry you had to live with that mean old daddy of yours. But it's okay because you're with me forever now. I love you so much" At the mention of Seth Rhys whimpered and hiccupped, Colton sat on the bed quietly eating the piece of plain bread and crackers he had been given. He glanced at the door, it seemed to lead to a hallway just like their old house. Rhys finished the bottle and Haley burped him like a small infant before sitting him back on the bed.

"Did you enjoy your lunch baby" Haley turned her eyes on Colton and he knew she was high as a bird. He gulped and forced a smile onto his face nodding his head, "S'good mommy thank you" Haley beamed back and leaned over and kissed his nose before turning and leaving the room and coming back with a diaper. She dropped Rhys onto his back making him whine at the impact before quickly changing his diaper. "You boys be good okay cause Jay is coming back very soon" She murmured turning for the door and leaving them alone in the room again. Rhys whined loudly and climbed into Colton's lap, he kissed his head and held him tight. "I got ya Rhysee"

Back at the hotel Dean was livid throwing chairs and Roman had to hold him back from murdering the security team. Renee had finally come around and couldn't stop crying and blaming herself for the boys being taken and Seth was arguing with the police who refused to let him go look for his son. "I can't just fucking sit here" He hollered and Sasha gently pulled him towards the window. "Seth" She said softly flinching when he threw his hands up and started to yell "He's not safe Sasha he's just a baby" He croaked sliding down the wall and laying his head between his knees. "We'll find him" She whispered bringing him into her arms. On the other side of the room Roman and Renee had managed to get Dean sat down, he wrapped his arms around Renee choking back the tears that threatened to fall. "Even If they hadn't knocked you out baby girl he'd have out powered you and coulda hurt you and those boys" Roman said softly and Dean nodded beside him. "He's right baby" Dean rumbled, it killed him that Jay had those boys again but he knew there was nothing Renee could have done to save them.

"Out _now_ " Hunter roared and both security guards ran down the hallway, he had fired not only the two door men but the guards in the lobby. "Dean and Seth, I will use every resource in my power to find those boys" And Dean knew Hunter meant every word. The police told them to stay at the room in cause the boys came back but no one got any sleep. Seth was sat up at the table glaring out the window while Dean paced the room and Renee spoke to her mom on the phone. Carole had offered to fly down as soon as she could but it wouldn't solve anything.

Colton and Rhys sat quiet and still on the bed as Jay paced in front of them. Haley leaned against the wall and Ron stood by the doors arms crossed glaring at Rhys who shivered in Colton's arms. "So, what's the plan?" Ron sighed picking at his nails bored already with this. He had gotten Rhys away from Seth, he wasn't even sure why he was still here. "We can't move em yet every fucking cop in the city is looking for them. As long as they're quiet we hold up here wait for the heat to die down and then we take off and never look back." He bent down and grinned in Colton's face his dark brown eyes shining, "Did ya miss me son?" Colton gulped and nodded his head obediently holding back a wince when he roughly shook his head with his big hand. "Alright well enough of this family bullshit I want food woman go cook" Haley ran out of the room and Ron leisurely followed her.

Jay closed the door and turned around grabbing Colton by the arm and dragging him off the bed. He gripped his arm tight and making the skin turn red from his grip. Rhys whimpered on the bed watching, "So you got away huh? Cause of your stupid little ass I've got to run from the cops now. I should kill you, should kill you both." Colton gulped his eyes shifted over to Rhys who sat wide eyed with his little lip trembling. "I'm I I'm sorry" Jay laughed loudly tossing him into the wall and watching with sick satisfaction as his head knocked back. He pushed his foot into his ribs, kicking repeatedly laughing as Colton bit his lip to keep from screaming. Rhys began to scream with fear and Jay turned his glare towards him. He stalked over to the bed grabbing the toddler and slamming his back against the bed.

"No!" Colton yelled running across the room and knocking himself into Jay's arms forcing him to let Rhys go. Jay snarled and grabbed him yanking his arm and slamming it down on the table on an angle and laughing when it made a sickening crack. Colton screamed feeling his bone break and Rhys sobbed even louder. "There ya go little shit s'what you get for messing with me" And with that Jay turned around and left the room leaving Colton to deal with his broken arm all alone. Colton sunk his teeth into his lip his chest moving rapidly as he desperately tried not to sob and scare Rhys. His arm was screaming in pain it was broken he could feel the bone moving freely in his arm.

"S'okay Rhysee" He mumbled his head going fuzzy from the pain, he thought hard thinking of when Uncle Hunter broke his arm on tv. His friend had shown him the picture through the fence. He stumbled to the toy box pulling out his other shirt and a book from the bottom and managed to make a half sling. Rhys was still sobbing on the bed as Colton stumbled over and sat next to him rubbing his good hand through his brown hair. Those big brown eyes looked up at him and he hiccupped "Dadda" and Colton felt the tears run down his face. "I know Rhysee I want my daddy to"

No one checked on the boys all night except for when Haley brought it Rhys's bottle and a plate of food. She quickly changed his diaper before gripping Colton's face and hissing at him. "Why did you make him do that? Such a bad boy" She snapped before pushing his face away and slamming the door shut. Colton only ate enough to keep his stomach quiet giving the rest to Rhys. His arm was throbbing in pain and he knew no one here was going to help him. After Rhys, had eaten and fell asleep Colton watched through the crack in the door, Haley and Jay sat around smoking what he guessed was drugs by the slurring of their words. He sat quietly and watched them all night, pain keeping him from sleeping. They smoked up, ate lots of junk food and stumbled into their room. No one moved until several hours later which gave Colton an idea.

He could remember sitting with Dean outside in the backyard cuddled up in his arms. Colton had asked if Dean's parents were nice to him and he had told him the truth. That his childhood was much like Colton's, beaten and treated like he was nothing but Colton had asked who'd saved him? Dean and Uncle Seth had saved him. "Sometimes kiddo you've got to be your own hero" He said softly kissing his forehead. Colton stood over Rhys watching as he flinched and shivered in his sleep, his arm was killing him but he could carry him with the other. "I'll save us Rhysee" He said softly curling behind him and laying his arm against his side before falling asleep.

Back at the hotel Seth and Dean sat on the chairs in front of the window over looking the skyline as Renee slept on the bed across from them. Both men had a beer in hand but neither had taken even a sip, "I can't sleep knowing he's out there with them. He must be so fucking scared" Seth whispered. All he could see was Rhys in Jay or Haley's arms screaming for him. Dean nodded knocking his head back against the chair, Colton had been the reason behind Haley and Jay going to jail. Which meant Jay was pissed and Colton would suffer for it. "If they don't have anything by tomorrow I'm going to find them I don't care" Dean growled.

"Agreed"


	38. Chapter 38

Roman had gone home and Dean, Renee and Seth had opted for returning to Las Vegas. Something in Dean's heart told him the boys were in Vegas. He just had to find where. It was 10 o'clock at night and they had been driving around for hours. Renee had been dropped off at home after falling asleep in the backseat. They had checked the surrounding area of the house Colton and Rhys had stayed in but they couldn't find much of anything.

At the house, Colton peered through the door watching as Haley and Jay slammed down more beer and put what looked like sugar up their noses. They stumbled to their room and Colton sat quietly until he heard the familiar snores of Jay sound through the hallway. Neither boy had shoes so Colton wrapped the two extra pairs around Rhys's feet and kept one pair on his own. He held his finger to his lips as he led Rhys out of the room. He had spent the last 3 days helping Rhys learn to walk and he could but he knew he'd have to carry him most of the way. The doors were locked and alarmed Colton knew that so they crawled through the small dog door, Rhys went first quietly waiting on the step and watching as Colton grimaced and pulled himself through. His bad arm screaming with pain, he smiled at his little brother as reassuringly as he could before they quickly walked down the steps.

The neighbourhood was dark and most of the street lights didn't work, Colton didn't recognize his surroundings but knew he only had a few hours to get as far away as he could. The boys stumbled down the street Rhys trying his hardest to keep up, they made It a few blocks before Colton ducked them into a back ally and allowed them a minute's rest. The streets were abandoned which made Colton feel better and worse at the same time. No one to hurt them or run and tell Jay but then again no one to help them either. They walked for an hour before Rhys began to whimper and Colton had to carry him one armed, they were stores on the street now but they were all dark and closed and none Colton had recognized.

"S'okay Rhysee I'm gonna get us somewhere safe" Colton promised and he would. He'd do anything for his baby brother. They had been separated from Dean and Seth for almost 4 days and Colton knew they were looking. Even though Jay had spat at him "you really think those wrestlers are gonna come for you? Shit kid they have money to burn buy any kid they want. You you're just trash" And even if Dean and Renee didn't want him anymore he knew Uncle Seth would want Rhys back, he was a good boy. His arm was beginning to burn as they found a small store that had its lights on, Colton recognized the fancy bottles in the window from when Haley would stop there all the time. The fact that his mommy had stopped there made Colton feel unsafe so he quickly rounded the back to avoid being seen.

"God fucking damn it" Dean groaned banging his head against the steering wheel. It felt like he and Seth had driven every single street in Vegas. "Maybe I'm wrong maybe they did keep them in Chicago" He muttered tossing back his mountain dew. Seth shook his head he felt it to, like Rhys was closer then ever. "No c'mon let's just drive a little longer" The truck groaned to life as Dean pulled a U-turn and headed the other way down the street.

Colton sat against a brick wall in a dark ally as he and Rhys shared a piece of bread he had managed to hide in his pocket. They were thirsty but Colton didn't have room in his pocket for the water bottle so they had to go without. They had been walking for almost 5 hours and his feet and arms were burning and Rhys was growing tired and whiny. "C'mon Rhysee we've got to find somewhere safe" Colton said softly lifting the toddler up onto his feet and taking his hand. They managed to get another block away when Colton heard the familiar sound of Jay's car idling behind them. His stomach twisted and dropped at the sight of it, he was so terrified that he froze to the spot and didn't hear the other engine roaring behind them.

"Dean fuck look!" Seth screamed pointing to the ally where two little figures stood helplessly in the lights of a car. The truck rocked to a halt behind them as both men jumped from the truck beating Jay to them. Dean immediately saw Jay and his vision went red as he left Colton with Seth and began to hammer his fists against his face. "You like beating little kids huh? I'll fucking kill you, you sick son of a bitch" Seth quickly loaded both boys into the truck locking the doors before running and dragging Dean off Jay. "C'mon Dean you're gonna kill him stop!" He yelled pushing Dean back against the truck, the blows to the head had knocked Jay unconscious and once Dean was settled in front of the truck Seth dialed 911 quickly.

Dean tied his hands with a bungee from the back of the truck and left him in the road before he ran to the truck and pulled Colton into his arms. A harsh yelp brought Dean back to reality when he noticed the fresh tears pouring down his son's face and the make shift sling that held his arm. "Did he?" Dean hissed and went to put Colton down and head for Jay again. "Daddy no!" He cried clinging to his neck with his good arm. Seth shook his head from where he was sat in the back seat holding Rhys tight against his chest. "Dadda" He mumbled his little fists dug into his hair, his little onesie was filthy and he was shaky but other then that he seemed okay. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Seth held his little boy, he was thankful that he was found and okay.

The police came and dragged Jay to jail while Dean and Seth drove to the hospital to get both boys checked out. Dean had called Renee and she was meeting the boys at the hospital, Rhys had been checked out and Seth was washing him off with a cloth while the nurse and doctor attended to Colton. "His arm has set improperly so we'll have to rebreak it" The doctor said quietly and Dean's stomach flipped the kid had been through enough. Colton had a gash to the bank of his head, several bruises, cuts all over the bottoms of his feet and a broken arm. "We'll give him a nerve blocker and make sure he feels so pain but we're not going to put him out"

"Okay but can we wait for his mom to get here?" Dean asked, Renee would be here within the next 20 minutes. "Of course, but the sedative and nerve blocker need time so I'll administer them now," She murmured giving Colton the shots and beginning to work on the gash on Colton's head, he whimpered and winced as he had a death grip on Dean's hand. He felt no pain but the feeling of the staples going into his skin was making him uncomfortable. Renee ducked through the ER entrance and ran through the halls, sliding around the corner into the room where Dean had told her they'd be. She took in Seth gently washing the dirt and grime off Rhys and then her eyes settled on Colton. His little feet hung off the bed as the doctor stapled his head. Dean had his little hands cupped in his own as he whispered to him that it was okay. She moved closer catching Dean's attention who smiled sadly at her.

"Okay Colton your head is all stitched up, I'll give you a few minutes and then I'll come back" Dean thanked her before she left the room. When she left Renee finally got a good look at Colton and saw his arm twisted unnaturally against his chest. "Oh baby" She whispered rushing over and gently bringing him against her chest. "Oh, sweet boy" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as he shook against her chest. Dean wrapped an arm around her kissing both their heads and meeting Seth's gaze. Their boys were safe but Seth wondered if irreversible damage had been done to Rhys and Colton.

"Daddies' got ya baby" Seth cooed rocking the toddler, Rhys was still shaking in his arms and whimpering at the slightest sound. He watched as Dean and Renee held Colton tight careful not to jostle his arm. Seth knew that the fact that Rhys was unharmed and Colton was beaten wasn't a coincidence, the boy had done all he could to protect him. The doctor came back in and Seth knew Colton was going be upset so he took Rhys down to the cafeteria to get some food. They laid Colton on his back with Dean holding down his chest, a nurse holding his legs and Renee holding his hand and kissing his cheeks. "My brave boy" She whispered. Colton's eyes were glazed as he whined up at Renee, Dean knew the drugs were working because Colton never complained. "Okay on the count of four okay Colton?" She murmured holding two fingers at Dean and Renee. She counted to two and snapped the bone, after a second delay and hearing the sound Colton sobbed and clung to Dean with his good arm. "There we go little guy all done, now we just need a cast. What's your favorite color?" Colton didn't say a word and just held tight to Dean while Renee rubbed his back. "He likes green" Renee murmured smiling at the doctor as she turned and went in search of the materials. "How did you hurt your arm baby" She asked tipping his head back, he immediately looked away shrugging as best he could. "I fell when we was running" He muttered and Dean knew instantly he was lying. "Colton" He said sternly watching as those big green eyes grew wide "Truth or we can't make Jay and Haley go away forever"

Colton groaned and leaned his head against Dean's chest, Renee kissed his temple rubbing soothing circles into his back. "It's okay baby" If he didn't tell and Jay got away again his arm would be all for nothing, Rhysee would be in danger again. "Jay was gonna hurt Rhysee so I knocked his arms away but then Jay got mad at me and hurted my arm. Mommy said I was a bad boy for making him mad" He said softly and Dean snarled under his breath. "You are _not_ a bad boy" Renee said sternly kissing his nose and smiling at the crooked grin that flashed across his face.

"Was It just Jay and Haley in the house bud?" Dean asked eyebrows raised when Colton immediately shook his head. "Who else baby" Renee pressed when Colton had grown quiet his eyes slipping shut from the medication. "S'Ron guy he really didn't like Rhysee" Renee and Dean both looked up at each other thinking the same thing but before they could ask anything else Colton had fallen back to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

_A:N Filler chapter, decided on where to go next. Review ;)_

Seth sat in the cafeteria with Rhys propped against his chest as the toddler munched on French fries and apples. Judging by the speed Rhys was shoveling back food they hadn't fed him much but Seth was happy he was eating now. His phone vibrated against his leg and he checked the screen seeing Sasha's name and face flash across. He smirked and held a finger to his lips earning a weird look from his son before he hit the accept button.

"Banks" He smiled watching her eyes sparkle at the happiness in his tone, he had been a force to deal with this past week and she never yelled at him or got inpatient she just stood by him. "Hey, how are you?" She asked softly fearing ruining his good mood Seth grinned happily and she blinked in confusion. Seth laughed lightly winking at her before turning the screen to show Rhys in his lap, her hand flew up to her mouth in shock as she took in the little boy happily chewing on a piece of apple in his dads' lap. "Rhys" She breathed catching his attention and getting a delighted squeal in return. "You found him! Is he okay? How's Colton?" She asked at least 10 questions in the span of 60 seconds making Seth laugh.

"Rhys is fine just a couple bruises" Seth paused looking down at his little boy giggling happily as he munched on a rather large French fry. He knew Colton had saved Rhys from whatever abuse Jay had tried to dish out. He owed the little boy his life, "Colton is pretty roughed up when I left they were rebreaking his arm to set it" Seth said quietly grimacing at the flash of pain across Sasha's face. "I hope someone in that jail kills him" She hissed her heart breaking at the thought of Colton's arm having to be rebroken, "Renee must be beside herself" Seth nodded leaning down to kiss Rhys's forehead smiling when he leaned back and babbled. "Dean beat the shit out of Jay I had to physically haul him off. Renee's pretty upset but she's holding tough for Colton's sake"

They talked for a few more minutes before Seth had to go and bring Rhys upstairs for the doctor to check over once more. Colton was sleeping from the medication when he got to the room and Renee was curled up beside him stroking his hair. Dean was sat on the end of the bed taping at his phone screen with a frown set on his face. He laid Rhys on the bed smiling when he dropped his little head into his lap, the doctor came in and asked Seth to remove Rhys's onesie so she could check him over. As she gently moved his arms around Rhys whined unhappily up at Seth, "It's okay" He murmured rubbing his thumb against his forehead. "He seems okay" She smiled writing down on the clipboard, she checked on Colton and then left to do rounds. "I'm glad he's okay" Dean rasped shifting so Renee could perch on his lap.

"He's only okay because of Colton" Seth sighed shifting Rhys against his shoulder "I hope that judge throws the book at Haley and Jay" He growled and Dean shifted under Renee's narrowed gaze. He'd tell Seth about Ron, just not with the boys around. Dean knew Seth would go ballistic and he was worried about Rhys and Colton seeing it.

Later after Dean and Seth had made their statements down at the station they sat around Dean's living room relaxing before they had to dive back into work tomorrow. Having decided on a cheat day they ate pizza and had a couple beers even giving the boys pop which sent Rhys into hyper mode. For the last hour, Seth had literally chased the toddler back and forth across Renee's house. Babbling and giggling Rhys had run to one side of the house howling with laughter when Seth chased after him. "I'm going to regret wishing he could walk, aren't I?" Seth groaned finally settling on the couch with Rhys in his lap. Big brown eyes sparkling up at his dad, "Oh yeah" Dean laughed "Especially if he's part ninja like you are be all up in everything" Seth grimaced he hadn't even thought of that. On the love seat sprawled across Renee, Colton was whimpering and shifting his arm making him uncomfortable. Renee tried her best to help him move but there was no position that didn't bother him. "It hurts mommy" He said softly green eyes flashing up to meet hers. Dean grimaced he knew that If it hurt bad enough for Colton to complain it must be killer. The entire time his ribs were injured Colton had barely breathed a word.

"I'll go get your pills okay sweetie, you go curl up with daddy" Renee gently lifted Colton to his feet biting back tears when he yelped as his arm bumped hers. His little lip set between his teeth he shuffled over to where his daddy sat. Dean lifted him onto his lap avoiding his arm and kissing his temple as he hiccupped trying to fight back the sobs. Rhys watched from Seth's lap climbing off and crawling over to his Uncle and brother. He reached up and padded his brothers face, his little lip stuck out at seeing him cry. "S'okay Rhysee" He gulped trying to force a smile, Rhys gripped Dean's t-shirt and hauled himself up carefully. Seth reached over and held his back watching as he gently wrapped his little arms around Colton's neck and muttered what sound like "S'okay"

Renee having had come back with the medicine watched as Rhys hugged his big brother tight. He was little but he knew Colton had protected him and now that he was hurt Rhys was going to help him feel better. "Thanks, Rhysee" Colton smiled as his brother left a slobbery kiss on his cheek before crawling back over to Seth. Tipping back to the cup of water Colton swallowed the pill with Deans help before curling into his chest and yawning. "Couple tired boys" Seth chuckled as Rhys flipped in his arms pulling his blanket over him and whining loudly. "Why don't you two go put them down and I'll clean up. Our flight leaves early tomorrow" Renee murmured kissing Dean's cheek.

Both boys were in the pyjamas and laid in Colton's bed while Dean read a book. Seth scratched their scalps watching in amusement as they both fought off their eyelids. Finally, after a full book and ten minutes of rubbing their backs the boys fell asleep. Seth was sat on the bed face resting in his hands as he stared at Rhys as he slept. "C'mon Rollins we got to get some sleep, and I get the feeling these boys are going to be up at least once"

Seth had a quick shower and texted Sasha good night before passing out and Dean and Renee did the same. Sleep quickly took over the three adults after their world wind week. All 3 adults woke up sporadically expecting at least one of the boys to wake up screaming but when Dean and Seth had checked they were curled into each other fast asleep. Seth leaned against the door frame watching as Rhys snored softly his little body curled into Colton's good side. Renee shuffled in beside him smiling at Colton's blonde hair spread across his eyes as he snored.

"Think they'll be okay?" Seth asked brushing the hair from his face. Renee leaned against the wall beside him eyes focused on the two little boys sleeping peacefully in their bed.

"Yeah I think so"


	40. Chapter 40

"Alright champ come on big guy come see me" Seth murmured sat on the other side of the hotel room from where the todsat. Rhys sat glaring at his father his brown hair slicked upwards and his little hoodie bunched up from running around. "Dada" He whined little fists opening and closing as he reached out, since he had learned to walk Seth hadn't carried him around much hoping to help him grow more confident in walking. Rhys however was less the impressed by the idea, wanting the cuddles always. "Come on buddy come cuddle with daddy" Seth cooed holding his arms wide in an attempt to convince the toddler. Realising he wasn't going to move Seth held out one of Renee's home made M&M cookies smirking when his big brown eyes grew wide. "Ook!" Rhys shouted crawling up on his knees and clapping his hands.

"Come get it buddy" Seth chuckled watching as Rhys began to crawl towards him. "Uh uh bud you got to walk to daddy" Rhys whined and dropped back onto his back dramatically making Seth burst out laughing. "Aw come on champ don't cry, come get the cookie" Rhys pulled himself up gripping the bed before walking over to Seth his balance still wavering slightly. His last two steps were quick causing him to fall into Seth's arms. "G'boy here" He handed the toddler the cookie watching as he happily munched on it, his little back pressed against his chest. "Love you" Seth murmured kissing his temple, Rhys looked back at him grinning crookedly and patting his face. Seth was still amazed at how un-phased Rhys was by all that happened but Kayla had warned him that it might bubble up unexpectedly down the road.

After Rhys finished his cookie they walked the hallway and piled into the elevator. "This one dude" Seth said pointing to the button. Rhys giggled pushing his finger into the button delighted when it lit up and the elevator began to move. Looking down Seth watched as Rhys held tight to his pant leg for balance as the elevator shuddered and descended. It was amazing to him how just learning to walk aged him so quickly, he was definitely a toddler now. When the doors opened, Seth spotted Sasha waiting against the wall in the lobby. "Ah!" Rhys squealed dragging Seth quickly across the lobby and launching into her arms. With a wide smile, she knelt opening her arms and catching the little boy as he giggled and babbled up at her. His little arms and legs wrapped around her as she squeezed him tight. "Oh, sweet boy I missed you so much" She rasped shaking her head to try and clear the tears. Seth wrapped an arm around her when she stood up and kissed her cheek. "He missed you to"

Passing off her bag to Seth they walked to the parking garage to meet Dean and Renee for lunch at a diner downtown. Rhys whined from the backseat his little converse kicking the seat, "I know champ almost there then we'll get ya fed" Sasha reached back running her fingers up and down his leg smiling when he let out a giggle.

Dean and Renee were waiting sat in a booth, Colton was curled as much as he could into Dean's chest whimpering softly. His arm was still tender and the pills the doctor had given them were only for sleeping so during the day he was left to Tylenol and Advil. "How about some chicken nuggets huh? You like those" Renee said holding up the menu so he could see. His blonde hair shifted in front of his eyes as he nodded his head. Like Dean Renee had on jeans and a fitted t-shirt, while Colton wore a button up shirt with a zip up sweater easier for his arm. "Hey guys" Seth grinned dropping into the other seat with Rhys and Sasha. "Oh!" Rhys giggled big brown eyes lit up waving happily at his big brother. Colton shifted in Dean's arms smiling back at the toddler. "Hiya Rhysee"

"How's the arm Colt?" Seth asked quietly, he still felt guilty that Colton got hurt doing his job. Protecting _his_ son. "S'okay" Colton mumbled around his straw making Dean chuckle and ruffle his hair. The adults talked while both boys went to town on matching orders of chicken nuggets, Rhys had ketchup streaked across his face making Seth groan when he smacked his face into his beard. "Really man? Ketchup on your face is cute? Mine not so much" He growled nibbling on his neck as he squealed with laughter. Colton grinned watching Rhys and Seth jumping when Dean blew on raspberry on his neck. "Daddy!" He howled ducking under his good arm. "You taste pretty good might have to eat you up" Dean muttered eyebrows knit with fake concentration. "Daddy nooo" Colton growled squeaking when Renee leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Colton giggled throwing his arm around Dean and ducking his face into Renee's neck. "Love you" She murmured kissing his temple. "Loves ya" He mumbled.

Across the table, Seth had managed to find Rhys underneath all the ketchup and was fighting trying to get it out of his beard. Laughing at the frustration on his face Sasha took the cloth from his hand and held his chin as she wiped the ketchup. After the last wipe, she held his chin lost in his eyes before he tilted her chin and kissed her softly. Dean and Renee's jaws dropped and Colton looked mildly disgusted but Rhys's face was the best yet. His little eyebrows knit together, mouth tilted slightly and his eyes wide. Sasha pulled back face reddening at the attention they had draw while Seth stared at the copy of his eyes staring up at him. Rhys remembered when daddy had seen Uncle Dean and Auntie Renee kissing. Tilting his head back he glared at his dad before dramatically huffing "eeeeewww" Dean dropped his head on the table he was laughing so hard and Renee had her hands over her mouth giggling. Sasha had her head pressed into Seth's shoulder laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

"I do believe that Rollins is karma" Dean snorted wiping his eyes, Colton was still giggling and Rhys seeing everyone's reactions had bust into fully belly giggles himself. Seth blinked a few more times before crushing his son against his chest kissing his face and growling into his eye playfully. "Ew huh?" Rhys gripped his face muttering "Da Da" Against his nose. "C'mon chidren we've got a show tonight" Sasha grinned her smile growing wider when Rhys flopped into her arms.

Later that night Dean was sat on the couch in the viewing area with Colton perched in his lap on one side and Renee's head on the other leg. "You have to tell him tonight" She murmured eyes shifting to see Colton's fighting off sleep. Dean's fingers drummed nervously against his collarbone, the more he thought about telling Seth the less he wanted to. "He's my brother Nae" He mumbled purposefully avoiding her gaze. "Exactly he's your brother, he deserves you being the one to tell him and not the police." A growl rumbled deep in his chest startling Colton awake in his arms and earning him a glare from Renee. "You tell him tonight Dean or I will"

"Dude what's wrong with you" Seth laughed rubbing the towel over his wet hair "That was a killer match and you aren't even half pumped up" Dean shifting uncomfortably moving to tie his sneakers and caught Seth's wide eyes. He groaned knocking his palm against the bench beside him, almost instantly Seth dropped beside him face turned into an uneasy frown. "I got to tell you something and I _need_ you to keep your cool just for tonight. For our boys sake okay? Can you do that?" Dean grimaced as Seth's eyes seemed to darken "Just spit it out Dean" Seth snapped his patience drawing thin.

"Promise me brother" Dean begged wincing when Seth slammed his hands against the bench. "For Rhys come on man" The mention of Rhys had Seth's face soften. "Fine promise" He bit out eyes focused on Dean, hands held tight almost like he was bracing himself.

"It wasn't just Haley and Jay who took the boys, there was someone else. Someone who bailed them out and paid for all the traveling they did to get the boys" Dean said quietly. Seth shook his head confused "Okay who?"

"It was your dad Seth, it was Ron"


	41. Chapter 41

_A:N_

 _Sorry for the VERY long break. Hope some of you guys still give a crap about this story!_

Dean waited quietly as Seth stared blankly at him, his mouth opening and shutting several times before he finally spoke. "That's fucking bullshit Ambrose he's a lot of things but he's not that psychotic "Seth snapped his face finally settling into a cold glare. Dean groaned internally fearing this reaction, what he deemed himself as the worst reaction. Denial.

"Seth man come on" Dean said calmly palms held up to calm his brother "I know it's a lot, I mean it's fucking awful but it's true" Before he could finish Seth tossed his bag across the room and stormed over to the lockers before slamming his palms against them. "Who told you this huh?" He snarled. Roman having heard the commotion flung the locker room door open coming face to face with Seth. "S'going on?" He murmured eyes shifting between his two brothers.

"Who the fuck told you that" Seth growled moving closer to where Dean sat. Roman eyed Dean wearily moving closer just in case Seth did something stupid. "Colton alright?" Dean snapped his anger bubbling when Seth started to laugh. "He's a kid and a fucked up one at that. He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Dean's eyes flashed and in a second he was up with his hands balled against Seth's chest. "The fuck Rollins, that's my son. _Your son's_ brother"

"You need to cut the shit" Roman barked grabbing Seth's attention for a moment. He shoved Seth onto the bench raising his hand at his protests and effectively shutting him up. "I know that's your old man and it's shit I get that but how the fuck can you say shit about that little boy. He saved Rhys without a single thought his word is more then most grown ass men I know. Dean is trying to help you" Seth pulled at the tape around his wrists as he glared at the floor. Embarrassment, shame, guilt and anger all flooded him at once. "I'm sorry Ambrose" He said through his hands as he pressed his palms into his face. "I'm sorry man it's just fuck" Dean dropped next to him on the bench nudging him with his elbow "I know man I know, forget about it" He sighed.

Roman wrapped his hand around Seth's head and gave it a gentle shake before dropping onto his other side. "My dad my own fucking dad" Seth croaked.

Back at the hotel Renee had left early with the boys and Nattie to give Dean sometime alone with Seth. A large blue heated blanket was spread across the bed and both boys were curled underneath eyes glued to the movie that was flashing on the screen. Renee was curled up on the bed beside them and Nattie was sat in the chair by the window. "Men and cars" Nattie laughed watching as Rhys squealed as Lightning McQueen roared across the screen. "Qeen!" Colton laughed at his little brother his little face lighting up and making Renee smile. "They love this movie, Seth and Dean to"

"Yeah well it's a good show" Dean teased as he sauntered into the room. "Daddy!" Colton yelled happily struggling to get up with his one good arm. "Hold on buddy I'm coming" Dean laughed dropping onto the bed and lifting both boys into his arms. "Un Un!" Rhys babbled crawling over his Uncle's face and tugging onto his curly hair. "I think they missed you Ambrose" Nattie laughed snapping pictures with her phone to text to Renee. Colton and Rhys slobbered kisses onto his cheeks making him laugh and tickle them. "I missed ya to, how about some sugar from momma huh?" He grinned tilting his head back. Renee rolled her eyes but leaned over and kissed his lips making the boys shriek. "Dada" Rhys mumbled his little fingers pinching Dean's nose. "Daddy's with Sasha he'll be back later"

"Did things go okay?" Nattie asked, Renee had confided in her because she was worried Sasha would tell Seth. Dean's face dropped and he gripped both boys tighter, Colton hugged him tight sensing his anxiety. "It wasn't pretty but it ended alright. The main thing is these two are safe"

"Alright gentlemen time for your bath before bed" Renee murmured after Nattie had left, making both boys whine unhappily. "C'mon don't fight with momma, let's go get ready huh?" Dean said lifting both boys onto their feet. "Can we have bubbles momma?" Colton asked his green eyes lifting to meet hers. She smiled down at him nodding and following Dean into the bathroom. Renee got Rhys ready while Dean delicately helped Colton out of his clothes. Both boys piled into the water and began playing with the boys and other toys. Dean sat down against the wall pulling Renee in between his legs and kissing her temple. "Love you" He mumbled smiling when she leaned back and kissed him. "Love you more"

After the boys had played for a while Dean decided it was better to let Rhys sleep with Colton then to try and keep both boys awake until Seth got back. Rhys was dressed in a set of footed pyjamas with green and white stripes while Colton wore a black shirt and shorts with space print all over them. They were fast asleep and curled up with Dean and Renee when Seth finally came back into the room. He was quiet his eyes fixed on the floor as he shuffled in. "Hey Seth" Renee said softly watching as he half heartedly waved back at her. He went into the bathroom and changed before finally approaching the bed and meeting Dean's gaze.

"Dean I..." Dean shook his head "It's okay Seth, I know you didn't mean any of it alright? Forget it"

"I shouldn't have said that shit" Seth muttered his fingers tugging at a loose thread on the comforter. "You were angry and we've deal with a shit tone of stuff alright so just let it go" Dean grabbed his face forcing Seth to look at him again. "I mean it Seth"

"Thanks" He sighed "Is it okay if I take him? Could use the cuddles tonight" Renee shifted and passed Rhys gently over to Seth who sagged with relief when the toddler curled into his chest. "Night guys" He murmured before laying down next to Rhys in the other bed. He brushed the hair from his face and kissed his forehead breathing in the scent of his shampoo. "I love you Rhys Robert. I promise you I'll be a better dad then mine was. If it takes all I've got I'll make you proud of me baby" Rhys mumbled and curled into his dad making Seth smile widely and close his eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

_The amount of reviews I got is insane you guys rock! Definitely excited to keep writing! Feel free to add suggestions and all sorts of things! Thanks!_

"Whatcha eatin' little bear?" Renee asked dropping down onto the floor beside Colton. "S'tato chips momma daddy said I could have some cause I was a good boy at the mail box" He mumbled through his chip grinning over at her. In the couple weeks since they'd returned home his blonde hair had grown to almost over his eyes. The TV in front of them flashed a transformer cartoon that seemed to keep him amused. "The mailbox huh?" Dean walked into the room pulling a clean shirt over his head "Pretty sure we call that a post office kiddo"

Confusion flashed across Colton's little face as he looked up at his dad, "Oh" Renee laughed and pulled him into her arms kissing his cheeks and taking in the giggles that left his lips. His little arm was still in a cast but he could move it without being in a lot of pain. "I love you bubba" She whispered between kisses "Love you momma" Behind them Dean cleared his throat and stuck out his bottom lip dramatically, "What about me?" Colton lifted his head green eyes flashing as he glanced over at his mom before leaping from her lap and diving into Dean's arms. His little arms slung around his neck and his legs wrapped around his chest as he kissed his face. "I love you daddy"

"I love you to sport" He rumbled his 5 o'clock shadow tickling Colton's cheeks. Dean and Renee had managed to get 2 full days off before they had to fly out and were spending it with Colton and tomorrow with Renee's parents. "So, what are we doing today huh? We've got the whole day to ourselves" Renee had stood up and was leaned into Dean's other arm running her fingers through Colton's hair. "I know one thing we have to do" She murmured moving to the table and holding up a single piece of paper. Dean and Renee had filled out all the paperwork to officially adopt Colton except for one. "C'mere baby" She murmured as Dean placed him in her lap. "See these papers? We need to put a middle name and me and daddy thought you'd like to choose"

"A middle name? What's that?" Colton asked eyes narrowing at the piece of paper, he thought maybe if he pretended to read it he'd be able to. "A name that goes between your first and your last, like daddies is Dean Jonathan Ambrose and mommies is Renee Caroline Young"

"Friday!" Colton shouted excitedly making both Dean and Renee look at him funny. "Friday?" Dean asked slowly. Colton nodded his head and pointed to the paper "Colton Friday Ambrose! Yay!" Renee clicked the pen a few times mulling her words over carefully. "Why Friday baby?"

"Auntie Nikki told me everybody loves Friday" He said simply shrugging his shoulder. Dean cracked up resting his head on the table while Renee desperately tried to hold her giggles. "While that is very true, that's not a people name sweetheart. How about another name?" His little eyebrows knit together for a few moments before he leaned into Renee and whispered in her ear. "That's a great idea" She quickly wrote something down on the paper before holding it back towards Dean. "Whatcha think daddy?" Dean eyed them suspiciously but quickly read the paper anyway.

 _Colton Dean Ambrose_

Renee watched his blue eyes flood with tears before he cleared his throat and pulled Colton in his arms. "I love it, I love _you_. My boy" Renee smiled sitting down on Dean's other knee and kissing his cheek and Colton's forehead. "My boys"

Back in Davenport Seth had his music going full blast as he moved around the house cleaning up. He despised cleaning but the music made it better. That and the small toddler beside him shaking his butt back and forth babbling happily. "Atta boy Rhys move to the music" Rhys grinned up at him drool covering his little chin from teething. "Dada moo" he said clapping his hands. "Music g'boy Rhysee" Their suitcases were unpacked and clothes were in the wash, the kitchen was clean and they were working on the living room. He had dinner tonight with his parents but the better part of today was a father and son day. They went to the gym, had ice cream and spent a fair bit of time at the park playing with Rhys's new football. Once the living room was clean Seth put Rhys down for a quick nap while he took a shower and got ready. His head was still spinning with anger, frustration and sadness from what Dean and Roman had told him. His own father had put not only his son but Colton at risk. "Shit" Seth sighed leaning against the wall "Fucking asshole shit!" He yelled banging his fist hard against the counter. The bang sounded through the house and within seconds Rhys's cries sounded through the halls. "Fuck" Seth groaned tossing his hat on and running to the nursery, big brown eyes met him at the door as Rhys sobbed.

"Daddies sorry baby" He cooed holding him close, "Daddies just a little angry at your…never mind. Let's go see grandma huh?"

Later on Seth sat in his mother's living room explaining what had happened at work. He was hoping his mom would console him and help him think things through. "You said what about that little boy?! I out to put you over my knee Seth Daniel" Holly hollered slapping Seth across the top of the head.

"Ah shit mom I said I was sorry!" He whined. "Did you just swear do you want another one!?" Seth ducked and held up his heads. "No Jesus woman I'm sorry!"

"Holly focus the poor boy is upset over his father essentially kidnapping his son" Bob sighed smirking when she huffed and all but fell onto the chair beside him. "He's a dick, I was married to him I know how awful he is. Am I surprised? Not overly. Throw him as far into the jail cell as he can reach." She said simply. Seth blinked stunned into silence. "That's it!?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Anger? C'mon mom Rhys could have been gone forever!" Seth roared thankful that Brandon had taken the toddler out for a walk. "Do _not_ take that tone with me young man" Bob gripped Seth's shoulder bringing him back into the seat before grabbing Holly's hands. "You're mad at him not each other c'mon now" he said softly.

"I'm sorry mom" Seth mumbled when Holly dragged him into her arms. "I'm sorry to baby, I know you're angry at your father but honestly honey unless your going to see him face to face for that little boys' sake you've got to let that go"

The front door swung open and giggles could be heard before anyone was seen. "Dada!" Rhys squealed leaning in Brandon's arms "Dada am dada papa ama " Seth laughed softly bringing the toddler against his chest. "Hey sweet boy C'mere I need some love" Rhys curled into the side of Seth's neck sighing happily as his hand ran up and down his back.

"See this is what it's all about. This is what's important" Bob murmured "This little guy right here"


	43. Chapter 43

_So this is a Dean/Renee/Colton chapter. The next one will be Seth/Rhys and possibly Sasha!_

Renee could hear Dean arguing on the phone in the study as she placed the chocolate chip waffles onto Colton's plate. Little green eyes looked up with a worried expression as Dean's voice raised another octave. "It's okay baby, daddies just got some bad reception on his phone" She said softly brushing the hair from his eyes and kissing his nose. "Eat up" Renee's parents were arriving within the next couple of hours and they had to pick them up from the airport. The office door slammed making both Renee and Colton jump. "Mommy" Colton whimpered, he wasn't scared of Dean but his voice was very loud and very angry.

"Fucking assholes" Dean muttered tossing the fridge door open and grabbing a beer before spinning around and going into the living room. "Stay here and eat okay" Renee murmured fingers pushed under his chin gently. "Okay mommy"

In the living room Dean was sat on the couch head pressed into his hands, Renee's heart sank when she spotted him. His chest shaking slightly, she sat beside him pressing her lips to his head. "What happened?" When he didn't respond she gently pulled his hands from his face trying to ignore the stabbing pain when his eyes were slightly glossy. "Lesnar decided he didn't want to do the live event tonight, so they call good ol' Ambrose. He'll fly in and save the day not like he's got a fucking woman and child he'd like to spend time with. Not one sick day not one injury and this is the thanks I get" He snarled.

"You have to fly out tonight" Renee murmured and Dean nodded his head. "When we pick up your parents you'll have to drop me off" He growled. "My parents will understand baby" Renee murmured kissing him softly. "Not your parents I'm worried about I promised Colton we'd go to the park and swim in the pool. One last day off before the rush and now I don't even get to keep my promise to my son!"

"mommy daddy" Colton said quietly from the edge of the living room, he had chocolate smeared on his lips and his hair was stuck up from him running his sticky hands through it. Dean motioned with his fingers and Colton quietly walked up. "I finished all my waffles and put my plate and fork in the washer mommy. I'm sorry I didn't stay in the kitchen I gots lonely" Renee smiled picking him up and kissing his sticky cheeks, "Thank you for cleaning up your mess but no one is angry at you baby"

"Why you sad daddy" Colton asked climbing from Renee's lap into Dean's. "I have to go back to work today so I can't take you to all those places I promised I would. It makes daddy pretty sad I was excited to spend lots of time with you"

"Do you has to leave now?" Dean shook his head "In a couple hours when we go pick up grandma and grandpa" Colton grinned happily and Dean looked at Renee in confusion. "Daddy we gots two whole hours! Let's go play!" He squealed grabbing Dean's hand and attempting to drag him off the couch. Dean stood up but scooped the little boy into his arms "You're not mad at daddy?" Colton shook his head and hugged his neck. "Nope"

"Thanks buddy" Dean murmured kissing his hair and squeezing Renee's hand. "Why don't you and daddy go wash your face and I'll pack up your bag" Dean and Colton both gave Renee a dimpled smirk and a thumbs up before racing into the kitchen. "Dude did you eat the waffles or just rub your face in em?" Dean laughed washing his little face with the wash cloth. "They was good waffles" He shrugged "Daddy what's adoptin' mean?" Colton asked when Dean lifted him from the counter and back into his arms. "It means by law your mine and mommy's son"

"So I gets to live with you forever?" Dean nodded as they made their way out into the back yard and towards the shed that held all of the outdoor toys. When Dean placed Colton down he noticed his teeth set into his lip and his eyes focused on the grass. "Colt?"

"Please don't make me go back daddy I'll be a good boy I promise" He whimpered and Dean immediately scooped him back up into his arms. "Why would you think that?" He was silent pressing his face against his daddies' neck but Dean could feel the wetness that slid down his chest. "We love you Colton, and we're going to be a family okay. I know you're not used to adults being trustworthy and all that but buddy you can't count on me okay? I love you" It was quiet for a few moments as Colton clung to Dean before he finally whispered, "love you daddy"

"C'mon lets play before we gotta leave" Dean murmured opening the shed and grabbing the football. They spent the next hour and a half playing around in the yard Renee had finished packing Dean's bag and was out on the deck steps watching them. The timer on Dean's phone sounded loudly making all three groan at once. "Alright sport time for us to head out c'mon" Dean rumbled scooping him up and spinning him around as they headed to the car. "Bags are in the back, got your backpack baby?" Renee asked turning to see him pulling his toys from it. "Good let's head out"

The drive to the airport was short and before Renee knew it Dean was parking the truck in the garage and they were jumping out. When Dean went to lift Colton from his booster he dove into his arms and put a death grip around his neck and waist. "Alright baby we'll cuddle it out till my flight leaves okay? Dean murmured tossing his bag onto his arm and gripping Renee's hand with his free one. Dean's flight left 25 minutes before her parents arrived. They waited at the gate Colton curled into Dean as close as he could be and Renee curled into his side. They called for everyone to board and Dean reluctantly pulled Colton back "I have to go kiddo" He murmured sighing when Colton shook his head no "C'mon now we'll be together in 2 days and grandma and grandpa are coming soon. You wont even miss me" Renee gently placed her hands under his armpits. "C'mon baby"

"No daddy stay please" Colton begged holding a death grip onto his black t shirt. Renee managed to pull him free wincing when he let out a sob "Daddy" Dean kissed his forehead murmuring "I love you "before turning and kissing Renee softly. "Love you baby, see you soon" They watched him check his ticket and waved at him before he went down the hallway. "daddy" Colton whimpered again pressing himself against Renee.

Making their way across the airport Renee greeted her parents who'd flow in for the day. Caroline and Greg hugged their daughter tight and kissed Colton's head who still had himself pressed into Renee's neck. "Where's Dean?" Greg asked looking around the airport. "He had to fly out for work a half hour ago"

"Ah makes sense now" Caroline murmured rubbing her thumb against Colton's cheek and wiping the tears from it. "Miss your daddy sweetie" He nodded hiccupping. "Well let's go see if we can get your mind off it huh?"

Finally landing Dean made his way to his rental and shuffled off to the hotel for a few hours. He was in a miserable mood and didn't feel like being around anyone. Except Renee and Colton of course. Clicking his phone he smiled at the picture of them all curled up on the bench at the park.

"Miss you guys"

"Okay baby daddies busy so we're going to say goodnight to his picture okay?" Renee murmured tucking Colton into his bed and passing him the framed picture of them from the day at the pool. He kissed the glass whimpering slightly and pushing his face into his blanket.

"Love you daddy"


	44. Chapter 44

_So, this is a Dean/Renee/Colton chapter. The next one will be Seth/Rhys and possibly Sasha!_

"Seth come on pull this Jeep over!" Sasha squealed pushing his arm and glaring at him as he cackled in the drivers' seat. Sasha had on black skinny jeans with a dark green zip up sweater, Seth was wearing his black jeans with a grey a day to remember shirt and Rhys was in his blue jeans with a black pull over hoodie. "She's my mother banks not a freaking monster re-lax" He laughed glancing in the rear-view mirror at Rhys who was watching Sasha intently. "You said we were going for ice cream!"

"We are …... at my mothers' house"

"Ugh!" She huffed sliding further into the leather seat, secretly she was terrified of meeting his mother. She was worried about not being good enough and being judged. After a few more turns they arrived at a small white and brown house with a beautiful garden outside. Rhys squealed happily in the backseat kicking his feet and babbling once he recognized the house. "Ma am pa ba" Seth looked over at Sasha grinning "See Rhys is excited!" Rolling her eyes, she jumped from the Jeep waiting as Seth unbuckled Rhys and let him down onto the grass. The toddler took off toddling for the front door babbling and giggling as he went in search of his grandparents. "It'll be fine okay? I promise" He murmured kissing her head and holding her hand tight, after Rhys and Colton had been kidnapped the pair grew extremely close. Bringing her home to his mom in Seth's mind was showing her how serious he was. That the entire Leah issue was behind him.

"There's my grand baby!" Holly said tossing open the front door and laughing as she picked up the toddler and spun him around. "Grandma missed you so much" She peppered his face with kisses causing him to giggle happily and curl into her. Bob came out the front door smiling as Holly spoke to Rhys his little face pressed against hers. "Hey son, who's this lovely lady?" Seth smirked tugging her closer "This is my girlfriend Sasha, this is my dad Bob and my mother Holly"

"It's about bloody time he brought you around" Holly huffed glaring at her youngest son. Seth threw his hands up immediately backing up slightly "I'm sorry!" Sasha grinned listening to the two of them bicker and watching Rhys's little eyes dart back and forth. Finally, having had enough Rhys whined and stuck his arms reaching for Sasha. "C'mere baby" She laughed lifting him into her arms. Holly smiled as her grandson curled into Sasha's arms.

"Hey what about daddy huh?" Seth pouted at Rhys who had curled himself into Sasha's arms pressing his little face against her neck. Little brown eyes peered back at him but the toddler made no attempt to move, sighing happily when she kissed his forehead. "I think he's made his choice son" Bob smirked at his son.

"Oh, let the baby have his cuddles I'm sure you get lots. C'mon let's go inside and have some ice cream" Holly said grabbing Seth's hand and dragging him into the house. "They're very close" Sasha mused watching as the two grabbed the bowls and spoons. "Oh, yes he's quite the mamas' boy"

Everyone made a bowl of ice cream and gathered around the table to eat it chatting back and forth and laughing at Rhys who had stuck his entire head into his bowl to get a rouge sprinkle. "You are one sticky little man" Seth groaned wiping at the chocolate sauce that covered his cheeks. His little fists pressed into his eyes as he let out a loud whine. "C'mon champ just a little more" Rhys ducked and dodged the cloth big tears streaming down his cheeks from exhaustion. Quickly getting the rest of the chocolate Seth pulled the toddler into his arms holding him against his chest and bouncing him gently. "It's okay baby I know your tired" He murmured "We should get him home and put him down"

Sasha nodded and jumped off the chair grabbing the bag and leaning over to kiss Rhys's cheek. "Tired baby?" She murmured smiling when he whimpered and jammed him thumb into his mouth. After a quick exchange of hugs and Holly telling Sasha to come back soon they headed across town for Seth's house. Rhys wailed unhappily in the backseat his little cheeks beat red and his feet kicking wildly. Seth tried his best to calm him from the front seat but he was too tired.

When they arrived home, Rhys refused to lay down and fall asleep on his own so Seth paced the nursery back and forth singing softly and rocking him. Sasha watched from the hallway he was so calm and gentle never getting angry or impatient. "C'mon champ I know you're tired" He whispered when Rhys slumped in his arms and gazed up at him. After a few more minutes his little eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out. Sasha grinned widely at the triumphant smile that Seth flashed her as he laid his son down in his crib. "I love you" He mumbled against his forehead before closing the door part way and reaching for Sasha's hand. "C'mon beautiful"

"My mom loves you by the way" He smirked at her as they played video games on the couch "I told you she would" Sasha glared at him kicking him in the leg "Way to ambush me Rollins, no warning or anything" The game flashed and Sasha threw her hands in the air "Beat yo ass boy" Seth glared at her throwing the controller to the ground and diving on top of her pinning her arms above her head. "Really?" Fighting over the gulp that threatened to give her away she nodded her head narrowing her eyes. "Really" They laid there for a few moments both staring each other down until Sasha huffed with annoyance. "Would you just kiss me already!"

A crooked grin flashed across his face before he captured her lips and locked his fingers into her hair. Sasha smiled against his lips bringing her hands to cup his face. Before it could get any further a loud whine sounded from down the hallway forcing the two apart and bringing Sasha into a fit of giggles. "Cock blocked by your own kid" Seth growled pinching her side before jumping from the couch and sprinting down the hallway.

Sasha laughed sitting back up and bringing her knees against her chest just as Seth emerged from the nursery carrying Rhys in his arms. His little brown eyes were still heavy and barely open, his brown hair spiked up and messy and his thumb was still stuck in his mouth. "Hey handsome" She cooed smiling when he reached for her as Seth sat beside her and leaned into her. Lifting him onto her chest she ran her fingers up and down his back making him moan and snuggle in closer. "I could get used to this" Seth sighed kissing her temple and brushing his thumb against Rhys's chubby cheek.

"Yeah me to"

The next day Sasha had to head home to pack her bags and pick up a few things. Seth held Rhys as they waited at the gate for her flight. Sasha was curled into his side her fingers brushing through Rhys's hair. "I don't want you to go" Seth groaned pressing his face into her hair making her smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow not to long" The last call for the flight sounded and she tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Be safe" He mumbled kissing her softly and crushing her against his chest. Rhys whimpered his little fists reaching for her. "I'll miss you boys" She whispered kissing them both on the cheek before checking her ticket and getting onto the plane. Seth watched as they closed the doors and went over to the window where he could see the plane bouncing Rhys who was still fussy softly.

The doors closed and the ramp was pulled away as they began to pull the plane towards the runway. "Say bye Sasha" He murmured against the toddlers' cheek smiling when his little fist lifted and flopped back and forth.

"Buh mama"


	45. Chapter 45

_Still trying to decide how Sasha reactions and how the entire court/seth's dad thing all goes down. Really glad you guys actually read this! Makes it worth my headaches lol_

Seth gaped at his young son as he waved at the airplane completely oblivious to the heart attack he'd given his father, Seth shook his head quickly and asked once more. "Say to bye Sasha" He murmured kissing his nose, Rhys looked up at his dad before flicking his wrist again. "Buh mama" He mumbled. And Seth cursed mentally he had heard the toddler right, "champ" he sighed. Instead of getting into it Seth decided to head home for the afternoon and get ready for the next shows.

Halfway home Seth breathed in deeply immediately screwing up his face. "Rhys god man that's awful" He groaned stepping harder onto the gas pedal and taking the next turn. Once they got home Seth carried Rhys and the bag into the nursery grabbing his diapers and wipes and laying him on the table. Slipping off his jeans and peeling the tabs back Seth groaned and looked up at the ceiling steadying his breath. "You're lucky you're so damn cute and that I love you beyond means Rhys Robert Rollins" Seth muttered earning a delighted giggle from the toddler as his little feet kicked.

Wiping him down Seth huffed in annoyance at the sheer happiness on his son's face. "Laugh it up champ someday you're going to be wiping my butt" Once he was finished up Seth dressed Rhys in a new onesie and carried him back into the living room. Sitting him down on the floor with his toys Seth scooped up his cell and punched his own version of 911 onto the screen.

"Yo" Dean muttered at the phone he was sprawled out on the couch while Renee and Colton were grocery shopping. "Dude where's Renee" Seth begged pushing the ball back towards Rhys who was chewing on a toy car. Snickering Dean pushed pause on the remote "She's out with Colton asshole I love you to" Rhys heard his Uncles' voice on the phone and crawled over babbling and reaching out "uh uh nana" Seth placed him in his lap holding the phone so he could see. "It's an emergency! It's a parenting question"

"Google, it pretty boy" Dean chuckled laughing harder when Seth groaned dramatically and winking at Renee who'd come back into the house. "I can't google what to do when your toddler calls your girlfriend mom! There's no book for that!" Dean leaned away from the screen and Seth heard tapping before he came back into view. "Chapters 33.95" He deadpanned making Seth blink rapidly. "Quit torturing him" Renee chastised Dean taking the phone away and dropping Colton into his arms.

"So, mini Rollins called Banks momma huh?" Renee chuckled dropping down beside Dean on the couch so all 3 were in view of Seth and Rhys. "Not a bad thing Seth" Seth pulled his hair into a tight pony tail before shaking his head and sighing heavily. "No, I know I mean it's great they're so close but I don't want her to freak out and think she's like responsible for him and we're getting married with a mini van in a month Y'know?"

"She's not Leah brotha" Dean murmured ruffling Colton's hair who was snoring in his arms. "Sasha loves that boy, she's gonna freak out when you tell her. In a good way"

"You think?" Seth asked nervously, he had almost dropped the toddler when he had muttered "momma" Dean laughed rubbing his hand over his head and messing up his hair even more. "We know Rollins trust us" Renee winked.

The next morning

Seth and Rhys were on their flight to the next event, it was a long flight almost 8 hours and Rhys was fussing in Seth's lap. "Sshh baby" He murmured adjusting the blanket and running his hand over his head. Rhys pushed against his chest and whined loudly fighting to get away from the blanket. Sighing Seth dropped the blanket and sat him up in his lap picking up the bag of toys and holding it open. "You want to play with daddy huh pick a toy sport" Rhys swatted the bag away and growled huffing out and glaring at Seth.

"Rhys Robert Rollins you had best cut that attitude" Seth said sternly leveling his gaze with the toddlers. Immediately Rhys's bottom lip gutted out and he whimpered softly at the tone of his fathers' voice. Seth's expression softened as did his tone when he saw the effect on his son, "You have to be a good boy baby okay?"

Little arms flung themselves around his neck as Rhys buried himself into his chest pulling the blanket up high and sighing. "I love you" Seth breathed hugging him tight "Love you so damn much" The rest of the flight was relaxed with the pair dozing off and playing quietly with toys.

"We're here champ" Seth said crouching down in front of the stroller where Rhys was laid. "Dada" he mumbled burying further into the blanket. After loading into the rental Seth headed for the hotel where Dean Renee and Roman were waiting. Parking the car out front Seth grabbed Rhys and headed for the check in desk meeting up with Roman. "Hey Uce" Roman rumbled offering a fist bump and rubbing Rhys's back. "Reigns, where's Ambrose?"

"Right here brotha" Dean grinned walking over and punching Seth's arm. Seth grabbed his room keys and scheduled his wake-up call before dragging his bags and the stroller into the elevator with Roman and Dean. "Come to our room once your bags are put away, Colton misses little man" Dean said before ducking into the room with Roman.

Seth threw the bags into the closest and lifted Rhys from the stroller and onto the bed to change him. Rhys groaned and stretched brown eyes flashing open when Seth undid the button on his pyjamas. "Hey buddy" Seth whispered kissing his nose and changing his diaper. "Wanna go see Colton huh?" Rhys babbled quietly padding his dad's cheek and chewing on his other hand. Dressing him in board shorts and a black Nike shirt Seth nibbled onto his neck making him shriek happily.

"Rhysee!" Colton yelled when Seth carried the toddler into the room. Hearing his big brothers voice Rhys squirmed until Seth set him on his feet before taking off and jumping onto his brother. Once they had hugged the began to play quietly amongst themselves "Always confused me how quiet they are when they play together" Renee murmured watching Colton pass Rhys which ever toy he wanted.

"If they made any noise I'm sure Jay didn't hesitate to smack them" Dean growled gaze settled on his little boy playing happily with his baby brother. "Need to get this court shit over with, get those sick fucks locked away for good"

Seth tensed his mind immediately going to his father "Sorry man" Dean grimaced at the glare that Renee and Roman sent his way. "No, it's fine I just don't know what to do" Roman clapped him on the back trying to comfort him knowing how hard this was. "You have to talk to him, you'll regret it every day if you don't"

"I can't believe he'd put my son in danger" Seth whispered he still hadn't come to grips with it all. "I'm so sorry Seth" Renee murmured hugging him tight. A half smiled and a shake of his head "It's okay I'll deal with it. Got to deal with this whole Sasha thing first though"

"Yeah but that's a good kind of thing to deal with. Your boy loves Sasha and she loves him" Dean grinned watching Colton lift Rhys one armed into his lap. Seth leaned against the wall watching Rhys squeal as Colton tickled his belly and roar the dinosaur at him. "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right"


	46. Chapter 46

_Shout out to Funby57 for the awesome chapter idea! I love it!_

" _Shut up just shut the fuck up!" Jay roared dragging Renee down onto the floor and holding the gun up to her neck. Colton sobbed on the other side of the room and struggled to get free but something bound him there and held him tight. Rhys was slumped next to him blood trickling from his nose. "Just stop!" Renee begged "Please don't hurt them I'll do whatever you want. They're just babies!" A loud slap echoed in the room and Colton screamed and thrashed bringing Jay's attention from Renee to Colton._

" _The fuck you screaming about huh? You think she gives a fuck about you?" He slugged Colton across the head making his vision blur and his thoughts hazy. "Mommy" He whined still thrashing trying to reach Renee. All the could hear was her screaming begging Jay to stop._

A loud scream tore Renee and Dean from their sleep as both launched from the bed and flew over to Colton's. He was thrashing and screaming his whole body shaking as Dean reached out for him. "Colton buddy it's us come on baby" He begged shaking him gently only making the screams louder. Renee flicked on the side light and leaned over watching as Colton's eyes moved behind his eyelids. "We have to wait it out" She whispered fighting back tears as Colton thrashed.

"What?! Fuck that!" Dean snarled and reached for the small boy. "If we wake him he'll startle even worse. We just have to wait" Dean growled low in his throat but rested his back against the headboard his fingers tapping nervously against his collarbone. Almost 15 minutes later Colton finally stopped thrashing and began to settle. Renee gently rubbed his back "Baby wake up" Green eyes snapped open and he let out a scream as he flung himself into Renee's arms" Dean reached over to rub his head causing Colton to flinch and scream. "No! Jay No!" Renee watched as Dean flinched back hurt flashing in his eyes before he moved away further on the bed.

"That's Dean baby that's daddy" Renee whispered trying to move Colton so he could see. His little fingers dug into her t-shirt and his legs were tight around her waist. His breathing was quick and laboured and his tiny body was shaking so hard his teeth were rattling. "Daddy? No Jay?" He whimpered and Renee shuffled over closer to Dean. "Hey kid" Dean murmured when Colton lifted his head.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Renee asked kissing his head. "Jay hurted you mommy and Rhysee and I couldn't save you" He croaked and shuddered gripping Renee tighter. Dean kissed his head and ran his fingers up and down his back. "Jay is in jail with your mom, mommy is here safe with me and you okay? And Rhys is safe with Uncle Seth" Colton nodded.

"Do you want to sleep in our bed?" Renee murmured standing up and rocking him gently and smiling sadly at Dean when Colton hiccupped a "please". They curled into the bed together Colton gripped tight against her chest. "Sleep baby you're safe" Dean kissed Renee softly before ruffling Colton's hair and kissing his head. "I'll keep you safe always"

The next morning Dean was up early hitting the gym and ordering room service before Renee and Colton stirred. Letting the guy in Dean paid and grabbed a cup of coffee leaning down in front of Renee and gently blowing the coffee smell into her face. "Mmm" She stirred smiling as she opened her eyes to see Dean grinning over at her. "Morning beautiful"

"Hey, he's still sleeping huh?" She smiled shifting Colton to lay on the bed. The minute his stomach hit the mattress his eyes snapped open and he screamed. "No mommy!" Renee and Dean stood dumfounded at the sudden outburst, Renee immediately opening her arms as Colton dove back into them. "No mommy up please" He whimpered pressing his face into her neck. "Okay calm down we can snuggle some more" Renee said softly flashing Dean a worried look as she carried him toward the breakfast tray. The three of them all sat on the bed Colton sitting as close as he possibly could as they ate. Once they had finished up Dean got showered and changed while Renee dressed Colton. He wore little blue jeans just like Dean's with a black long sleeved t-shirt. "I'm just going into the bathroom sweetie" Renee said patiently as Colton clung to her leg shaking his head. Dean scooped him into his arms nodding to Renee to go and changed as their little boy sobbed. "It's okay she'll be right back" Dean murmured holding him tight. Normally these types of fits would annoy Dean to no end but he knew how terrified Colton was. His normally easy going soft spoken little boy needed his daddies' patience right now.

Dean was sat on the edge of the bed when Renee came out, Colton was curled into his chest his little legs hanging off the side of Dean's. His face was pressed into Dean's chest while he talked quietly to him. Renee couldn't hear their words but Colton nodded his head and sniffled hugging his dad tight.

"Ready to go boys?" Renee asked smiling when Dean let Colton go and run into her arms. "Missed you mommy" He mumbled. "Let's go" They drove to the arena parking their rental and grabbing their bags. "Baby you have to walk mommy has to carry her bags" Renee said crouched down to meet Colton's gaze. Colton wanted to be in Renee's arms always. "But mommy I want ups please?" Renee looked up at Dean who was chewing on his thumb. "What if daddy carries you?" Dean only had one bag and he was much stronger then she was. Colton's eyes widened and his bottom lip immediately stuck out as he shook his head. "I want mommy" Renee didn't have to look up to see the hurt on Dean's face as he picked up her bags and muttered "Just carry him" before taking off towards the building.

Reluctantly Renee lifted Colton into her arms speed walking to catch up to Dean. He dropped her bags by the girls' locker-room door before turning on his heels and heading towards the locker room. Renee put Colton on a crate giving him a stern look when he went to whine. "Hey" Renee said grabbing his arm and spinning him to face her. His blue eyes were watery and his face was set into a deep frown. "Don't take it personal he's just scared" She whispered running her thumb across his cheek. He looked up sighing heavily before meeting her stare "I know I do. It just fucking sucks he wants nothing to do with me"

"Dean" Renee said softly a dull ache in her chest rising at his words. He shook his head forcing a smile and kissing her lips. "I'm fine believe me but I got to go, love you" And with that he took off down the hallway.

"You look like shit" Roman said dropping onto the bench next to Dean. His blonde hair was pushed up from his hands that covered his face. He lifted his head to see Roman staring at him intently "Shit Ambrose what's the matter?" Dean huffed pinching the bridge of his nose before slouching further into the bench. "Colton had a nightmare like a fucking awful one and now he wants nothing to do with me. He's clinging to Renee like a monkey but he wants no part of me"

Roman nodded running his hand through his hair as he thought over his words. "So, you think the kid figures you can't protect him or blames you for not saving him" Dean growled and threw himself off the bench and stormed over to the other side of the room. "Would you cut the shit with that psychic crap!" Seth who had just walked in looked between Roman and Dean before dropping onto the bench himself.

Roman smirked shaking his head at his brother, Dean Ambrose the worried fathers' wonders would never cease. "I know you feel guilty but Dean he's clingy with Renee because he saw he get hurt in his dream. It has nothing to do with you, if he can see Renee he thinks he can protect her" Dean paused his pacing and stopped to look at his two shield brothers. "You mean that?"

"Do you think it's my fault Rhys got taken?" Seth asked. "Fuck no!" Dean hissed balling up his fists. "Well then you can blame yourself for Colton. Rhys still has nightmares and he gets clingy and upset and then he's over it. Colton will be to I bet you by tonight he's hanging from you"

Later that night as the show was ending Renee was sat by the locker room waiting for Dean. Colton had calmed down during the day and he and Renee had a long talk about his nightmare. Even being scared out of his mind Colton was worried he'd hurt his dads' feelings. Roman and Dean came out Seth had left a while before with Rhys. Turning the corner Dean was smacked into by a blur of blonde hair "Hi daddy" He mumbled into his stomach. Dean lifted his head and met Renee's big grin, "Hi sport"

"Up?" He asked quietly squealing when Dean tossed him into the air and caught him. "I'm sorry for making you sad daddy" Dean hugged him tight kissing his forehead ignoring the smirk that Roman kept sending his way. "Don't be sad, you know I'll always protect you right? I love you"

"Yeah I know daddy love you to"


	47. Chapter 47

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Appreciate all the love makes me want to write more_

"Alright so we're in agreement about the Sasha mom issue until I can talk to her right? Don't say a word until I can handle it" Seth paced the board room arms crossed as he continuously tried to come up with the right words. Rhys sat on the floor staring up at his father with a confused frown on his face. He had no idea why it made daddy sad when he called Sasha mommy. She was his mommy, wasn't she? Maybe he was supposed to call Auntie Renee mommy. Seth looked down sighing heavily when he saw the toddlers little lip stuck out and a frown set on his little face.

"C'mere baby" He murmured lifting him into his arms and kissing his chubby cheeks. It wasn't Rhys's fault Seth knew he was just making a natural attachment. "I love you" He murmured smiling when Rhys babbled into his neck and tugged on his beard. "I'll talk to Sasha, it'll all be okay"

After Seth got changed into his work out gear they headed down to the ring. Seth was in the ring practicing with Dean, Daniel, Roman, Jimmy, and Jey. Colton and Rhys were outside of the ring chasing each other giggling hysterically. "I gonna get you Rhysee!" Colton yelled charging after his little brother who squealed in delight and toddled faster.

"They're going to wear themselves out" Brie laughed watching as Colton caught up to Rhys and tickled his sides. Renee stretched out on her chair "That's what I'm hoping for, the guys have a tag match tonight for the titles so they'll close out Raw so I'm taking the boys to the hotel just before. I'm hoping a quick bath and bed is going to be it"

As the girls were talking Jey performed a Samoan drop on Seth dropping him hard against the canvas. Rhys looked up just in time to see his daddy roll over and groan and began to sob. Colton threw his arms around his little brother but it did little to comfort the toddler as he cried for his daddy. Renee jumped up and went over as Seth rolled out of the ring. Little fists shoved into his eyes Rhys cried until Seth lifted him into his arms. "Hey champ I'm okay see? Daddies alright" Dean, Daniel and Roman leaned against the ropes as Jimmy and Jey sat on the apron. "I'm sorry Seth I didn't mean to scare him" Jey groaned rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't worry about it he's probably just tired" Seth bounced his little boy on his hip whispering in his ear and running his hands through his hair. "I'm okay champ it's okay"

Dean jumped down and lifted Colton into his arms kissing his cheek as his little arms wound around his neck. Renee and Brie had jumped up onto the apron watching as Rhys calmed down and grabbed at his dads' face. "Dada boom" He said seriously his brown eyes boring into Seth's. Renee couldn't help but chuckle at Seth's tiny twin scolding him with his pudgy hands pressed into his cheeks. "Sorry" Seth grinned laughing when Rhys sighed dramatically and dropped against his shoulder muttering "Dada" Once more.

The guys jumped back in the ring with Colton and Rhys curled up with Renee. Seth was going for his finisher on Daniel when he saw Sasha walking down the ramp. Dean noticed the panicked look on his face and jumped down from the apron and went over and scooped Rhys up into his arms. Passing the toddler up to Roman who sat him with his back against his chest on the top rope. Rhys clapped his hands and babbled happily as Seth spared with Daniel inside the ring. Sasha said hi to Colton and Renee before leaning against the apron beside Roman and Dean. "Hi baby" She waved at Rhys who smiled and waved.

Seth sagged with relief hitting Daniel with a clothesline before running back to the ropes as Daniel got up. "Momma!" Rhys squealed his little hands reaching out for Sasha. Dean and Roman froze and Seth was so shocked he spun around and came face first into Daniel's superkick. His head hit the mat hard and he groaned holding his face. Sasha stood frozen in place hands over her mouth as her eyes darted back and forth between the toddler and his dad. Daniel knelt to help Seth sit up repeatedly apologizing as he watched the redness form on his friends' face. "It's fine it's fine" Seth muttered jumping to his feet and taking his son from Roman.

Sasha looked up at Seth quietly watching his every move trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. "Can we talk in the back?" She nodded and stepped back as he climbed down from the apron and led her into the back in a small office. Rhys whined and stretched reaching for Sasha as she gently brought him into her arms. Kissing his hair, she sighed as he mumbled "Momma" against her shoulder.

Seth dropped down onto the desk and watched as Sasha held Rhys tight kissing his head and cheeks but not saying one word to him. "I was going to talk to you today" He said softly wincing when she glared at him over the top of Rhys's head. "I have to find out in front of everyone Seth?! Couldn't have texted me "Hey Sasha by the way my toddler is calling you mommy just a heads up!" I have to find out in front of all our friends?"

"I can explain" Seth mumbled tugging on the draw string in his shorts. Sasha stared at him making him glare at the floor. "Well? Then explain!" She snapped adjusting Rhys on her hip who had stuffed his thumb into his mouth and was watching his daddy.

"It means he loves you to!" Seth yelled grimacing when Sasha's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. Rhys whined unhappily against Sasha's shoulder at the tension and yelling in the room. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear calming him.

Brown eyes lifted from the floor to the ceiling as Seth tried to word his thoughts. He desperately didn't want her to freak out leave them. Leave _him_ it all felt so right, and yet with a simple thought she could end it all. Hearing her heavy sigh Seth decided it was best to be honest. She had given him another chance when he had fucked it all up, maybe she'd understand. Maybe she meant what she had told Rhys when she said she loved him to.

"He said "bye momma" the other day at the airport and it frightened the shit out of me because that means he loves you. to He's had so many people leave him and hurt him that I couldn't even imagine risking losing you. He needs you Sasha hell _I_ need you, you and Renee are the closest thing he has, to a mom. I'm sorry you can imagine how sorry I am that you found out this way but I'm glad you did."

"You love me?" She whispered making him smile shyly back at her. "Yeah" He laughed "I have for a while now and when he did that it just made my brain imagine how good it could be. But I wasn't sure if it's what you wanted. I mean it's a lot to take in after what I've done, what he's been through. We carry a lot of bags between us"

Sasha all but ran across the room leaning up and capturing Seth in a deep kiss making him smile against your lips. Pulling back, he leaned his forehead against hers he ran his palm across Rhys's head making him babble "Dadda" softly and nuzzle his hand. "Hey champ. You're not mad?" he asked quietly. Sasha shook her head smiling "I'm upset that you didn't tell me but I get why" She sighed leaning into Seth who wrapped his arms around them both. "I love you to by the way"

Seth smirked and kissed her again relishing in how right it all felt and counting his blessings that's she'd given him another chance. "So, it's okay if this guy calls you momma?" Sasha ran her nose against his little cheek kissing his nose. "More then okay, I love him to and I'd be more then proud to have him call me momma"

After talking it out for a little longer the couple left the room and headed to the locker room to get ready for Raw that night. Renee and Dean met them in catering Colton running up to his Uncle and wrapping his arms around his legs. "You kay Uncle Seth" He asked worried green eyes peering up through his blonde hair. Seth lifted him up hugging him tight "All good buddy" Letting him down he watched as Colton ran to Dean and jumped onto him.

Renee leaned back smiling at the grins plastered to Sasha and Seth's face. "We got to get ready man" Dean rasped passing Colton off to Renee and giving her a quick kiss. "Love you baby, love you kid" Seth stroked Rhys's hair smiling as he fought off his eyelids "Love you champ" He murmured kissing his forehead. Looking up Seth grinned at Sasha leaning in a kissing her softly, "I love you" He whispered holding her chin. "I love you" Sasha smiled kissing him again before he turned and went after Dean.

Once both boys were out of sight Sasha squealed and dropped next to Renee at the table. "I'm so happy for you!" Renee said giving Sasha a one-armed hug. "I'm so happy, I can't believe it."

"I can you two deserve each other! Let's just hope this good vibe sticks around huh?" Renee chuckled.


	48. Chapter 48

_Having issues writing the Seth/Ron altercation. Ugh =/ However super excited for Seth and Dean to be reunited on Raw tonight! Pretty sure that's the first carb Finn has EVER eaten by the way. Good job reporter Ambrose_

"Dinosaurs Ambrose? Didn't peg you as the type" Naomi laughed jumping up onto the crate beside Dean. "Shush woman" Dean muttered closing the thick black book called _Dinosaurs the Complete Guide._ "Colton's shown a lot of interest in them and I want to be able to keep him interested and teach him some stuff. So, books it is" Naomi's face fell into a soft smile as she watched her friends' eyes shift. "You really love that kid huh?"

Laying his head against the cold brick wall Dean shrugged flicking the hair from in front of his eyes. "He's had a shit ass life and the kid never bats an eye man. He's so damn tough but I don't want him to be that way anymore. I want a hyper, rowdy, messy little boy. His whole freaking face lights up when I tell him something he didn't know before. Kid can't learn enough I swear"

"He's lucky to have you and Renee" Dean shook his head and began to protest when he heard little feet pounding the pavement towards him. Both adults turned their heads in time to see a blur of blonde hair run towards them "Daddy!" Colton shouted jumping onto his dangling legs and climbing up into his lap. "Hey bud" Renee followed behind Rhys holding her hand as he walked slowly. "Uncle Seth gots Rhysee new shoes and he can't walk so good daddy" His little vans moved one by one with Renee patiently walking beside him.

Dean shifted Colton to one knee and lifted Rhys up onto his other. "Hey little man" Rhys babbled and tugged on his black shirt. Brown eyes drifting between Dean and Colton. Renee sat beside Dean leaning into him as both boys cuddled into him. "You two look good with two kids, time for another baby Renee!" Naomi teased watching Renee's eyes grow wide and Dean's face grow into a smirk.

"I'm game" Dean said winking at Renee who huffed and whacked his head. "Of course, you are, you don't have to do any of the hard work!"

"I do believe that in the beginning I do _plenty_ of the hard work Mrs..."

"Whoa! Hey! Children present" Naomi laughed pointing at Colton and Rhys who were looking on with confused expressions. "Daddy works hard lots of times" Colton said seriously and Dean hunched over Rhys laughing. Renee glared at him before looking down at Colton. "You're very right baby Daddy does work pretty hard"

"Oh, come on we all know Rollins and I carry his ass" Roman boomed slugging Dean on the shoulder and ruffling both boys' hair. Dean leaned back and glared at his fellow shield member fake laugh before throwing him the middle finger. "Boys or should I say grown boys" Renee teased watching both men send her puppy dog eyes.

"See I told you I'm the most mature one in the group" Seth cackled walking towards them holding Sasha's hand who playfully rolled her eyes. Hearing his dads voice Rhys's head lifted and his little arms shot out. "Momma Dadda" He babbled happily as Seth lifted him into the air and tickled his belly. "Hey champ did ya miss me"

"I'm pretty sure he missed his momma" Sasha scoffed reaching for the toddler who squealed and lunged for her arms. "Hey sweet boy" She murmured kissing his face and brushing the hair from his face. Seth watched as Sasha cuddled his little boy suddenly feeling his phone vibrate against his leg. "Be back" He murmured before heading down the hallway so he could hear.

"Is this Seth Rollins" A male voice sounded through the phone, in the background Seth could hear chatter and what sounded like radios and static. "Yeah who is this?" There was some shuffling in the background and the sound of a door slamming before the man responded, "This is officer Green with the Las Vegas police, I have to called to inform you and Mr. Ambrose that another suspect has been arrested in connection to the abduction of your son and Mr. Ambrose's son."

Seth felt his stomach hit the concrete below his feet and his heart hammered loudly. "Oh yeah? I thought it was only Jay and Haley" The pause was long and Seth could practically see the other man scrambling to form his words. Trying to figure out how to tell him that his own father had helped kidnap his little boy. "Mr. Rollins..."

"Seth" He murmured leaning back against the wall, Mr. Rollins was the one in trouble. "Seth, I don't know how to tell you this but we've arrested your father Ronald Rollins" His palm slapped the brick wall and a growl rumbled low in his chest. He knew that already but some how the words hit him like a freight train. "Can I see him"

"Seth I'm not sure that's a great idea I'm sure you're angry… "The officer scrambled picturing the wrestler throwing his father around like a rag doll. "I'll be there tomorrow" Seth snapped hitting end on his phone and slamming his palm against the brick once more.

"I have a missed call from LV PD, I'm guessing I don't need to call them back?" Dean muttered leaned against the wall across from Seth. Pulling his snapback off his head Seth ran his hands through his hair and huffed out a "No"

"It's alright to be angry Seth, he betrayed you and put your kid in danger. I mean I know he's your old man but if you've got shit to say to him then do it" Dean rasped squeezing his shoulder. "He took your kid to" Seth grumbled brown eyes lifting to meet Dean's blue ones. "Yeah he did but you have enough shit on your plate you don't need me bad mouthing and slamming him. We've got our boys back, landed us some smokin' hot women and we're breathing fresh air. I get your pissed off man I would be to, fuck that's why my old man wont come within the same state as Colton"

"Thanks man" Seth grinned when Dean thumped him on the back. "What are brothers for huh? Speaking of brothers let's go find our hellions"

After SmackDown, everyone headed back to the hotel for the night. Room together had been cheaper so their suite had 3 bedrooms and a common area with a kitchen. Colton and Rhys were curled up on a blanket on the floor half sleeping half watching a movie on the TV. Roman, Seth and Dean were at the table playing cards and Sasha and Renee were on the couch behind the boys talking quietly.

"Do you really think you can not beat his face in man?" Roman chuckled tilting back to finish his beer. "Probably not" Seth muttered flicking his cap across the table. "I know I'm not the king of composure here but Rhys needs you with him not in the slammer man" Dean smirked as his younger brother glared across the table. "He'd deserve every single second of it" Seth said defiantly he didn't plan on pounding his father into next month but if it happened he wouldn't be too broken up.

Both Dean and Roman went on the offensive but before either could reply a soft whimper sounded through the quiet room. "Dadda Dadda" Seth put down his beer and pushed his chair back heading towards the toddler laid out on the floor.

"Hey baby" He murmured lifting his son into his arms. Rhys whined and pressed into the safety of his dads arms. "Bed time huh? Say goodnight to everyone" A mumbled night and a flick of his wrist was all the toddler was providing as Seth carried him into Sasha and his room and flicked off the light. Rhys's playpen was set up in the corner of the room filled with his blanket and stuffed dinosaur. Picking up the blanket Seth wrapped him up and held him tight rocking back and forth humming softly. Exhaustion taking over Rhys slumped back forcing Seth to hold him up right. Big brown eyes looked up and Seth couldn't help but smile down at his little boy. "I love you champ, daddies gonna make everything all better again."

Seth thought about his dad and their relationship, how he didn't remember any moments like this with him. "I'll deal with your … I'll deal with him but I'll come back okay? I'll always come back" A soft moan and Rhys's little eyes slid shut as he fell asleep curled into Seth's arms. Laying him down in the playpen Seth kissed his forehead, nose and cheeks. Whispering "I love you" before flicking the light off and leaving the room.


	49. Chapter 49

"Okay so he naps around 1230 or 1 o'clock, he needs his diaper checked about every hour unless you can smell him, he gets really fussy if he's hungry so there's always snacks in his diaper bag." Seth rambled checking the diaper bag he packed for Rhys. Sasha stood leaned against the door way with Rhys on her hip smiling as he muttered off everything she already knew. Big brown eyes looked up expectantly at her as he held open the bag. "Sasha baby I love you but are you even listening to me?!" He hissed. Rolling her eyes, she reached out her free hand and gripped his pony tail tight bringing him in to kiss his lips. Seth groaned dropping the bag and gripping her hips tightly. Pulling back Sasha kissed his nose smiling at the blush that flooded his cheeks.

"Seth, I know all that he'll be fine, hell we might even have fun wont we baby" Sasha laughed kissing Rhys's chubby cheeks making him giggle and tug on her hair. "Tell daddy say relax" Rhys lifted his gaze to his fathers reaching a tiny fist out and thumping it against his cheek gripping his beard. "Dadda Dadda" he mumbled.

"I know I'm sorry it's just I'm on edge" Seth muttered brushing his finger tips across Rhys's little arms. Sasha was watching Rhys for most the day while Seth flew to Vegas and went and met his father then flew back later in the evening to go to a meeting with Marek for Black and Brave. Sasha smiled sadly back at him "It'll be okay" She whispered.

A couple hours later Sasha and Seth stood in the airport waiting for Seth's flight. Rhys walked between their feet chasing his shadow and whining when he couldn't catch it. Seth watched his little boy his tiny mini me. Rhys's hair was darker now and growing out again coming down to his ears and just above his eyebrows. He wore a zip up Black and Brave sweater with black jeans and blue and white Vans. He had grown over the last month to coming up past Seth's knee. "Dadda Momma" He mumbled tugging on Seth's jeans.

"C'mere" Lifting him up Seth kissed his head as he laid his head on his shoulder. The boarding call sounded through the airport making both Seth and Rhys whine and Sasha chuckle. "Come on baby" She murmured taking Rhys watching his little lip stick out and tears flood his eyes. "No Dadda" He whimpered making Seth's face fall a dull ache thump in his chest. It was his asshole dads fault he had to leave his son in the first place. "Love you buddy I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He quickly kissed Sasha whispering "Love you babe" Before heading down the hallway forcing himself to ignore his sons cries. This would be the longest they'd been apart since he came home with Seth apart from the kidnapping.

"It's okay baby daddy will be back soon" Sasha murmured carrying Rhys towards the car. His little fists bunched up the fabric on her hoody as his tears soaked through. "I miss him to"

Seth stood inside the doors of the police station his hood up over his head as he tapped his fingers nervously against his thighs. "I'm here to see Ronald Rollins" He murmured signing in and follow an officer down a long corridor of cells towards an interview room. Seth stepped inside and sat down waiting, minutes later the officer appeared again practically shoving Ron inside. "Got 15 minutes alright? Don't leave any marks" He winked at Seth and closed the door. Ron shifted refusing to meet his sons dagger like stare.

"Can't look me in the eye huh? Good should be fucking ashamed of yourself! Kidnapping your own grandson!?" Seth snapped angered by his fathers' refusal to even speak. Ron looked up but said nothing, shuffling his feet against the concrete flooring. "Look at me!" Seth roared watching with satisfaction as Ron flinched but stared back. "They're kids Rhys isn't even 2 years old why would you do that to them? Do you hate me that much to put the one person I love most in that kind of danger?"

"They weren't in any danger" Ron muttered rolling his eyes. Seth's hand flashed across the table knocking his father square in the chin. "He broke Colton's arms and he would have done that and worse to my son if Colton hadn't stopped him. You put them in that situation, neither of those fucking losers had a single resource to do what they did."

"Come on Seth listen to yourself it's just a child and a screwed up one at that. Your life would be better off without all the hassle" Ron begged hoping to talk sense into his son. Maybe he'd give him up for adoption. Seth couldn't believe his ears Ron was still convinced that he could talk Seth into abandoning Rhys. "He's my son, the single most important person to me. My flesh and blood don't you get that? I shouldn't be surprised though me and Brandon never meant a damn thing to you anyway"

"That's complete bulls…"

"No, it's really not" Seth laughed sarcastically banging his fist onto the table. "I hope they throw you in with those guys in jail who kill child abusers I really do" Ron gaped he had fully expected Seth to bail him out. "Yeah, I'm not here to save you, you can fucking rot in jail for what you did to my son and to Colton. Goodbye Ron" Seth said calmly pushing his chair back and leaving his father stunned into silence. Waving to the officer Seth walked out into the Vegas streets smiling to himself. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"You look like you got laid man" Dean laughed leaned against his truck. "Why are you here?" Seth asked he had planned on getting a cab and just hanging around the city until his flight. "Figured you'd be free for a couple hours. I can go home though if my company isn't good enough for your prissy ass" Rolling his eyes Seth climbed into the truck flipping off Dean who laughed and headed for the drivers' door.

A couple beer later and a round of laughs and Seth was back on the plane for home. The flight wasn't a long one but time seemed to drag on. All he wanted was to be home with Rhys and Sasha. "Hey stranger" Marek laughed opening the passenger door as Seth fell into the car. "Thanks for the ride man, I didn't want to upset Rhys anymore then he already was"

"No sweat man" He laughed "Let's go make some money!"

Back at Seth's house Sasha had given Rhys his supper and was letting him play in the bath tub before bed. His hair was stuck out as he pushed his toy boat across the water and through the bubbles. "Momma bub bo" He babbled holding out the boat. Sasha smiled and pushed it through the bubbles relishing in the happy giggle the toddler let out. Leaning her elbows on the edge of the tub she watched as Rhys played and splashed. She couldn't believe how much he looked like Seth. His dark hair and thick eyelashes and his facial features were all his daddy. "So handsome" She murmured scratching his scalp. They splashed and giggle for a few more minutes before Sasha wrapped him in his towel and carried him to bed.

Picking out a set of black and yellow pyjamas Sasha put on his diaper and dressed him brushing the thick wet mess of hair from his face. "Okay baby time for sleeps" Sasha was nervous about bed time especially since Seth wasn't home. Rhys moaned and shoved his thumb in his mouth laying his head on her chest as she began to sing to him. The toddler was quiet at first laying quietly in his momma's arms until his little mind reminded him something was missing. "Dadda" He whimpered and Sasha cursed inside her head. "It's okay baby" He cooed bouncing him gently hoping he'd fall asleep.

"Dadda" He hiccupped his little body shaking with sobs he tried to hold back. Sasha carried him into Seth's room and laid on the bed pulling the comforter over them hoping the smell would lull Rhys to sleep.

Seth waved at Marek as he pulled away unlocking the door and dropping his bag in the hallway. The house was quiet as he made his way into Rhys's nursery. "The hell?" He muttered finding an empty crib and dark nursery. Closing the door, he headed for his room hearing music playing softly the closer he got. Stopping at the doorway he felt his heart surge and his smile widen. Sasha was laid on the bed her pink hair in waves across the pillow one arm thrown above her head. Her other arm was wrapped tightly around Rhys who was buried as far as he could into her chest. After all the bullshit with his father the sight of them curled up was like an answer to all his questions.

Stripping into his shorts Seth slowly climbed in beside them kissing Rhys's forehead and Sasha's lips. "I love you" He whispered before throwing an arm around them and falling asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

_Think of this as a two maybe three part chapter!_

"A 9-and-a-half-hour flight with a baby and a 4-year-old, you guys are brave" Hunter laughed stood by the gate for the private WWE jet. Instead of his suit he wore jeans and a black t-shirt. Seth and Dean were leaned against the wall Colton and Rhys stood between their legs playing peek a boo. "They've been on long flights before" Dean smirked watching Seth squeeze his legs together pinning Rhys and making him giggle. "Dadda" He babbled.

"They're veteran flyers" Seth laughed scratching Rhys's scalp when he looked up. "Just wished Sasha was flying with us instead of meeting us there" Sasha had media later that night and would take the red eye to Rome. The European tour was this week with the superstars hitting Rome, Bologna, Dublin, Belfast, Liverpool, London, Lille, Zurich, Stuttgart, Liege and Rotterdam. It would be hard with both boys but Seth, Sasha, Dean and Renee were excited to show the boys the sights. Even Roman was bringing Gal and JoJo.

Renee walked up carrying a black bag both boys jumped and ran to her wrapping themselves around her legs. "There's my boys! We've got lots of snacks for our trip!"

"Yay! Thanks mommy!" Colton said kissing her cheek when she bent down to hug them both. "Na Na" Rhys gurgled little fists patting her cheeks. After a few minutes wait Seth, Dean, Renee and the boys loaded on first with Hunter and Stephanie then the rest of the superstars behind them. Dean and Renee sat with Colton on one side of the isle with Roman Gal and JoJo behind them. And Seth and Rhys sat on the other side with an empty seat for Sasha on the way back.

Dean sprawled out in his seat reclining it back and pulling his hood up around his neck. Renee flipped open her new book and Colton looked up at his mom and dug into his backpack for his dinosaur book. His green eyes glanced up at his daddy who appeared to be falling asleep. Shaking his head Colton decided it was best not to bother him and opened the book trying to read it himself. Renee glanced down and smiled Colton's nose was all but pressed into the page with his little tongue poked out between his lips. Dean had looked over seeing her grinning and chuckled "Want daddy to read to you?" He rasped laughing when Colton all but threw the book at him and scurried into his lap.

Roman and JoJo were curled up watching The Little Mermaid while Gal slept and Seth and Rhys were cuddled up in Seth's seat quietly reading stories themselves. 2 hours into the flight and both boys were happily playing in Colton's seat with toy dinosaurs and toy story figures. Seth and Dean had passed out and Renee was working on her podcast for next week. Colton went to lift a bigger toy dinosaur up and bumped Rhys in the face making the toddler yelp out in pain and begin to cry. Seth's eyes snapped open and he leaned over the aisle lifting Rhys from Renee's arms and began hushing him. Colton whimpered his little lip set between his teeth. Dean had been jarred awake pulled Colton into his arms rubbing his back. "It was an accident kiddo, don't be sad"

"I protect Rhysee daddy not hurt him!" He sobbed. Both boys continued to sob loudly with Dean Seth and Renee trying to calm them. Stephanie walked back from the front seats to see what was going on and if she could help. By the time, she made it back Colton had calmed in Renee's arms but Rhys was still crying.

"Everything okay?" She asked taking in Seth's haggard appearance and the crying toddler in his arms. "He took the smallest bump to the chin I've ever seen and now he's decided to scream until Rome apparently" Seth muttered bouncing Rhys in his arms. Stephanie held out her hands "Can I try?" Seth looked apprehensively at his boss, wondering if he could get fired or been told Rhys couldn't travel anymore. "I promise no one's in trouble, I'm a mom I know the over tired fit"

Nodding Seth passed over Rhys his bottle and his blanket and leaned back in his seat as Stephanie walked back down the isle. Roman reached over and patted his shoulder "Get some sleep Uce if she brings em back me and Gal can handle him" Seth wanted to argue he did but the idea of a nap sounded so damn tempting. "Close your damn eyes" Dean smirked.

Not even 15 minutes later Seth was completely asleep in his seat when Stephanie walked towards them. Rhys was against her shoulder looking every bit his dad's twin as he snored. Renee chuckled and stood up lifted Rhys into her arms. "Over tired boy" She laughed quietly. Stephanie smiled brushing her fingers across his little forehead. "He's a beautiful boy, Colton is to. You guys have done so much for these two. Well I best head back to my seat and make sure Hunter isn't doing anything he shouldn't" And with that she turned around and left.

Renee dropped into the seat beside Dean, Colton was spread across his chest asleep. Dean was tempted to sleep as well but the twitches and whimpers coming from his son kept him up. Renee had adjusted Rhys on her lap so that they both were comfortable. "He's having a nightmare" Renee murmured reaching out to rub his back. Dean nodded and tucked him tighter against his chest murmuring in his ear that he was safe.

A loud whine left his lips and green eyes flashed open startling Dean at first before he jumped into action. "S'okay baby you're safe with me and mommy" Colton latched onto his neck hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "I hurted Rhysee I's just like Jay"

Renee watched as Dean's face darkened and his head snapped up meeting Colton's worried gaze. "You are _nothing_ like him do you understand me? You are good person Colton you love your brother will all you heart, right?" Colton nodded his gaze fixed on Dean's. He was meant to protect Rhysee not make him upset. "And did you mean to hurt him?"

"Course not daddy!" Colton whimpered "But I did and I'm bad! I'm not a good boy" Seth had woken up when Colton raised his voice and quietly took Rhys from Renee so she could help Dean. "Baby you are not a bad boy" Renee whispered curling her fingers against his jaw. Dean's jaw ticked as he desperately tried to tone down his anger. Moments like this just reminded him of his own childhood, how he was made to believe he was the problem instead of the adults. Renee moved over a seat and sat beside them both. "Baby we love you so much" She whispered.

"You are not bad Colton you are good more good then anyone I've ever known. Buddy don't ever think that anything that happened to you was your fault." Dean murmured kissing his head and rubbing his fingers through his hair. Colton nodded and threw one arm around each of their necks holding tight. This was all he wanted his entire little life, people who loved and cared for him.

Soft babbling made all 3 turn their heads as Rhys stuck his arms out and reached for his big brother. Colton grinned and ran over to him hugging him tight in Seth's arms. "Sorry Rhysee" Rhys looked down with a frown before padding his head and kissing his cheek with a drooly kiss. "I think he forgives you" Seth chuckled. The rest of the flight was calm with supper being served and then the boys being tucked into "bed" in their pyjamas. The plane was dark and everyone was fast asleep on board. Dean was laid in his seat feet propped up with Renee on his shoulder and Colton in his arms. Roman was the same way with JoJo and Gal and Seth and Rhys were curled up together. The photographer for WWE snapped a couple of pictures of them before returning to his seat.

The flight attendant called out that the plane was approaching the airport. Everyone but the kids stirred awake and began packing up. Once they were off the plane and loaded into various taxi's they checked into their hotel and laid the kids down for the night.

Renee snapped a picture on her phone of all 3 kids passed out on the bed and posted it to Instagram. _Tomorrow these babies take over Rome_


	51. Chapter 51

"C'mon champ the more you sit still the quicker this is" Seth huffed in annoyance chasing the toddlers face with sunscreen covered fingertips. Rhys whined loudly when Seth scooped to him into his arms and held him tight against his chest quickly covering his face with the lotion. "There done" He smirked nuzzling his little neck. He had dressed them both for the heat today, both wearing black shorts and white t-shirts with matching bears snapbacks. "Mini me" Seth chuckled kissing his nose when Rhys looked up at him. "Ready Rollins?" Roman ducked his head around the corner, sunglasses pushing back his hair from his forehead. Seth nodded and lifted Rhys and the diaper bag into his arms. The group was going sight seeing today before the show tonight. Colton was stood beside Dean and Renee his blonde hair spiked up in the front wearing black and grey shorts and a short sleeved black t-shirt his hat flipped backwards. Dean wore the same outfit but with black shorts and Renee had opted for jean shorts and a tank top.

"Alright we all ready?" Roman boomed JoJo hung off his back like a monkey and Gal at his side. Once downstairs they packed the kids into the rental van and headed off for their first stop at the coliseum. The car ride there the adults chatted while JoJo and Colton looked out the window. Rhys was more interested in his new Vans tugging on the laces and trying his best to stick them in his mouth. The van come to a stop in the parking lot and Dean heard Colton's breath catch. "Whoa" He whispered not noticing when Renee unclipped his seat belt.

"Let's go kiddo it's even better up close" Renee whispered ushering him out of the van. Seth lifted Rhys up onto his shoulders listening as he babbled happily when a flock of birds flew over. JoJo was hung loosely off Roman's shoulders looking around at the stone work before them. Colton was stood between Dean and Renee holding their hands gaping at the coliseum. "Daddy why is it broken? Cause it's old?" He asked quietly green eyes scanning repeatedly over the building. Dean looked down at his son smiling at his need for information. "It was built between 72 and 80 AD so yes it is very old" Colton's eyebrows knit together in concentration as he thought over those words. "Like a month old?"

Renee giggled ruffling his blonde hair "More then a month baby like older then grandma and grandpa" His green eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "That's forever" He whispered. The group continued walking around with Dean and Renee answering at least 30 questions from Colton. Rhys was still up on Seth's shoulders but with his little head rested on the top of Seth's. "He looks comfortable" Gal mused rubbing Rhys's chubby little legs. Seth nodded reaching a hand back to rub his sons' little back. "I'm pretty sure he's about a half hour from passing out"

"Mommy I'm hungry" JoJo whined tugging on her mothers' arm. Rhys whimpered in agreement leaning down to reach for Seth's arms. "Hungry baby?" Renee asked kneeling down to meet Colton's gaze. Green eyes snapped up to meet hers, "Huh?" he asked he hadn't been paying attention. He liked the big buildings and the carvings in the stone. "Food Colt" Dean said lifting him up in the air "Big men need food" Colton giggled swinging his feet "Food!"

They headed to an old fashioned Italian restaurant with a group of very excited kids. "Sgetti!" Colton shouted holding hands with JoJo and running towards the doors. Rhys was holding onto his daddy and Uncle's hands swinging happily. "Dadda duh duh dee" Once the food had been ordered and arrived they all began to eat. Rhys had both tiny fists into his bowl chewing happily on the noodles as spaghetti sauce covered his chubby cheeks and nose. Colton giggled and pointed looking up at Renee "Momma Rhys looks like Elmo!"

"Mo!" Rhys squealed happily clapping his hands together and splashing sauce around. Seth snickered ducking behind a napkin, "I don't know why I both to even offer you a fork and spoon man" The waitress walked over stopping to look down at the messy toddler. "Well hey there little guy looks like we need a few more napkins"

"At this point I think he needs a pressure washer" Seth sighed ducking when Rhys slammed his fists against the table. Roman leaned back in his chair throwing his arm around Gal and watching Colton and JoJo talk back and forth. "Fast friends those two" Dean kissed Renee's cheek smiling at Colton who was grinning over at JoJo. "Ladies man, just like his daddy"

Roman rolled his eyes but held out his phone "Here's the next stop Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore" Dean took the phone showing Renee the pictures of the beautiful church. "Colton's going to love that" She murmured. Seth had finished cleaning off Rhys and held him in his arms. His soft brown hair was pushed down in his face, his little hat twisted backwards and he was sucking his thumb. "Little man gonna make it?" Dean asked watching his brown eyes slide shut and then pop back open. Wrapping his arms around him Seth kissed the top of his head. "Probably not but I can carry him" Dean noticed the glint in Seth's eyes when he said that. It was no secret he loved holding his baby boy.

By the time, they arrived Rhys was all but asleep in the car seat making Seth smile at how relaxed he was. Renee leaned back over the seat holding out the carrier she had bought Seth a few months ago. He groaned but nodded jumping out of the van and sticking his arms out. "Do your thing woman"

Renee attached the carrier to Seth and gently lifted Rhys into the sling, who jarred awake at all the movement. He began to cry and reach for Seth who did his best to calm him while Renee buckled him in. "Almost there baby" One more buckle and Rhys was safely held to his daddies' chest. "Hey champ" Seth murmured rubbing his back "Go back to sleep daddies here" A little fist bunched into Seth's shirt as Rhys calmed down and drifted off.

Colton and JoJo were happily up on their dads' shoulders looking around at the church. Renee and Gal walked together behind the boys chatting about the kids and vacation. "Colton look!" JoJo pointed at a large ornate statue with a crown. "He's a king!"

"Yup you could be a King and I could be your Queen" JoJo grinned making Roman jump and shuffle her on his shoulders. "Slow your roll young lady"

"Oh, my god Roman she's a child would you breathe!" Gal scolded him making Dean laugh at the puppy look on his face. Renee looked at him eyebrows lifted giving him the look which instantly shut him up. "Idiots" Seth cackled walking past with Rhys still snoring in his arms.

Walking around a little longer they headed back to the hotel with 3 very tired, hungry and grumpy kids. Even Colton who was easy going and quiet was complaining. "I know buddy it's okay" Renee murmured as Colton clung to the fabric of her shirt. Dean brought over a cup of cold water passing it to Renee who held it to Colton's lips.

"Too much heat and walking huh sport?" Dean rasped ruffling his hair feeling the heat radiating from the small boy. "C'mon let's go lay down and cool off by the air conditioning" Dean lifted Colton into his arms and dropped them both onto the large bed. The two boys both sprawled out watching Sponge Bob. Colton giggled softly when the characters danced across the screen making Dean smile down at him. Kissing his head Dean sighed hugging him tight. "I love you kid" Green eyes flashed up crinkling in the corner. "I love you daddy"

Renee's phone buzzed as she cleaned up around the room, "Babe Summer and Nattie want to meet up for supper" Dean lifted his head to see her hopeful eyes staring him down. "G'on love us boys will be alright" Squealing she ran over and kissed them both on the cheek before grabbing her purse and heading for the door. "Call me if you need anything! Love you boys"

"Love you momma"

"Love you babe"

Dean ordered room service pizza and wings with cherry cokes a couple hours later. Colton was still curled on his side watching the tv when the food arrived. "Hey sport c'mere and eat up" Colton lifted his head only to drop back down onto the mattress with a soft groan. "Colt?"

Dean leaned on the bed lifting Colton into his arms his green eyes were dull of his forehead was clammy and burning hot. Inside Dean immediately began to panic "Colton buddy say something to daddy" Head on his shoulder Colton groaned and rolled his head back and forth. "Feels yucky daddy"

Scooping him up Dean carried him into the bathroom where Renee kept the medicine bag. Fishing around and knocking things over he snagged the thermometer and popped the top placing it under his arm. Colton whined and pulled at the cold sensation. "Just a minute baby" Dean murmured. The thermometer beeped loudly as Dean pulled it out from his armpit. "102 shit"

Lifting Colton back into his arms Dean paced the hotel room panicking, he couldn't call Renee and ruin the one night she asked to go out. But Colton had a fever and a high one at that Dean groaned banging his head against the wall. Eyes popping open Dean grabbed his phone and hit Roman's name on the screen.

"Ambrose?" Roman rumbled on the other end JoJo was braiding his hair while he was forced to watch Rapunzel for what felt like the 700th time. "I need help Rome" Dean gasped feeling Colton shake in his arms.

"Gonna need some specifics Deano"

"Colton has a fever of 102!" Dean practically yelled down the phone making Gal chuckle from where she sat. Roman rolled his eyes but spoke calmly "Okay that's not too high it's probably heat exhaustion. Give him some Tylenol and lay him in a cool room."

Dean nodded running back into the bathroom and grabbing the children's Tylenol bottle. "I don't know what he weighs!" Dean groaned. Renee would know. "That's fine there's an age dose on there as well just give him that"

Sitting Colton up on the counter and pinning the phone between his head and shoulder Dean measured out the medicine and pressed it to Colton's lips. "Okay he took it"

"Okay good now go lay down on the bed and check him in a hour if it's not broke by then a luke warm bath will bring it down"

"Thanks Ro" Dean sighed kissing Colton's forehead. Roman told him goodnight and the boys headed for their bed. Colton shivered against Dean's chest his little body fighting the fever. "Daddy" He whimpered. Dean's big hand ran up and down Colton's back. "It's okay buddy it'll be better soon"

Within a few minutes, Colton fell asleep and Dean quietly watched TV counting down the hour until he could check his temperature. Finally, the clock clicked over to 9 o'clock and Dean grabbed the thermometer "99" he breathed in relief.

The door clicked open just as Dean put Colton in his own bed. Renee wrapped her arms around his back kissing his neck and back. "Hey beautiful" he rasped.

"Our boy okay" Renee asked leaned against the bed and kissing his forehead. Dean nodded hands shoved into his basketball shorts, "He had a high fever but the Tylenol brought it down"

"What a good daddy" Renee murmured kissing his lips and hugging him tight. Dean grinned proudly at her, he'd tell Roman to keep his mouth shut. "C'mon super dad let's go to bed"


	52. Chapter 52

Thanks to everyone who caught my royal screw up! Nice to see y'all are paying attention though 😉

"I'll see you guys back at the hotel" Seth called out Rhys in tow as he headed for the rental car. Dean and Renee waved goodbye as he buckled the toddler into his seat. It was cold and rainy today so Rhys wore his lace up blue boots with his little jeans and black batman rain coat. "Dadda ruh ruh aahh" He mumbled in the backseat

"You like Ireland champ?" Seth asked looking in the rear-view, big brown eyes peered back at him as he babbled happily corner of his sleeve stuck between his teeth. Seth hadn't told Rhys they were headed to the airport to pick up Sasha but he knew the toddler was going to flip out. It rained hard as the car headed down the road, the sound was calming for both father and son. Rhys's head was rested against the back of his car seat watching the rain drops race down the windows. The drive was short with Seth parking at the airport within 20 minutes. Holding his sons hand they crossed the street and headed for the front doors. A rain puddle was just beside the curb and Seth could see Rhys's eyes focused onto it. "Go ahead champ" He chuckled stopping just in front of the curb. Rhys giggled and jumped as best he could into the puddle shrieking with delight when the water splashed up and onto his pant legs. "Daddy Dadda ook" Seth looked around and decided he quite frankly didn't care if anybody saw him. He gently jumped right beside his son making him giggle and clap his hands.

Swinging Rhys into his arms Seth kissed his forehead, "I love you buddy" Rhys mumbled something against his shoulder before lifting his head and waving at the puddle "Buh uh dud" The airport was crowded and several fans stopped Seth for pictures while he waited for Sasha. He didn't mind and enjoyed chatting with them while he stood around. Rhys was delighted when a fan that had come over had a large dog with them. "Pup!" He squealed wrapping his arms around it and burying his face into it's fur.

"Should get him a dog" The fan grinned scratching his dogs' ears as he licked across Rhys's little face. Seth watched Rhys play with the puppy and he had to admit he'd thought about it once or twice. The crowd eventually cleared and Rhys was laid in Seth's lap chewing on his fingers while Seth rocked his legs back and forth. Sasha spotted him before he saw her, coming over and waving as she approached. His face broke out into a huge smile as he lifted Rhys up onto his bum. "Champ" he whispered, "someone's here to see you"

Rhys's little eyes flashed around the room before he spotted Sasha a few feet away. "Momma!" He yelled scrambling down from Seth's lap and running as fast as his little feet would go. Sasha knelt opening her arms just in time for Rhys to jump into them. "Hey sweet boy" She whispered holding back tears at the feeling of holding him again. It had only been a few days but it felt like forever. She had missed her boys. "Momma momma momma momma" He mumbled. Seth walked over grabbing her by the waist and kissing her hard. "Hey baby" He rasped pressing his forehead against hers, "Missed you"

"Missed you" She mumbled against his lips, giggling when Rhys practically groaned and thumped them on the head. "I think someone wants some attention" Lifting all her bags Seth rolled his eyes "Well he can have all your attention while we walk to the car"

Seth loaded the bags into the trunk while Sasha attempted to buckle Rhys in his seat. The toddler lifted his bum and went board straight as she tried to sit him down. "Momma momma" He whined clutching at her sweater. Seth closed the trunk and held out his hands taking his son into his arms and sitting him up on the roof of the car. "Rhys Robert Rollins that is enough" Seth scolded his eyes focused on their duplicate in Rhys's tiny face. Sasha winced as his bottom lip immediately stuck out at the tone of Seth's voice. Seth groaned at the flood of tears in his little brown eyes, "Champ" He sighed.

Rhys looked up his little lip trembling, "I know you want to be with mommy but we have to drive back to our hotel" Rhys whimpered and tucked into his neck. "C'mon buddy let's go"

Back at the hotel Dean and Renee were packing their bags for the train tonight. It was an over night train ride from Stuggart to Liege. Colton was dressed in his pyjamas grey and white with dinosaurs. "Mommy does the train have a train whistle?"

Renee lifted her head and paused packing her bags to meet curious green eyes. "It probably does baby" Colton grinned and pumped his fist excitedly. "It even has a train horn Colt" Dean winked around the corner of the hotel room wall making the little boy smile even bigger.

When Seth and Sasha returned to the hotel the group piled the suitcases in the front hall and dressed all 3 kids in pyjamas before dinner. Not having a lot of time, they ordered pizza and sodas and made quick work of eating it.

"Got to leave in 45" Roman rumbled flicking his cards down on the table. Renee, Sasha and Gal were sat on the couch talking while Colton and JoJo were sprawled out playing dinosaurs. "Hopefully this little dude can make it that long" Seth murmured kissing Rhys's forehead. His hair was washed, diaper changed and he was wearing a Chicago bears onesie wrapped in his favorite blanket. His little head was pressed into Seth's shoulder as he drank his bottle. He'd started a low-grade fever just after supper and was clingy with both Seth and Sasha.

"Hopefully that fever don't pick up too much" Dean said eyes fixed on Colton across the room. The game continued with the boys getting rowdy and cards flying across the table. Renee rolled her eyes when Dean jumped to his feet pumping his fists. "Oh, yeah who won?!" He sauntered over to her leaning down with his lips puckered, she smirked but kissed him anyway smiling softly at the big dimples he flashed her. "And there's my prize"

Everyone's phone dinged with an alert that the taxis had arrived for their ride to the train station. JoJo was still awake but barely, Rhys was awake but getting warmer by the second and Colton had fallen asleep. Renee stood him up only to have him flop into her arms eyes still closed. "Momma no" He mumbled arms tossed around her shoulders. Dean grinned tossing both bags over his one arm and lifting Colton to his chest with the other. "C'mon kiddo let's go to bed"

Each train car had 6 bedrooms with 2 bed's in each, everyone split off taking the kids and putting them down for the night. Dean tucked Colton into bed kissing his forehead and whispering "I love you" before crawling into bed with Renee. Seth and Sasha weren't as lucky with Rhys's fever having picked up to 102. His little cheeks were beet red as he sobbed in Sasha's arms. Seth had run to the front rail car where the store was to see if they had any Tylenol as his was almost out.

"Dadda" He whimpered fingers clutching at his blanket as Sasha gently bounced him on her hip. "Daddy will be back soon baby" She whispered sitting down on the edge of the bed and rubbing his back. Seth paid for the Tylenol and snacks grabbing the bag and rushing for his room.

"Everything ok Rollins?" Chris Jericho called out head poked out of his room. Seth nodded still moving "I think Rhys is getting more teeth" Chris made a face before nodding his head "Well if you need a break bring him over, I know how all that goes"

Seth stopped reaching out to bump fists with the veteran superstars "Thanks Jericho I really appreciate that" Waving him off Seth jogged to the room hearing Rhys wailing on the other side of the door. The minute the door opened Rhys was reaching for his daddy big tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey champ" He murmured holding him and opening the Tylenol bottle. Sasha put the snacks away before grabbing a wet cloth and pressing it to Rhys's forehead. Measuring it with the syringe Seth pushed it into the toddlers' mouth watching to make sure he swallowed it. "Alright there's your medicine let's go curl up with momma and get some sleep huh?"

Sasha grinned from her place in bed patting the spot beside her. He handed off Rhys so he could quickly change. The toddler laid between them sucking his fingers while Seth kissed his head and Sasha stroked his tummy. "Go to sleep baby" She whispered watching his little eyes slide shut.

"One more night and then we can go home" She grinned tucking the blanket around Rhys. Seth nodded he was excited to go home and be with his family but being home meant less then 2 weeks to the trail.


	53. Chapter 53

_I'd say probably 2 more chapters until the trial? Hit me up with any suggestions!_

"I don't care he isn't doing it" Dean snapped storming out of the living room and to the back deck. Renee sighed closing the refrigerator door and headed out after him. "Don't walk away from me please" Dean was sat on the bottom step in front of the pool. "Then don't talk about stupid stuff" He growled. Renee glared at him pointing her finger into his chest. "Watch your attitude with me Ambrose, he's my son to"

That had his face softening as he reached out and took her hand. Colton was over at a kids' dinosaur class for the afternoon while Renee and Dean had met up with Kayla and Seth to go over the trial. It had been given between all the adults and the lawyers that Colton needed to testify, everyone except Dean.

"He's a baby Renee, those people beat the fucking shit out of him and made him fear for his life. He can't go in front of them and tell his whole life story. He wont make it"

Renee stared at him long and hard for what felt like hours before she quietly responded. "That's hypocritical Dean and you know it"

"What?"

"After everything he's been through you're really going to sit there and tell me he isn't strong enough? He saved Rhys and himself from them when they were kidnapped, kept himself alive how long before you found him?" Renee knew Dean was worried but to even imply Colton wasn't strong enough was pure crap in her eyes.

"I know all that Nae but he's a baby he doesn't need to go through anything else!" Dean couldn't shake the image of Colton sat shaking in the stand while Jay and Haley glared and intimidated him. "I have to protect him!"

"When you were his age if someone had pulled you away from your parents and offered you the chance to put them away for good would you have let anyone tell you no?" Renee knew this was a risky choice but she had to make him see. Dean's jaw ticked as his mind flashed back to the constant beatings from his alcoholic father and the slaps and screams from his bipolar mother. He'd have given anything for someone to come and save him. Anything.

"I would have testified" He said softly head hung but his grip on Renee's hand was even firmer at this point. "What if something bad happens? What if it fucks him up for life?"

"Then we protect him and we help him" Renee shrugged kissing Dean's cheek. She knew how worried and protective he was over Colton but she had every ounce of faith in Colton.

They drove across town to the museum where Colton was. Dean parked the truck and they headed into the building. Colton was sat on the floor with a group of kids listening to an older man read a story book. His hair was like Dean's a mess all over his head and he wore a black hoodie and jeans. Dean smiled watching Colton's wide eyes as he took in every single word.

"Seems like he's enjoying it" Renee murmured snuggling into Dean's side to watch their little boy. Colton was giggling with another little boy sat beside him. He was opposite of Colton with dark almost black hair and brown eyes. "This is where he belongs, being a kid again" Dean rumbled. The class let out and Colton and his little friend came running out together laughing.

"Daddy!" Colton shrieked jumping into Dean's arms. The other little boy ran past and jumped into his fathers' arms. "Did you have fun?" Dean asked Colton nodded his head. "Yups I made a friend his name is Ryder and we got to dig up dinosaur bones and I made a dinosaur painting but teacher said it has to dry so I can bring it home next time!"

Ryder waved form his fathers arms "Bye Colton!" Dean nodded at Ryders father who grinned at his little boy.

Renee's heart threatened to bust right out of her chest at how happy and innocent Colton seemed to be. Dean flashed her a pained look as he carried Colton to the truck. They had to some how break it to the little boy that he had to testify against Jay and Haley.

They grabbed ice cream at a small shop downtown jumping into the back of the truck to eat It while watching the people around them. Colton had chocolate syrup across his top lip and sprinkles on his nose. Renee laughed as she noticed Dean was all but covered in the same way. Pulling the wet wipes from her purse she passed one to each boy.

Colton looked over at Dean who bust out laughing "Nice face chuck" Colton narrowed his eyes dragging the wipe against his face. "Nice face daddy" They cleaned up and drove home and Renee gathered them in the living room. "We need to talk for a couple of minutes' okay" Renee said softly and Dean's heart sank when the happy innocent expression dropped to the scared serious one almost instantly.

"Okay mommy" He mumbled climbing in between them on the couch. Colton's immediate reaction was to worry about being in trouble. Dean sighed heavily throwing his arms around Colton and kissing his head. "You know how when people do bad things they go see a judge and the judge decides what happens to them?"

Renee watched as Colton's eyebrows furrowed before he nodded his head. "Mean mommy and Jay gots to go see a judge" Dean growled under his breath and tightened his grip.

"When they go see the judge they need someone to tell them what they did" Renee explained. "I have to tell them how they hurted me and Rhysee I know mommy" Colton shrugged catching both his parents off guard.

"You know that?" Dean asked tipping his head back to meet his eyes. "Yeah I watched police TV shows with you 'member daddy? Rhysee can't talk so good and nobody else got hurted but me. It's okay daddy they don't scare me anymore"

Renee watched the emotions flashed across Dean face before he crushed Colton against his chest. "You're amazing" he mumbled and Colton giggled in his arms. "Just like his daddy" Renee smiled and kissed both their cheeks. "It's okay to be scared though baby, you can tell us whatever your feeling" The last thing Renee wanted was Colton to think he had to be brave.

"I gots daddy and Uncle Seth and Uncle Roman to protect me momma and I gots to be brave for Rhysee. If I tells the judge how mean mommy and Jay were they gets locked away forever and ever" His green eyes bored into hers and she felt tears well in her eyes.

"My brave boy" She whispered against his forehead "I love you so much"

"Love you to mommy you to daddy" He grinned at the pout on Dean's face.

"Love you both more"

Seth had flown back to Davenport after the meeting and was over at his grandmothers' house with his mom and Rhys. The toddler had one camo converse, brown cargo shorts, and a black t-shirt that said, "battle of the hands"

"Dadda amma" Rhys babbled dragging his toy dinosaur across the carpet. Holly reached down and pulled him into her lap kissing his cheeks and nose. "Grandma's handsome man"

Seth's grandmother Mary reached over and tickled his sides making him shriek with delight. "My god he looks just like you when you were small" Seth laughed and leaned over to nibble on Rhys's neck.

"When he was little, when he was a teenager, now" Holly muttered as Rhys curled into Seth's arms.

"Not a bad thing hey champ?" Seth smirked tussling Rhys's dark brown locks. "So, you're okay to watch him during the trial?"

Seth didn't want Rhys within a mile radius of that courthouse, of either of those monsters. Holly nodded her head "Of course me and your father are going to take him to the zoo!"

Rhys giggled and clapped "oo!" Tucking his dinosaur in his mouth Rhys climbed over onto Seth's lap and babbled into his chest. "Dadda dadda"

Seth's phone flashed with a text message showing the contact picture; Sasha. "Momma!" Rhys shrieked grabbing the phone and babbling at it. Mary smiled softly at the excitement on the toddlers' face. "Someone loves his mommy"

"As he should she's a wonderful girl" Holly said winking at Seth who grinned back at her. Holly's approval of Sasha meant more to Seth then he could ever make her understand. They ate supper as soon as Bob got home and everyone watched as Rhys tried tacos for the first time. Seth helped his mother and grandmother clean up while Bob kept Rhys occupied in the living room. Stacking the last plate Seth heard Rhys begin to whine in the other room.

"Go check it out" Mary winked waving her grandson off. Rhys was tucked into his grandfathers' arms thumb stuck in his mouth as he whimpered. "Somebody's tired dad" Bob chuckled passing the toddler off.

Seth quickly changed Rhys into his pyjamas before dropping onto the couch with the toddler tucked against his chest. Pulling the blanket over his head Seth hummed quietly while his hand stroked up and down his back.

"Sleep champ" He mumbled kissing the top of his head. Mary grinned at Holly who was watching Seth. She had been absolutely terrified when Seth had first told her about Rhys worrying that he wouldn't be able to balance work and having a child. But moments like these proved her wrong again and again. Watching her grandson fall asleep in his daddies' arms completely at peace.

"I'm so proud of you" She whispered teary eyed reaching over to squeeze his hand. Seth's eyes watered but he blinked it back as he returned the gesture.

"I love you to ma"


	54. Chapter 54

_Poor old Seth can't catch a break._

"C'mon champ bring it all over" Seth called out as Rhys fumbled his way over tiny arms full of clothes. Rhys giggled and attempted to toss them into the washer groaning when most of them hit the floor "Dadda" His little lip stuck out as he stared at the floor.

"You got them all the way over here buddy you did a good job. Look at how many you carried you've got big muscles" Seth said ruffling Rhys's hair who beamed back up at him. They had gotten home from a 2-day trip for Monday night raw and the laundry was piling up. As it was both wore a pair of loose gym shorts and that was it.

"Alright we need soap" Lifting Rhys onto the washer he showed him how to push the button while he held the cup. His brown eyes went wide as the liquid poured into the cup "Daddy ook!" he babbled pointing to the cup of soap. Seth laughed and put him down on the floor helping him dump it onto the clothes. Hitting the button Seth watched as Rhys was almost hypnotized by the spinning of the machine.

Smiling to himself he reached down and tickled Rhys's side "Let's go have some breakfast" Taking his hand they slowly made their way down the stairs. In the kitchen, Seth pulled out the eggs and bacon while Rhys sat on the floor racing his cars around. With the food cooked Seth went to grab plates only to have Rhys latch onto his legs. "Dadda" He whimpered rubbing his eyes and tugging on the waist band of Seth's shorts. "You can't be tired again dude you just woke up"

Since the final day of the European tour Rhys had an on and off fever and had been sleeping most of the day. Lifting the toddler into his arms he kissed his forehead and felt the heat radiating from his forehead. When Sasha was home they had, both taken him to the pediatrician who assured Seth it was just an cold and it would run its course. Every fiber in Seth told him otherwise though. Seth juggled both plates in one hand with Rhys sat up on his hip. Once he dropped both plates onto the table he put Rhys into his highchair who began to whimper and whine little arms stuck out. He groaned but turned around and grabbed Rhys's sippy cup and his glass of milk. The toddler threw the cup onto the ground and sobbed reaching for Seth and calling for his "bubba"

Sighing heavily Seth knew how miserable Rhys was feeling so he let it go and grabbed a bottle from the cupboard pouring the milk into it. Rhys pressed the bottle into his mouth rubbing his fists into his eyes. Watching his son fight off sleep only two hours after he woke up from an 8-hour sleep Seth knew he needed help.

"Alright what's wrong with my baby" Holly cooed holding Rhys in her arms as his eyelids fluttered shut. Seth was leaned against the table his eyebrows were knit together with worry. "Almost a week and a half of high fever and pure exhaustion"

"And his pediatrician says he's fine?"

Seth nodded crossing his arms against his chest "Supposedly just a cold but it doesn't feel like it to me" Rhys groaned in his grandma's arms and flopped into her neck falling asleep again. "See? He just woke up 2 hours ago he's got no energy anymore"

"If you believe that something is wrong Seth fight for it, you know him better then anyone trust your instincts"

"I don't know if I can handle anything serious this close to the trials ma" Seth whispered and Holly's heart broke at the tears in his eyes. The trial was just a little over a week away and she knew Seth was stressing himself out. "Come here" Pulling him into the other side of her she held him tight running her free hand up and down the back of his neck.

"I'll call your old pediatrician and book an appointment for tomorrow okay?" Seth nodded against her shoulder bringing his hand to run it across his son's head.

Rhys napped for an hour before waking up with a 102-degree fever and clinging to Seth's chest. Hoping fresh air would do him some good Seth took the toddler for a walk to a local park. Rhys giggled and played with his ball while Seth chased him. The toddler managed to stay awake for a couple hours before he grew whiny and wanted Seth to carry him. They grabbed supper at a local restaurant before heading home to bed. They face timed with Sasha who looked just as worried as Seth with the toddlers' lack of energy and fever.

"Tell me how he does tomorrow okay?" She murmured blowing a kiss to them both. Seth nodded "Say bye to mommy bud"

"Bye momma"

After a dose of Tylenol Seth turned on the baby monitor and kissed Rhys goodnight before packing it in himself. It was around 3 when Seth woke to Rhys whimpering and groaning through the monitor. Rolling out of bed he headed for the nursery, "Hey champ you're okay"

Leaning over the railing Seth's heart stopped when he noticed Rhys was thrashing and twitching. Drool covered his pillow and lips and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Shit Rhys oh fuck" Seth cursed running from the nursery and pulling his phone so hard from the charger the cord snapped. He dialed 911 and explained what was happening begging them to hurry. He then called his own 911.

"Mom! Rhys is seizing you have to help me! I don't know what to do! Fuck!" He begged tears pouring down his cheeks as Rhys continued to thrash. Holly jumped from her bed motioning for Bob to follow before grabbing coats and keys and heading for the door. "I'm coming baby just hang on"

The paramedics arrived first dragging the stretcher into the house and heading for the nursery. "How old is he and what is his name?" The medic asked holding the thermometer to Rhys's ear. "Temp is 103.5"

"His name's Rhys he's 22 months" Seth croaked watching as Rhys twitched his brown hair in his eyes partly stuck to his face with drool. The other paramedic had a syringe and Tylenol in hand. "What's his weight"

"27 lbs"

"Try calling out to him see if he answers" The medic murmured gently pushing the medicine into the toddlers mouth and tipping his head back.

Seth nodded and gently shook Rhys's chest, "Hey champ can you hear me? It's daddy baby I need you to open your eyes"

"No response alright let's get him on the stretcher and take him to Genesis"

Bob pulled in behind the ambulance as the lights flashed across the neighbourhood. Holly ran from the car and into the house, finding Rhys on the stretcher with Seth following behind.

"Which hospital are you going to?" She asked grabbing Seth and pulling him into her arms.

"Genesis, Sir are you riding with us?" Seth pulled back and nodded "We'll follow" Holly promised tears pricking her eyes as Seth shuffled behind the stretcher.

After they arrived and checked Rhys in two doctors and three nurses crowded around doing vitals and taking blood samples. Rhys had finally stopped seizing but was unresponsive.

Seth was sat in the hallway glasses perched on his face as he stared at the paperwork they needed him to fill out. "I can't do this" He snapped tossing them onto the floor. Holly picked them up gently prying the pen from his hand and filling the form out.

"Rhys Rollins family?" The doctor called out making Seth jump to his feet. "Hello, I'm Doctor Stark" He held out his hand as Seth shook it. "I'm his father Seth, this is my mother Holly and my father Bob"

"Nice to meet everyone, not under these circumstances obviously. I had a few questions about your sons condition you said he had a high fever and was lethargic for over a week and that your pediatrician said it was a common cold"

"Yeah he said his lymph nodes were a little swollen but It was probably just a cold" Seth nodded and Doctor Stark sighed. Making Holly narrow her eyes "What you do think it is"

He motioned them into the room were Rhys was laid on the bed an IV in his arm fast asleep. "Your doctor was right his nodes are swollen, he does have quite a high fever but he doesn't have a common cold. You see this rash and the cracking of his lips?"

"I just figured it was all from the fever" Seth said honestly.

"We've run some tests and I believe Rhys has what we call Kawasaki disease" The doctor watched Seth's face break into complete panic. "It's honestly not as bad as it sounds."

"What is it? And is it a life long thing?" Bob asked hand gripping Holly's shoulder who was crying and holding onto Rhys's little hand.

"It effects the blood vessels and inflames your arties and veins it's not life threatening and I honestly believe we caught it early enough that Rhys's heart is undamaged but we can test for all that."

"How do we treat it?" Seth asked quietly he didn't feel any better knowing what was wrong with Rhys. His little boy was still sick and it was killing him inside. He wanted his rambunctious babbling happy baby boy back and he wished with all he had that Sasha was here with him.

"We're going to run an Immunoglobulin IV along side his current one that'll reduce the inflammation and then we'll begin aspirin therapy"

"What about his seizure?"

"That was a febrile seizure it was because his temperature had climbed so high I doubt he'll have another one"

Holly wrapped her arms around Seth "All good things baby" The doctor smiled at how happy Holly and Bob seemed to be but noticed a frown still settled onto Seth's face.

"Seth?"

"When he gonna wake up? I want to talk to him" He mumbled.

"Within the next few hours"

Once the doctor had left Holly and Bob headed out to get breakfast and Seth settled into the chair beside Rhys's bed. He had called Dean and Renee and let them know and hadn't managed to find Sasha. He was worried she'd find out from someone else and she didn't deserve that not again.

He was so focused on his phone he failed to see the flash of brown when Rhys's little eyes snapped open and looked around.

"Dadda"


	55. Chapter 55

"I am not leaving him!" Seth snapped sat on the bed where Rhys was sleeping. Sasha was laid beside the toddler stroking his hair Seth had finally gotten a hold of her a couple hours after Rhys had woken up.

"Seth, you have to" She murmured eyes pleading with him, the final meeting with the lawyers was today and Seth, Dean and Colton were required to go. "I'll be here with him the entire time" Sasha could see the stubbornness settle onto his face as he focused on his little boy. He was in a set of footed pyjamas with pirate treasure maps on it, the nurses had opted for this instead of the normal gown that left the toddler feeling cold.

"But he's sick and he needs me"

"Seth man I know you don't want to but brotha we have to go to this meeting" Dean reasoned gripping Seth's shoulder, roles reversed he wouldn't want to leave Colton but he had to. For the sake of both boys, he had to.

"I swear if anything happens you..."

"I'll call I swear" Sasha promised. When she had arrived, he had all but crumbled in her arms. The stress of the trial and Rhys being sick for so long had gotten to him. Muttering and cursing under his breath he climbed further up the bed kissing Rhys's forehead and Sasha's lips. His gaze lingered a little longer on Rhys before he followed Dean and Colton out the door.

"It's okay Uncle Seth" Colton said quietly reaching up to hold his Uncle's hand. Dean smirked at Seth who looked down at his little nephew green eyes shining back up at him. The kid who had to testify about how horrible his life was in front of the people responsible was reassuring _him_.

"Thanks Colt" He smiled ruffling his already messy blonde hair. When he grinned up at him Seth could see just a little bit of Rhys in his face. Part of him loved the connection but then he remembered their only connect was Haley. Kayla had arranged the meeting in Davenport so Seth could be as close to Rhys as possible. They drove over to the office building where their lawyer Todd was waiting in the conference room.

"Hey boys" He grinned from his spot at the table. Colton grinned and climbed up into the chair spinning it around while Dean and Seth dropped beside him. They each went over what they were going to say and helped Colton figure out what he needed to do. The shifting in his seat and the way his little teeth sunk into his bottom lip didn't go unnoticed to Dean. He knew Colton was scared but hopefully the surprise he had planned for the day of the trial would make his fears disappear. Colton had gotten bored halfway through and took his hot wheels' cars and drove them around the room.

"With your three testimonies and all the picture evidence which I've requested to be shown when Colton is on the stand so he can't see them. I have no doubt we're putting these bastards away for a long time" Todd murmured while Seth and Dean nodded.

"Good I hope someone turns them into backpacks in lock up" Dean grumbled making Seth laugh.

"Well I can't say this in court but me fucking to" Todd grinned "Alright I know you've got a sick boy on your hands so we'll wrap this up. Give Rhys a hug for me"

Back at the hospital Rhys was awake but fussy looking for Seth. Sasha rubbed his back and kissed his head as he laid against her chest crying. He still had an IV in his arm and the tape made him uncomfortable but he was too little to tell them that. "Dadda" He whined and he refused to go with Holly or Bob.

Seth walked off the elevator alone as Dean and Colton had gone back to the hotel with Renee. Seth could hear Rhys grumbling from the hallway and for some reason it made him grin. "Hey sourpuss" He laughed entering the room, Rhys scrambled from Sasha's arms making Seth move quickly to the bed to stop him from pulling his IV. "Hey hey relax, I'm here baby" He murmured pulling the IV stand closer so he could lift the toddler into his arms.

"Hey beautiful" He grinned leaning over to kiss Sasha who winked back at him. "Hey stud, how's the meeting?" Seth shrugged moving Rhys further up on his hip "Same old how was our boy?"

"Cranky" Holly and Sasha said at the same time making them both burst out laughing. "But his temperature is normal and Stark said his inflammation is almost completely gone. He thinks Rhys can go to Vegas for the trial" Seth sagged with relief at that, he'd feel much better with him as close as possible.

"Hey guys time for medicine" The nurse smiled gently pressing the syringe to Rhys's lips. He whined and pushed back before Seth held his little head still. "Take your medicine champ"

Rhys grumbled but swallowed turning his face into Seth's neck. Sighing happily at being back in his daddies' arms. Seth rocked him gently making Holly smile over at him.

Back at the hotel Colton was curled into Renee's arms eyes glued to the television screen but his little mind racing 300 miles a minute. What if the judge didn't think Haley and Jay had hurt him? Would he end up living with them again? His little lip trembled and his chest shook as he tried to contain his sobs. Big boys didn't cry no matter how scared they were. Between preparing for the trial, Rhys being sick and his nightmares Colton was barely holding it together.

Renee felt the shake and then the wetness against her shirt before she realised Colton was crying. "Baby? Colton baby what's wrong?" He dug closer into her chest holding as tight as he can. Dean was coming out from the shower noticed the panic on Renee's face and climbed up onto the bed with them.

"What's the matter?" He rasped kissing Colton's head and frowning when he whimpered into Renee's shoulder. They both held on tight while Colton sobbed quietly in Renee's arms. Soothing hands ran up and down his back while both whispered quietly that they loved him. Eventually the tears stopped and Colton pulled back looking ashamed.

"I'm okay" He muttered and tried to pull free. Dean shook his head wrapping his arms tight around him. "Don't lie bud it's okay to not be okay sometimes" Renee felt Colton fidget in her arms almost like he was uncomfortable with Dean's words. "I'm not a baby" Colton huffed trying to mask his emotions.

"No one said you were" Renee said sternly and Colton mumbled an apology. "I know you're scared baby and that's okay"

"Big boys don't cry and they don't get scared" Colton looked up at Dean who frowned and shook his head. "I get scared and cry so does Uncle Roman and Uncle Seth"

"But daddy…"

"No but's Colton Dean you tell us how you feel okay? We're always here and you can tell us anything baby" Renee said kissing his cheek. Colton wrapped his arms around her neck pressing his face into her chest and mumbling "love you"

"Now what's goin on big man" Dean laid beside Renee with Colton laid against her chest. His green eyes shifted around the room as his lip tucked between his teeth. Renee kissed his head and whispered, "It's okay"

"I'm scared" He gulped all he could think about was having to go back. No more warm hugs and big soft blankets. No more "I love you" and eating when you were hungry. Just being yelled at and hit. "I don't want to go back I…I love you and I don't want t go with them. What if they don't believe me and I says the wrong with daddy! I know I'm a bad boy but I can be good I promise. I don't wanna leave Rhysee he's my baby and I just I" A loud sob escaped and Colton dug as deep as he could into Renee's arms.

"You aren't going back this trial is just to make your mom and Jay pay for how they treated you and Rhys" Renee said stroking Colton's hair. She could practically feel the anger radiating off Dean again, he hated it when Colton called himself a bad boy.

"You're staying with me and mommy bud, and you aren't a bad boy. Your good buddy, far more good then most" Dean rasped and pulled Colton into his arms this time. "We'll always keep you safe" Dean knew all too well that even just 4 years of being told you were no good would take a life time to repair.

Green eyes flashed to meet his as Colton laid his forehead against Dean's and he could hear the wheels spinning. "Promise?"

"Promise"


	56. Chapter 56

_I apologize for how freaking long this is (as it is it's going to be at least two chapters) But anyway enjoy!_

Colton sat quietly on a wooden bench just inside the court house his blonde hair smoothed down wearing a little black suit. His little feet didn't reach the floor as they swung back and forth trying to calm his nerves. Dean, Renee and Seth were stood by the court room doors talking with Kayla the trial was set to start in less then 20 minutes. Dean's eyes flicked over to Colton and then to the clock silently hoping that his surprise came through.

Five police came down the hallway dragging Haley, Ron and Jay along with them. Jay grinned over at Colton who flinched and ran for Dean's leg. "There's my little punching bag, you've gotten bigger. See what happens when they feed ya when you want? You get fat" Dean snarled and went to lung for Jay but Colton dug into his legs and whimpered and Seth gripped his arm and glared over at his father who just stared blankly back at him.

"Shut you mouth" One of the officers snapped at Jay dragged him into the court room. Dean could feel the tears against his pants and bent down scooping him into his arms. "It's okay, I wont let him touch you"

Just then the court house doors swung wide open and Dean's surprise was coming to life. Hunter and Stephanie, Kevin Owens, Jimmy and Jey, Daniel Bryan, Roman, Big E, Kofi, Cesaro, and Xavier flooded into the hallways and surrounded Colton in Dean's arms.

"You're back up has arrived" Hunter grinned patting Dean on the back and ruffling Colton's hair. His green eyes were wide as he took in all the big strong men surrounding them. "We're here to keep you safe Colton" Stephanie smiled watching as his little mouth fell open. Daniel leaned over and kissed his head "We love ya kiddo" Colton whimpered and dug into Dean's neck at the sudden show of affection. Before his own mom didn't even tell him that she loved him and now there was a group of people all here because they cared.

"You deserve it baby" Renee whispered brushing the hair from his eyes. Today was going to be awful for them all but she hoped that Colton knew he was loved. "Glad your boy isn't here for this? Cesaro asked nudging Seth who nodded immediately. "He's with grandma and momma" Rhys had been allowed to travel if he continued his medicine. He was slowly becoming his happy hyper self again and Seth was loving it.

The bailiff motioned for everyone to enter the court room, the wrestlers sat behind Colton, Dean, Renee and Seth. Haley, Jay and Ron sat on the other side with their lawyer. The judge was an older man with slicked black hair and a mustache he smiled warmly at Colton who was huddled into Renee as close as he could be. She kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair whispering that she loved him and everything was going to be okay.

Kayla sat next to Todd at the table both were worried about Colton being on the stand. Jay's lawyer was known for being a prick. They went through the proceedings explaining the case to the jury. The first witness was Seth who glowered at Haley as he walked to the stand.

"Alright Mr. Hastings you have your witness" The judge murmured gaze fixed on Seth.

"Mr. Rollins you were called by a federal agency to come and pick up your one year old son due to negligence and abuse correct?"

"Yeah that's right they said he was in and out of foster homes and that he couldn't be left with his mother" Seth glared at Haley who refused to look over at him.

"And did Rhys show signs of abuse?"

"Yes, he was easily frightened and had bruises and marks all over his body. He was also small for his age and developmentally behind."

"We have photo evidence of the abuse Rhys suffered" Kayla murmured gesturing to the screen. Dean wrapped his arm around Colton who pressed his face into his chest. He knew what happened to Rhysee, he didn't want to see it again. Seth watched as the jury gasped in shock at the pictures of Rhys as an infant. He was glad the screen was faced away from him, the idea of even looking at them made his stomach turn.

Todd sat down and Jay's lawyer Peterson stood up walking over to Seth. "So, Mr. Rollins you didn't know about your son?" Seth glared across the stand "No Haley never told me she was pregnant"

"And yet your criticizing her parenting when you didn't involve yourself in your sons' life? If you believe he had such an awful childhood don't you think you should have intervened. I imagine it's not easy raising two small boys on your own."

"I didn't know he existed" Seth snapped slamming his hands down on the wood stand. The judge raised his eyebrows "Mr. Peterson I will find you in contempt if you keep it up. Mr. Rollins didn't know the child existed. Enough" Peterson mumbled an apology before sighing that he'd questioned Seth enough. He hadn't even wanted this case, he knew he was going to lose.

"The court calls Dean Ambrose to the stand" Todd murmured watching as Dean untangled himself from Colton who latched onto Renee. He dropped heavily into the seat swearing on the book before glaring at Jay who looked right back at him. Dean had no respect for his own father and the way he was raised but if it was possible he hated Jay more.

"So, Mr. Ambrose you and Mr. Rollins found Colton left alone at his home in Las Vegas correct?" Todd asked walking around the table towards Dean. He was hoping by asking questions to each father that the jury would see how much the boys were cared for. How each father cared for their little boy.

"Yeah that's right"

"And was the environment suitable for a young child?"

"God no" Dean muttered "No food, no water, completely alone locked inside the back deck. Covered in bruises and marks. I wouldn't even leave a dog like that"

Todd glanced over at Renee, Colton was tucked into her neck but he knew he could hear everything. Digging his thumb into the wood grain bench he sighed "Do you find any permanent damage from the abuse?" Renee wished she could cover Colton's ears at this point because she wasn't sure she wanted him to hear Dean's answer. Colton was damaged but he didn't need to hear his father confirm it.

"If the scars on his body weren't bad enough the mental ones are worse" Dean said softly glancing over at Colton.

"Do you think his mother and step father should ever be allowed custody?"

Dean leaned over the table his eyes fixed on Jay's the snarl on his face eerily reminding Seth of his Moxley days. "Over my dead body"

Peterson gulped when it was his turn to question Dean, the man seemed…. unstable. "Mr. Ambrose do you know that you and Mr. Rollins were breaking the law by trespassing on the property?" Dean snorted and leaned back in his chair staring the lawyer down. "You really think I give a fuck about that?" Peterson's gaze flickered to the judge who was smirking "I'm not charging either of them with trespassing so don't even bother"

"Alright well how are you certain that what Colton went through wasn't discipline? Weren't you disciplined as a child?" Renee's mouth dropped open and Roman and Seth groaned from their seats as Dean's face fell into a darkness.

"Discipline is not beating a child or locking them outside like a damn dog. Are you trying to tell me you condone bashing his head against the wall? Telling him he's worthless!?" Dean's voice was raising and Colton began to shake in Renee's arms. "Don't you _ever_ imply that he deserved it"

Peterson quickly ran back to his seat and the judge excused Dean from the stand. By this point he was shaking he was so angry and Jay's smirk wasn't helping. Colton jumped into his arms when he sat down clinging to him because he knew what was next.

Haley and Jay straightened up in their seats hoping to follow through with their plan of glaring at Colton and scaring him so he couldn't speak. Todd called Colton up who shuddered when Dean rested his feet on the floor. "We're all right here okay? They can't hurt you" Dean murmured and Colton glanced behind him. Hunter and the rest all gave Colton thumbs up and a smile making him feel better and head towards the stand.

The judge watched the little boy crawl up into the seat and the way Haley and Jay glared at him. He was fuming at this point he knew they were guilty but the fact that Colton had to do this made him very angry. "Colton buddy I want you to look at me when you talk okay?" Those two weren't going to intimidate him if he had anything to do with it.

"Hey Colt" Todd grinned at his youngest client who looked wide eyed back at him. "I'm gonna ask you some questions ok?" Colton nodded and gripped the sides of the chair, he was terrified. Dean and Renee smiled at Colton trying to reassure him.

"Were your mommy and daddy very nice to you and your baby brother?" Colton's teeth sunk into his lip as he thought about living with them. Rhysee crying all night because he was hungry and being hit and yelled at all the time.

"No, they weren't, they hurted us all the time" His little eyes were fixed on the judge as he spoke making Jay snarl under his breath in annoyance.

"Did they hit you and Rhys?"

Colton nodded his head and Hunter growled quietly, he couldn't imagine doing such awful things to do helpless little boys.

"Did they do anything else to you Colton?"

His whole body shuddered when he thought about it, things he'd never even told Dean and Renee about but he knew if the judge was going to put Haley and Jay away he'd have to tell them now.

"If I was a bad boy I'd get burned with the cigarettes and if I didn't do a good job cleaning up I didn't get supper" He gulped and Renee desperately gripped onto Dean in hopes of keeping him seated.

Todd felt his stomach roll at the cold look in Colton's eyes. "Colton what happened when you and Rhys were taken"

Subconsciously rubbing at his arm Colton looked over at his Uncle Seth. He'd saved Rhysee and he'd do it again. "They hurted my mommy and they took us to a house and we eated a little bit and then Uncle Seth's daddy and mommy and Jay came into the room and they was yelling. Then Jay got mad at me and hurt me and Rhysee got upset so he went after Rhysee and I made him stop so he broke my arm"

Kayla flicked on the screen bringing up pictures of Colton showing his scares and bruises. The jury gasped loudly this time seeing the burns that littered his back and chest.

Todd excused himself fearing his temper and allowing Peterson to come up to the stand. Colton gulped and whimpered flashing a pleading look at Dean who balled up his fists.

"So, Colton did you always listen to your mommy and daddy?" Peterson glared at Colton trying to intimidate him. Dean jumped from his seat only to be hauled back down by Seth and Hunter. The judge slammed the gavel down on the stand "Do not imply anything Mr. Peterson or so help me"

"I tried I wanted to be a good boy" Colton mumbled quietly grabbing the adults' attention. "I wanted mommy to love me and be proud of me"

The jury murmured quietly at the sullen look on Colton's little face his eyes glaring down at the floor below him. He knew he was a bad boy, and he did deserve what happened to him. "Rhysee was never ever bad and they hurted him to"

Peterson huffed and sat back down allowing Colton to practically run from the stand and into Renee's arms. "You did so good baby" She whispered kissing his cheeks and head. Haley watched as Colton clung to her his face pressed into her chest. He never did that to her even when she did hold him in her arms.

"Alright we'll take a 2-hour break and then hear from the defendants" The judge murmured. The officers dragged the three away allowing Colton to lift his head and glance around the room. "C'mon time for lunch" Dean rasped.

The group headed for a local restaurant eating and carrying on in hopes of bringing the mood up. Colton was snuggled into Dean's chest having eaten his lunch and was falling asleep. Renee had her forehead pressed against Colton's still trying to wrap her mind around what he had told Todd. The marks on his little body making perfect sense, they were cigarette burns.

Seth, Dean and Renee drove to the hotel to check up on Rhysee and drop Colton off seeing as his part was done and he was exhausted. Seth was stood in the hotel room Rhys curled tight against his chest. After being so close to those awful people he needed to know his little boy was okay. Rhys mumbled into Seth's chest his little fists clutching at the fabric of his dress shirt. "I love you baby" Seth whispered when Rhys lifted his head.

"Alright buddy we're gonna leave you with Sasha and Holly okay?" Dean murmured gently laying him down on the bed. His sleepy eyes snapped open and he dove from the bed scrambling back into Dean's arms. "No daddy no don't leave me please daddy please" Dean shot Renee a pleading look walking over to her as Colton clung to him.

"Baby you're exhausted and you don't need to be there anymore. We'll come back tonight. You and Rhys play together while we're gone okay?"

Colton shook his head pressing closer into Dean, "no mommy" he mumbled. Rhys was watching his big brother closely now pushing against Seth to get down. He toddled over to Dean lifted his arms for Renee to pick him up.

"Bruder pay" Rhysee mumbled reaching out and patting Colton's cheek and flashing a drooly smile. "Toy toy toy"

"Keep Rhysee company okay? We'll come back later tonight and we'll have supper and play. Maybe we can go swimming but buddy it's not a good idea for you to be there anymore then you have to be" Dean said kissing his head. A heavy sigh left his lips as Colton nodded and climbed down onto the bed dragging his blanket over him.

"We love you" Renee whispered brushing the hair from his face and kissing his nose. Dean kissed his head and tucked the blanket around him. "You're coming back right daddy?"

"Always"

Seth tucked Rhys in beside him kissing his head and tickling his belly. "Love ya champ" Grabbing Sasha he kissed her lips and swung her around. "Love you baby" She smirked poking his ribs "Love you to Rollins"

Once the boys were put down they headed back to the court house for the final part of the trial. "I'm not sure if I can sit and listen to them try and justify beating those kids" Seth growled fixing his pony tail. Renee nodded her head rubbing the back of Dean's neck as he drove. "I'll listen to just about anything as long as they end up locked up"

Arriving back in court everyone got seated as the judge called Haley to the stand. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat gaze flickering anywhere but where Seth and Dean were seated.

"Alright Ms. Carter, you've got a lot of explaining to do"


	57. Chapter 57

_Sorry for scaring you guys but Dean and Seth are probably pretty angry_

"So, did you decide just to have kids for the amusement of abusing them or?" Todd snarled making the judge slam the gavel down. "Enough Mr. Hastings" Todd didn't even remotely feel bad as Haley wiped at her eyes.

"Why are you doing this" She whispered gripping at the edges of her orange jumpsuit. Todd snickered and nodded his head towards Renee, Dean and Seth. "Ms. Carter believe me when I tell you if I wanted you to suffer during questioning I'd let either of those 3 individuals up here"

Haley's eyes grew wide when she glanced over at Seth and Dean who both glared back at her. Renee was watching Jay who was mouthing things at Haley. "Now can you explain to us why these two sweet little boys had to suffer the way they did"

"I…. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. I was all on my own when Colton was born and I tried the best I could and then I got pregnant with Rhys" She said softly having come off her constant high and going through withdrawals had her emotions everywhere. Seeing Colton trembling on the stand had her guilt level soaring. "When Colton was little he just got spanked honestly but then Rhys was born and Jay came around and we were so heavily into drugs…. I honestly don't remember a lot of what happened. I know how awful that is that things that scared my sons I can't even recall but I don't."

Renee was fuming by this point and the boys weren't far behind her. Todd was stone faced staring back at her. "So, you admit to causing harm and abusing not only your 4-year-old son but your at the time 1 year old child." This time Haley didn't lift her head just nodded it. She knew what she did to her boys was beyond wrong.

"Ms. Carter if you were so worried about doing it on your own why not contact Mr. Rollins or Colton's father? I think it's pretty easy to see Seth would have stepped up and cared for his child"

Seth crossed his arms and stared at the mother of his son, he never did understand why she didn't contact him. He'd have moved mountains for Rhys and he would have helped Haley and Colton in anyway.

"A successful professional wrestler with tones of money and any woman he wanted. I didn't think he'd believe me. I thought he'd tell me to get lost" Haley shifted in her seat uncomfortably "And….and I don't know who Colton's dad is"

Dean snarled at that forcing Renee to hold him down. Colton deserved a thousand times better. Haley met Seth's gaze for the first time and Seth could see the remorse. "I know what I did was wrong and I take full responsibility for everything. I can't change anything and I can't fix it. Especially Colton I know he's never going to forget, but hopefully his new family will make his life what he deserves."

Todd sat back down and Peterson shook his head and waved his hand. Haley left the stand and the cops drug Jay up practically throwing him into the chair. "Let's make this shit quick yes I beat those two brats and they deserved every single second of it. And Rollins over there agrees cause he paid for everything to get us back to them to kidnap em'. I don't fucking feel bad and you aren't gonna make me feel bad. Colton had every single shot coming and Rhys was going to end up just as bratty as his big bro" Jay grinned over at Dean and Seth making both jump from their seats and charge over to the stand. Roman and the rest of the wrestlers tore after them grabbing both from behind and holding them back.

"Let me fucking go I'm going to kill him" Dean snarled and pulled. Seth growled and pulled against Roman's grip "I'll make you feel the way my son felt you sick son of a bitch"

The judge yelled and hollered for order as Seth and Dean were dragged back to the chairs. The bailiff ordered the officers to drag Jay away and put Ron on the stand.

"Mr. Rollins, I am in no mood so answer the question and don't beat around the bush. Did you help them kidnap those boys?"

Ron nodded and shifted not being able to bring himself to meet Seth's glare. "I didn't want my sons' life to be ruined by a simple mistake. That child he…...he could ruin everything that he's worked for"

"Yes or no Mr. Rollins"

"Yes, I helped them" He mumbled and Peterson groaned and threw his hands up. His case had effectively crumbled. The judge dismissed Ron and excused the jury to go over their findings.

"We'll meet tomorrow morning for the final verdict it's been a long day. Go home to your families everyone"

Roman had both Seth and Dean by the back of the neck gently bringing down their anger. The big brother and protector in him was screaming at seeing his shield brothers so upset. "You two can't go back to that hotel like this. Those boys are pent up and strung out enough they need calm" Both men nodded and Renee wrapped her arms around Dean's waist. Hunter and the crew said their goodbyes heading home before the next show. Roman headed for his room and Seth, Dean and Renee went to get the boys. Back at the hotel Colton was buried into Bob's arms shivering, he'd fallen asleep for a few minutes before waking up from a night terror. Rhys was laid against Sasha's chest babbling at a book she held in her hands.

"Moo" He mumbled pointing at the cow on the page his little fingers pressed into his mouth. Sasha grinned and tickled his sides kissing his head. "Yeah baby cow"

"Dadda daddy!" He cooed clapping his hands when Seth came in. All the anger and anxiety washed from his system seeing those big brown eyes and chubby cheeks smiling up at him. He hated them for what they had done but he thanked god every day for his son. "Hey champ" He whispered as he climbed into his arms and buried into his chest. Sasha stood up and pecked his lips knocking her forehead against his. "You okay?" She was worried about him and all the stress he was under.

"Much better now, love you" He kissed her again making Rhys groan and shove into Seth's neck.

Dean and Renee walked over to Bob who smiled and waved them over. Colton wasn't asleep but hadn't heard them come in. Dean gently lifted him into his arms wincing when Colton gulped and flinched. "Hey now come on baby it's just daddy" His little head whipped around and Renee smiled at him. Colton flopped his head onto her shoulder still held in Dean's arms.

"You came back" He sighed the shivers finally subsiding. Renee kissed his head and brushed the hair from his eyes. "We promised, didn't we?" She whispered.

Colton looked at them a frown forming on his little face. Adults broke promises all the time. He didn't really expect them to come back. "I knows mommy but I missed you"

"We missed you to bud" Dean rasped hugging him tight.

Parting ways with Seth and Sasha, Dean and Renee headed back to their house. They had eaten supper and were curled up in their bed watching cartoons. Colton was in his pyjamas asleep in Dean's arms.

"Nae?"

"Hm?" Renee glanced up seeing his bright blue eyes filled with worry.

"They're gonna lock em up right" Colton was so calm against his chest. He was terrified of having to tell him that Colton and Jay had walked free.

"Let's hope so"


	58. Chapter 58

Colton jumped in his bed his eyes snapping open and his little body shaking. He'd dreamed Jay and Haley walked free and took him and Rhys home with them. Away from Dean and Renee. Away from Uncle Seth and Uncle Roman. Shifting in his bed he felt the wetness in his pyjama bottoms letting out a whimper. He'd accidentally wet his pants during his nightmare. He didn't want to tell Renee and Dean. They'd never gotten mad at him but there was a first time for everything. He could still remember the first time Haley went after him.

" _Did you break this!?" Haley hissed pointing at what Colton thought was a flower vase with a water spout._

" _I crashed into it with my car and it falled over I sorry momma" Colton whispered his brown eyes pleading up at his mom. He didn't mean to break it and he really didn't want to get into trouble. He hated getting his bum spanked. Haley's eyes glazed over as she thought about Jay finding out. Grabbing his arm, she dragged Colton into his room and tossed him into the wall._

" _How could you be so stupid!" She smacked him on the head and the back making him scream out. "He's going to kick your ass" She snapped pushing him down onto the bed and spanking him. Glaring at him once more she slammed the door leaving him shaking and alone._

Swallowing back a sob Colton quietly stripped his bed and changed his clothes piling it all together and slowly carrying it down the stairs. He'd done this before at Haley's house to avoid getting in trouble. Finally reaching the laundry room he pulled the door open and stuffed it into the machine. There were more buttons on this one and words he couldn't understand. Climbing onto the chair he grabbed the squishy pocket that he assumed was soap and threw it in shoving the door shut.

Renee stirred in her sleep hearing the dial on the washer down stairs as it dinged. Dean was still fast asleep next to her arms tossed over his head and his hair in his eyes. Kissing his cheek, she wrapped her robe around herself and headed down the stairs.

Colton was stood in front of the washing machine not wearing the pyjamas she had dressed him in. She could see his bedding bunched up and her heart broke.

"Colton baby?" She whispered and the look of panic and fear made her heart twist. "It's okay" She said softly moving towards him slowly.

"I'm sorry momma" He mumbled glaring at the tiled floor. He hated disappointing Renee and only babies wet the bed. She knelt beside him brushing the hair from his eyes and kissing his forehead.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"They took me and Rhysee away, I don't want to go away mommy" Tears streamed down his cheeks as she lifted him into her arms. He buried into her arms as Renee kissed his head and turned on the washing machine. She sat him on top of it bringing his green eyes to meet hers.

"That wont happen, me and daddy wont let it okay? But baby you don't need to worry about me and daddy getting mad at you. Just come and get me next time, accidents happen. It's okay" His head was against her chest and his little arms wound around her as she ran her hand up and down his back. She hated how terrified he was of them still even if they'd never laid a finger on him. Blinking back her own tears she gently lifted him up onto her hip.

"Want to come sleep with me and daddy?" She murmured smiling when his little head began to nod. Renee carried Colton up the stairs grabbing his bear from his room and heading into theirs. Dean was still snoring only waking when Colton climbed into his arms.

"S'matter son" Dean muttered forcing his eyes open to find green ones peering back at him.

"I had a bad dream and I wet my bed. I'm sorry"

Dean propped himself up on his elbows gripping Colton's chin in his fingers. "Don't apologise buddy things happen. Are you okay?" Colton nodded and Dean wrapped him up in his arms and kissed his head. Throwing his other arm around Renee he closed his eyes and listened to his little boys breathing even out.

"Dude what are you doing?" Seth huffed watching as his toddler son tipped back the bottle of syrup to his lips. A loud giggle sounded through the room as Rhys let go of the bottle. "Well who needs pancakes when you can just drink the syrup right baby" Sasha chuckled kissing his sticky cheeks.

"Laugh it up now Banks when I'm gone your going to be chasing his over hyper butt" Seth had to meet Dean and Renee at the court house in an hour and they were just finishing up breakfast.

"Dadda dadda!" Rhys squealed holding out his hands for his daddy. Seth grinned and lifted him into his arms ignoring the syrup that stuck to his shoulders. "C'mon Rhys Robert time for a bath"

The toddler splashed and played as Seth scrubbed the syrup off his face and hands and washed it from his hair. Switching with Sasha he got dressed in his black jeans and button up shirt. Leaned against the doorway he watched Rhys play with Sasha not a care in the world. Seth hoped that today would put an end to any misery in his little boys world.

"Alright daddies got to go champ" He murmured leaning over the tub to kiss his cheeks. "I love you"

A toothy grin spread across the toddlers' face as he babbled back at his dad. "Love ya babe" He murmured kissing Sasha before heading out the door.

"Alright settle" The judge murmured as the jury foreman stood quietly at the stand. Haley, Jay and Ron stood at their bench and Seth, Dean and Renee held their breath. "Read your verdict please"

Renee gripped Dean's hand and saw Seth shifting uncomfortably flashing him a smile she grabbed his hand.

"We the jury find Haley Carter, Ron Rollins and Jay Edwards guilty on all counts. Ms. Carter is sentenced to 25 years with no parole, Mr. Rollins 15 years no parole and Mr. Edwards 40 years no parole."

Dean Renee and Seth grabbed onto each other hugging and sagging with relief as the police escorted them to the jail.

"Oh and Mr. Ambrose, Ms. Young please come here" The judge murmured motioning them forward. Dean gulped and cut his eyes to Seth who shrugged and stood back. "Kayla has mentioned that you two filed for adoption of Colton and that it's taking a while" Both nodded looking confused as the judge smiled down on them. "Well as you know a judge can over pass and speed up that process" Leaning over the edge he handed down a stack of papers. "Do be sure to teach Colton how to spell Ambrose"

"God damn it woman buckle your belt I wanna go!" Dean whined from the drivers' seat of the truck. Seth cackled from the back seat but truth be told he was just as excited to get back to Rhys. "Drop me off at the hotel man"

"Colton will still be at the museum when we get their Dean relax" Renee laughed poking his rib, she knew how excited he was to tell Colton it was all over. "Alright everyone's buckled"

"Let's go see our boys!"

 _I've got this idea for a Jon Moxley story but I'm wondering if anyone would bother reading it? Let me know if you would_

 _I'll of course keep this one going, not done with it yet_


End file.
